One
by bendermom
Summary: Book #10 in this e search for Samuel continues and Arles serves as Karen's One. Rose is so upset with the loss of her son, that she's unable to use any of her new found Bad Wolf powers. Tony Tyler's revenge continues to pull him further from the family and the Doctor.Legate and Genie look for a good time to tell the Doctor of their engagement, but with Samuel missing...
1. Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #10) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder. The search for Samuel continues, while Arles serves as Karen's One. Rose is so upset with the loss of her son, that she's unable to use any of her new found Bad Wolf powers at all. Tony Tyler's revenge continues to pull him further from the family and the Doctor. Legate and Genie look for a good time to tell the Doctor of their engagement, but with Samuel missing, the TARDIS broken, and the Doctor ill, it's hard to find that perfect time. Lots of stuff happening._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 – Just Another Day

Several days passed, and no one heard from Samuel. The Doctor and Rose returned within hours of Lewis' call only to turn around to follow another led that might have been the Vesuos leaving orbit. King Lartius had send out twelve fleets to aid in the search. All hospitals had been told to look out for Samuel, Tony Tyler, and Poltious.

Poltious continued to remain silent in all of the Quauthin's heads. Nowhere was that silence louder than in Legate's. With the news of Vesuos having Tony and Samuel, Tony's ship had become the subject of a search that Jack Harkness was using all of the resources available to him to find. Both Lewis' ship and the space port had been connected together. Nothing seemed to help.

Arles had explained everything to Karen that Samuel had managed to avoid even bringing up. He told her of the Quauthin. The reason they were really there. Who John was. Who Lewis and Lance were.

As the days passed, Karen stayed at the beachfront home of her parents in Florida. She found she didn't want to do anything but sit on the third story balcony outside of her bedroom and listen to the ocean. She noticed that when she closed her eyes, she could still feel that pleasant electrical current that always flowed through her when Samuel touched her. She was unsure what it even was, but made her certain that he was still alive. Surely, she wouldn't be able to feel that anymore if something had happened to him.

Her Dad was working closely with Pete Tyler, and had even taken a job with Torchwood. President Howard Shepherd had given him permission to use whatever means he needed in order to help Pete find Samuel. Arles had told her that he had been on Lewis' ship, reading radar signals from all over the galaxies. Looking for one that Torchwood had identified as a possible suspect.

Karen sat on the rocking chair and thought of how Samuel's voice sounded when he said her name. How his eyes looked as she looked into that beautiful sea of brown.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke.

She opened her eyes and turned to see Tony standing in the doorway of the porch. He brought her a cup of coffee. "It's cool out here. Do you need a jacket?"

She pointed back towards the door. "There's one just there."

He turned and handed her the wool coat that Samuel had given her. She laid it on her chest and inhaled his scent. It made her eyes pool in tears again.

Tony sat beside of her and sipped his cup of coffee. "Your Mom is making cookies, again."

She sipped her coffee. "Arles ate most of them, yesterday."

He grinned, "What she didn't send home for Soli. He's calling her, 'Ma'am Cookie'."

Karen smiled. "Mom told me that she's never liked you."

"Well. She only just met me."

"That's what I told her. She said you are completely different than what she thought you would be. She really appreciates you coming to see me every day since this happened. I do, too. I know you are busy."

He rose his eyebrows and sipped his coffee. "Samuel, is my family. And thus, you are too."

"Explain to me what this, 'One' is."

"Arles getting on your nerves?"

"No. That's just it. He's….amazing. He's called all of my professors and gotten me extensions on things. I went to send that proposal you wrote and he had made some edits and sent it already. He has…just became….everything I need."

"And that's not getting on your nerves?"

"It's odd. No."

Tony sipped his coffee, "Quauthin have a ceremony that they count as a marriage ceremony. It's called a Life Promise. It's what Pepper and I did when we visited their homeworld. We didn't want a big, press, hooplah. So, it was only me, her, and Lartius."

"Lartius can marry you?"

"He's King, I imagine he do whatever the hell he wants."

"Lartius is a King?"

He chuckled, "That sounds like Pepper when she met him."

Karen shook her head, "The world has gone crazy."

Tony nodded. "It always was. There is this thing that Quauthin Warriors are worth Ten men, so when one makes the Life Promise, he has to choose his Ten that will come to his wife's aid in the event he can't. Arles is One."

"Legate is Two." She realized. "What a neat tradition."

He sipped his coffee.

"So, you have Ten?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Who are they?"

"Well, most of them don't know so…" He tapped his lips. "But, in order, my Ten are: Soli, Lartius, John, Lance, Lewis, Pete, Legate, Poltious, Tony Tyler and Gene."

"Gene?"

"Genie. Sam's sister."

Karen closed her eyes tightly. Just hearing his name make her heart nearly stop.

Tony noticed. "It's a sacred thing, to be One. Arles has a hell of a job cut out for him."

"He's coming back." Karen insisted.

Tony pointed at her. "And never think he won't. He's depending on that."

She looked back him.

"When I was in the desert, Pepper didn't give up on me. It was all I could think about. Getting home. Leaving. Some moments, it was just….take another breath. And that's why I did. Pepper wouldn't give up on me, so I wasn't going to give up. I remember….hearing her voice shouting at me when I would have those low moments and realized it would just be easier to give up. She wouldn't allow it."

She nodded. "I understand."

"I've been where Sam is, and I'll tell you he only has three things on his mind. First, he misses you. Second, are you safe? He has named Arles as his One and knows we are also all here. So, he knows we have that covered."

"What's third?"

"How he's getting back. Believe me. It's third to all of that."

"Is it really?"

He looked back at her and smiled, "He's already proposed?"

She smiled and rubbed her fingers over her ring. "Sortof."

"You already have a ring."

She wiped a tear and smiled, "He made a note for himself in my planner to propose in six months. I told him that's how long he had to wait."

"Really? You're tough."

She nodded. "Yes. And then….it just….became an engagement. But, we didn't want to tell anyone. What with Legate and Genie-"

Tony shot out of the chair. "I KNEW IT!"

Karen looked up at him and rolled her neck back in surprise. "Uh….probably shouldn't have told you that."

He sat back down and pointed at her. "They are engaged, too! Aren't they?! That's it! I'm right!?"

She laughed for the first time in days. "Yes."

He slapped the arm of the chair. "I knew it! Damn, cradle robber! Damn, I'm so good!"

She shook her head. "Arles says the few people who know are betting on what John will do when he finds out."

"John doesn't know?" He covered his mouth and laughed, "Oh, this shit is getting better every second!"

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you! I'm just…insane!"

"Do I need to keep it to myself that I know?"

"Could you? I don't want to mess this up for them."

"Okay. I'll keep it to myself. Well, I'll tell Pepper, but…we'll keep it quiet." He sighed. "Hate to miss out on that bet."

"Well, we'll bet then."

"Okay." He looked back at her. "What do you think will happen?"

"Well, I think he'll be happy about it. It's his daughter and she's happy." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you met John?"

"No. Not yet."

Tony shook his head. "I say, he's going to hit him. I believe he'll bust Legate in the mouth. Give him a fat lip so he can't kiss her for a while. Especially, since he's stressed about Sammy and sick on top of that."

She asked, "He's sick?"

"Oh yes. And he won't stop looking for Sam long enough to rest to get well. Rose is getting pissed with him. They are on their way back here now."

She sighed. "So, it was another false alarm-"

"It was a false lead. But, we really need him here, at least to review what we already know. I'm sure we're missing something. It's just…..right there."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Why did these men want your son?"

Tony sighed. "That's a fair question. You deserve to know. James Soler Stark, is actually Soler from a place called, Chaomlean, the only known son of a man there named Mageer. A figure from Legend that are extremely rare beings called a Khrele. They can pull the electricity that is around them, into their bodies and redirect it. Shoot it out of their hands, electrocute people, he's accidently shot John before. Scared the hell out of all of us."

"So, he's an alien?" Karen asked.

Tony nodded, "Yes. He is."

"Are you?"

He smiled back at her. "No. Although, you would be surprised how often I'm asked that. I think it's because no one can believe I'm really this good looking."

She smiled and shook her head. "That sounds like Arles."

Tony continued to explain. "Soli wears a bracelet like all of us do. That's the reason you've never seen him…be sparky. It turns that off. He practices so that he can hopefully, one day control it. He's getting better, but those of us that are close to him have grounding in ours to prevent any sort of accident. Samuel's has it. I'm sure of it."

She looked back at the bracelet of Samuel's she wore. "I'll be so glad when he returns and I can give this back to him."

"I've already made you another one. I can take that one off-"

"No. It's alright. Arles has shown me how to use it." She told him as she wiped another tear from her eye.

"Okay." He sipped his coffee.

"Will these things come back? Hurt Soli?"

"John blew up my ship to create the illusion that Soli had been killed. That was only a few weeks ago. Apparently these morons didn't get the message."

"Your ship? You have a ship?"

"I _had_ a ship. John has another one for me that he's bringing back this time. So, I'll be back in business and I can go look for Sammy myself."

She wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "He could be anywhere."

"You're not giving up. Because, I'm not giving up. When you think you want to, remember that. Remember that he's depending on your determination to keep going. Alright?"

She wiped her tears and nodded. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 - Photos and Pop

_Back from camping this weekend! Thank you for the reviews! Holy smokes! I'm going to start a "Sam Fan Club." He has some serious Fan Girls over here! :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 - Photos and Pop

Samuel was cold. He looked around and found himself unable to see. He hurt everywhere and became frightened. Had he been taken? He pulled his arm only to feel it was chained to something.

"Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" A familiar voice asked.

Samuel's chest ached. He coughed and realized his mouth was dry. "Where are we?" He coughed.

Tony Tyler turned on a small light that was attached to the wall. It hurt Samuel's eyes, but the rest of the pain in his body quickly made him forget about it. "What happened?"

"Well, they just brought us in here a few hours ago." He told him as he ate something.

Samuel lay down on his back and concentrated on healing himself.

"They have been keeping you asleep with some….long ass stick with an electric tranquilizer. It's been days-"

"Days?!" He asked, and immediately regretted his outburst. Tony waved his arm in front of the arm band that had Samuel chained to the wall. It opened.

"I think it's been days. I really have no idea. You're not the only one they've shot with that damn stick. I'd like to ram it up their ass."

Samuel groaned and sat up. Tony helped him drink something that tasted like cold, chicken soup.

"There, that should help." He said as he helped him.

Samuel was hungrier than he had ever been. He began to feel better after half of the cup was gone. Tony helped him lay back down. "There. Rest, Doc."

"Oh, I hurt everywhere."

"Rest. It wears off." Tony told him.

Samuel's eyes adjusted to the light. "How long have you been here?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. A little longer than you have been."

"Days?" Samuel couldn't believe he had heard him correctly.

"Yeah." Tony nodded as he drank some more water. He looked around the room. "Granted, they only just put us in here. I think they were building it or something."

The room was small and held two small cots. There were no windows but Samuel could feel that they were on a ship and there was no planet beneath his feet. The only source of light was the bulb that Tony had turned on earlier. The floor and the walls seemed to be made of white rubber.

The tray Tony ate from held rather nice food to be for prisoners.

Samuel rubbed his face. His arms felt as though they weighed 50 lbs each. "They think I'm Soli."

"That explains a hell of a lot." Tony nodded.

"Is Karen alright?" Samuel asked.

"They only brought you in."

Samuel smiled, "That's good. They didn't get her. She got away. Arles has her."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know about any of that. You are the only one I've seen."

Samuel sat up carefully and looked at his own, dirty hand. It shook.

Tony noticed. "Let me help you, man. You're weak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony popped into his Penthouse. Arcite stood at the bar with his hands behind his back. "Oh! Tony. I was about to go fetch young Soli."

"Pepper!" He shouted. "Jarvis. Where is Pepper?"

Jarvis replied. "Pepper Potts is still in her office."

"Ah!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Good!"

Tony pointed at Arcite. "Take Soli to John's. The children are returning and he'll want to see them."

"Yes, sir." Arcite popped away.

He ran to the lift and took it down to the offices. When he walked through the offices, he was met with several more gasps and mumbles from people there than was usual. He ignored them and kept his eyes forward. He thought to himself. "Damn it. Don't people just….look at their phones or something instead of me?"

He opened the glass door to the main office. Pepper's secretary sat at the desk, quickly sprang up. "Mr. Stark. She's in a-"

He was already at the door. He smiled and shook his head. "I won't be but just a second."

He tapped on the door and opened it before she had a chance to say anything. He walked in and smiled. "Sorry to butt in!"

Pepper sat behind a desk with three men in suits, who sat across from her. They all stood up as he walked in and closed the door. The bright sunlight from outside showed through the windows. Exton stood in the corner with his hands behind his back.

"Tony!" Exton looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Ah. Nothing. I just, needed a bit of time with Pepper."

Exton nodded. "Oh. Sure-"

She groaned, "This is not the best time-"

"Ten minutes. Seriously."

Pepper looked back at the men. "I'm sorry. Could I please ask you to…"

The men smiled and happily gave them the room. Exton pat Tony on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Tony stood looking down at the floor and rubbing his eyebrow. As soon as the door closed he looked up at her and grinned, "I'm so good!"

She crossed her arms, "You found Sam?"

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. "No. John's on his way back. I'll figure that out, though."

She walked over and joined him. "So, what's so important that it couldn't wait?"

"Genie and Legate. Oh, remember I told you that they had something going on?"

"Really?"

"Karen told me they are engaged. Damn it, Pepper! I knew it! I have a radar for that sort of thing!"

Pepper laughed under her breath. "It's so much nicer seeing you like this than how you were last night."

He laid his arm on the back of the sofa and looked back at her. "I knew there was something going on. KNEW IT!"

Pepper turned and put her hands on his lap. "How was Karen?"

He sighed. "Better than yesterday."

"Did you tell her what I said? Don't give up on him?"

Tony looked back at her and took her hand. "I did. Did you cry this much when I was gone?"

She shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it. And that was before I told you how I felt."

He smiled at her. "You loved me then?"

"Sometimes." She smiled. "When you wasn't being a pain in the ass."

"So, only about 28% of the time, then?"

She grinned, "I believe that to be a gross over estimation."

He sighed and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss. Something on the table caught his eye. He reached down to pick up the envelope. "What is this?"

Pepper pointed at it. "Pictures from that night. Right before we left for the Expo. I couldn't look at them."

Tony pulled the photos out of the envelope as Pepper looked away at the New York skyline. He flipped through them, pausing once he got to the photo of him and Samuel standing next to one another.

He smiled painfully. "Karen should see these."

"I really don't think she's ready to see them. I couldn't look at a photo of you for weeks."

He nodded and looked at another photo. It was of Samuel playing the piano with him and Pepper holding one another, as they looked on. "You didn't look at these?"

Pepper shook her head, "I am determined that I'm not going to cry today."

He slipped them back in the envelope and sighed. "Yeah. I'm not going to look at them all, either." He tossed them back on the table.

"How are you, after this morning and then visiting Karen-"

"Fine."

She looked at his face. "You forget who you're talking to, Mr. Stark."

"It was strange. Lance took me to Lewis' ship. They had…Timon and Aaron there. And we're not supposed to say their names, or anything. It's as if, they have just…..I don't know."

"It's their tradition-"

"I don't like it. Timon was a friend of mine. I didn't really know Aaron, but….Timon was something. I've never met anyone like him. I wish I had gotten to know him better."

"So, they don't mention them?"

"During the ceremony, no. I'm not sure what the belief is there, or if there even is one. Just, that's it."

She held his hand tighter. "Maybe you should be nicer to Arcite then."

He looked surprised at her. "I'm nice to him."

"You are always messing with him-"

"I made him breakfast this morning-"

"Oh my God! Green eggs and ham!"

He grinned and laughed under his breath. "That book you read to Soli was helpful to convince him into trying that."

She shook her head. "I'm glad he didn't eat anymore than a taste. That looked-"

He grinned. "Just like the book! Cooking with good ole Doctor Seuss. Soli thought it was great."

She groaned and shook her head.

"Sam being gone. This is completely my damn fault."

"Tony, it's not."

"I shouldn't have insisted he get up to sing-"

"Then, they would have Soli. Our Soli. And we'd be worried out of our minds about him."

"Instead, we're worried out of our minds about Sammy. Damn. I can't imagine what John is going through."

She told him quietly, "I know."

He sighed and shook his head. The momentary happiness he had felt about finding out about Legate and Genie's relationship had helped him forget about the huge problem that had been the only source of conversation and thought over the past few days.

Pepper gripped his hand tighter. "Did you talk to her about the grant?"

"I couldn't think of a way to bring it up."

"Samuel would have funded the entire thing himself-"

"No, I'm going to do that. This entire thing with UCLA, is just….let her be distracted a bit with that for now. It's the least I can do for her. Gosh. She's devastated."

"Had he proposed? Did you ask?"

"I did finally ask her about that. She said they are engaged. Yes. That's true."

Pepper shook her head. "That poor girl."

Tony rubbed his lip and looked away. Lost in thought.

Pepper looked back at him. "What's on your mind?"

He rose his finger. "That bracelet. I wonder how much it's changed over the years. Is there something in it that could help me find him?"

"It's worth a look." Pepper agreed.

He stood up and started to type something in on his bracelet. "I'll go back to Karen and get a copy of the program its running. That way I can look it over."

"Whoa!" Pepper insisted.

He looked up at her, "What?"

"You walked in here-"

"Shit. So you're saying I have to walk back out? Let me just….disappear."

She pointed at him, "Tony! Don't you dare."

He winked at her and popped away.

"Damn you!" Pepper complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 – A Meeting of the Minds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – A Meeting of the Minds

The Doctor and Rose returned that evening, and everyone was gathered for a meeting at the island. Legate and Genie arrived with Karen's father.

Genie handled introductions as they all seated themselves around the large dining room table. Lewis and Lance sat across from her and Peter Tyler arrived with Jack and Jake. Legate stood on the other side of the table, as far from Genie as he could be, but never taking his eyes off of her. Tony Stark sat next to Lance, speaking to Howard Shepherd on his other side.

The remainder of attendants there were all Quauhtin. Adriano, Bassanio, Aemilius, Varro, Exton and Arcite all nearly over shadowed the tiny Anov, Chiron.

Rose and Jackie Tyler were in the nursery with the children.

As the Doctor sat at the table, he rubbed his face and groaned. "Okay. Before we even get started, I feel it fair to warn you all that I'm ill with Jaskerth."

Every Quauhtin and Jack stepped back and groaned.

"BUT! I'm treating myself with Mesnonoe and chicken soup, so everything is alright."

Everyone visually relaxed.

Genie insisted. "Then the next thing you're doing is going to bed!"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine as long as I take the medicine-"

"And when it wears off! How bad of a fight do you feel you have been in?" Lewis teased.

The Doctor groaned. "Talk about something else. What has Lartius found?"

Lieutenant Bennett nodded his head. "Lartius has sent 12 squadrons out in every direction. Ashena, am I saying that right?"

Lewis nodded. "Yes."

"Ashena has also added to the search. She has patrols out sending back readings to Lewis' ship."

Jack asked, "What are they actually searching for?"

"At the current moment, the only thing we have to give them is Tony Tyler and Samuel Smith's names. Descriptions. And the sort of ship he was flying." Pete explained.

Lance added, "They also have a description of Poltious. Gobbo is keeping an ear out, as well as Lenox, for anything from him."

Tony crossed his arms and groaned. "I feel like there's something we're missing."

Lewis looked up at him. "The bracelet has a tracking device, but he put that on Karen."

"But, that's not the only one. Samuel is an infant. Couldn't we put a tracking device on him now? Then find the future version?" Tony asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. The timeline has divided. They are two separate people."

"So, you have two sons named Samuel?" Tony asked.

"It would seem so."

Genie shook her head. "Dad. I have that tracker in my arm. You put them in all of our arms when we were small."

"They believe Samuel is a Khrele. They have probably destroyed that by now with an EMP."

Jack rose his hands, "But, what if they haven't? We should still look for it."

Pete snapped his fingers. "My Tony. He has one and they probably haven't hit him with that. He also has that thing in his tooth that we put in all of the Torchwood agents to track them."

The Doctor coughed. "No, he doesn't."

"In the 18 years of these children's lives, I'm willing to put money that I had you take all of them to Torchwood to have that done. Genie. Do you have one?"

Genie shook her head. "I have no idea. Daddy, let me see your screwdriver and I'll scan-"

"It won't work." He groaned. "You would need the number from it. My screwdriver wouldn't pick that up. And we need Samuel's, not yours."

Lewis waved his hand at his friend. "He needs another dose of medicine. This is the plan. Pete, take Genie to Torchwood. Arles, too. And have their teeth scanned to see if that's a viable search option. It's possible they were done at the same time and the numbers will be close together. Also, check with the computer databases to get the tracking number of Tony and Samuel's arm trackers."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Damn it. Tony Tyler's bracelet. If he's still wearing it, we can track it."

"Providing it's never really been changed over the last 18 years." Lewis added.

"And it hasn't been completely destroyed by an EMP tranquilizer, too." Lance insisted.

Tony shook his head. "They would have had to hit him, multiple times, for that to even happen."

Genie realized, "Poltious has a bracelet, too."

Legate shook his head. "He took it off. He only wears it when he's here."

Lewis groaned, "What? Why?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "He says he's lived for years without it."

"He can use the transport pop whenever he's on a planet-"

"He's never been good at math. He says if he's going to fight, he wants it to be fair. If you find that bracelet, it won't be on his wrist."

Lewis sat back and crossed his arms. He swore in Quauhtin under his breath.

Tony shook his head. "I've had a look at the one Karen is wearing now. I haven't changed it too much. The appearance and everything is a bit different, but the basic user is always the same. I'm still looking into it to see if there is anything we can use. My main computer picked up all of them as soon as they landed. It's been tracking them. It lost Tony, five days ago. But, that could be how far away he is."

"Hang on just a minute. You're tracking our movements?" Genie asked in disbelief.

He grinned, "Oh yes. And I have some questions for you, young lady."

Genie stood up and got in Tony's face. "That is an invasion of privacy!"

He grinned at her anger. "Oh, is it?"

"Yes, it is!" She insisted. "How can you not see that?"

"See if you still feel this way when we use it to bring your brother's ass home!" He shouted.

"Oh, I will! You ego manic!" She shouted and walked away.

"Fine!" Tony shouted back to her.

"Fine!" She shouted back as she stormed through the door.

"Good!" Tony shouted.

She turned and rose her eye brows at him as she closed the door. "Good."

Lewis looked back at the table and laughed under his breath. "Legate, make sure your personal shielding is at its highest before you go check on Genie. We don't need another broken nose."

Legate left to join Genie. "I'll take care of it."

The Doctor looked back in shock at his daughter. "Why did she explode like that?"

Tony waved his hand. "Too much like her Dad. Anyway, so that's our game plan?"

The Doctor insisted, "These all will need to be a continuous scan. If they are holding them in any sort of cell, they will be shielded. Understood?"

Jack nodded. "So, we just have to wait until they are moved."

Lewis rubbed his chin. "Tony Tyler also has a cell key. But, he's not an idiot. He's not going to open a cell with Vesuos with no option but a stunned Samuel and nowhere to run."

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "You're saying they have to land?"

"Would you think? Either that, or go aboard someplace."

The Doctor nodded. "Makes sense. I wonder if Samuel can tell?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel had begun to feel a bit better. He was a least able to sit up without the throbbing pain shooting through his head. He leaned against the wall as he sat on his cot.

Tony lay back on his own cot and groaned. "Oh, this really sucks."

"We can leave." Samuel suggested.

"Yeah, mate. Where are we going to go?" Tony asked.

"Well. That's a good point."

Tony pointed at him and sat up. "Believe me. It's something I've been thinking a lot about. Can you feel where we are? Like John can?"

Samuel thought. "We're still in space. There's nothing around us….except a really large, gas mass."

"Jupiter." Tony groaned and lay back down. "They are running slowly to keep from being spotted. Assholes."

"That would be anything from Jupiter to Neptune. But, they aren't the only gas giants in the galaxy-"

"Oh, don't go all teacher on me. Are you really going to teach at Genie's school? Did I hear that right when we were smoking?"

Samuel smiled. "Yes. You should come back. You can teach something."

"Like what? Swearing?" He groaned.

"An important class." Samuel insisted.

"Shit." Tony groaned as he laid his hand over his eyes.

Samuel unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his chest. There were marks from where he had been hit with the EMP tranquilizer. Each one burnt and ached. He put his hand over on to try to heal it, but nothing happened.

"Damn it." Samuel groaned.

Tony held up his finger. "Ah, my best student."

"I can't heal this."

Tony sat back up and looked at him. "You probably need to build your strength."

Samuel took a deep breath and groaned. "Yeah, probably right."

"So, while you're awake, because I'm sure they aren't going to allow that for long. Dangerous Khlere."

Samuel grinned. "Right?"

"What's this that Genie won't tell me until I go to see her?"

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Let's face it, Sam. It is highly likely that we might not make it out of here."

"I'm making it out of here. Karen is counting on me to come back. I've seen myself there with her."

"Have you had any visions with me in them?" Tony asked.

Samuel thought. He hadn't. He looked at him, "Of course."

"That's a lie, man."

Samuel groaned. "So, you want me to tell you-"

"What else are we doing?"

Samuel nodded. "Alright. Well, you still have to come back. I suppose this will give you a reason why."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "She's pregnant?"

Samuel laughed and immediately regretted it and grabbed his chest. "No. Believe me. I've checked. Legate and her have decided to make the Life Promise."

Tony's face slowly spread into a smile. "No, they haven't."

"Oh, yes they have."

He laughed. "Wow. What does John say?"

"He doesn't know."

Tony laughed and fell back onto the cot. "Oh wow! My Genie! With Legate! That's brilliant! John's going to knock his head off his shoulders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 - Drink with the Lieutenant

_I just got a review from a reader that told me I had made a mistake in how everyone is addressing Karen's Dad. Yikes! Thank you for letting me know! I'm working through the chapters that mention him now. He is now simply "_ _Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy." I'm sorry for any confusion this might cause. Maybe, we can talk Howie into giving him a promotion. :) I'll have a word with the President and see.  
Thank you, user 'A Nony Mouse', for helping me out with this. I really appreciate it. And thank you for reading! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - Drink with the Lieutenant

The Doctor groaned as he walked back down the hallways of his home. Each step that he took, made his head ache even more. He sighed as he turned the corner and walked up the steps to the nursery. Jackie Tyler saw him immediately and held out her hand. "You….stop….right….there."

"I'm not contagious." He insisted.

She pointed at him. "You take yourself to bed. You are not getting these little ones sick! Off with you."

He groaned and looked around the room. "Where is Rose?"

Jackie held baby Samuel in her arms. "She's so upset. I tried to speak to her, but…."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Is there really nothing anyone can do? I know I'm not supposed to know about this…weird stuff she can do…."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Believe me. We have talked a lot about it over the last few days. She, simply can't control it, Jackie. She would have already brought him back. Both of them."

Jackie closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "She's blaming herself."

"I know."

"There's no way either of you could have seen this coming."

"I know."

"Do I need to tell her that I know?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "It won't help. If anything I believe it will put more pressure on her to do something."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed. "You're sick. Why hasn't she sorted that-"

"I don't know."

"And the boys-"

"I don't know. Believe me. Me and her are both just, learning as we go with this. I was told he would be alright."

"By who?"

"Someone I trust that would know."

Jackie shook her head. "She needs you. But, more importantly, you need to take care of yourself. As my Mum used to say, 'You can't pour from an empty cup'."

He nodded and smiled. "That's true. Thanks, Jackie."

She held Samuel close to her chest and didn't notice the Doctor had stepped over to her until she felt him kiss her on the top of the head.

"Ah! Get your germs out of here!" She insisted and slapped at him as he narrowly escaped her and left the room.

He was sure he heard her laughing under her breath as he went to his and Rose's bedroom.

He found Rose sitting on the side of the bed. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be mediating. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. She didn't move.

He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck. What was she doing?

He glanced up at the open windows that welcomed the night air in from the sea. He couldn't help it and coughed.

Rose opened her eyes and they both glowed bright yellow as she focused on him.

"Well, hello. Fancy seeing you here." He smiled.

The Bad Wolf leaned back on the bed and her eyes returned to normal. "She has summoned me."

"She can do that?" He asked.

"If she gets upset. She's been containing it for days. Poor girl. She says she thinks she'll blow a hole in the ship."

The Doctor nodded. "Makes sense. She's told me that before."

The Bad Wolf rolled her eyes. "Moron. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Forget me." He coughed. "My Sam. Where is he?"

"He is awake."

"Awake? I don't want that. I want to know where he is! I want him home. Karen wants him here."

"He has to be there. He has to stop him."

"Him who? Tony?"

She groaned. "He'll be fine. He'll be home soon. He has to finish this. This is his beginning."

He crossed his arms. "Can we just have some….bit of….."

"Proof?" She laughed.

"Reassurance."

She groaned.

He rubbed his face.

"You are ill."

"I'm fine."

She pointed at him. "You need to sleep." Then she thought and smiled with her tongue in her teeth. "Or…"

"I'm not doing that. Must I always tell you no?"

"Phhh….one day you won't tell me no." She insisted as she stood up. "Rose and I are the same. One day you will see it."

"Today, isn't that day." He told her and cleared his throat.

He smiled, "You just need a cup of tea."

"Tea?"

She pointed at him. "Yes. That will sort you right out."

"I've been drinking tea-"

"No." She sat down on the bed. "You don't understand. You need to go, downstairs, right now, and make yourself a cup of tea."

He was confused. "What? And that will make me well?"

"No. But it will entertain me. But, tomorrow, by this time, you'll need to apologize to someone. And then, you'll be well."

"That's the maddest shit I've ever heard in my damn life."

She giggled, "Oh wow. I love that little bit of Donna in you. You're so feisty! And you wonder where Genie learned it."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "So, my Sam-"

She had returned to her mediation.

He rolled his neck back in surprise. "Rose?"

She continued to sit on the edge of the bed.

He scratched his chin. What should he do? Help her lay down? Was it a trick for him to touch the Bad Wolf while she lay on their bed?

He decided to go downstairs and make himself a cuppa. That sounded like what he needed at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor arrived back in his kitchen. Pete and Lewis sat at the bar, while Lieutenant Bennett, Howard Shepherd, and Jake stood across from them. Each one looked up to see him walk back into the room as they sipped their teas and coffees.

Lewis smiled, "Hey, John! We thought you had gone to bed."

Howie laughed, "Ah, I imagine he's all chawed-up. I know I would be if this was my Jacob."

He groaned and joined them at the bar, sitting between Pete and Lewis. "Nah. I was told to come get a cup of tea."

Jake nodded. "Then I have you covered." He made him a cup of tea and handed it to him.

The Doctor looked up at the men, "And you're Karen's father."

He grinned, "I'm sorry we've not met. I'm Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy."

They shook hands.

Howie insisted, "Well, he was. Damn Pete had to go and steal him from me."

Pete sipped his drink, "I needed the help. He became directly involved."

Lieutenant nodded. "That's true."

The Doctor sipped his tea. "How is Karen?"

He sighed. "She's…well how you would expect. She mostly sits out and stares at the sea."

Howie shook his head. "It's a damn shame."

"Arles has been with her, staying with us, since it happened. He's been…simply amazing."

Lewis grinned, "See, I like to hear that."

"He really has. Anything that needs to be done, he's managed. He had the guys bring her and Samuel's things back from New York. He has spoken to all of her professors and put school on hold for a few days for her. Not to mention, he's cooking everything for both her and my wife, Anne. Hell of a cook."

Howie chuckled, "Yes. Ole Arles is quite the cocinero **."**

The Doctor pointed at Howie and asked Pete. "How many has he had?"

Pete grinned. "One."

Howie pointed at the Doctor. "I'm not shot in the neck, Sawbones-"

"I'm not that sort of Doctor, Howie-"

"But, I'll shuck it down now. I'm a bit, fuddled."

The Doctor looked back at Pete who mumbled, "Tipsy. Not piss drunk."

Lieutenant chuckled with the rest of them.

The Doctor rubbed his face and remembered, "Oh, Jake."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did Rose speak with you about…Melissa and-"

"Oh yeah. I've got some guys on that. She didn't say why though."

Pete looked back at him. "What is this?"

"Melissa, Genie's mother, left a note with all of those papers that gave Rose guardianship after she died."

Pete sipped his tea. "Huh. I didn't know that."

"They way it read, it was almost as if she had expected something to happen to her. Rose and I want to know if her accident was something more." The Doctor explained.

Pete sighed. "I hope not. We just don't need another problem."

"The more I walk through life, the more I see the more forehanded a body is, the more full spit other folks will be." Howie insisted.

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "What?"

Pete chuckled, "I don't know."

Howie groaned and poured some more from his flask in his tea glass. He looked up and offered to the room. All of them politely refused except the Lieutenant.

The Doctor and Pete grinned as they watched him sip it and nod his head. "That's not bad."

"We call that Damn Whiskey." Pete told him.

Howie pointed at them. "They call it that. I just call it a damn drink. My Navy man is going to get half seas over here."

The Lieutenant chuckled. "Not off just one sip."

The Doctor pointed at Howie. "You can understand this nutter?"

"Of course not." The Lieutenant insisted. "But, I have heard that expression before."

The Doctor groaned, "What was with Genie?"

Pete shook his head. "I don't know."

Lewis asked, "Is she even still here?"

Jake scratched his head. "She went out to the ….bar area to play cards or have a drink. Or something. Legate said she needed to cool off. Oh, she was cross."

"I thought she was going to hit Tony." The Doctor admitted.

"He probably needs it." Pete insisted.

Howie chucked, "They sure did go all hammer and tongs, didn't they?"

Pete pointed at Howie. "Do you even understand what you are saying?"

"Listen here, Pancake-"

"Pancake!" Pete laughed.

"You know I know how to pop the corn."

Pete shook his head. "Oh, you do."

The Lieutenant put his cup in the sink. "Doctor Smith, may I have a word?"

The Doctor nodded. "Certainly." He turned to Pete and pointed at Howie. "And this man needs to be cut off."

"Ha! On the contrary! I'm taking these boys out to the bar! Come on, gents!"

Howie and Pete left with Jake and Lewis to the island casino to have a drink and continue their discussion.

The Doctor kept his seat at the bar and the Lieutenant stood across from him. "What's on your mind, Lieutenant Bennett?"

"Well, it would seem that our children are engaged."

The Doctor looked up at the man to see if it was something he was happy about or what. He couldn't read him at all. He reminded him, in that moment, of the Brigadier.

"I don't think it's an official engagement."

"She has a ring. I've spoken to her and it seems official."

"Really?" The Doctor coughed and sat his tea down.

"You need to go to bed-"

"No, we're talking about this. So, if we can get this son of mine home…we're going to be in-lawed."

The Lieutenant nodded. "It would seem so."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Yeah."

"I have questions, but I'm not completely sure if I want to confess this to you."

"If it helps us with these children of ours, I think we should…"

"Be honest with one another. Yeah." He agreed. "Anne and I have been talking."

"Okay."

"And you're not old enough to have a son Samuel's age."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, if you only knew."

"That's what I would like to know. How is that possible?"

"Well, it's an odd situation. Sam, Karen's Samuel, is from 18 years in the future."

"That's what he has told her. That's what she said."

"But, you don't believe it?"

"No, I believe it. After the time I've been in the service and seeing what I've seen, oh. I told her to believe it."

"Really?" The Doctor was surprised.

He crossed his arms and looked at the Doctor. "I imagine, this is something you and Mrs. Tyler-"

"Rose. We're about to be in-laws. Just call her Rose."

"Right. I imagine that's something you are trying to keep quiet."

"Understandability."

"Well, don't worry about that from me, or Karen. Or even Anne."

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded. "It's never been a concern of mine."

"So, can I ask, is Samuel from here?"

"I'm not. Rose is."

"So, Samuel is halfway from here."

"I suppose that would be accurate."

He nodded. "Okay. That's alright."

"Karen is…."

"Oh, I have no idea. Karen, was left on a ship I was serving on 19 years ago."

"What?"

"Damnest thing. I had watch there, on the port side bow. Destroyer. Usually, a person of my rank wouldn't keep watch, but…I couldn't sleep and decided to put my name in the hat for the rotation. There we were, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Hundreds of miles from anywhere. Middle of the night. I took my binoculars and scanned the horizon. When I put them down, there she was. Right next to me."

"Maybe a female service member."

"Women were not allowed on the destroyers then. The Doctor onboard examined her, and declared she was only a few days old."

"Where did she come from?"

"I have no idea. The skipper of the boat, Commanding Officer, is one of my best friends in the world. He put me and her on a helicopter to Germany and we created the story that she was born there."

"Karen has no idea." The Doctor realized.

"None. I've never told anyone because ….well…"

"No, I understand."

"And that's not even the strangest part of my story."

The Doctor coughed and grinned, "I love stories like this."

The Lieutenant smiled. "I dreamed of Rose Tyler before anyone ever knew her. I remember it clearly. I've never seen her before. Then, years later, she was all over the television and magazines."

"But, this was before then."

"Yes. Karen was a very small baby."

"What did she say?"

"That's the thing, I really don't remember everything about it. I remember it was about Karen. She told me that she had picked me and Anne, and she wanted her to be raised near the sea. I always called her my mermaid when she was a little girl. She insisted she was one, which wouldn't have surprised me at all given the entire situation."

"I can run a test on her to find out what she is."

"Only if she wants to. I've debated on when to tell her, and I'm believe now is as good of a time as any."

"Believe me. I know how you feel. I only just had a similar chat with Sam."

He nodded. "Any pointers? Father to father?"

The Doctor considered. "Be honest with her. Tell her that you will be honest with her about everything, and then tell her everything you know. She'll respect that and hopefully, in return be honest with you."

He rubbed his chin. "Yeah. That's good advice."

"I'd like to come see her. Meet her, finally. I've only seen a photo."

"One?" He laughed. "Lance brought an envelope of photos to our place this afternoon. Samuel took her to Stark Expo the other night. The night, everything happened. His girlfriend took some photos of them both. Beautiful pictures."

The Doctor smiled. "Jane takes amazing pictures."

"They are both a couple of good looking kids. I really hope we can get them back together. Karen doesn't need to go through this again."

"Again?"

"The only boy she's ever dated, before your son, was lost at sea while we were deployed."

"Never found?"

"No. We found him. There wasn't much left."

"Damn."

He nodded. "Yeah. She asked me, that night when we got her home, 'Daddy, why does this keep happening to me?' It tore my heart out."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her not to give up hope. Believe he's coming back to her, so much that I wanted her to make plans for what she plans to do when he does get home."

"Hope, is so important. And you lot don't even understand how much yet. It's saved my life more times than I can count."

"Mine, too." The Lieutenant admitted as his phone dinged. He pulled it out and nodded. "And I have numbers to go look for. Good talk, Doctor Smith."

He smiled, "It was. Lieutenant Bennett."

"Ah. I suppose you could call me John."

The Doctor chuckled, "That's my name. How about, Doctor and Lieutenant?"

"That works." He smiled and pulled out a remote trigger. "I'll be up on Lewis' ship putting in these numbers. Good night."

"Night, Lieutenant."

He disappeared in a blue spiral.

The Doctor rubbed his face and groaned. "Sammy. Please bring yourself home."

He sat consumed in his thoughts, staring at the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 - Rocket Man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 - Rocket Man

Karen was so happy. The sunlight was so bright that she covered her eyes. She held her long hair as the wind from the convertible she rode in, whipped it around. She laughed as she pulled down a sun visor to block out the Florida sun that shown through the car window. The radio played Elton John's song, "Rocket Man" as she looked back and smiled at Samuel. He wore a pair of sunglasses and sang along. His short hair danced in the wind as he drove.

"So, you're a Rocket Man?"

He glanced back at her and laughed. "They go fast!"

"What is the difference between a rocket and a ship?"

"One is loud." Samuel teased.

She laughed.

He began to sing along to the radio again.

"Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
In fact it's cold as hell  
And there's no one there to raise them if you did…."

She laughed. "Maybe you should let Elton John sing this one."

He grinned. "You love my singing."

She giggled. "Because, I love you."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. She could feel the electrical sensation rush through her hand and up her arm.

"Where do you think we should raise our children?" He asked her.

She grinned. "Well, not Mars."

He laughed and sang, "Because it's cold as hell…."

XXXXXXXX

Karen woke up. Her arm continued to tingle as if Samuel had touched her. The alarm on her phone had turned on the Elton John song that she had heard in her dream. She reached over, and turned it off.

The sun shone brightly outside and it looked to be a beautiful, spring day. She looked beside of her, expecting to see Samuel lying there. She covered her face and began to cry as the familiar heaviness returned to her heart. It had only been a dream. The electrical sensation faded in her arm, but never completely left her.

After a long cry, a longer shower, Karen dressed in pretty blue beach dress. She was determined that today, she was going to pull herself together. Samuel was coming back. Her crying and mourning wasn't helping anyone. She looked at herself in the mirror as she finished her hair and put on a little bit of make-up that she had there. Most of her stuff was still in New York.

New York. In that hotel penthouse. She sat her brush down on the cabinet and willed herself not to start crying again. She looked up in the mirror as she leaned on the cabinet. "Karen. You have got to pull yourself together. You are alright. He's coming back."

She sighed. "Karen, you are a mess." She said as she wiped her tears. Deciding that make-up might not be a good idea, she washed her face.

She looked back up at herself in the mirror. "Alright. Karen. You look….terrible. But, you'll do."

She left her bathroom and walked back into her bedroom. She sat down at her desk and opened a notebook her father had given her.

"Write to Samuel while he is gone. He can read everything once he returns." He had told her.

She sat and stared at the blank page. She couldn't even think of anything to write. She knew her Dad was probably right, and it might help at some point. Maybe, she wasn't there yet. After a few minutes, she gave up and closed the notebook. She wiped her tears that had formed in her eyes and decided she would go downstairs.

She walked barefoot down the bottom level of the home. "Good morning." She sang as she walked into the kitchen.

Arles jumped up from the table that sat in the corner of the room and sipped something in his pocket. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you come down."

She shook her head. "It's alright. Where's Mom?"

Arles ran his hand through his hair. "Ummm… shopping."

"Oh. Is there any update?"

Arles sighed and shook his head. "They are using a different way to search, but…well….let me make you something to eat before that. What would you like?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't know. Coffee?"

"I have that. Yes. Have a seat."

She sat down at the table and looked out of the window at the sea. The small kitchen was light blue and gave the appearance that they lived in a lighthouse, even though they didn't. The walls were narrow and painted white bricks.

Arles brought her the coffee, "And toast?"

She sat back. "I don't know."

"Something different? I made your Mom 'Toad in a Hole' this morning. There are a few left."

"Okay. I'll try it. Well, wait. Is this something Legate likes?" She smiled.

He laughed. "That, is Genie's favorite thing in the world."

He stood in front of the cooker and put one on the plate for her.

She sipped her coffee and watched him. "Arles. What are they doing to search for him?"

He brought it over to the table and sat down across from her. "Dad put a tracking device in our arms when we were small. They are using that and a sensor in our teeth."

"In your teeth?" She asked in shock.

He nodded. "I knew about the arm, but I was surprised about the teeth. I have one, too. I didn't know about it."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Wouldn't the thing that would have damaged the bracelet have damaged that?"

"It's a working theory now. If he's with Tony. He has the same thing." He reasoned.

"Where in your arm is it?"

Arles pulled up the sleeve of the t-shirt he wore and made a muscle. He felt under his biceps and shook his head. "Somewhere, right in there. I don't know. I can't feel it. It's smaller than a bit of rice."

She sipped her coffee.

He drummed his fingers on the table. "So, you look nice today."

She ate the toad in a hole and nodded. "Thank you. Arles, this is really good."

He smiled. "Thanks. That's probably the first thing I ever learned how to cook."

She looked up at him as he sipped his tea.

"There was a girl who came by this morning to see you." He told her. "I told her you were sleeping, but I would give you the message."

"Really? Who was it?"

"Kelly. She wanted to know if you were going to be in town for a while."

"She wants me to play softball."

"She says you are a hell of a pitcher and she wants you for a game."

"It's a playoff game. She's bringing me in as a ringer. There are league rules about that. She's crazy."

Arles crossed his arms. "Yeah. I'm familiar with that. Our Grandfather owns a football team. There are ways around it."

She grinned, "I smell a conspiracy."

"If you bring in, two….it's less of a….situation. You see?"

"You want to play softball?"

"She told me that guys were in a league…"

"Do you know how to play softball?"

"It's like baseball, right?"

"Yes. There's just a larger ball."

"Oh. Well, in that case….no." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Arles."

"She says you are good. Like, mind blowingly good. Imagine how much better you will look if I join in, too."

She sipped her coffee. "You are crazy."

"I think it would be a good idea." He shrugged his shoulders. "Get your mind off of everything. If even for….how long do these games last?"

"Arles. It's just like baseball."

"So, for….nine hours-"

"What crazy game have you been to?"

He smiled at her. "That's just how long it seemed. Lots of waiting around."

She sighed. "Yeah. That's what I've heard about it."

He nodded.

They heard Henry start to bark as Anne opened the door. Three Torchwood agents carried in the shopping for her.

"Yes, Henry. I'm here." She told the dog who jumped and ran back into the sitting room to return to his nap. She pat the cabinet and the thanked the agents for bringing in the shopping. Arles jumped up and started to put away everything.

She sat down next to Karen. "You look nice."

"I decided it was time to stop being a slob."

"You are allowed to be a slob. It's been a hell of a few days." She pat her hand.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled painfully at her. "I'm thinking about returning to class."

Arles looked back at her. "Back to class? Really?"

"How will that work now?" She asked.

Arles continued to unpack the shopping, "Well, you and I will get a couple of Quauhtin, or maybe some Torchwood agents. I'll ask Papa and see what he wants to do. When were you thinking about going?"

"Is this afternoon, too soon?"

"No. I can work something out." He told her.

"I don't even have my books."

"No. They are upstairs." Arles told her. "I had the guys bring everything from the hotel here. It's in my room because I didn't want you to see it until you were ready."

She nodded. "Thank you, Arles. That was thoughtful."

He finished putting up the shopping and walked over with a small container of fruit salad. "Thank you for this, Anne."

"Phh…least I could do." She insisted.

Arles sat down across from Karen and ate the fruit salad.

Anne pat Karen's hand. "One of the guys brought some photos that someone took of you and Sam at the Expo. Or, before you went. They are beautiful."

She shook her head. "I'm not ready to look at those yet."

Anne nodded her head. "I understand. Umm… Your Dad called and has asked for a date."

"What?" She asked. "Dad?"

Anne laughed, "I have no idea. But, he wanted to know if you were available tonight for a date with him."

"Is he serious?"

"He's told me I am to go shopping." She laughed.

Karen smiled. "Sounds serious, then."

Arles finished his fruit salad and pulled out his phone. "Let me ring Papa really quick about the class thing."

"Arles. I don't want to be any trouble-"

"You're not any trouble, Karen."

"If today isn't a good time, it's okay."

Arles pointed at her. "You…worry about your coffee. It's my job to worry about everything else. Hey, Papa. Got a question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis sat on the sofa inside of his flat. He held baby Arles on his lap and smiled at him.

"And you are so happy."

Arles smiled at his Papa and coo'ed.

"And I was beginning to worry you thought Lance was your Papa." Lewis smiled.

Arles kicked his legs and looked up at him.

Lewis bit his lip and looked at his son. "You know, everyone says you look like Lance, but it's not completely true. You look a lot like your Mum."

Arles stopped kicking and sucked on his fingers.

"Her name was…..well, one day I'll tell you. She was beautiful, and she would be so proud of you. Both you, and the older you. Being 'One' is a huge honor. Sam has put what is most important to him in the entire world in your care. That makes me proud."

The baby coo'ed and started to kick again.

Lewis wiped a tear from his eye. "She would be very proud, too. Never think otherwise."

Arles pulled his feet up to his mouth.

"Genie says I've never talked to you about her. Eighteen years is a long time. I know Poltious never speaks of Maria, either. Quauhtin are not supposed to speak of someone after they are no longer with us. It keeps them from their rest. But, maybe….just maybe….in this case. We should rethink that tradition. What do you think, Arles?"

Arles coo'ed and waved his hands around.

Lewis swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and smiled at his son. "We're going to be alright. For her. We'll be….alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 – The Navigation Ball

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 – The Navigation Ball

Arles took Karen upstairs to the room he was staying in at her parents' house. Like Karen's room, it was on the third floor, too. Right next to her room. The horizontal boards were painted blue with white trim and large windows. The room was clean and in a corner sat Karen and Samuel's luggage they had taken with them to New York. The black jacket that went with his tux, lay on top of everything. The beautiful gown she had worn, hung on the closet door.

"I didn't know when you would want to see any of this. Your Mom came up and got most of your things already to do the washing."

Karen picked up the jacket that Samuel had worn that night. Tears filled her eyes. "This is heavy."

Arles picked it up and weighed it with his arm. "Yeah, it is."

He checked the inside pockets and found Samuel's wallet and a small navigation ball. Arles smiled. "That's clever. He never carries his wallet in his jacket. He knew they would have taken it from him. Or the trousers' pockets were too small. Hmmm." He handed it to her. "You should keep up with that, unless you want me to."

She looked at it and willed herself not to cry.

He watched her. "Okay?"

She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

He held up the small, black ball and smiled at it. "I remember when he got this."

"What is that?"

"He didn't show you this?"

She smiled, "Well, no."

"Then, allow me." He turned and pulled the drapes closed and closed the bedroom door. "He said that you liked astronomy. And that was before you knew anything about our Dad being from out of town and us growing up on a space ship."

She smiled. "It's interesting."

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, this is a Navigation Ball. It's small so you can plug it in to your ship, or…." He tossed it in the air and it hovered two feet above Arles' hand. Karen jumped in surprise when a map of the galaxy shot out of it in a burst of light. She felt as though she was in a planetarium as the planets and stars zoomed by her. Arles put his hand on her back to keep her from falling. The entire thing made her a bit motion sick.

He looked back at as the scene stopped at Earth and a red dot blinked their current location. "Alright?"

She covered her mouth. "That is nothing what I would have expected."

"Yeah, it makes me sick when it comes on, too." He pointed up at it, "See, this is where we are, currently. But, say I wanted to take you….to…..ummmm…the homeworld. Where Papa is from."

Karen pat his arm. "This isn't going to make me sick is it?"

He smiled, "There are two, no three settings. I'll keep it mild for you."

"Good. Because I'm not over it yet."

He smiled at her. "Show me the Quauhtin homeworld."

The ball blinked and she saw the planet fade into another planet. As it spun, she saw a long line from a blast that marked one side of it. "Wow. Is that it?"

He nodded, "That's it. That is a scorch mark from a battle. Famous battle that killed a King."

"Do people still live there? I mean….well…."

He laughed under his breath. "You can say it. Quauhtin. Yes, there are many cities and even smaller towns. The castle is there, and it's tradition that the ruling King lives there. But, never the heir."

"Why?"

"It's safer. All heirs live off of the homeworld. There are a lot of colonies they can pick, or they are welcome to create their own."

She looked up shook her head. "That's amazing."

"This is my favorite. Show me the Fox Fur Nebula."

The image faded and Karen could have sworn she was standing in the middle of space. She grabbed Arles' arm instinctively and held on tightly.

He chuckled, "You're safe. The fox doesn't bite."

She looked at what he was pointing at and within the pink clouds that moved slowly about, she saw the clouds that formed the image of a fox.

"That's beautiful." She said quietly.

"See, it looks like a fox, that's the reason it's called that. All of the stars around it are young so, the gas and dust give it a lot of light. The blue glow there, is the dust reflecting light from that star. That red and black bits are cosmic dust and ionized hydrogen gas. You can refuel a ship there. I have several times."

"Arles, that's beautiful."

He chuckled and snapped his fingers. The ball powered down and slowly floated into Arles' hand. He offered it to her. "Here. I'm sure he was going to give it you."

She looked at it. "I have no idea how to use it. Would you keep it for me?"

"Until you learn to use it. When you want it, just let me know." He agreed and sipped it into his pocket.

He pulled back open the drapes and opened the door to let the bright, Florida sunshine back into the room. He rubbed his eyes. "And I need some sunglasses. Geez."

Karen looked at the wallet she held in her hands. "Umm….class?"

"We can pop there together, just before class. I'll remain with you through class along with a few agents, and Varro will be there with us."

She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't going to work. You have to begin teaching soon-"

"Don't worry about that. What class is this?"

"History." She told him.

He sighed. "Well, alright. I'm going to get educated today. It's in three hours?"

She nodded. "Yeah, afternoon class. Just a lecture, so it's….."

He pointed at her bag, "And your books. You probably need those."

She watched him pick them up. She smiled as he carried them into her bedroom for her.

"So, umm…. Do you need anything?"

She looked up from Samuel's wallet that she held in her hands still. "No. That Navigation Ball made me a bit queasy."

"Okay. Well, you have time for a lie down. Do you need something cool for your head?"

She smiled. "I'm alright. I'll just…be here."

"Alright. Well, if you need me, I'll be with Henry. We're learning to play fetch. He almost has me trained."

"Thank you, Arles."

He pat the side of the door and walked out.

She sat on her bed and looked at Samuel's wallet. She opened it and immediately saw a picture of him and five others. She recognized Arles and Genie immediately, but had no idea who the others were. They were all dressed sharply and all seemed to be hugging one another at once.

She touched Samuel's face. He was so happy. She slipped the photo back in the wallet and looked through it. She found the usual things that she had expected: a drivers license, a card documenting him as a British citizen, another card documenting him as an American citizen, a few credit cards and the money she had won from the bet at Tony's.

She saw a few bits of paper that had been folded and put in with the cash. She pulled it out and saw that it was a letter from Samuel, to Samuel.

 _"The first few days were rough, yeah. But, then I met someone who became very special to me. I'm not sure if you have met her yet or not, so I won't say anything except you'll know who she is. From the very first time that she touches you, a spark will tell you that she's the one. Someone you can trust with anything, and will love you in a way you can never imagine. Someone, you will decide is worth remaining in the past for. Take care of her and keep her safe. Always. She is simply amazing beyond what she even knows."_

She covered her mouth and sobbed. She knew it was talking about her. The very first time she had touched Samuel, a spark had popped them both.

She turned over the paper and saw the numbers written all over the page.

Two more pages were folded together. She wiped her eyes and decided that she didn't want to pry anymore. She felt guilty for having read the letter that Samuel had written to himself. Even if it was almost as if she had heard from him. She put his wallet back together and put it safely away in the top drawer of her dresser.

She wiped her eyes and sat on the side of the bed and cried silently. So much for pulling herself together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bit of Paper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 - The Bit of Paper

Legate ran down the outdoor football pitch on the island with little Genie. She laughed loudly as she kicked a football. It was a beautiful, spring day.

"I'm so glad your legs are better, Legate!" She laughed.

He knelt in front of her. "It's because you are such a good nurse. Thank you for taking care of me."

She hugged him. "I'm going to practice doing cartwheels now."

He smiled at her. "Sure. I'm not doing that though."

"Well, you shouldn't. You might break your legs again!"

He chuckled just as Lewis walked onto the pitch and yelled for Legate. He told Genie. "I'll be a bit."

She went back to playing as Legate ran up to Lewis. "Hey. What's up?"

"Genie is in my flat. They have reopened the investigation about her Mum's car accident."

Legate groaned, "Could there be a better time do this? She's already upset about Sam."

"Believe me. I'm with you on this. I'll keep an eye on this one and you sort out the other one."

"Cheers, Lewis." Legate said and ran off of the pitch.

Lewis clapped his hands. "Genie! What are we doing? Playing football? Kick it to Papa."

Legate ran from the pitch, into the house, and down the hall to Lewis' flat. He opened the door and Genie stood up as soon as he walked in. She had been crying. He rushed to join her. "Genie."

She embraced him and began to cry again. "Why would they do this?"

He held her tightly and kissed the side of her face. "It's alright. Shhh…."

"With Sammy gone?" She cried.

"I know."

She continued to hold him and cry.

He held her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose stood in the bathroom, wearing only her cotton, blue dressing gown. Fresh from the shower, she had enjoyed the lie in that morning that Jackie had demanded she have with the Doctor. He was still in the bed. He had coughed most of the night and just had a general air of feeling miserable about him.

"Sleep is what he needs." Jackie insisted.

Rose sighed. She knew her Mum was right. And she also knew that if he didn't take the time to rest, that his body would simply shut down to repair itself. With Samuel and Tony missing, he needed to be able to remain as alert as possible. It was clear that she was useless in this situation.

She had told the Doctor of her feelings after it became oblivious that she simply couldn't wish Samuel back. Something was preventing her from doing anything. She hadn't even been able to telepathically connect to young Genie when she tried the night before. She shook her head as her eyes flooded in tears. The feeling of helplessness overwhelming her.

"Rose."

She heard the Doctor groan. She hadn't been shielding her feelings and was certain he had woken up because of how strongly she had felt. She wiped her tears and walked into the bedroom.

He lay on his side, under the duvet. "Rose. Don't feel like that."

She sat down next to him and took his hand. "It's just so…"

"I know." He told her. "But, he's going to be alright. I have assurances."

"But, what is he going through-"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't do that-"

"We've both been through-"

"Don't put that in your head-"

"Baby. What's happening to him?"

He sat up and embraced her as she began to cry again. "Shhh….."

"I feel so, worthless!" She sobbed. "I can do, all of this stuff. But, when it really matters, I can't do anything!"

He kissed her forehead. "Rose. It's not up to you to bring him back."

"Then who will?"

"He, has to do something. There is a reason he is there."

Rose covered her mouth and looked away. "And you're ill-"

He coughed, "I'm fine-"

"You are not! You've coughed all night!" She insisted. "You look like hell-"

"Thanks."

"Stop fighting this and just be sick. You need to rest! It's clear I can't do a damn thing to help you."

He groaned and lay back dramatically. "Ugh! It's not all on your shoulders to sort people out!"

"Well, it for damn sure isn't yours!"

He pulled the pillow over his face and just in time for a violent coughing fit. "Oh, I'm done with this."

Rose knew he was about to use his regeneration energy to heal himself. "Don't. You. DARE!"

He groaned and threw the pillow off of the bed. "Damn it, Rose! I don't have time to be ill! I have to-"

"You have to lay your ass in this bed and rest."

"I simply don't have time for that!"

She pointed at him forcefully. "You are going to MAKE TIME FOR IT!"

He rolled his eyes and fell back into the pillows. "Damn it."

She stood up wiped her eyes. "I'll go make you a cup of tea. Rest."

He pulled the duvet over himself and groaned. "Damn. I hope you like the next body, Rose. I'm certain I'm about to regenerate from this."

She laughed. "You are the worst patient ever. Just rest and it will be over soon."

"Nevermind, any…. sparkly glow you might see." He mumbled.

She threw her slipper at him. "You better not get all sparkly!"

He laughed at her which began another coughing fit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen sat down in a large lecture hall, next to Arles. Three agents and a man named Varro had popped to the campus with them. She sat in the front of the class, as she always did.

The professor walked in and stood behind the podium. "And good afternoon all, let's get started."

Karen opened her notebook, and a small folded piece of paper fell out. Arles picked it up and handed it to her. She thanked him silently and began to take notes on the lecture.

As another student asked a question, Karen's attention went back to the bit of paper that had fallen. She didn't keep stuff like that in her notebook. What could it be?

She looked at it. It was a simple piece of paper that had been taken out of her notebook and folded over. She opened it and read:

 _My dearest Karen,_

 _Surprise! And there you are in class. Or studying. I'm looking forward to seeing you and studying Latin later. You are simply amazing…._

She couldn't read anymore and covered her mouth as she began to sob uncontrollability.

Arles looked back at her, "Karen?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Arles took her notebook, and the note, and slipped it quickly back in her pack. He wrapped her arm around her. "Come on. We're leaving."

She couldn't think and let her guide her out of the lecture hall as she continued to sob. The entire lecture hall had turned their heads to see what was going on.

She heard the door close and Arles wrapped his arms around her tightly once they reached the hallway. "It's alright. We'll get you back home."

She held her hands to her face and continued to cry hysterically. The professor joined them in the hallway. "Is she alright?"

Arles held her tightly. "She will be. I appreciate your kind words, earlier this week."

The professor put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "If there is anything I can do, please just let me know."

Varro pat the professor on the back and held the door opened for him to the classroom. "Thank you, sir. We'll be in touch."

Karen heard Arles tell her softly, "And we're back home in 3-2-"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lieutenant and Anne sat at their kitchen table drinking coffee inside of their beachfront home.

"I can't believe you told him about Karen! What were you thinking?" Anne insisted.

"That this man deserves the truth. His son is engaged to our daughter, Anne."

"But, his father in law is the Director of Torchwood!"

"Pete Tyler is a good man. He's not going to take Karen away from us. Besides, she's nearly 19. It's not like she's a child anymore."

"But….this could put your career in jeopardy-"

"Ah. Last thing I worry about. This man's son has put himself in harm's way for our daughter. Possibility sacrificed himself to bring her home to us. That family, is no more of a threat than that goofy dog of yours."

Anne sighed. "Oh, I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

A loud pop was heard in the sitting room. Arles and Karen appeared with two agents. Karen was still crying hysterically.

The Lieutenant and Anne quickly jumped up to join them.

"Oh, Karen." Anne took her in arms and led her away.

The Lieutenant looked back at Arles, who handed one of the agents Karen's bag. "What happened?"

"She's safe." Arles insisted. "Sam, left a her a note that she found in class. I'm sorry, I should have looked through that-"

"No." He pat his shoulder. "It's no one's fault." The Lieutenant sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Damn. She was having a better day."

Arles shook his head. "Yeah."

The Lieutenant looked back at him. "This has to be hard on you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir. Don't worry about me."

He nodded. "You are a good man. I really appreciate how you are looking after her, but you also need to look after yourself."

Arles sighed, "Begging your pardon, sir….but, this is why I'm here. The love I have for my brother extended to her as soon as he named me as his 'One'. My feelings have to be pushed aside until this entire thing is over. I may be 'One', but Karen comes first. That's how that works."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Is this part of the Quauhtin tradition?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sam isn't Quauthin-"

"I am. And I tell you, sir. I don't believe in much of anything. But, I do believe in Sam. He will find his way home and my plan is to put her hand back into his as soon as I can."

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Hell of a man. Sam is lucky to have you, Arles."

Arles took a deep breath to collect himself. "He's going to make it back. I know he will."

The agents excused themselves and walked out of the house.

"Arles. Take the afternoon for yourself. Go check on the rest of the family. I'll be here for the evening."

"I can only leave her with someone-"

"I'm her father. There's no one else in the world more qualified. Arles. Take some time. If only a few hours. She's safe. Okay?"

Arles crossed his arms. "Alright. But, just a bit. And if she needs me, I can pop directly back."

The Lieutenant shook his hand. "I promise I'll keep you posted. Just as you have done for me. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 – Jack's Idea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 – Jack's Idea

Genie sat at the bar of Lewis' flat on the island drinking a cup of tea.

Lewis walked, with a pint in his hand, and sat down next to her. He propped his feet up in the chair she sat in and sighed. "What a long day."

Genie nodded.

"It's alright to be upset, Genie." Lewis told her.

She sipped her tea. "There's so much to be upset about, I just don't know what I should be angry about first."

Lewis sighed. "You make a good point."

A loud pop announced someone's arrival. Genie didn't look up. "And you are early."

Arles walked into the kitchen. "I didn't realize I was expected. Is there tea?"

Lewis looked surprised. "Where's Karen?"

"Her Dad has told me to take some time for myself." He told him as he made himself a cup of tea. "This 'One' business rather sucks."

Lewis nodded. "Then you're doing it right, son. How is she?"

Arles sipped his tea. "At the moment, hysterical. I don't think she's properly stopped crying since it happened."

Genie wiped a tear from her eye. "I regret everything I've ever said about her."

Arles looked up at Genie in surprise. "Karen is perfect for Sam. We just need to get him back here for her-"

"Don't think he's not coming back!" Genie shouted.

"I don't think that!" Arles shouted back.

Genie covered her face and cried.

Lewis rubbed her back. "Shhh….Genie. Arles, what the-"

Genie shook her head. "No. He doesn't think that, Papa. It's alright."

"I love how you are fussing at me, Papa." Arles pointed at himself.

Lewis groaned and sat back with his beer. "You two! Don't….make me shout. It's been a shit day. A shit week! I have zero problems shouting at you both." He swore in Quauhtin.

Genie looked back at Arles, and they both laughed under their breath at Lewis.

He looked warningly at both of them. "Shut up. The pair of you."

Genie leaned over and kissed Lewis' cheek. "Oh, I love you Papa."

He rolled his eyes and drank his beer.

The door opened and Legate's voice was heard. "And I'm here."

Genie smiled back at him. "You're just in time to hear Papa shout at me and Arles."

Lewis insisted, "They need it."

Legate looked at Arles in surprise. "Where's Karen?"

"With her Dad. Ah. It's alright. I'll be back there in a while. Any update here?"

Lewis shook his head. "No. John has been asleep all day. I really hope he wakes up with a really good idea."

"Is he still ill?" Arles asked.

Genie nodded. "Yes. Mum was just down here. She wants to go see Karen, but I told her that she was in class."

Arles sipped his tea. "Yeah. She was. Today is not a good day."

Legate rubbed Genie's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor woke up and groaned. He was still ill, but had managed to sleep all day. He looked out of the windows to see that it was evening. He could feel that Genie and Sam were happy and safe. His heart sank as he remembered that his Samuel was still missing. He rubbed his face and sat up. "Oh, this shit sucks. I thought I was supposed to be well by now."

He stood up and stretched his back. Rose spoke in his head. _'There is soup down here. Shall I bring it up to you?'_

 _'No. I need to get up and move. I'll be down in a bit.'_ He told her as he slipped on his robe.

He groaned, "Damn, I needed to go see Karen. This shit….ugh! I don't have time for this!"

He walked downstairs and coughed as he arrived in the sitting room.

Jack stood at the bar and smiled at him. "And you look like shit."

Little Genie jumped off out of her chair and ran up to him. "Daddy!"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Are you still not feeling well?"

He smiled at her. "Seeing you makes me feel much better."

She kissed his cheek and he sat her down in the chair.

Rose stood at the cooker. "And there is soup-"

"Who made it? One, Jacqueline Tyler?" He asked as he walked over to kiss Rose.

She laughed, "Yes. She did."

"I'll pass. I'm on the mend! And I don't need anything setting me back!" He insisted.

Rose looked back at him and put her hand on her hip. "I dare you to ring her and say that-"

He pointed at her as he made a cup of tea. "And you win."

Genie giggled, "Daddy. Are you frightened of Grand?"

He didn't look up. "I am not frightened of Grand."

Genie giggled.

Rose laughed back at him. "That doesn't sound like she believes you."

He sipped his tea and pointed at her. "You, young lady, are due for a chat with me."

She giggled and started to eat her soup again.

The Doctor looked up at Jack. "And what's the update?"

He shook his head, sadly. "No change."

The Doctor sighed.

Rose handed him a bowl of soup. "Although, Jack had an interesting idea."

"I don't think he's going to go for that." Jack insisted.

The Doctor sat beside of Genie and started to eat his soup. "Well, let's hear it so I can say no."

Jack took a deep breath. "Well, this didn't happen in the line of events where I came from."

The Doctor didn't look up and sampled the soup. "Okay."

"So, I could pop ahead and see where we find them at. Come back and-"

"No. That won't work."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

He looked up at them. "It creates a paradox. There is a reason that he has to be there-"

"There's a better reason why he needs to be here!" Rose insisted.

Genie took her Daddy's hand. "Who are you lot talking about?"

He glanced back at Rose and Jack. "Hmmmm. Someone, you don't know."

She groaned and sat back. "Daddy. Just because I'm a child, doesn't mean I don't know people. I might be able to help!"

He grinned, "I really wish you could. If I think of something, I'll ask."

She pat his hand and started to eat her soup again. "And I do know who you are talking about."

He sighed. "Doctor Sam."

She looked up at him, "Did he run away because you were so cross with him?"

The Doctor kissed her head. "He did something extremely brave. It had nothing to do with me. Absolutely, nothing."

Genie nodded and returned to eating her soup.

He looked up in time to see Rose's disapproving glance. "You…..ugh."

The Doctor looked up to see Jack's wheels spinning in his head. "She's right. She might be able to help. She can talk to the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS is broken." The Doctor said flatly.

"But, it's hers! You don't see that?"

The Doctor rose his cup of tea and coughed. "It's not hers. Just because she can speak to it-"

"No! You don't understand. There are several in the future. I didn't see it until now. That first one, it belongs to her!"

Rose looked confused, "Can that happen? She's not a Time Lord."

"TT Capsules pick their pilots." Jack insisted. "That's the reason that the TARDIS, the other one of his, was so damn moody when I flew her."

The Doctor laughed, "No, that's because of your piloting skills."

Jack threw his hands out. "I'm serious. What if we put all of those numbers into the TARDIS? The ones for both of the guys' teeth transmissions, the arm transmissions, and the bracelet. Even the missing ship! Not to mention Poltious' bracelet! She could find them!"

"She's proper cross. This may be the worst idea you have ever had." The Doctor insisted.

"But, it's worth a try! We've told Karen that we're doing everything we can. That's not true if we don't at least try this!" Jack insisted. He looked back at Rose. "What do you think?"

She crossed her arms and looked at the Doctor. "Oh, he knows what I think."

He sighed. "Okay. Arles and Gen-" He looked back at little Genie. "Les and Sara are with Lewis. Legate, and they, will need to approve of this before I agree to anything."

Jack clapped his hands together in excitement. "Yes! Hell let's try it."

The Doctor looked back at little Genie. "Still want to help?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Lewis' flat….

Legate laughed at Lewis. "And you were smoking with them?"

Lewis grinned, "I wouldn't say no to it now."

Genie rolled her eyes. "Oh, Papa. I've not laughed this much in days. You are mental."

"Well, I know why. It's clear that you lot had a hand in making me this way."

They all laughed with him. He rolled his eyes around his head. "Hang on. John is awake. He wants to see you. All of you."

Legate pointed at himself.

"Yes." Lewis told him as he stood up. "And he doesn't know about Legate going to Kaitos. I'm going to tell him, after Genie has her talk with him." He pointed to her. "This needs to happen, young lady. Soon."

She sighed. "Yes, Papa."

He pat the bar. "Alright. We are needed in the shop. Lead the way, Arles!"

They all walked out of the island home and along the path to the Doctor's shop. They were all surprised when they arrived to find him wearing his jim jams and a robe. He was pulling wires out of the TARDIS and attaching them to a computer on the desk.

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Will you put on some clothes?"

Little Genie spun around in the chair at the desk. "I asked him the same thing."

The Doctor continued to sort through wires and disappeared back into the TARDIS. "Jack! I need another extension."

Rose smiled, "Genie, meet Sara and Les."

Genie smiled, "Sara! That's my name, too!"

The older Genie rose her eyebrows. "It's a good name. Don't you think?"

Little Genie giggled. "I prefer Genie. But, Uncle Tony calls me Gene. He thinks I'm a boy."

"Better than a lizard."

"Boy, that's the truth." Little Genie insisted.

The Doctor reappeared out of the TARDIS. "Arles! Why aren't you with Karen?"

Lewis waved his hand. "It's alright. He's been relieved….temporarily."

The Doctor looked confused. "I meant to come see her today."

"Today wasn't a good day." Arles insisted.

The Doctor sighed. "No?"

Arles shook his head. "No. It wasn't. What are you doing?"

Lewis groaned, "And I'm with Gen-….umm.. Sara. Will you put on some clothes?"

The Doctor held up his finger. "Jack has had an idea. But, it involves the TARDIS who is already very cross."

Little Genie jumped out of her chair. "Oh yes, she is. She wants to know what you are doing."

He looked down at the child's face. "What? Now?"

She nodded. "Yes. She says she needs all of those wires and bits. Are you going to hurt her?"

He knelt down to speak softly to little Genie. "I would never hurt her. I need you to tell her that. Alright? She's very important to me."

Jack came out of the TARDIS with armfuls of wires. "I'll hook these up. I've put the numbers in."

The Doctor stood up and took little Genie in his arms. She laid her chin on his shoulder and looked back at the TARDIS.

"Okay. This is Jack's idea. He's put all of the numbers and information in for them. We can use the TARDIS to search for them. She can feed the information into the computer out here. But, she's already proper cross-"

The TARDIS made an odd noise.

The older Genie spoke to her. "Sweetie. Everything is alright. Let's hear his idea before we say no."

Little Genie spoke over her Dad's shoulder. "That's right. Hear the entire idea before you say it's mental."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows and looked back at them. "But, I will not do this unless you lot agree. It's very possible it will damage it even worse. She's weak."

Arles realized, "But, we could find Sam. Bring him home."

"Maybe." Jack insisted.

"It's just a theory. She's the most powerful thing we have. If she can't find them…"

Rose sighed, "Thank you for not finishing that sentence."

The Doctor nodded. "What do you say? Legate?"

Legate shook his head. "Sam would do it for me. Tony, probably not."

Genie looked back at him. "He would! And yes. If there is a possibility that this will work…"

Arles nodded excitedly. "Yes. What do you need me to do?"

The Doctor pointed at the computer. "Keep your eyes on that. Jack, go inside and make sure everything….does its thing. Genie."

The little girl he held looked back at him, "Yes, Daddy?"

He looked back at her. It was clear he had meant the older Genie.

The older Genie smiled. "Think happy thoughts, huh?"

He kissed the little girl's cheek. "Tell the TARDIS we need to get Doctor Sam back."

Lewis joined Arles at the computer. Rose stood next to the adult Genie, they held one another's arms as the Doctor shouted to Jack, "Alright. Give it a go!"

Little Genie cheered. "Come on! Find Doctor Sam!"

The adult Genie encouraged her, too. "Come on, Sweetie. You can find him." She whispered, "Oh, please find him."

Rose covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

The computer screen that Arles sat at began to get a load of information. It printed all over the screen at lightning speed. "Getting something."

The Doctor grunted, "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The TARDIS tone changed and then the cupboard behind where she sat became visible.

"No!" The Doctor insisted. "Don't do that! Stay here!"

She appeared again solidly. And then completely disappeared.

The Doctor sat little Genie down. Almost dropping her as he walked over to where the TARDIS had sat only seconds ago. "She's gone."

The adult Genie looked on in surprise. "Dad?"

Legate sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. He told her quietly, "It's alright."

Rose covered her face. The shock she was feeling from her husband told her what had happened. The TARDIS had grown cross, and left.

There he was again. Sand on his feet and the roar of the ocean in the distance, looking at where his TARDIS had just disappeared without him. His shock and disappointment overwhelmed him. He punched the cupboard, denting the door. "Damn it! I can't believe this."

Lewis walked over and picked up little Genie. He kissed her forehead. "Sweet girl, how does ice cream sound?"

"But, I didn't help Daddy. Why did it disappear?" She asked.

He looked in her eyes. "What happened, happened. It was not your fault, or anyone else's. It's important you know that. Do you understand?"

Little Genie began to cry. She held Lewis' neck tightly. "Papa…"

He kissed her head. "John, I have this one." He took Genie out of the shop.

The Doctor threw his hands up. "I can't believe this!"

Rose pointed at him. "You…control your temper."

He grit his teeth. "Rose-"

"Do not make me do something I can't control at the moment."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Calm down, Doctor. Calm the hell down."

Legate dropped his head as Genie still looked on in shock. "Dad?"

The Doctor threw his hands in the air again. "And now JACK HARKNESS IS OFF SOME DAMN WHERE IN MY FUCKING TARDIS!" He shouted.

Rose shook her head. "I'll be in the house. I can't deal with you with….all of this!"

He turned and kicked the same cupboard. "DAMN IT!"

Legate took Genie's hand and they followed Rose into the house.

The Doctor turned to look at the spot where the TARDIS had disappeared.

Lewis walked back into the shop. "Lance has Genie."

The Doctor ran both of his hands through his hair and looked positivity terrifying. He was furious.

Lewis pointed at him. "Man, you need to calm down."

"Explain to me, Lewis, how being calm in this situation is going to fix anything?"

Arles rose his eyebrow, "So, completely coming unglued will?"

He closed the gap between himself and Arles. Lewis instinctively moved in front of his son and put his hand on the Doctor's chest. "It's clear to me you need some time to cool off."

The Doctor growled. In that moment, Arles realized why he had been called the Oncoming Storm. He had never seen his Dad so angry.

Lewis didn't flaunter. "John! It didn't work. We'll find another way. Okay? I'll help you find him. I'm not giving up, so don't you dare. You got it?"

The Doctor bit his lip and nodded as his eyes filled with tears. "I knew that was going to work."

Lewis pat his shoulder. "It's been a long few days. Emotions are running high. Arles and I will see if any of this data is helpful. Go in the house and get yourself a cup of tea."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Alright."

Lewis pat his chest. "We're going to find him, John."

The Doctor nodded and sighed. "Thank you, Lewis. Arles."

They watched as he walked out of the shop into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 – Temporary Insanity

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 – Temporary Insanity

Rose walked into the kitchen. She groaned. "And I need something stronger than tea."

Legate agreed as he saw Genie to a seat at the bar. She hadn't spoken since the TARDIS had disappeared. "Rose, I'll get that whiskey."

She leaned against the cabinet. "Thank you, Legate. It's just in there."

He rushed into the sitting room to get the bottle.

Genie found her voice. "Mum?"

"Yes, Baby."

"This means we're trapped here. Properly now, doesn't it?"

Rose reached across the bar and took both of her hands. "Sweetheart, I really don't know."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Legate returned. "And what Doctor Tyler has ordered."

He poured them all a glass each. They all drank it and coughed.

"Oh, that's revolting-" Rose insisted.

Genie covered her face and made an odd sound that caused Legate to laugh.

"Genie, it's not that bad." He smiled.

She sat up and shook her head with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "If it's drink that, or be sad, I'll just be sad."

Legate rose his eyebrow to her to ask if she minded if he drank it.

"You do what you want." She insisted.

He poured her glass into his and drank it quickly as he turned to make her a cup of tea. Rose had already taken another long drink. "You know. This is the only thing we haven't done with this problem. Drink it away."

Genie shook her head. "That actually, doesn't work, Mum."

"Of course it works." She told her. "If only for five minutes, there isn't a problem."

Legate handed Genie a cup of tea and refilled his and Rose's glasses.

XXXXX

The Doctor could feel little Genie's sadness. He left the shop and walked along the sandy path illuminated by the moonlight to find her. He knew Lance had taken her from Lewis and probably hadn't gotten too far.

He caught up with them as Lance held Genie in his arms and bounced on his feet. He wore a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a ball cap. Jane, wearing a simple sundress, stood behind Lance and looked in Genie's eyes as she stroked her head. They had apparently been out for an evening walk on the beach. "Everything is alright, Genie."

"But, Daddy is cross." She insisted.

Lance kissed her cheek. "Daddy is not cross with you."

Genie held onto Lance's neck. "He was shouting. He hit the cupboard. It's all my fault-"

"Shhh…." Jane smiled at her. "None of this is your fault."

The Doctor stood in front of Lance, unseen by Genie.

Lance looked up at him. "She's alright."

The Doctor shook his head. "Genie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Go….mental."

She rose her head and looked at him. "Why are you so sad?"

"Because you are you so sad. Genie, I was just….so sure that was going to work."

"And you would find Doctor Sam?" She asked.

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah. But…" He bit his lip and looked away. It was taking everything in him to control his emotions.

Lance kissed Genie's cheek and whispered, "Your Daddy really needs a hug."

He sat her down and she ran over to him. The Doctor knelt down and she wrapped her arms around him. He hid his face in her shoulder and held her tightly. He took several deep breathes to keep himself from completely breaking down in front of her.

Genie kissed his cheek. "Daddy. I love you. Everything is going to be alright."

Tears ran down his cheeks as she said that. "Thank you, Baby."

She whispered, "Don't be sad. You'll find Doctor Sam."

Jane knelt down behind Genie and rubbed her back. She let go of her Daddy and looked back at Jane. "Genie, sweetheart. Could you please come help me tonight with Arles? I need to go get him from Adriano."

"But, Daddy needs me." She told her.

The Doctor wiped his eyes. "Daddy will be alright. Can you help with the baby? Please?"

She nodded and took Jane's hand.

The Doctor exhaled and watched her walk away with his daughter.

Lance put his arm around his shoulder. "We're not giving up John. And it's completely alright to be upset by this."

"It's not going to help a damn thing."

"Sometimes, it does." Lance told him. "We'll keep an eye on this one tonight. Get some rest, and we'll get back on it first thing in the morning."

The Doctor sighed. "I don't want to admit it-"

"Then, don't. John, let this be the lowest place you reach with this. Scream, throw whatever you need to, come in and train with us in the morning and beat the hell out of someone."

He laughed under his breath at his words and tears ran down his cheeks again.

"But, then. Get back to work. You've not been operating at 100% because you've been ill-"

"What has that done to him? What are they doing to him?" He took deep breath.

Lance sighed. "Are you not joined with him?"

"No. The parental joining breaks when they become adolescences. The only children I feel are the baby and little Genie. This sucks more than I can express."

Lance embraced him. "We're not giving up. Continue to be hopeful."

The Doctor nodded and sighed as Lance let him go. "Cheers. I think I'll take a walk. Clear my head."

"Alright. I'll go…" He pointed back towards where Jane had disappeared with Genie with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate sat down the glass he had been drinking the Damn Whiskey in the sink, "I probably need to get you back to New York, Genie."

She sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. It's getting late."

Rose walked over to hug her daughter. "We'll get through this. I love you."

Genie nodded. "Love you. Ugh. I wanted to talk to Daddy tonight about me and Legate."

"Oh. It's totally not the night for that." Rose insisted. "Let him cool off."

Genie agreed.

"Oh!" Legate realized. "I left my guitar in the library. We'll just leave from there."

Rose and Legate kissed one another's cheek. He took Genie's hand and walked through the sitting room, through the entryway, and to the library with her. He picked up his guitar and looked back at her. "And I've got it. Ready to go?"

She crossed her arms. "Legate."

He stood in front of her. "Yes, Genie."

"You are older than me."

"Yeah….? Where are you going with this?"

"Be honest with me."

"Am I anything else?"

"Are you ….alright with being stuck here? You don't seem to be upset at all by that."

He sat down his guitar and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Genie, I'm with you. I came back with Jack, to be with you. I don't care where I am, or how long I'll be there, as long as I'm with you."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

He groaned, "Why do you even ask me things like that? You know it's true. Even if you couldn't tell, you have to know how I feel about you. Genie, you're all that matters."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Legate had drunk enough that he had forgotten where he was, and who might see what was going on. He sipped his hands down and grabbed her bum with both hands as she continued to snog him. She ran her hands through his hair and giggled.

He looked into her eyes. "Ready to go home?"

She bit her lip, "Oh yes."

"How to you think that dress will look against the rug?"

She told him quietly. "I think you liked the red one better."

He grinned and suddenly noticed someone leaning in the doorway. He threw his arms out just as he stepped into the light. "Oh shit. It's John."

The Doctor walked into the room slowly. "Yeah, it's John. How the hell long has this been going on?"

Genie immediately put her hands on his chest. "Daddy. This is not what you think-"

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, it depends on what he thinks." Legate told her as he backed up slowly and mumbled. "Oh, I'm a dead man."

The Doctor's face grew more fearsome with each step towards Legate. "Because what I think is, you have been taking advantage of your position-"

"No!" Legate insisted. "That's not at all what this is."

Genie groaned, "Really? Do you not think I have a brain in my head?"

The Doctor stood glaring at Legate with his hands on his hips. "You're the guy. Right under my damn nose this entire time."

"Uhh.." Was all Legate could muster. "John, I can explain-"

The Doctor delivered a perfect round house punch to Legate's face. His head hit the back of the shelf and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Legate!" Genie cried and rushed to him.

The Doctor threw his hands up and stormed out of the room. "I can't even believe this! ROSE!"

Genie pulled Legate's head into her lap. "Legate. Answer me. Come on."

His lip began to bleed as he lay almost lifeless in the floor.

Genie started to cry. Had his skull been damaged again? She shouted, "Legate! Answer me."

He didn't open his eyes and groaned. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Genie hugged his head in relief and cried.

He brought his hand up and pat her shoulder without opening his eyes. "I'm alright, Genie. Let's go home before he comes back for Round 2."

She popped them back to the school in New York.

As soon as they arrived, she helped lay him down on the sofa in her sitting room. His lip had already begun to swell. "I'll get you some ice." She quickly sorted him out a bag of ice and brought it back to the sofa. Sitting next to him, she laid it on his lip. He took it from his lip and pulled it to the back of his head.

He groaned. "Awe."

"Are you alright? Your head?"

He opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Well, John knows."

She sighed. "You're fine."

He sat up and kept the bag of ice on his head. "Oh, I'm so glad that's over. Lartius is cheering."

She lay back on the sofa. "You damn Quauhtin and your weird head talking shit."

Legate chuckled. "Lewis is telling Arles."

"You didn't even put up a fight." She insisted.

He looked shocked back at her. "You wanted me to fight him? Are you mental?"

"What's the deal with that?"

"Genie. Make no mistake about it. I'll fight anyone for you, but not John. Nope! Especially, in this case."

She tapped her bracelet. "Well, I will."

"Genie!" He called as she popped away.

He groaned and lay back on the sofa. "Oh, this is not…" He passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor stormed back into the kitchen and leaned against the cabinet. He was furious.

 _'What is with you? Can you please calm down-'_ Rose asked him.

 _'No!'_ He insisted.

 _'Where are you?'_

He poured himself a drink. _'In a bottle.'_

 _'I'm on my way to the kitchen.'_

 _'Oh, do I have something to tell you.'_ He groaned.

Genie popped back into the room. She pointed at him. "You are completely, outside of your mind!"

He drank the glass and looked up at her. "Ha! I could say the same about you!"

"Daddy! Do you think I'm an idiot!?" She shouted.

Lewis and Arles walked into the kitchen together.

Lewis held his hands out, "Oh shit-"

"Oh shit is right! Legate and Genie are fucking snogging in the library!"

Arles exhaled slowly and mumbled, "Oh, we're in time for this-"

"It would seem so." Lewis agreed. "John, maybe there's more to this than just snog-"

"Well he had his hands all over her ass! I'm sure there is! I should have thrown him through a window!"

Lewis closed his eyes. "Ummm. Okay, never mind I said anything."

"Daddy! Are you serious?" She shouted.

He pointed at himself. "Genie, I'm your father! He ….. probably had it coming!"

"Had it coming? Really? There was no need to hit him!"

Rose had gotten into the kitchen, "Stop! What is going on?"

They both looked up to see her.

The Doctor bit his lip. "Nothing. I've dealt with it."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Mum. Deal with this nutter! She's gone completely mental!"

He pointed to himself, "Alright. Fine. If that makes me a mad, just…. Fine!"

Rose walked over to Genie and hugged her. Rose heard herself say, "You two stop shouting at one another. Tell me what's going on."

Genie pointed at him, "Him! He-"

He pointed at her. "I could have done…way worse-"

"He completely knocked him out!"

Rose was confused. "Who?"

The Doctor shouted, "He was kissing her! How the hell long has that been going on?"

Genie let go of Rose and walked back over to where he stood. "Long enough! Daddy, I'm not a six year old child, anymore!"

"That doesn't make me any less Dad!" He shouted. "Do I know about this? In the future?"

Lewis rose his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Of course you don't!" She shouted.

"And why not! Genie, he's…."

"He's Legate! You've known him forever! He's recovering from a broken skull and you go and hit in him the face? You could have really hurt him! For all we know, you did!"

He sighed and leaned on the cabinet. "Genie. You have to see this from my point of view-"

"No. Daddy. You have to see it from mine. I'm an adult. I'm 24 years old and completely stuck here with the lot of you. I don't know any of you! I only have him! Arles is with Karen now, Samuel may never come back-"

"He is coming back." The Doctor insisted and pointed at her.

"Daddy! Legate and I are in love-"

"Oh, please-"

"He's left the Quauhtin so we can make -"

The Doctor looked shocked. "He what?" He looked back at Lewis.

He nodded. "Yeah. I told him I wouldn't accept his resignation-"

"You knew about this?!" He shouted.

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I did! And John, really. It's Legate? Who else do you trust her with more?"

"Not the guy grabbing her ass in the library-"

Arles nodded, "He has a point."

The Doctor pointed at Arles. "And you knew about this. Does Sam?!"

Genie held out her hands, "Of course he does! He's thrilled about it. You should have seen him and Arles when I told them I had agreed to make the Life Promise with him."

The Doctor threw his hands up. "Life Promise! Are you mental!? You're too young to do that!"

"Daddy! I'm 24! Not the six year old that you were just holding in your arms out there in the shop! This is the same reason the other Legate left!"

The Doctor looked confused. "What?"

Lewis scratched his head. "Yeah, Legate the Second went to Kaitos to take over the rule. He's agreed to be Lartius' heir."

"So, Lartius knows about this, too! Who the hell all knows?! Am I the last one?!"

Genie shook her head. "No. We wanted to tell you in person, but it hasn't been the best time this past week."

He rubbed his face. "I agree with that."

"Are you still ill?"

He groaned. "Legate left. Why? That part doesn't make sense."

Lewis chuckled, "Yes, it does. The same reason that you're so upset. If someone says, 'Genie', you think of the little girl. He said that after finding out that Legate the Third ended up with her, it felt awkward being around her."

"Well, he wouldn't have done anything-"

Rose insisted. "Of course he wouldn't! So, explain why you are so damn upset by this."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Dad. Seriously. You have always told me, Sammy, Arles that we're to make up our own mind about who we pick. Sammy brings this Karen home and everyone loves her immediately. No one knows her. I decide to marry a man who has: kept me safe my entire life, wants to end a professional career because he says it will take too much time away from our life together, and has risk his life just to come back in time to be here with me. This is who I pick. I don't see where it is even something I have to think about. Who else would you recommend that would do that?"

The Doctor's face slowly spread into a smile. "You're right."

She crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you properly, Dad-"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I said you're right-"

She put her hand behind her ear. "Sorry?"

Rose, Lewis and Arles all laughed at her.

The Doctor laughed. "You're right! Damn. Ugh!" He ran both of his hands through his hair and laughed his relief. He leaned against the cabinet and shook his head in disbelief. "Genie and Legate." He swore in Gallifreyan.

Rose walked over and put her arm around Genie's shoulder. "Swearing in Gallifreyan is a good sign."

Lewis smiled, "Our little girl is getting married, Dad."

The Doctor grinned back at him. "Our little girl has grown up, Papa. And I'm too big of a moron to even see it."

Lewis looked back at Arles and smiled. "I wish Sammy could see this. Was he the holder?"

The Doctor threw his hands up again. "You guys bet on this?!"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Do you blame us, Dad? I'm the holder. I'll have to get the full story from Genie, before I determine the winner."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh, good grief."

Rose held her hands out. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked.

"Your daughter just told you she's getting married. You probably want to congratulate her after an apology."

He shook his head. "You probably should write this stuff down, Rose. I can't be expected to-"

"Get your ass over here!" Rose demanded.

He smiled at her annoyance and joined them. He embraced Genie and laughed. "Oh wow. My Sara Gene is making the Life Promise."

He looked back at Rose and wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them tightly. He kissed them both and smiled at Genie. "I'm sorry I exploded."

She smiled. "Dad. You know he's the right choice."

He realized, "Holy shit! He asked you before he even knew you were completely a Rixalarian!"

Genie giggled. "Yes. He did."

He hugged her again. Rose felt his happiness shadowed with his sadness. She wished Samuel had been there, too.

The Doctor stood in front of Genie and ran his hands through his crazy looking hair. He still wore his jim jams and dressing gown. "Rose, I need to go check to make sure I haven't given my son in law a concussion."

Genie shook her head as she smiled. "One thing, Dad."

"What's that?"

"Put on some clothes." She insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 - Photo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 - Photo

Karen lay in her bed thinking about a conversation her father had with her that evening. He had cooked dinner and sent Anne away to shop, so they could be alone. Over dinner, he had told her everything about finding her on the ship. She couldn't believe she may not be human after all of this time.

She lay against the pillows and ran her hands through her hair. She had taken the small photo from Samuel's wallet of him and the five others. She stared at the image. "I wish you were here. I need to talk to you. You always know just what to say."

She heard a pop next door to her room. Had Arles returned?

She put on her dressing gown and walked quietly out of her room. She gently knocked on his door. He pulled it open and looked surprised at her. "Karen? You're still awake? It's nearly 4:00."

"You can do that thing he can."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Tell time without looking at a clock." She explained.

"Oh, no." He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I had just checked the time. I can't do that. Come in."

He turned on the lamp and she come inside and sat on the side of his bed.

"Where were you?"

"Your Dad asked me to go check on the family. Oh, he picked at great time for that. I'm so grateful!" He laughed.

"Is everyone alright?"

He took everything out of his pockets and laid it on the dresser. "Oh yes. Dad finally knows about Legate and Genie."

She smiled, "Oh, tell me everything. I have a bet with Tony."

He looked back at her. "Tony knows?"

"I slipped and told him. He promised to keep it quiet. So, we have a bet between us."

Arles nodded. "Well, there was blood. A mild concussion. He's staying in the med bay tonight, just to be sure. As best as I can tell, Lartius has won the pool. And a dog. He just has to find one he likes."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh wow. I lost that bet so badly."

"Dad is happy about it now. Genie just had to shout at him. I couldn't believe it. They have never argued like that. Wow." He sighed. "Sammy would have loved it."

Karen nodded and took a deep breath to keep herself from crying.

Arles turned around to look at her. "So, how was your date with your Dad?"

"Strange. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"I found a letter, in Sam's wallet."

Arles nodded, "From Mum?"

"There were several pieces of paper. I didn't read them all. I feel badly for reading any of it."

"It's alright. He wouldn't have minded."

"There was a letter to him, from him."

"Really?" Arles smiled. "What did it say?"

"That he wouldn't want to return to the future. He would meet someone that would make him want to stay. There were other things in it, but…."

He smiled at her. "That's good news. I mean, it's good news that he….writes a letter to himself. That means he returns. You see what I mean?"

She realized he was right. "That's true."

He smiled and nodded his head. "That's really good news. Thank you for telling me that. I needed to hear it."

She laughed under her breath. "I hadn't thought about it that way. I'm glad I spoke to you about it. I believe you are right."

He nodded his head. "He wouldn't mind if you read the other letters. If you find that you want to. That's interesting his letter was from himself. I haven't read mine yet."

"You have a letter?"

"All of us got one when we first got here."

"How?"

He sighed and pointed to the bed. "Is it okay if I sit?"

She smiled warmly. "Certainly."

He sat down in the floor in front of the bed. She sat down next to him on the wooden floor. "The man who popped back and forth between time and places. You met him. Jack. We played football with him and Jake that night at the school."

"How can he do that?"

"He wears this device on his wrist that controls that. He's been bringing messages from the future us to Dad."

"Then ask him where Sam is. Send the information back to us."

"The ship we came in, called the TARDIS, disappeared tonight. He was inside. Now, he's gone, too."

"But he can pop back."

Arles shook his head, "He won't leave the TARDIS. She won't allow it. So, we're now completely here. Either the TARDIS has to reappear, or release Jack, or something extraordinary happen."

She shook her head. "Arles, I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry about?"

"That was your way home."

"Nah. I like it here. No one knows us and it's….different."

"You can't return because of me."

He looked back at her. "I wouldn't return. Samuel is counting on me."

She shook her head. "I asked him to move in with me."

He smiled, "Did you?"

"He agreed."

Arles smiled. "Well, I've lost my flat mate. But, I understand why."

She crossed her legs and showed her the small photo. "Can you tell me who these people are?"

He took the picture and looked at it. "I have a better one of this. Hang on."

He stood up and took his wallet off of the dresser. He sat down next to her and pulled out something that she thought was a silver, credit card. He tapped the top of it and an image appeared of Arles and Samuel. They were wearing sunglasses and laughing about something. They appeared to be on a beach. A flick of his wrist, made the image appear in front of them much larger. It was like looking at a television.

"That was back home on the island. We had just finished surfing."

"Samuel surfs?" She asked.

"He does." Arles insisted and chuckled. "Way better than Legate. He looks like a boneless chicken."

He tapped the images and looked through them. There seemed to be a million on the device.

"Is that a phone?"

"No. It's a photo storage device." He told her as he looked through the photos. "Sam never used one. He preferred to keep everything on his phone or his bracelet."

He found the photo she was looking at. "Ah! Yeah. I remember this. We were at a movie premier. Genie had a part, cameo, in it."

Karen covered her mouth and laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She was excellent. It was a lot of fun."

"Who are all of these people with you?"

"Well, Genie, of course. Pepper and her wore the same designer that night. Mum, had to be different. And of course you know him." He pointed at Sam.

She smiled, "He looks so happy."

"And that guy is Jake Herd. You know him at the moment as Jacob Shepherd. He's Howard Shepherd's son."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was just about to leave to go to NASA. He's an astronaut. Too much time on a ship with us. And this is me, of course. That there is Tony Tyler."

"I don't know why I didn't think of him. He looks just like he does now."

"Well, the same guy. And that huge man there, is Soli."

"That! Is Soli?" She asked in shock.

He chuckled. "It is. Soli is a Quauhtin Warrior in our time."

He tapped the photo display off.

"Why aren't you a Quauhtin Warrior? Your Dad, Papa, Uncle all are."

He shook his head. "It's never something I wanted to do."

"Well, what do you want to do? Be a chef?"

He smiled, "I like cooking, but that's not what I see myself really doing. I don't know. I've not really thought a lot about it."

"How can you not think about it? Life is short-"

"Not mine." He chuckled. "Papa is over 200 years old! And he's considered a young man, still!"

"No, he's not."

"He is! Dad has forgotten his age. He had no idea."

She shook her head. "That's just the craziest thing I've ever heard."

He nodded, "I suppose it is."

She looked back at her photo.

"Your date with your Dad was strange?"

She shook her head. "Arles. He told me something."

"Want to talk about it?"

She was quiet for a few minutes. "He told me that found me on a ship."

"Like, floating in the sea?"

"He said he was on a ship. A destroyer. A large ship."

"Yeah?"

"It was the middle of the night and when he looked down, I was there."

"How old were you?"

"He says only a few days old. No one was around."

"Lights in the sky…."

She laughed under her breath, "I asked him the same thing. He said there wasn't. Just one minute I was there."

"Huh." He replied. "You could be proper weird then. Like Sammy, me, and Genie."

She shook her head. "There's no way to know."

"No. Dad can do a test to see. He usually can tell though. Just by looking at you."

She looked back at Arles. "Samuel and I….do something when we're together."

He rose his eyebrows, "Okay?"

"When we touch one another, it's as if there is an electrical sensation that starts to move through both of us."

"Sammy doesn't do that. He makes people feel better when he touches them."

"I've felt that, too. But, this is more…."

"Extreme?"

"Not a good word, intense."

"Okay."

"What if that is something from me instead of him?"

"Well, do you do it with anyone else?"

"I never have before."

He rose his eyebrows. "Huh, he hasn't said anything about it."

She sat up on her knees and looked at him. "Can I ask if I can try with you?"

He held up his hands. "What are you going to do?"

"Just touch you. That's all-"

"Where?"

She smiled. "Your hands. Relax."

He exhaled in relief. "Oh. Okay."

She shook her head. "You idiot. I'm not going to do anything like that."

He laughed. "Sorry." He held out his hands to her.

She put both of her hands in his. She looked up at him. "Do you feel anything?"

"Just your hands touching mine. Nothing like what you were talking about."

She let go of him. "I don't feel anything either. Why would that only be with Samuel?"

"I love that you ask me this stuff like I know the answer."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, you know more about this than I do-"

"No, I don't." He insisted.

She groaned. "I'm going to bed."

He took her hand. "Wait a second."

She looked back at him. "What is it?"

He looked at the photo display device. "Give me this back, when he gets home. I don't think there's anything embarrassing in there. I need to stop looking at it."

She sat back down and took it in her hands. "Arles. It's alright to be sad-"

"I'm fine."

"You have been so busy making sure I'm okay-"

"Karen, I'm really fine."

She looked at him sadly. "No, you're not."

He closed his eyes and looked away from her.

"Arles. You don't have to be strong for me, or anyone-"

"See, that's where you are wrong. I do."

"Why? This 'One' thing?"

He sighed and looked back at her. "Dad wants to see you tomorrow."

"Changing the subject…"

"And there's that softball game."

"Arles." She said softly.

"And you have that meeting at UCLA. Tony will be here tomorrow sometime, too."

She took a deep breath. "Arles. He's coming back."

He stopped talking and looked painfully at her.

She took his hand in her own. "Arles. You are 'One'. So, that makes me your 'One'."

He grinned at her. "Well, not really-"

"Yes, it does. The way I understand it, you are to come to my aid, right?"

"Right."

"Let me come to yours. Arles, he's coming back."

He looked back at her and nodded. He couldn't help the tear that escaped his eye.

Karen noticed and wiped it from his face.

He continued to watch her and didn't say anything.

"Thank you for this…picture thing."

He nodded. "If you have any problems with those photos, let me know. It's just like the phone's photo app. Do they call that an app?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "You need to get to bed. I need to try to sleep, too."

"Thank you, for this. I'll take good care of it."

"Okay."

"And if you need to look at these…"

"Oh, I put them all on my computer back at the flat. They are also in my bracelet. That's just so I can look at them, when I'm not there."

She nodded. "I understand. Well, good night."

He watched her stand up and leave his room, quietly. After the door closed, Arles hung his head in his hands and cried silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 – The Escape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 – The Escape

Tony Tyler woke up laying on the cot in the cell him and Samuel shared. His head swam. Had he been drugged?

He sat up and looked beside him. "Sam?"

He wasn't there.

He sat straight up and shouted. "SAM!"

No one answered. He rubbed his head. Maybe the food they had been so generous with had been drugged. "Moron." Tony mumbled to himself. "And you gave some to Sammy, too! It's your job to protect him. Idiot."

He sat back and shook his head to become more awake. He looked around the cell and tried to move some panels from the walls. Maybe he could find something to fight back against these Vesous. He had only counted four since his time there. There could be one more piloting the small craft. From the sound of the engine, he guessed it was a Sloetov. He closed his eyes and thought.

"Sloetov. What was it about a Sloetov that Poltious told you? Come on, think!"

Then he remembered. Sloetov's where made on planet surrounded by asteroids. To make them stronger, they left the bolts long when they put the ship together.

He punched the side of panel and it collapsed on itself. It looked like metal, but it was very thin. They were not controlling "Soli's" electrical charge with a dampening field. They were keeping Sam asleep to keep him weak.

Tony became cross. "Idiot. You should have spotted this."

He heard a movement in the doorway and three Vesuos were bringing Samuel back into the cell. He was unconscious and sweaty. His shirt was ripped away from him and bruising could be seen all over his chest.

One of Vesuos had an EMP tranquilizer that he had seen them use on Samuel several times already. He stood holding it trained on Tony. "Put your hands up!"

Tony put his hands on his head. "What have you done to him?"

"We had to make sure he was a Khlere. Our buyer will be pleased." One of the other Vesuos grinned as he put Samuel on the cot.

Tony's anger grew. Another Vesuos came in with a needle to give Samuel an injection. He took some liquid from a bottle and held the needle up in the light.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping him….quiet." The Vesuos told Tony.

Tony realized that was enough. They were going to kill Samuel if he didn't do something.

In one moment, he grabbed the needle out of the Vesuos hand, and just like throwing a knife, he threw it into the eye of the one holding the EMP tranquilizer. He shouted in pain and fell on the floor.

Tony grabbed the EMP tranquilizer and turned quickly to use it on the Vesuos that he had relived of the needle. He fell unconscious to the floor.

The other Vesuos glared at Tony. "That was a mistake-"

Tony grabbed his head and pushed it into the paneling just under where he had discovered the row of long bolts in the wall. The bolt pushed into the back of the Vesuos' head. He dangled lifeless against the wall.

The Vesuos with the needle in his eye tried to stop him, only for Tony to kick the needle deeper into his head for his trouble.

Tony knelt down to Samuel. He rolled him over and checked his pulse. It was very faint. "Sam?"

Samuel didn't answer.

Tony checked his breathing and grew even more concerned when he heard his lungs rattle with each breath.

He took his hand. "Sam. I'm getting us out of here. I'll be right back."

He left Sam on the cot in the cell only to turn around and see the remaining Vesuos standing in the doorway. Their eyes met.

He pressed the button and the door to the cell closed and locked. Tony groaned. But, then remembered his training from Torchwood, Rose, the Quauthin and the Doctor. "Regroup. What's around you?"

He looked around. One of the Vesuos had a blaster on his side. Tony quickly grabbed it and grinned when he saw there was a full charge.

He went over to the door and waved his arm in front of the panel. The cell key did exactly what it was supposed to. He stepped in the hallway and fired on the Vesuos that had locked him in the cell. He fell lifeless to the floor.

"Computer. List all contacts."

The computer spoke, "There are only two life forms aboard."

He pulled the shot Vesuos into the cell and picked up Samuel. He tossed him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. He locked the door as he left.

He found the small control room easily. He lay Samuel down on the floor gently. "It's going to be alright, Sam."

Samuel didn't move. The tiny control room only had two chairs and a huge window. The stars streaked by in long lines.

Tony sat down at the controls. "Okay. A Sloetov ship is backwards. Ummm." He looked around and turned off the auto pilot controls that had them traveling at light speed. The ship slowly stopped.

Tony turned around and looked at a star map. "And where are we, Sam?"

He read the map. "Fucking hell, they have us way the hell out here."

He turned around and clicked some more buttons to bring up a radar reading of ships around him. He turned off a cloak on his ship as the computer begin to list a few ships. Tony spoke to Samuel. "Okay. Looks like we have: a Wheshan 50DG. Probably drug runners. And a cargo ship and a…." His face slowly spread into a smile. "Sammy, we're going to be alright."

He turned in the chair and pressed four buttons at the same time. The sound of something releasing from the ship was heard. "And the Vesuos are no longer aboard. Good riddance." He announced. "That will make us lighter and I can get you to help faster."

He turned and pressed the door closed to the control room. Then turned and the sound of more stuff being dumped was heard. He pressed a few more buttons and the ship jumped to life.

Tony clicked on a ship that displayed on the radar. "Computer, open a contact."

The computer beeped. "The contact is open."

The voice on the other end spoke, "This is Licis in the service of King Lartius of the Quauthin people-"

"And I've never been happier to hear your voice, Licis." Tony insisted. "This is Tony Tyler and I have someone you've probably looking for."

Sounds of excited cheers were heard on the Quauhtin ship.

Licis was smiling as he spoke. "Is everyone alright?"

"No. I'm declaring a medical emergency. Sam's in bad shape. I'm sending you my flight plan now."

Licis nodded, "We're changing course to intercept you."

Tony clicked a few more buttons. "I'm giving you control. I need to keep an eye on Sam."

He climbed back out of the chair and folded it up into the wall. He looked around the control room and found a small first aid kit. He quickly opened it and put a vital monitor on Samuel's chest.

He turned and clicked a button to sync it to the ship's onboard computer. "Licis. Samuel is wearing a vital patch."

"Copy that. We're getting that information now."

Tony looked though the first aid kit and found nothing else but bandages. "This shit here isn't helpful."

A Quauhtin scientist looked over the reading on the other ship. "His oxygen is really low."

Licis nodded, "Mr. Tyler. I need you to increase your oxygen in the control room to…"

The scientist suggested, "25%?"

"That's going to make him high as a cloud."

Tony chuckled, "I can go to 28% before I get too cloudy."

Licis laughed. "Go on then. We're monitoring him here. Are you safe? Is the threat eliminated?"

Tony increased the oxygen being fed into the control room. Then pulled a cushion out of one of the chairs, and put it under Samuel's head. "Yes." Then he stopped and realized what he had done. He laughed under his breath. "I just overtook four Vesuos."

Licis laughed, "And you're already high from the oxygen-"

Tony laughed. "I'm serious!"

Licis smiled. "We're too far out to contact Terra. But, you'd be happy to know that we also have someone you are probably looking for. And if you really took over four Vesuos, you've beat his record."

His eyes lit up. "Poltious? Is he alright?"

Licis laughed, "He's in the med bay, but it sounds promising."

Tony sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. He took Samuel's hand. "Stay with me, Sam. I'm taking you back to Karen." He glanced at the computer screen which now showed a different display written in Quauhtin. It showed that they would be intercepting them in 47 minutes at their present speed.

Tony ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Samuel. "This is my fault. I should have done this before they hurt you. Sammy, I'm sorry."

Samuel didn't move.

Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not letting them hurt anyone else, Sam. I'll get them back for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 - Poltious on his Back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 - Poltious on his Back

It was morning on the island. The sun shone in the windows of Lance and Jane's flat. It promised to be a beautiful day.

Little Genie had gotten up with Lance and baby Arles. After a quick breakfast, she was sitting on the sofa holding baby Arles in her arms. Lance sat next to them both and smiled down at his nephew.

"And someone is very happy." Lance smiled at Arles.

Arles held his arms up to Genie.

She smiled as she held him. "He's so cute."

Arles put his hands in his mouth to suck his fingers.

Lance propped his arm up on the back of the sofa. "And he likes you."

Genie looked up at Lance. "He likes me because I gave him the bottle."

"Well, perhaps. But, he also sees what a nice person you are. How much you care about others."

Arles coo'ed and kicked his legs.

Genie smiled at him. "Sam isn't this small."

"Ah. It won't be long and Arles will be as big as Sam thinks he is. Trying to run all over the place to keep up with you other children."

Genie looked up at Lance. "Are you sad?"

"Yes. I am sad. Worried."

"Why?" She asked.

Lance sighed and looked back at her.

Jane walked down the steps wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she got to the bottom of the steps, she smiled at them. "And good morning."

Lance looked back at her. Her long hair hung around her beautiful face. She took his breath away as she walked through a ray of light coming from the window. "You are lovely."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "You look like you are in a daze, Lance. Did you sleep?"

She sat on the other side of Genie and baby Arles. Baby Arles held his hands out for her.

Genie smiled, "Do you see Jane?"

Jane smiled at Arles and took him in her arms. "And good morning to you. Did you sleep?"

Arles laughed and laid his head on her shoulder.

Lance grinned, "He did sleep. Genie did too. I'm surprised her snoring didn't wake you."

Genie laughed as he looked back at Lance. "I don't snore!"

He smiled at her. "Sure about that?"

Genie smiled at Jane. "We made a tent! Here! And Lance opened the windows so the breeze could come through the windows. It was like we were outside! He told us stories all night!"

Jane looked impressed at Lance. "Really? All night?"

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "Seemed like it."

Lance chuckled at her. "How did you sleep Jane?"

"Not really well. I kept having….dreams."

Genie looked concerned. "Bad dreams? Nightmares?"

"No. Just….odd things." She told them. "Well, odd for me."

Genie held out her hand, "Odd, is odd. No matter who dreams it."

Lance laughed under his breath. "That's right, Genie." He looked up at Jane. "More…restaurant visits?"

She knew he was asking about the Bad Wolf visiting her. Jane shook her head, "No. Nothing like that."

Genie laughed, "Dreaming of eating in a restaurant? That's not odd. I've done that. With Mummy!"

Lance looked surprised at her. "Really? When did you dream that?"

Genie jumped off the sofa and pointed at them. "Last night. And it was brilliant!"

Jane smiled at her excitement. "What happened?"

Little Genie danced, "We had ice cream! It was as big as…..Lance!"

Lance and Jane looked back at one another and laughed.

Genie continued to explain. "She told me that Sammy is safe."

Lance moved to the edge of the sofa and took her hand. "Hang on, Genie. She said that Sammy is safe?"

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, of course he is. That's what she told me."

"Sam the baby? Or….." Lance asked.

Genie tapped her lips. "Who else would she be talking about? Doctor Sam? Why wouldn't he be safe?"

Lance put his hand on her shoulder and pointed at her chest. "Just because Doctor Sam might not be safe, doesn't mean you're not."

"But, Sam _is_ safe. Mummy told me he was. He's with the family." She smiled. "And, I know I'm safe. I'm at home. And you're here."

Lance smiled at her. "That's right. She told you he's with the family?"

"Well, of course." Genie smiled. "He's with Mum and Dad. Just there in the house."

"What else do you remember from your dream?"

She danced playfully. "The ice cream was brilliant! Chocolate and chocolate syrup! Lots of sprinkles like stars in the sky!"

Jane giggled. "Sprinkles? With the different colors?"

"These were silver. And they glowed!" Genie told them.

Lance smiled at Genie. "Glowing sprinkles?"

Genie smiled. "Yes. And they were so good. I wish you could have some, Lance. You would love it. If you tapped them, they shot off out of the bowl and popped!"

Lance grinned and glanced back at Jane. "Is that the maddest thing you've ever heard?"

"I believe every word." Jane smiled. "Chocolate ice cream does sound good."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Yes, it does."

Lance scooped Genie up in his arms. "Indeed! Lance knows what these ladies like!" He turned to look at Jane. "I'll be just a second."

She smiled down at Arles as Lance carried Genie to the kitchen. He playfully tossed her over his shoulder causing her to laugh. "Lance!"

Jane giggled at them and told Arles, "They are mad."

Jane looked back over to the kitchen and was able to see Lance get something for Genie from the food replicator. Genie became extremely excited and clapped her hands. "That's it! Lance! That's amazing!"

He pointed to the table and she sat down immediately and rubbed her hands together. He sat the bowl of ice cream in front of her, and walked back into the sitting room with another bowl. He sat beside of Jane and took Arles in his arms as she took the bowl of ice cream. It was chocolate with silver sprinkles just like Genie had told them about.

"Do these sprinkles pop?" Jane teased.

Lance chuckled and took the spoon. He tapped the sprinkle and it flew out of the bowl a few inches and popped.

Genie laughed with chocolate ice cream on her face. "This is brilliant, Lance! Thank you!"

Jane looked back at Lance in surprise. "This is safe to eat?"

"Of course." He grinned. "We loved that when we were children. I've not thought of it in a while."

She giggled. "This is madness."

Lance kissed Arles' cheek as he sat him on his shoulder. "I told John about Genie's dream."

"What did he say?"

"He says it's what he's been looking for. Hopefully, we'll hear something soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Tyler walked with Licis down the hallways of the Quauhtin ship.

"Med bay is just up here." Licis told Tony.

Tony was completely filthy from his time in captivity. He had managed to grow the beginning of a ginger beard, which he rubbed as they walked down the hallway. Blood from the fight with the Vesuos was all over his shirt.

As soon as they had landed in the hanger, three doctors had rushed aboard and took over taking care of Samuel. He was still unconscious and had grown pale. One of the doctors had recommended transporting Samuel directly to the med bay to keep from moving him more than they needed to.

Licis told Tony, "We can get you something else to wear after the doctors make sure you are well-"

"Ah, I'm fine." Tony insisted.

As he said that, the relief of finally being someplace safe made him realize that he ached in nearly every joint. His neck seemed to grow stiff. They stopped walking.

Licis looked at him. "Okay?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Just…it's been a hell of a few days."

They started walking together again. "Yes, it has. We're about five hours from being able to send any transmission from our location. You're lucky we were out here."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Can you telepathy speak to John?"

"No. We're too far out."

"How in the hell did you get this far out here?" Tony asked.

Licis chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Not really sure. I think we found a black hole."

Tony laughed under his breath.

Glass doors slid open to welcome them to the med bay.

A doctor met them as soon as they came inside. "We have Samuel in the second room. They are looking him over. We'll know something in a bit."

Licis nodded. "Good. Poltious?"

"He's the same." The doctor nodded. "And we need to look Mr. Tyler over."

Tony rubbed his face. "Right. You probably want me to shower first."

The doctor smiled. "It's completely up to you."

Licis pat him on the back. "I'll get you in a room. Come on. Shower and then we'll have the doctor look you over."

Licis led Tony into a room and pointed to a tiny small bathroom with a stand up shower. "The replicator there should be able to give you anything you need. I'm going to check in on Poltious. He's next door. When you're finished, come in there, and we'll get a doctor."

Tony thanked him and closed the door. He looked around the room and sighed. After a quick, hot shower, he trimmed his ginger beard and looked at himself in the mirror. He nodded and decided he liked his new look.

He put on the clothing that the replicator provided. He looked very "Quauhtin." Brown trousers, a white, long sleeved white shirt without a collar, and a brown jacket with tall boots. He left the room and went next door.

As he walked in, he heard Licis and Poltious speaking to one another. Licis looked back and smiled. "Hey! You're finished. I'll go fetch a doctor."

Licis walked out of the room. Poltious lay on the bed and smiled at Tony. "Hey man."

Tony grinned and walked over to take Poltious' hand. "How bad is it my dear friend?"

"Shit." Poltious grumbled. "They are giving me something that's keeping me flat on my back."

Tony nodded. "So, they didn't get you."

"Oh, they got me. But, I got three of them, first." He smiled. "I hear you got four."

"I had a blaster. It made things a bit easier." Tony told him as he continued to hold his hand.

"That always makes it easier. I've decided to start carrying one again. I'm getting too old for this."

Tony smiled.

Poltious lay flat on the bed. He had wires running from his chest and an IV in his arm. The thin sheet covered him, with two brown blankets to keep him warm.

Tony continued to hold his hand. "Why are they keeping you on your back?"

"They want me to stay still until we get someplace. They think it's broken. I'm sure my legs are. I heard them pop."

"Damn." Tony shook his head.

"I'm not in pain. I'm on some good medicine. Weightless mattress. How is Samuel?"

Tony shook his head and looked at the floor. Tears started to form in his eyes. "I had to give him CPR on the way out here."

Poltious sighed. "And we can't speak to John. I can't hear anyone. Not even Licis."

"That's because you're hurt. Licis says we'll be in range in five hours."

Poltious gripped Tony's hand. "This is not your fault-"

"Yes, it is. I've really done it this time. I don't even think the Right of Yubroarus can even be used."

He grinned, "The Right of Yubroarus, can always be used. Unless you are Lartius. He's not allowed."

Tony chuckled through his tears. "No. I've really screwed this up-"

"You. Did what you, what we, both believed to be right. John will see that."

Tony shook his head and looked down at the floor again. "I don't think he will. How can you forgive a man for this? I mean, Sam is in bad shape. He was with me."

Poltious pat his hand. "Tony. Samuel is hurt. And you didn't do that-"

"And you are hurt! All of this is my fault."

Poltious grimaced and held Tony's hand tighter. "John will understand."

Licis appeared back in the doorway. "Tony. Got you a doctor. Come on. Poltious. Sleep. I'll be back later."

Poltious squeezed Tony's hand. "I expect you to be here when I wake up."

Tony grinned. "I'm not going anyplace."

"Good man." Poltious told him and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13 – The Admiral's Orders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13 – The Admiral's Orders

Karen woke up that morning and thought seriously about just returning to bed. She didn't know if she could face another day without Samuel. She lay back on the pillows and tapped the photo album to life that Arles had given to her the night before. She had looked through the photos until the sun had started to come up. There were so many that had made her heart ache even worse than it had before. She had also found a password protected area of images. She couldn't help but wonder what was in there.

The picture that had became her favorite, was one of Samuel wearing a New York Yankees cap and standing next to a river. He was smiling at whoever was taking the photo as he wore a life vest, about to go rafting. She wiped her tears as she lied to herself that he was simply back on Caihiri on vacation, or as he called it, holiday.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She had done so much thinking the night before. Unable to sleep until the dawn, it was now nearly lunch. She remembered some of the things she had promised herself. One being that she would get right up, and get dressed. Enough of his lying around and being sad.

It was cooler today than usual in Florida. She slipped on a pair of jeans, a pink tank top, and a long sleeved blouse. She wore her hair down around her face.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Arles sitting at the kitchen table speaking to the Lieutenant and Anne. Both the Lieutenant and Arles wore shorts and t-shirts with their trainers while they sipped their tea.

Anne smiled at Karen and kissed her cheek. "Well, there you are. Did you get some sleep?"

She put her hands in her pockets. "A little."

Arles stood up and pulled a chair out for her. "I'll get some coffee for you."

She sat down and thanked him.

The Lieutenant took her hand in his. "Arles told us you had trouble sleeping last night."

"My mind, just wouldn't turn off."

He nodded, "Yeah. I suppose you had a lot to think about."

She grinned, "Are you drinking tea, Dad?"

He sat back and laughed, "Arles has introduced me to it. It's really good."

Arles sat Karen's coffee in front of her and sat back down. "I've converted an American!" He teased.

She sipped her coffee and smiled. "You are so silly."

He drummed his knuckles on the tabletop.

The Lieutenant smiled, "Arles here, got up and went to do PT with me and half the base this morning. I'm impressed."

"This morning?" Karen asked. "Did you even sleep?"

Arles grinned at her. "Driven by caffeine."

"Daddy, you drove to Jacksonville to do that?" She asked.

"No. He popped us over there. I told him I didn't think he could keep up with my guys."

She looked back at Arles, "How did you do?"

"Ran circles around them." He smiled. "Papa will be very proud."

The Lieutenant sipped his tea. "As he should be."

Anne leaned on the cabinet. "You know, Arles. I have a friend with a daughter-"

He shook his head. "Oh, no. Thank you, Anne. I'm not into that."

"What?" Karen asked. "Fix-ups or just girls?"

"Just….any of that. No, thanks."

"You went out with Emily. My roommate."

"Well, anyway. Karen, how did you sleep?" Arles asked.

"So, we're not talking about this-"

"Nope." He insisted.

The Lieutenant chuckled and sipped his tea. "That's his business, ladies. Leave the man, alone."

Arles crossed his arms. "Thank you. So, Karen."

She sat down her coffee, "Well. I doubt any of you will agree with this, but I'm calling the university and dropping my classes today."

Arles shook his head. "No. You're not doing that!"

Anne joined them at the table. "Karen! It's important. How will that look with this grant you are in line for?"

"How will it look if I can't make it ten minutes through a class without becoming hysterical? It's clear I'm not going to do my best work and if I drop these classes now, it doesn't affect my GPA."

"What's a GPA?" Arles asked.

The Lieutenant sat down his tea. "Grade Point Average. Karen, are you sure about this?"

"Dad. We don't know when he's coming home. And even if he came back today, we don't know what that's going to mean. I don't know what the next few weeks are going to look like for me. I think this is the wisest decision in this case. I can always return to school, when….life…makes more sense."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Umm."

Arles rubbed his chin. "I don't think Sam would approve of this-"

"Samuel would tell me to make my own choice. I know that's what he would say. And I don't wish to be rude, but I'm not asking for anyone's advice on this. I'm informing you that I've made this decision."

The Lieutenant rose his eyebrows. "So, this is an order? Admiral?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Daddy."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I think it's a very good idea."

"John!" Anne insisted.

"She's thought this through, and she's right. I find it a responsible decision. Besides the Admiral outranks any of us sitting at this table."

Karen managed to laugh at her Dad. "You have always called me that."

He smiled proudly, "Admiral Mermaid. Make sure this won't mess up your other grants."

She shook her head. "I've already looked into it when I was thinking about dropping Latin, earlier. It's alright."

Arles rubbed his chin. "Well, I'll have to trust you on this. I really don't understand it."

"Did you not attend school?" Karen asked.

"Not one like that." He shook his head.

Karen sat down her coffee. "Excuse me. I need to run back upstairs."

"Want me to make you something?" Anne offered.

"No, thanks." She insisted as she rushed back upstairs to visit the loo. She had suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She leaned against the cabinet and took a deep breath. She felt like she might be sick at any moment. "Oh, that's strange."

She splashed water on her face and after a bit, she began to feel better. She walked out to her room and went to her bag with her books. She stopped, knowing that Samuel had probably hidden some more notes for her to find in it.

Arles walked up the stairs and leaned in the doorway. "You alright? You looked a bit, green."

She looked back at him. "I'm fine. I don't do well when I don't sleep at night."

"Probably try to take a quick kip later today. I might help."

"A kip?"

He nodded. "Well, you are under a lot of stress. I've already been sick twice this week."

She crossed her arms, "Yeah?"

"Maybe it was three times. I'm not sure."

"You know, Arles. You and Emily-"

"Why are you on about this?"

"You are a neat guy."

"Neat?" He tasted in his mouth.

"Why don't you have a girl?"

"I don't want a girl." He told her.

"Don't want a girl? Or just her?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"I'm just curious. I suppose we don't."

He nodded. "Alright."

She considered him.

He rose his eyebrow. "What's that look for?"

"You are so different than Sam."

"Well, I'm not Sam." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Siblings are different. Even if we had the same parents, we're different."

"Well, I know that. It's just…"

"Okay. Let me just sort this out right now. I like girls."

She rose her eyebrow at him, "I heard two at a time."

"And then off to the next one."

"But, that's just….childish."

"No. That's fun. There's no, commitment. Just…a good time. All parties know that. In. Out. Next one."

"That sounds like your Uncle Tony."

"Well." He thought. "Nah, it doesn't."

"None of my business-"

"That's true-"

"But, have you ever dated, just one girl?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Like, been in a real relationship-"

"Why?" He cleared his throat. "Why would I want to?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "That's interesting-"

He closed his eyes. "And…I really just don't want to talk about this with you. Alright? There are some things I'm….having a think on, too."

"There was a girl-"

"I didn't say that-"

"And it didn't work out-"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't say that-"

"Arles. You can talk to me about this-"

"I don't want to."

She nodded. "You're right. This is none of my business-"

"That doesn't sound like the end of this conversation." He grinned.

"But, why?"

Arles shook his head. "It's just not for me. And do you hear that?"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it. That's really the end of that conversation. Brakes. Pull up the anchor. Whatever you….mad, Navy people say."

"Aye Aye." She nodded. "You know, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pushing you on this. It's really, none of my business and-"

"Nah. It's really okay." He insisted. "Hmmm. I can phone the school and drop those classes if you want me to-"

"Arles. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate all of the help and everything, but…"

"I'm getting on your nerves?"

"No. It's just. Is this really what-"

"Samuel is out there someplace. Who knows what he's going through, but no matter what, he knows you are alright. He trusts that I'm here, and taking care of you. He trusts that. I'm his 'One'. My job is to protect you, help you with anything you ask, and serve you in any way I can during his absence. Anything you want or need. You only have to ask."

"Arles, this has to be exhausting for you-"

"Don't worry about me."

"You haven't slept-"

"I'm really fine."

She looked back at the bag of books. "I don't want to look in there. I'm sure there is another something that will make me start to cry. Just for today. I'm not going to cry."

He walked over and picked up the bag. "I'll get this sorted for you. Don't worry about it Karen."

She took his arm in her hand to stop him. "Arles. This has to be hard for you. Maybe, I could just phone the school and tell them like that. I don't think there is a procedure."

"So, this isn't like a …."

"I don't think so. I've not done it before."

He shook his head. "I don't even really know what I'm doing."

She smiled. "Then, I'll take care of it. Let me do this, Arles."

He sat back down the books. "Alright."

She looked at his sad face. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Nah. I thought I might sleep a bit this afternoon."

She held her arms out and pulled him into an embrace. He held her tightly and took a deep breath. He missed Samuel so much, but couldn't show her that. He knew it would only make her begin to cry again. "Everything is going to be alright." He told himself more than her.

She continued to hold him. "I'm so glad you are here. I don't know what I would do without you, Arles."

He thought for a moment. "You know that I can help you with anything except, sex. Right?"

She playfully smacked the back of his head and rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate walked into Genie's office at the school and sat a cup of tea on the desk. "Hello." He whispered as he smiled at her.

She was talking on the phone, "I'm sorry. May I call you right back? Thanks." She ended the call. "You are supposed to be in the bed."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"You have you a concussion!"

"Fine." He insisted.

"With a broken skull!"

"It's all healed, Genie. I'm really fine."

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him. "Dad said you could come back only if you remained in the bed-"

"Well, you left. It was boring." He told her.

She sighed. "Worst. Patient. Ever."

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms and laid his forehead to hers. "How are you, really?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew I should have fought harder to make him stay."

He rose up and looked at her. "That's right. You didn't want him to go to New York. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't explain it. It was just a bad feeling."

He looked at her as he thought.

"What is that look for?"

"Nothing." He insisted. "It's just… Rixalarians don't have premonitions. Well, there are stories of one who does."

She rose her eyebrows and grinned. "You've told me this story when I was a little girl. It was one of my favorites."

He stepped back and crossed his arms. "Remind me how that goes."

She giggled and sat down on the sofa. "Well, gosh it's been a long time. You probably remember it better than I do."

He handed her the cup of tea he had brought and sat down next to her. "I have a concussion. I'm not supposed to be thinking this much."

"A concussion of convenience." She teased and sipped her tea.

He laughed at her.

"Okay. There was a traveler who met a woman who turned out to be a goddess. She burned at the center of everything that was, and she loved this traveler so much that she gave him this daughter. The small girl loved her father so much, but the goddess knew that one day the little girl would die and break the travelers' heart. So, she slowly began to change her to be more like her. Immortal, to begin to see things before they happened….and…."

Genie stopped and looked back at Legate.

"No." She insisted. "That's not what's happening here. Is it?"

"I love you ask me things like I know what the hell is going on." He laughed.

She smiled. "You made this story up-"

"I didn't! It's an old Quauhtin story! I grew up being told this story like every other Quauhtin child."

Genie sipped her tea. "It's a coincidence."

He rubbed his head. "Anything I say it's going to be blamed on a concussion-"

"No, it's not!" She laughed. "But, Legate. That's just…"

He smiled. "Brilliant. What if it's actually true?"

"It's a story."

"All stories start someplace."

"Concussion talking." She insisted and sipped her tea.

He sighed. "Exactly. Concussion."

She looked back at him. "How does the story end?"

He held her hand, "The daughter falls in love the man who was sent to protect her. And they lived happily ever after."

She smiled, "I've always loved your mad stories."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14 – Licis Contacts the Doctor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 – Licis Contacts the Doctor

The Doctor and Tony Stark sat the bar of the island home, looking over the information the TARDIS had fed to the computer the night before. It was late afternoon, and the weather had turned as dreary and dark as the mood in the home. The storm made the palm trees dance against the windows. It was as if the sky had decided to cry.

Tony was in a long sleeved t-shirt and black trousers, and the Doctor in a pair of jeans with an oxford that he hadn't tucked in. His hair stood up in every direction as he kept running his hand through it.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh. This doesn't make sense."

"Maybe, she was malfunctioning." Tony suggested.

The Doctor stood up and went back to the food replicator to make them both a cup of tea. "My TARDIS, doesn't malfunction."

He sat the tablet down they had been looking at. "But, she was damaged. You know how you talk out of your head when you aren't 100%."

The Doctor bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah. Not, my TARDIS."

"Yeah. But, this isn't actually your TARDIS. This is a child of that TARDIS."

The Doctor sat a cup of tea in front of Tony and stood on the other side of the bar. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Another missing child-"

"Okay, I didn't mean it that way-"

"No. It's alright." He told him as he rubbed his face. "I'm….just not able to think today."

Tony looked sadly at his friend. "Samuel is a smart guy. Tony's no idiot."

The Doctor sipped his tea, hoping it would make the lump in his throat stop throbbing. It didn't.

Rose walked into the room. "Is there tea?"

The Doctor, pleased for such a pleasant distraction, quickly turned to make her one. "There's always tea for you, Rose."

Tony looked up at her. "Is Soli being helpful?"

She smiled, "He's playing with Genie and Tony. And I might have done a terrible thing. I've left baby Sam with them."

The Doctor handed her the tea. "He's a child. He needs to be with other children."

"He's a baby. But, they were all sitting with him on the floor and being…gentle."

Tony rose his eyebrow. "Was Sam being gentle with them?"

The Doctor grinned, "Got you, huh?"

"An entire handful of my hair when I first got here. I'm sure I have a bald spot in time for this GQ shoot." He fussed.

The Doctor rubbed Rose's back. "Want me to go check on them?"

"No. He's happy. What's Genie like?"

He sipped his tea. "She's laughing a lot and feels, proud. He's alright."

Rose took a deep breath and wiped her eye. Not wanting them to see her growing upset, she quickly turned to walk into the pantry. "I'll see if there's fruit or something for them."

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the cabinet.

Tony looked back down at the tablet. "Pete call yet?"

"Nah. And Jake's idea of looking over all of the space traffic again has kept Lance busy most of the day. He says he's up to his eyes in it."

"Does he think he didn't depart immediately?"

"Well, it's an interesting theory. Maybe they took him, waited in orbit a bit, and then left. They would have known we would look for someone leaving at the same time he was taken. And quite frankly, I'm open for any suggestion that could help."

Arles walked into the room holding Karen's hand. "Hey Dad."

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "Need you on this-"

"Got me." Tony told him.

The Doctor and Tony walked over to meet Arles and Karen.

Tony smiled at her. "And meet John. John, this is Karen."

He took her hand immediately. "Karen. I'm so glad to see you."

She looked back at Arles. "Arles said you have been ill, and I know you're busy-"

"Not too busy for you. I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you."

She shook her head. "It's really okay. I've really not been….ready to see anyone."

The Doctor nodded. "I understand."

Arles put his hand on her back. "Want something to drink? Maybe, tea?"

She laughed under her breath. "You guys and your tea. I'll just have some water?"

Arles went over to the food replicator, leaving the Doctor and Karen with Tony.

Tony turned back to Arles. "Rose is in the pantry. Tell her Karen is here."

"Yep!" Arles agreed.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I'll admit, I'm rather nervous meeting you."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Well, I just….don't know what to even say." He admitted and smiled.

Tony teased, "And believe me. That's odd for him."

"I worried about coming here." She wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

He took her hand in his. "You're always welcome here."

She smiled painfully. "You. Just look so much like him."

The Doctor grinned. "I think he is better looking."

She laughed through her tears. "That sounds like something he would say."

Rose joined them. "Karen?"

She smiled at her and wiped a tear from her eye. "Hi."

Rose hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you came. Please, come in and make yourself at home. Have you met John?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "Yeah. Ummm….we were just…." He looked at Karen and pulled his neck back. He had noticed something.

Karen rose her eyebrow. "Okay. That's so strange. Samuel does that, too."

Rose laughed under her breath. "They are so similar."

The Doctor ran his hand through his already crazy hair. "Ummm… yeah. I suppose." He looked around the room. "Everyone be very still."

Tony pointed at Arles, who stopped dramatically in mid step. "What are we doing, Dad?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose's curious face. He suddenly smiled like a loon. "And it's Karen! Rose! Did you see, Karen!?"

Rose shook her head. "You're being strange."

Before Karen knew what had happened, the Doctor had embraced her tightly and picked her up off the floor as he laughed.

"Oh! I love it!" He shouted. "Oh! I'm…just! Wow!" He grit his teeth and insisted. "I'm just so happy that you came to see us. Wow! HA! It's Karen!"

Karen held him and looked confused at Rose. "Does he greet everyone like this?"

Rose shook her head. "No. It's possible he's gone mental."

Arles was still standing on one foot, "Can we move yet, Dad?"

The Doctor let Karen go and looked back at Arles. "Yes." He smiled larger than he had in days. Rose could feel he was so excited that he was about to jump out of his skin.

He stepped back and pointed at Rose. "Oh! I needed to do something. What was it?"

"Find a Doctor, Doctor." Tony shook his head. "Rose, I think he's cracked under the pressure."

The Doctor turned to him. "Tony! Oh, I need to tell you something!"

He rose his hands, "Then tell me, you freak. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Doctor bit his lip and looked back at Karen. "Ummm…. ugh. I can't…."

Rose shook her head. "You've completely gone off the rails! Karen, I just don't even know what to say about him."

He bounced on his feet. "I need to check on the children! That's what I'll do! Yes! I'll do that now. Excuse me."

He grabbed the front of Tony's shirt in his fist, and drug him out of the room. "What the hell is this, man? ROSE!"

Rose laughed and shook her head as she looked back at Karen. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into him."

Karen giggled. "He's fun."

Arles shook his head. "What's with Dad?"

Rose and Karen sat down at the bar together. Arles sipped his tea and shook his head as he watched Tony walk back into the room with a spring in his step and rubbing his hands together. "Dad's madness is contagious."

Tony sat next to Karen and smiled. He snapped both of his fingers and had the biggest smile on his face. "Oh yes. We're both completely nuts."

Rose shook her head. "Don't let these idiots frighten you, Karen."

Karen giggled. "They haven't. Although, I have no idea what's going on."

The Doctor walked back into the kitchen. He held his hands out to steady himself. "Children are fine, Rose."

"You haven't had time to go check on them." She fussed.

"You're right. It's a ruse. I needed a moment."

"For what?" She asked.

He smiled like a loon and put his hands in his pockets. "And it's Karen. Oh, Rose. This is brilliant! Karen."

Rose shook her head and looked back at Karen. "You can smack him if you want to. I really don't mind. In fact, he may need it."

The adult Genie popped into the room with Lewis.

Karen shook her head. "I'll never get used to that."

Genie walked over to join her and Rose. She kissed her Mum's cheek and then turned and hugged Karen. Arles didn't even ask and put a cup of tea in front of her. "How is Legate?"

Genie sighed. "Better."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Resting, I hope."

Tony laughed. "Says the man that gave him a concussion."

"It was clearly a case of temporary insanity." The Doctor insisted.

Rose smiled, "As opposite to…."

Arles sipped his tea, "Complete madness."

"You would have hit him, too!" The Doctor insisted, "I come in here and he's got his hands all-"

"Please." Rose insisted. "Do not frighten Karen."

Karen laughed and sat down her water. "Arles told me about what happened."

Tony rubbed his hands together, "Yeah. I heard, too. So, you know."

The Doctor looked surprised at him. "You knew?"

He pointed, "Karen told me!"

Karen held up her hands. "I plead temporary insanity, too."

The Doctor grinned and sipped his tea, "You fit right in with this mad lot. We're all mad here." He suddenly smiled like a loon, "HA! Rose! Do you see!? It's Karen!"

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Completely, mental." He motioned for him to join her. "You, come here a second."

"Why?" He asked.

"You need slap." Rose insisted.

He grinned and winked at her, "Maybe later."

Genie groaned, "Gross."

Arles coughed in his tea. "I'm really trying not to be sick here."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Karen, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to even say."

Karen laughed. "It's alright."

Rose glared at him. "Sometimes, he's just rude."

"And still, not ginger." He said as he sipped his tea.

They were interrupted as young Tony Tyler walked into the room holding baby Samuel's fists in his hands, and helping him walk.

"Look at this, Daddy!" little Genie clapped. "Great job, Sammy!"

Karen covered her mouth.

The Doctor sat down his tea as him and Rose looked on in shock.

Soli cheered. "You can do it, Sammy!"

Baby Samuel looked up at the crowd. "Da! Da! Da! Da! Da!"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "Da Da sees you."

He gripped little Tony's hands tightly. "Awe! Sammy. I'm not going to let you fall."

Genie moved in front of him and held out her hands. "We're not going to let you get hurt."

Karen began to cry silently. Rose and the adult Genie both turned to her and hugged her at the same time.

Lewis rushed over and picked baby Samuel up. "And you are trying to be a big kid like the rest of them, aren't you?"

Baby Sam held his hands out and cheered, "Papa!"

Lewis laughed and kissed his face. "Papa loves you."

Baby Sam clapped his hands together.

Little Genie put her hands on her hips and pointed at the Doctor. "How about that, Daddy? I told you today was going to be a better day."

He smiled at her. "Daddy is ready for a better day."

Lewis announced, "Back to the playroom! Let's go! Last one there has to change a nappy!"

All of the children laughed loudly at ran at top speed.

Arles had joined Rose and Genie, comforting Karen. He bent down in front of her and handed her a tissue, "Are you alright?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded that she was.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Of course, she's not!"

Arles stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah. None of us are."

Friday spoke. "Doctor Crusoe-"

"Is this damn thing ever going to call me 'John'?" He complained.

"Not if I can help it." Tony insisted with a smile.

The Doctor groaned. "What?"

"There is a transmission for you from-"

He rolled his eyes as if he was listening to something. "It's Licis. Put it on the telly."

They all walked into the sitting room. The television on the wall came to life. They immediately saw Licis the Quauhtin standing in the middle of a control room of a large ship. He looked up and the screen and smiled.

"Primus John!"

Lewis walked back into the room just as he began to speak.

The Doctor pointed at him. "I have nearly everyone here, so please be careful with what you say if it's bad news."

Licis nodded, "Understood. Well, it's good and bad. I'm heavy three people you are looking for."

The Doctor shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Please tell me it's not too bad."

Licis continued. "They are all here. I need you to get here. Yesterday. Clear?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Lewis-"

"Got them." He tapped something on his bracelet and popped away.

Licis continued. "The doctors here are looking over everyone. Poltious is finally awake, and complaining. Tony Tyler is with him now."

"And Sam?" Rose asked.

"He's unconscious. We just got them aboard, and gotten close enough to contact you. That's all I know right now. He has all of their attention down there. As soon as we know more, I'll let you know. I've sent our position and flight plan to you. John, I've seen him and I really don't want to alarm you, but get your ass out here. Our guys are trained how to put back together Quauthin."

Arles put his arm around Karen. She turned into him to allow him to hug her as she cried.

The Doctor nodded. "Understood. As soon as I have everyone aboard, I'll work with the doctors there to see what we can get sorted."

"That would be wise. I'll let them know." Licis ended the transmission.

The Doctor immediately turned to the room. "Alright, everyone get to the ship. We're leaving as soon as everyone is aboard. Arles, take Karen and get it pointed in that direction."

"Yes, Dad." He took a remote trigger out of his pocket and looked at Karen. "This will be strange."

They disappeared together.

Rose asked, "Mum and Dad-"

"Lewis has them. They will meet us on the ship."

Rose started out of the room, "I'll get the children."

Tony stood up and had his phone to his ear. "I'll tell Pepper-"

The Doctor pointed at him. "Pepper is headed to the ship with Exton. Take Soli and meet her there."

Tony ended the call and put the phone in his pocket as he ran out of the room with Rose.

The Doctor turned to Genie. "I can't hear Legate. He's sleeping."

Genie wiped her eyes. "Daddy. Please bring him back."

He took her hands in his. "You're going, too. Just go wake him-"

She shook her head and whispered to him. "I don't know if I can-"

He pointed at her. "You will. I'll be there with you. Go help your Mum with the children, and I'll get Legate."

She wiped her eyes and laughed under her breath. "No! I'll get him. I'll see you on the ship."

He grinned, "I'm not going to hit him again."

She tapped something on her bracelet, "Yeah, right."

She popped away leaving him standing there with his hands on his hips.

He looked around the room and took a deep breath. "We're coming Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15 - Throwing Knives

_A rare Sunday update? YES!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15 - Throwing Knives

Karen stood in the small suite on the ship. She rubbed her arms and watched the stars streak past the window. The room was dark. She kept running over the last ten minutes in her mind. The man telling them to hurry to Samuel. What had happened to him? Was he alright?

An odd beep sounded.

She looked up. "What is that?"

It beeped again. Could that be a doorbell?"

"Come in?" She said.

The door opened and Genie stepped in. "Hi."

"Oh, that was a doorbell." She said.

Genie smiled, "Yes. Why is it so dark in here?"

"I couldn't find the light switch." Karen admitted.

Genie walked over and sat down on the sofa. "Friday controls all of that. Just tell her you want. Friday, bring the lights up to 65%."

The lights became brighter in the room.

Karen smiled, "That's cool."

Genie shook her head. "Arles just drop you off in here?"

"I wanted him to be able to get us to Samuel as fast as possible. I told him to bring me someplace where I wouldn't be in the way."

"Karen, you're not in the way."

"On a space ship, I'm sure I would be." She insisted as she rubbed her arms and looked around.

Genie nodded, "Dad is talking to the medical staff on that ship. As soon as he knows what's going on, he will come find us."

Karen nodded.

Genie stood up and smiled warmly at Karen. "This is Samuel and Arles' suite. Come here. I'll get you a jumper."

Karen followed Genie into a bedroom. It was small with just enough room for the double bed that had a blue duvet on it. A window wrapped around the top so someone could lie in the bed and watch the stars pass overhead. Genie went over to a panel and pressed a button. The door slid open to reveal a cupboard of Samuel's clothing. She pulled out a blue sweatshirt with a hood and handed it to Karen. "There. That's a soft one."

Karen slipped it on. "Thank you. Oh, it smells like him."

Genie smiled. "Yeah. That mix of soap and cologne that he wears."

Karen wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "Yes."

Genie crossed her arms and looked at Karen. "This is your first time on a ship?"

"My first time in space." She laughed. "Why aren't we floating around?"

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "Because the gravity is turned on. Do you want to float around? There's a Zero Gravity room on the Observation Deck. Come on. I'll take you up there. Might as well look at everything else. Papa said we won't be there for a while. It will help keep our minds off of everything."

Karen smiled, "Thank you, Genie."

XXXXXXXXX

Genie was an excellent tour guide. She answered all of Karen's questions and even insisted that she stop and ring her Mom and Dad to tell them that she wouldn't be home for a few days and why. The Lieutenant had already been informed by Pete Tyler as soon as he had gotten to the ship himself.

Genie also took her to the ship's hanger. Karen tried, but was unable to keep herself looking around in awe at how large the room was. It reminded her of the hangers she had been to over the years with her father when she would visit him at the various bases he served at. Only, instead of helicopters and Zeppelins, this hanger held several odd ships. Space ships, she realized as Genie led her over to the large area where Legate and young Tony Tyler were busy throwing knives.

A graphic of a wooden board, as large as a garage door, was their target. The black X danced all over the board. Legate stood behind the small ginger boy with his hands on his own hips. "Alright. Try a moving target. Focus on it, and-"

Tony Tyler bit his lip and threw the knife, perfectly.

Legate grinned proudly. "Brilliant, Tony! You are a natural at this."

Genie and Karen joined them. She touched Legate's back which made him look back at them and smile. "Oh, hi ladies. On a tour then?"

Genie smiled. "Yes. We've seen nearly everything now. We're headed to the Observation Deck next."

Legate nodded. "Saving the best for last. Yeah. We'll be going through a Nebula if I'm clear on where we're headed."

Young Tony tilted his head. "Who is this?"

Legate grinned, "This is Karen. She's….Doctor Sam's girlfriend."

Karen smiled.

Tony nodded. "Oh. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. He's odd, is he a Quauthin?"

"I'm a Quauhtin, and I'm not odd." Legate chuckled.

Tony grinned. "Keep telling yourself that, mate."

Legate looked back at Genie and Karen who were laughing.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Is Doctor Sam a Quauthin?" Tony asked again.

"Sortof."

"A recruit?" Tony asked. "I know John and Lewis are bringing more of those here to train."

Legate laughed under his breath and shook his head. "Sam, is not a Quauthin Warrior. But, he is one of the few who can use the title of one, if he so decides. His official title is…..extremely long."

Karen looked surprised. "Really? Why can he use the title?"

Legate grinned, "He was of great service to a member of the Royal family of the Quauhtin. It's an honorary title. He saved a Prince. So, the King declared that."

Karen smiled proudly, "He hadn't told me. Well, he hasn't told me a lot of stuff."

Genie took her arm and nodded. "It's something he doesn't talk about. Granted, he doesn't talk about a lot of stuff."

"That's true." Karen agreed.

Tony pointed at the adult Genie. "You look familiar to me."

Genie smiled, "I hope that's a good thing."

Tony grinned. "Yes. What is your name?"

"Sara. You may call me Sara."

Tony nodded. "Sara. I think that's Genie's name, too."

She smiled, "It is."

Legate pointed at her. "And that's my girlfriend."

"Phhh." Tony insisted.

Legate held his hands out. "It is!"

"Yeah right, man."

"You don't believe me?" Legate asked.

"No way!" Tony insisted. "You could never get a girl that lovely, Legate."

Legate rose his eyebrow and looked back at Karen and Genie who were both laughing.

Genie bowed her head, "Well, thank you Tony."

Legate put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Well, Tony knows."

"I imagine his reaction is nearly the same." Genie teased.

"Yeah. Probably so." Legate agreed.

Tony handed Legate three knives. "And see if you can do better with a moving target."

Legate took the knives in his hand and smiled. "You should take Karen to the football pitch."

Genie put her hands behind her back and smiled. "We've just left there."

Legate nodded, "The playroom?"

"The roller coaster isn't there."

"Really?" Legate asked. "That's John's favorite thing on the entire ship."

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "I was surprised, too."

Tony put his hands on his hips. "Legate! Knives."

Legate took aim and then looked back at the girls. "How about the room with the nets? The training-"

"It's not here either." Genie told him. "But, I seem to remember I was older when he installed that."

Legate nodded and thought.

Tony groaned. "I'm still winning, Legate."

Karen laughed under her breath at his insistence.

Legate took aim again, only to think of something else. He relaxed and looked back at the ladies. "Maybe a tour of the smaller ships. They are docked, but….Stark is in his down there."

Genie smiled, "The Yinsen II?"

"Yeah. He's…improving it."

Genie giggled, "I'm surprised you're not helping with that."

Tony crossed his arms. "You are stalling. Are you ever going to throw-"

Legate turned and faster than they could blink, he threw all three knives, one right after another to the target. Karen jumped and was amazed. All of the knives seemed to meet their targets.

Legate sighed in disappointment. "Well, damn. I missed that last one."

Tony laughed and pat Legate's arm. "You need to aim."

Genie shook her head. "I don't see which one you're talking about."

He pointed, "That third one. It's a bit off."

Karen laughed in amazement. "I would still count it. Wow."

Legate shook his head. "Nah. It needs to be right in the center of the X. Damn. I need to practice."

Genie pat his arm. "Concussion, probably."

Legate groaned, "I'm not blaming anything else on that."

Tony picked up three knives. "It's like Lewis says, 'Practice makes permanent. Not perfect.' You just need to practice, man."

Tony took aim and threw them. He hit the targets perfectly. He turned and grinned at the ladies. "And that's how it's done."

Karen nodded, "I'm impressed Tony. May I call you Tony?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's my name. Sure."

Friday spoke. "It is requested that everyone please met in the Observation Area as soon as possible."

Genie took Karen's arm in hers. "We were headed there, anyway."

They started to walk in that direction. Karen took a deep breath as the lump grew in her throat. Could it be more bad news?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 - Tight Grip

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 - Tight Grip

The Observation Deck was impressive. The large dome overhead showed the long streaks of stars as the ship continued to travel at a high rate of speed through space. Sounds of the children's laughter was heard coming from the Zero Gravity room over to the side.

Pete Tyler sat next to Jackie at the small round table with Lewis and Pepper. Pepper held baby Arles in her arms. He was sleeping with his fingers in his mouth.

Karen walked into the room with Genie and Legate. Tony Tyler ran off to the Zero Gravity room. Legate glanced up to see him run. He put his arm around Genie's shoulder. She looked up at him and saw his smile. "This alright?"

She grinned. "Yes."

Pete, holding a container of chips, stood up as they got closer. "Oh, Karen. May I introduce Jacks?"

Jackie Tyler held her hand out to her. "Jackie. Not Jacks."

Karen smiled and shook her hand. "It is nice to meet you."

Jackie's attention immediately was on Legate and Genie. "So, I see you two are now putting your hands all over one another now that the secret is out."

Tony Stark laughed as he walked behind them and joined Pepper. "Busted by Jackie!"

Genie shook her head. "Grand, this is hardly our hands all over one another. Although, I do have a question. Papa called Arles' Sam's 'One.' What is that? Is that a proper 'One'?"

Karen closed her eyes tightly.

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. Didn't you know that?"

Jackie shook her head. "I think that's supposed to have been a secret, Pete!"

"It was?" Pete asked.

Karen grinned, "It wasn't meant for everyone to really know. Samuel and I wanted to let Genie and Legate have their moment-"

"Oh my God!" Genie threw her hands up. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Karen laughed. "Well…."

Genie embraced Karen and laughed. "Oh wow!"

Tony and the older Arles walked into the room. Legate pat Arles' chest as he got up beside of him. "You didn't tell me you were 'One.' Who is Two? Stark?"

Tony Stark grinned. "No. You are."

"Well, I'm a shit, Two!" Legate insisted. He turned to Karen and took her hand. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Damn it, Arles! This is information I need! What the actual hell?"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "She asked me to keep it quiet. Who told?"

Jackie pointed at Pete. "The vault of secrets here."

Arles groaned. "Grandfather. Really?"

He held his hands out. "Jacks tricked me! She's…" He looked back to see her raised eyebrow. "Ummm…lovely. Right?"

Genie and Karen laughed together.

Pepper shook her head. "Good save there, Pete."

Suddenly, Soli appeared next to Tony. "Hi!"

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. He shook as he managed to compose himself, "Shit! Don't…. ah!"

Pepper laughed. "He's been practicing."

Pete chuckled and held out the chips. "And eating chips."

Soli took a chip from the container and ate it.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "You scared the hell out of me, man."

Soli looked concerned. "Are you cross?"

"I'm not cross. Just…startled. Yes. Going with that. You keep practicing."

Soli smiled, "Sure thing, Tony. Watch this."

He disappeared in a ray of light, and then reappeared in front of Tony with his hands on his hips. "Record time!"

Tony grinned. "Where did you go?"

"Around the ship. All of the halls." Soli told him as if it should have been oblivious. "John told me it was alright."

Tony nodded. "Just be careful and look out for-"

"People walking. Yes, I know. Rose and John are on their way now."

Genie called to him from the Zero Gravity room. "Soli! Are you coming back?"

He grabbed a few more chips and zoomed away.

Tony held up his hands as the trail of light vanished. "Oh, that's going to take some getting used to."

Pete handed Tony the container of chips just as Soli reappeared and took them from his hand. Tony jumped again. "AH! Soli! Damn!"

Soli disappeared in a flash of light again.

Tony looked back at Pepper. "Your son."

She smiled. "Of whom I'm extremely proud. Anyone that can keep you on your toes."

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "That, he does."

Arles looked at the baby Arles and grinned. "Karen. Did you see me here?"

"That's you?"

He nodded.

Pepper rose baby Arles up to her lips to kiss his forehead.

Jackie smiled, "She's going to want one of those, Stark."

Tony grinned and rubbed Pepper's back. "I'd give her one." He looked back at her and said quietly. "Anything she ever wants."

Pepper smiled sadly at him.

Legate crossed his arms. "Arles, how can you be 'One' and sleep as much as you do?"

Arles laughed under his breath.

"Are you just telling me you're sleeping?" Legate realized. "You shit."

Arles grinned. "Love you, too."

Rose walked in with the Doctor. She was holding baby Samuel in her arms. He clapped in excitement as they got closer. "Feet! Feet!"

Pete held his hands out to take him. "Come to Grandfather 'Feet', young man."

Karen asked, "Feet?"

Genie laughed. "Samuel called Grandfather that until he was a teenager."

Rose handed baby Samuel to her Dad.

The Doctor looked back at the Zero Gravity room. The sounds of the children's laughter continued. "They are all in there?"

Jackie nodded, "Genie, Tony, and Soli."

Tony sighed. "Soli is….zooming around at top speed. He can't go through the walls, can he?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. All of the force fields are up. He's safe."

Tony nodded.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at the group that had gathered. "Alright. I've been talking to the doctors there on Licis' ship. And before we go much further, I'll admit that these are not really doctors, but rather scientists who have been trained in advanced First Aid."

"Like Jack." Lewis realized.

"Yes. Licis tells me he was….blinked to the other side of the galaxy and found Tony's ship. Well, the remains of the ship."

"Blinked?" Genie asked.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "And there's a lot more to that, but….it's not important at the moment. What is important is the health of the three who were found. First, Poltious."

Legate nodded.

"He was found on Tony's ship, well, what was left of it. It was shot and lost power. They weren't able to savage it. Most of it was gone."

"Compression injuries? Frozen temperatures?"

"He seems to be recovering rather well from both, but he's rather certain that his legs are both broken, and they are keeping him still in fear of a broken back."

Legate crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "He's had worse."

Lewis nodded. "That's true."

The Doctor grinned, "He is conscious and insisted they remain in that part space until they found Tony. Which is odd, because that was before they jumped. Blinked. Whatever."

Pete asked. "But, Tony?"

"Tony says he's fine, and the initial examination that they have given him shows that he's alright. Overall. I'll look at him closer when we get there."

Genie took a deep breath and held Karen's hand tighter. "And Sam?"

He exhaled slowly. "Sam was kept unconscious the majority of the time they had him using drugs, an EMP tranquilizer gun, and appears to have been electrocuted several times. Probably trying to ensure he was actually a Khlere before he was handed over to the buyer."

Genie covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly.

"They are giving him some medicine for pain, and other things. He is currently in a healing coma. Tony told the doctors there that he stopped breathing on their way to them, but…he's still him. I don't know what to expect. His levels are all over the place, but they do seem to be leveling out."

"So, he's going to be alright?" Pete asked.

"I'll know more when I see him. As for right now, things could be a lot worse. But, they could also be a lot better."

Karen wiped a tear from her eye. "How long until we reach them?"

He sighed. "We're traveling at 89%. Licis is at 92. We're flying directly towards one another, but it's still a long way. The computer estimates we'll meet one another in two days."

"Two days?" Pepper asked.

Arles nodded. "37 hours, actually."

Tony crossed his arms and sat back. "Damn. Could one of the smaller ships get there faster?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. There are only two ships that I know of that can get there faster. And neither one of them are here."

Legate grinned. "Poltious' ship is down in the hanger now."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Is it?"

"Yeah." Legate laughed. "He put it there when he left with Tony. He asked the other Legate to keep an eye on it. He didn't trust it in Lartius' care. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it down there."

"It's a big hanger." The Doctor nodded. "Brilliant."

Legate rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Awesome. I'll go warm the engines. Go get whatever you need, John."

The Doctor grinned. "Perfect. Cheers, mate."

Legate looked back at Genie. "Could you go pack us a bag, then? Meet me in the hanger?"

She smiled. "Take Karen instead. I'll stay with Mum."

Legate pointed at Arles. "You are 'One'. You come, too."

Arles nodded. "Right."

Rose took a deep breath as Legate and Arles left with Karen and Genie. The Doctor turned back around to the remaining concerned faces. "Alright. Good meeting. I need to get to the med bay to get everything sorted. Lewis…."

"I've got it." He stood up and pat his shoulder as he left the room.

Rose stood up and took his hand. "And we need to have a chat."

"And we need to have a chat." He repeated as she took his hand and they walked away together.

Once they arrived in the hallway, she turned around and faced him. He didn't have to be joined to see she was not happy. She put her hands on her hips. "And….?"

"And what?" He asked her.

"You don't want me to go."

"No." He told her flatly.

She sighed. "I could help-"

He took her hand in his. "He's healing himself. He told me he heals fast, like you do. I really believe he's put himself in this healing coma. Just like I do. Remember when I regenerated and just needed a good rest and a cup of tea?"

She sighed. "I just don't want him to be hurt."

"From what I've already seen, he should have regenerated."

"God. He's so young. He doesn't need to do that."

"Rose, I won't lie to you about this. The Bad Wolf told me he would be alright. She's been appearing to Genie and to Jane, too. Telling them he will be alright."

"So, I'm to stay here. Behind again."

"I need you to remain here with Genie and Sam. They need you. They aren't going to understand why you are getting into a ship and leaving them when we rushed them up here so quickly. I'm going to help someone feel better. They know that's what I do."

"You're right." She sighed. "And it's not like I can really do anything for him."

He kissed her hand. "You can help him, by remaining hopeful. Remember what I told you about that."

"That makes completely, no sense."

"The best stuff doesn't." He grinned back at her. "So, we're good then?"

She crossed her arms. "One more thing-"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her.

"What's with you and Karen?"

His face spread into the huge, goofy grin again. "Oh, Karen! I get to fly to Sam with Karen! Brilliant!"

She put her hand on his chest and smiled. "I can feel that. What is it?"

He laughed.

"She is going to think you are proper mad."

He danced in front of her. "And I don't even care."

She sighed and laughed under her breath. His happiness was flooding into her. "You _are_ proper mad."

He leaned back to look into the Observation Room and around the hallway to ensure they were alone. He kissed her hand. "You are going to be proper mad, along with me. Grandmother."

"Grand-" She looked shocked and then realized what he was on about. "No." She said in disbelief.

She danced in front of her. "I'm sure. I felt it. Really tiny. Smaller than a bean. Can't be but a few days."

Rose covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God. Are you sure?"

"Yep." He popped as he pulled her arms to his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. He told her quietly. "But, she doesn't know. I don't think. So, shhh…."

She laughed, "I'm so happy. Oh wow! What will Sam say?"

He kissed her lips quickly. "I have no idea. I hope they are both happy about it."

She pointed at him. "Keep it quiet-"

"Yes, Mum-"

"And stop acting like a lunatic-"

"Can't promise that-"

"And if she asks…."

He rose his eyebrow. "What? She won't ask me. She doesn't know me."

She sighed, "So, we have to keep this to ourselves."

He bit his tongue and smiled at her again. "Yep!" He popped.

She giggled at him. "And you are mad."

"And now you are, too!" He teased. "It's contagious!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adult Tony Tyler sat in a chair next to Samuel's bedside.

Samuel, covered in a thin sheet, had wires coming from his bruised chest and hoses from his arms. Tony watched the levels on the monitor next to him dance from dangerous red levels, to the perfectly healthy green levels.

The Quauthin doctor in the room gave Samuel another injection in his arm, and the red levels seemed to lessen.

"Do you think he's cold?" Tony asked the doctor.

The doctor looked up at the monitor. "He may be. I'll fetch him a blanket."

"Thank you."

The doctor walked out of the room.

Tony looked back at Sam and rubbed his ginger beard. Samuel was clean from the transport scrubber, and Tony had given him a fresh shave. He lay still and appeared to be sleeping. The long streaks of bruising had appeared on both of his arms.

Tony shook his head. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I should have got us out of there so much sooner than I did. Maybe it would have prevented this from happening."

Samuel lay still in the bed. The monitor beeped as one of the green levels, went back into the red.

Tony shook his head as his eyes welled up in tears. "John has always told me it was my job to protect you. 'You're older, Tony. Keep an eye on him.' I didn't do that. He's on his way here now, and I just can't face him. I need to go find this buyer and-"

Samuel's levels all turned red and beeped in alarm. He let out a groan. Tony jumped out of the chair and grabbed his hand. "Sammy! I'm here."

Half of the levels returned to the green and normalized. The Quauhtin doctor rushed back in, with a blanket on his arm.

"The levels bombed out!" Tony told him as he held onto Sam's hand.

The Doctor looked up at the monitor. "Well, these are looking better than they have since he's been here."

"But, they all just….crashed!" Tony insisted.

The doctor looked up at him. "He's doing better."

Tony sighed. "Damn it, Sammy. You're winding me up."

Samuel grinned in his sleep.

The doctor spread the blanket over Samuel. "And that will help keep you warm."

Samuel continued to sleep.

The doctor looked up at the levels. "These look better. I'll report this to Primus John." He left the room.

Tony continued to hold Sam's hand. He shook his head and laughed under his breath. "Fucking hell, Sam. You scared the hell out of me."

The levels continued to stay in the green and red areas.

Tony looked back at Sam and became serious. "I need to finish this, Sam. I need to go get them back for what they did to you and Poltious."

Samuel continued to sleep.

"And I can't be here when John gets here."

He let go of Samuel's hand only for Samuel to grip it tighter.

"Sam." Tony insisted and tried to pull his hand away from his.

Sam held it tighter and refused to let go.

"Samuel! Let go of me." Tony exclaimed.

Samuel didn't.

Tony groaned. "Damn it, Sam."

Samuel still continued to sleep.

Tony looked around the room and thought. "Alright. Sam. I've decided to stay. You can let me go."

Samuel didn't loosen his grip.

Tony sighed. "Damn it. At least let me drag the damn chair over here."

Samuel held on tightly.

Tony shook his head. "Bloody hell. Great. Just, great Sam. When you get better, I'm going to kick your ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17 - Onboard Poltious' Ship

_Sorry for the radio silence for the last couple of days. I've been to the Braves game these past two nights and I'm exhausted! Well, on with our story!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17 - Onboard Poltious' Ship

Poltious' ship was well underway. Legate was piloting it with the Doctor's assistance. They sat apart from the rest of the ship in the control room.

Karen sat at a bench with a small round table with Arles. She was sipping a glass of water he had given her.

"There. That might make you feel better. There are rooms back there, if you want to lie down."

She shook her head. "I might. I just don't do well when I don't sleep."

"Well, you were going to sleep this afternoon. And it's probably late now. I know, I'm tired." He realized as he rubbed his hands on his trousers.

"Then go to sleep." Karen told him.

He propped his elbows on the table and smiled at her. "I might in a bit."

Arles' phone alerted him that he had received a text. He looked down at it and groaned. "Ummm…"

"Who is that?" Karen asked.

"Some….girl."

She sipped her water. "That you're not interested in."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "You're still on about this?"

"Arles. You have a lot to offer to a girl-"

"Like what? The opportunity to be miserable?"

"Name one couple you know who are miserable-"

He sat his phone down. "Alright. I'll name five. You and Sam-"

"We're not miserable-"

"You've been completely miserable while he's been gone-"

"That doesn't count-"

"It does count. My Papa and Mum. He's…..completely devastated after losing her. Even in our time. Eighteen years after the fact. I don't want to be like that."

"So, this is your strategy. Just not get close to anyone?"

He thought. "I suppose so."

She shook her head. "Arles. You can't live your life waiting to lose someone."

His phone rang. He looked down at it and then back at Karen.

"Answer it. I'll go someplace else if you want privacy."

"Nah. It's alright." He insisted and answered the phone. He put it up to his ear. "Hey. Yeah. I got your text."

Karen sipped her water.

Arles chuckled and laid his arm across his chest as he spoke on the phone. "That does sound good. Ummm. I can't though. I've been called out of town. When will I be back?" He looked back at Karen.

Karen shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know. Umm. No, this isn't a brush off. I just….well. I really have no idea." He rubbed his eyebrow. "Yeah. That's alright. Okay."

He ended the call and ran both of his hands through his hair. "Damn! Ugh! Sammy."

Karen smiled at him. "Emily?"

"Emily and some other girl-"

"That's the two girls?!"

He rubbed his chin. "Yeah. I'm surprised she hasn't told you."

"What's the other girl's name?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. She's….blond. Blue, bits in her hair."

"Tiffany and Emily!" She asked and covered her mouth.

"Oh, great. Now you are going to be on about this."

She laughed, "I'm just shocked. Emily didn't strike me as someone like that. Wow."

Arles crossed his arms and laughed under his breath. "She's the one who suggested it. I wouldn't have went for two at once-"

"You wouldn't say no-"

"Would you?" He insisted.

"Gosh. Arles. You are such a…."

"Pig? Is that your noun?"

She sipped her water. "None of my business-"

"That's right. I've already told you too much-"

"Just….wow."

Arles looked away and nodded his head. "Yeah. They are….there tonight. Wanting me to join them."

"See, your great strategy isn't working."

"What do you mean? It's working fine."

"Now, you are miserable-"

"Not miserable. Just….disappointed. They had someone else there tonight, too."

"So, three girls and you-"

"Yep." He nodded his head.

"How much smoking is happening when you do this?"

He looked back at her. "For your information, Sam got me started on that."

"The girls or the smoking?"

He rose his eyebrow. "Oh, I could really get him into a lot of trouble here."

"Phh…." Karen shook her head. "You mean the smoking. So, how much?"

"That entire thing of this being none of your business-"

"Oddly, it's beginning to become my business."

"Why? Because it's Emily? Your old flat mate-"

"No. Because it's you. Arles, I don't want you in a bad situation like this. Emily is one of these people who feel that aliens are -"

"We don't talk about that-"

She pointed at him. "You need to be very careful. I'm making this my business because I care about you. I don't want you hurt, but I also don't want this family hurt either-"

"This isn't my first day being an alien-"

"Well, it's new to me. And you are too close to this situation to actually see how dangerous it is! What happens if she finds out, and brings you over under the ruse of this? Gives you something and hurts you-"

"She wouldn't do that-"

"People like her do that. Arles, you have to be more cautious. People, are cruel-"

"She's your friend-"

"She's a flat mate. Not a friend. And I'm telling you. I don't know if she's all talk or not, but she hangs out with some people who could be very dangerous if they knew about you."

"Karen. Really. I don't think it's-"

"That's right. Arles. You're not thinking."

He sighed and looked back at her.

"You are my 'One'. I'm yours."

"That's not how it works-"

"Yes, it is! I'm telling you. This is not a good idea. Find some other girls to….screw around with-"

He laughed under his breath. "Just anyone, or do they need to meet with your approval-"

"When we return, I'll go to the club with you. I'll point you in a direction that will be a bit safer than this Emily character. Arles, I'm telling you. The very idea!"

He grinned. "Alright. It's a date. Well, not really."

She sipped her water. "A date. And who knows, you might find you actually like….one. 'One'."

"Phhh….doubt that."

The Doctor walked into the small room. "And we're underway." He sat down at the table with them and rubbed his face. "Still, it's going to be a bit."

Arles pointed at him. "Dad will know. What time is it?"

"Here?" He asked.

"No. Back home."

"London, it's morning-"

"No, Dad. New York." Arles smiled.

"Oh. Right. It's….midnight. 12:18."

Arles yawned. "Yep. I'm going to bed. Karen, that first room there on the left, is yours. I'm the next one if you need me."

She nodded, "Thanks, Arles."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Karen looked back at the Doctor. "He's exhausted."

"I bet you are, too. It's been a long day." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah." She sipped her water.

"Everything alright?"

"Why?"

"You two sounded like you were arguing."

"Oh, gosh. No. He's…..we were just talking."

He held up his hand. "I didn't hear anything but raised voices. None of my business."

"Ugh." She groaned. "He's just…."

"Driving you mental. I can see that. I think. Well, he seems…. Well."

She looked back at him. "You're his Dad."

"My Arles is only two months old. I'll fully admit you know Arles better than I do at this point. My Sam, too."

She nodded. "I suppose so."

"Tell me about them. Sam, first."

She smiled.

The Doctor grinned, "That's the same look he has on his face when he thinks about you."

She giggled. "Well, for starters, he prefers to be called, 'Samuel'."

"Really? Still?"

"It's so strange to hear you, and everyone else, call him Sam. Or Sammy."

He smiled. "My Samuel is the same way. The younger version. He doesn't like to be called Sam at all. I guess it's something he never grew out of."

"He told me it sounds more…what did he say?" She thought.

"Complete. That's what he says now."

"He's seven months old, now."

"I can speak to him. Even now. It's a ….thing." He told her as he crossed his arms.

She nodded. "Can Samuel do that?"

"Speak every language? I have no idea-"

"Hang on, you can speak every language?"

He nodded. "Yes. Every language there is. I can speak it. I don't know if Sam. Sorry, Samuel. I don't know if he can or not."

"He knows Spanish."

"That's Jane. I'm sure of it."

She smiled, "German, French, and Latin. He told me there were some others, but didn't elaborate."

"That makes me curious now. I'll have to ask him."

"He's so funny. Polite. Thoughtful. Smart. Brave. Wow. He didn't even, flinch when those Vesuos came into the Penthouse. I was crying. I was so scared."

The Doctor nodded. "He has trained for an event such as that. I'm hearing other things that he's done over the years and….it's impressive."

She smiled, "Proud father, huh?"

"Extremely. And Arles, too. Tell me about him."

"Well, he's so different than Samuel. He's been amazing, but….he's just so different. It makes me miss Samuel even worse."

"But, speaking with me doesn't make you miss him?"

She smiled, "I am still a bit….star struck if I'm honest."

"What? With me?"

She giggled. "Mr. Rose Tyler."

He laughed. "Mr. Rose Tyler. That's a new one."

"How long until we get there?"

"14 hours. Well, a bit longer to get us both stopped. And then we'll dock in their hanger and such."

"So, Samuel is on a big ship. Like yours."

He nodded, "He's on a galaxy cruiser from the Quauhtin Empire. Licis is sending me updates. He says that Sam has grabbed Tony's hand and is refusing to let him go. Tony has sworn at him and they have moved a chair over so he'll be more comfortable."

Karen smiled, "So, he's awake?"

"No. He's….just, not allowing Tony to leave." He chuckled.

"Why would Tony want to leave?"

"I imagine he's worried how I'm going to react. He couldn't get anywhere, anyway. Licis has ground all flights out of the ship. They are traveling so fast, he would have to stop to get anyone on or off. It's like….imagine tossing something out of a window of a car on a freeway. But, much faster. Launching at that speed would tear a ship apart."

"Tony knows this?"

"I'm sure he does. So, his plan would be to wait until they stop, and then leaving while I'm with Samuel. I can't chase him if I'm taking care of Samuel. It's not hard to sort out."

Karen shook her head, "This entire thing has been…completely crazy."

He ran his hand through his hair and relaxed. "Yeah. I blame that on his Mum. She's rather, jeopardy friendly, too."

Karen looked back at him and smiled. "Is she?"

"Oh, yes." He sat back and crossed his arms. "I met Rose Tyler when she was working at a shop. An alien race called, 'Auton', disguised themselves as mannequins and I ended up blowing up the building to destroy them. One escaped. Guess where it went?"

She grinned, "So, you were chasing aliens before you met her?"

"Well, yes. And….no." He rubbed his face. "I was just passing through. She…just was there."

She nodded her head. "Sounds like his explanation for that scar on his back. Well, I'm not sure if you know about that or not."

He shook his head. "No. What scar?"

"He told me he was in the wrong place, and thought he was protected more than he was. His Uncle Tony was with him and he was shot."

"Shot?" He asked. "With a gun?"

"I'm really not sure. It's a large scar. He said it happened a year ago, and he's amazed it left such a scar."

"Huh." He thought. "Sam shouldn't have a scar from something like that. That's odd."

"Why wouldn't he scar?"

"Why would that have left such a mark? Why wouldn't I have fixed that?"

She sipped her water. "I have no idea. I only mention it because I know you'll see it anyway. And, well…you're his Dad and you need to know."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

She sat down her water and took a deep breath. "14 hours, huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I've been….so nauseous today. I didn't sleep well, and that always makes me feel…strange."

"Well, with the stress of everything. Us traveling so fast, just the shear, gravity of the situation-"

"Ummmm." She started, "Doctor Smith."

He looked back at her. "John. Please call me John. I mean, if you think about it, there's only metal between us and traveling at light speed."

She covered her mouth. "Please don't put any more ideas in my head."

He grinned, "Quite, right. Sorry. Let me get you something that will help with that."

She closed her eyes as a fresh wave of nausea threatened to overtake her. She took short breathes to try to keep from being sick. Within a few moments, he had returned with her a small glass of something. He sat in front of her as she opened her eyes.

"Try that. That always helped Rose."

She sipped it and started to feel better instantly.

He crossed his arms. "So, archaeology?"

She looked back at him and grinned. "Yes. History is fascinating. Don't you think?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, yeah. But….well."

She giggled.

He looked back up at her. "It's just….why would you study something like that?"

"It's interesting." She sipped the drink. "Thank you for this. It's helping."

"Drink the rest of it. It will help you sleep, too."

"Knocking me out, then?" She smiled.

He crossed his arms and laughed. "No. It's just…when you are feeling poorly, it's hard to sleep."

She exhaled slowly. "Oh, that's working."

"Arles told me that you….quit school?"

She sipped her drink. "No. I postponed it. I want to be able to help Samuel with whatever we might be facing."

"Well, I know he will need some time to recover from this. He's probably going to be very weak for a while."

She looked up at him. "Okay."

"But, I'll know more once we get there. Tell me. What do you plan to do after you finish with school?"

She grinned and bit her lip. "I love the idea of studying about a certain time period, and then, writing about it."

"So, you want to be…an author?"

She giggled. "No. Well, yes."

"I know of a school where you could teach."

She laughed under her breath and looked into her glass. "Genie has already offered me a position there. She knows I want to stay close to Samuel, especially while he is recovering."

He smiled. "Sam is lucky guy to have found you."

She finished the drink and sighed. "I'll be so glad to see him."

He agreed. "We're just hours away. Licis says, that…." He listened in his head.

She sat down her glass and looked at him.

"Licis says he's doing better." He laughed. "Still hasn't let go of Tony."

She looked confused. "You can hear him? Now?"

He nodded. "Yes. He is telepathic. Well, sortof. All of the Quauhtin are telepathically joined within units. Licis used to be part of the Prime Guard on Earth. He returned to the homeworld, and has been serving there."

She nodded as she yawned.

"Feeling better?"

"Now, I'm tired."

"Go on, and lay down. There's nothing much to do until we get there."

She thanked him for the drink and walked to the tiny room that was only large enough for the double bed that lay in it. She climbed onto the bed and was asleep within moments.

XXXXX

Karen was in a cage in a dark, dusty place. She shouted for someone to help her, but no one came. She looked around and saw three Vesuos walk into the room. One of them pointed at her and smiled. "That's the one."

She closed her eyes and shouted as she felt his hands on both of her shoulders.

XXXXX

Arles had his hands on her shoulders as he gently shook her. "Karen. You're dreaming. Wake up."

She sprang straight upright. Covered in sweat, her pulse raced. She saw Arles sitting on the side of her bed. "You are safe. You were having a-"

She began to cry and threw her arms around his neck. He held her and rubbed her back. "Shhh….everything is alright."

She continued to cry as Arles' held her. The Doctor looked into the doorway of the bedroom and mouthed, "Need me?"

Arles shook his head, "Karen. Everything is alright. We'll see Sam in a few hours. Hey, Dad even told me he's doing better!"

She leaned back and wiped her eyes. "Has he let go of Tony yet?"

The Doctor, still unseen by Karen, grinned and shook his head.

Arles glanced up to see him and smiled. "No. Tony has already lost the feeling in his hand."

Karen laughed though her tears. "That's sounds like him."

Arles wiped her tears. "Hang on. I'll get you a tissue-"

"No. I'm alright." She took a deep breath. "Just….don't leave me."

Arles glanced up and saw that the Doctor had walked away. "Okay. Well, you need to sleep."

She lay down on the bed again next to Arles. He lay down and rubbed her back as he faced her. "Everything is alright, Karen."

She closed her eyes. "I'm all alone."

"No, you aren't. I'm here. Shhh….go to sleep." He told her quietly as she fell back asleep.

Arles pulled the blanket back on Karen. He lay on his back, relaxed, and watched the stars streak over his head through the window. Karen reached over to feel for him, and he grabbed her hand. He held it and laid his arm on his chest.

"Everything is going to be alright, Karen. I'll put this hand back in Sammy's." He kissed her hand as she slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 - Caihiri Dreams

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18 - Caihiri Dreams

The Doctor was met by Licis and several more Quauhtin as he walked down the gangplank of Poltious' ship. He carried a small bag on his shoulder.

Licis grinned as he pointed at Poltious' ship, "That's where that ship was. I guessed he had sent it with Legate."

The Doctor shook Licis hand. "It's DNA encoded. I couldn't fly her."

"Well, that's true. So, the other Legate…?"

"Yeah, he's in there."

Licis rose his eyebrow, "Is he…any different?"

The Doctor sighed, "This one is engaged to my daughter."

Licis laughed, "Yeah, I heard about that. At least you didn't toss him out a window. Lartius is grateful."

Arles and Karen walked down the gang plank together. The Doctor turned and took Karen's hand. "And this is Karen. Karen this is Licis."

Licis smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

She looked surprised at him. "You look like…"

He smiled, "Lewis. Yes. We're brothers. And how is my nephew? Wow. You really do look like Luce."

"Luce, huh?" Arles smiled and shook his Uncle's hand. "Anxious to see Sam, Licis."

Licis smiled, "Come on. I'll take you lot up there. We're pointed towards Plentitude. Lewis says he's already there. He says the ladies are taking him shopping."

The Doctor grinned, "Sounds like them."

The huge hanger door closed behind them. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets as they walked together into the hallway of the ship. The walls were white and trimmed in grey. The floor appeared to be white tiles. Whenever they passed someone in the hallway, they were greeted warmly, although Karen had no idea what they said.

Arles took her hand in his. "It is the language of the Quauhtin. They are saying, 'Welcome.'"

She smiled back at him and realized for the first time in her life, she was surrounded by aliens. In fact, she was the only human on the ship that she knew of. If that's what she even was. She gripped Arles' hand tighter.

As they walked past a window, she noticed the stars began to streak past again. They had returned to traveling at light speed.

The Doctor asked, "So. His levels sound good."

"Only two in the red. He's improved a lot since we first found them. Tony, oh he's cross."

The Doctor chuckled.

They stepped into the med bay, which lead into a hallway of rooms on either side. Licis led them directly to the room where Samuel lay in a bed. He seemed to be sleeping and even thinner than Karen remembered. Her heart leapt as she realized it was really him. Arles squeezed her hand.

Tony Tyler looked up from the chair he sat in, still with his hand in Samuel's. "John!"

The Doctor pat him on the shoulder. "How are you, brother? Injured?"

"I might say yes if Sammy ever lets my hand loose." He grumbled.

Arles laughed under his breath. "Not letting go, huh?"

"Ugh. It's been hours. I don't even feel it anymore." Tony insisted.

The Doctor used his screwdriver and scanned Samuel.

Tony pointed at her, "So, this is Karen?"

Arles nodded. "This is Karen Bennett. Samuel's…..girlfriend." He looked at her to make sure that was alright. "Yeah?"

She hadn't taken her eyes off of Samuel. He slept peacefully, but bruising could still be seen on his chest, long lines of purple bruising ran down both of his arms, wires ran from someplace unseen under the sheet that covered him, and a tube was giving him oxygen under his nose.

She asked, "May I touch him?"

The Doctor looked up at her as he put his hands on the side of Samuel's face. "Let me tell him we're here, first."

XXXXXXXXXX

Samuel stood on the balcony of Lance's home on Caihiri. He leaned against the railing as he watched the rather large storm cloud on the other side of the mountain. The rain had created a dark area underneath it. The yellow trees danced under it as the wind blew in his hair.

He felt anxious, and couldn't figure out why. He was so confused. Just as he started to go over in his head again where he was and what had happened, someone tapped on his shoulder.

He turned quickly, fist drew back ready to strike whoever it was. The Doctor smiled at him. "Relax, son. It's only me."

Samuel sighed and dropped his fist. "Dad. What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

The Doctor smiled and embraced his son tightly. "Everything is going to be alright."

He felt Samuel relax. He looked at his face. "You're safe, Samuel."

"Dad. I'm so confused. What has happened?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against the railing to look at him. "Tell me what you remember."

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "It's….all…..confusing. I remember being on Caihiri. We stayed up all night with Lewis and Grandfather."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. Then what?"

"I woke up that morning. I think we left, so…I don't understand why I'm still here."

"You don't remember coming home?"

Samuel's eyes grew huge. "Something happened. That's the reason you are here. Is Arles-"

The Doctor held out his hand. "Everyone is alright. Well, mostly."

"Please, Dad. Just tell me what happened."

"You, Samuel-"

"You don't normally call me 'Samuel'-"

He grinned, "Karen told me you preferred that. Anyway, Samuel, you're in a healing coma."

"So, I'm hurt." Samuel realized. "Why? What happened? Did we crash the ship?"

"No. You made it back and was there a week."

"Karen." He realized. "Is Karen alright?"

The Doctor looked up at someone that Samuel couldn't see. "Go ahead and take his hand."

"Who is with us?"

"I need you to relax."

"Karen-"

"She's fine. But, you have to let go of Tony. You have gripped onto his hand so tightly that he can't get away from you."

Just as he said that, Samuel felt the familiar sensation of comfort as if Karen had taken his hand. He looked down at it and smiled. "Karen is here."

The Doctor smiled. "She has your other hand. Relax, and release Tony."

Samuel realized his other hand hurt. Meanwhile, the electrical current had begun to creep up his arm, to his shoulder and into his chest. He looked back at his Dad's smile. "Every level just went in the green. I think you were just waiting on Karen."

He shook his other hand. "This really hurts."

"You've been holding onto Tony for hours." He looked up again, "Karen, take his other hand, too."

Samuel began to feel the same sensation in his other hand. Karen must have been rubbing his hand. His forehead suddenly felt a burst of tingle.

He looked up at his Dad and smiled. "She just kissed me. I love that feeling."

The Doctor smiled, "He can feel it Karen. It's helping."

Samuel looked down at both of his hands and smiled. "Karen is here. And she's alright." He closed his eyes and groaned. "Dad! She wasn't supposed to know about any of this."

The Doctor chuckled. "You are a bit behind on the times, son. She knows about everything."

"Everything?"

"Yep." He popped.

"And….she's…..Well, how is she?"

The Doctor pointed at him. "She is brilliant. One hell of a catch. Even if she is an archeologist. I've tried to talk her out of that."

Samuel sighed and shook his head. "Dad."

The Doctor chuckled.

"But, she's alright?"

"She's fine. A bit tired. Arles has taken great care of her in your absence. He's here, too."

Samuel nodded. "And he's alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. Poltious and Tony are both here, too. Poltious needs my attention, but you seem to be healing fine. You just need to sleep. It's going to really hurt when you wake up."

"Why?"

The Doctor explained everything that was wrong with Samuel to him. Samuel crossed his arms and groaned. "I'm not even going to be able to move for a while."

"Sam. It was incredibility brave what you did."

"What did I do?"

The Doctor grinned. "Made me extremely proud. Know that, and never doubt it. Now, rest. We'll chat more later."

Samuel nodded his head and looked back at the storm cloud. The lightening traveled through the clouds and looked frightening.

"What is that? If I'm unconscious, why is there this storm cloud?"

The Doctor looked back at it. "That, is some of your injury. You were electrocuted several times. Hit with an EMP tranquilizer. There is probably other things, but I'd rather go over that later with you when you wake up. I want you to rest now. Okay?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Everything is going to be alright. What do you want me to tell Karen? She's sitting right here."

"Gosh, I don't even know."

The feeling continued to run up his arms and sooth him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, that's really helping." He mumbled.

The Doctor nodded. "I'll tell her to keep doing that. Rest. I'll come back and talk to you after I go see Poltious."

Samuel ran his hand though his hair. "Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her that I'll see her soon."

The Doctor grinned and pat his son on the shoulder. "I'll tell her that. Rest. Don't try to wake up. Watch the cloud, and don't get close to it."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor took his hands off of Samuel's face and sat back. He looked at Karen. She held Samuel's hands in hers. Arles stood with Tony, who was shaking the blood back into his hand after the long, tight grip he had endured from Samuel.

"What did he say?" Arles asked.

"He has a bit of memory loss. I didn't see that coming." The Doctor admitted. "He doesn't remember coming home from Caihiri."

"So, us going to New York?" Karen asked.

"Has no memory of it. But…."

Karen kissed Samuel's hand.

"But, he's asleep. It's as if….he's dreaming. He may wake up and remember everything. It might take him a few days, or…."

"He may not remember at all." Karen finished.

The Doctor nodded. "He did ask me to tell you that he is sorry. And he'll see you soon."

Karen's face slowly spread into a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked back at him and whispered. "Thank you."

"I'm going to look in on Poltious. Karen, keep doing that. He said it was helping."

Karen nodded, sat on the side of Samuel's head, and kissed his forehead. "I'm here. Just rest."

The Doctor turned his head. "And Tony."

Tony rubbed his hand. "Yeah, John?"

"Thank you for bringing him back to me."

Tony groaned. "I should have-"

He closed the distance between them. "What happened, had to happen. I'm not cross. Not at all. I'm extremely proud of you, brother. Four Vesuos?"

Tony relaxed and grinned, "Yeah."

The Doctor pat his chest. "Hell. Bets Poltious' record. I don't want details."

Tony put his hands on his hips and smiled as he looked at the floor.

"I need to check and make sure you're alright-"

"I'm fine, John. Bit bruised, but fine. Get Poltious and Sammy sorted."

"Alright. I'll check on Poltious, then you." The Doctor insisted.

Tony and Arles watched him walk out of the room. Karen continued to sit on the side of Samuel's bed not letting go of his hand.

Tony sighed. "Well, this is some shit."

Arles walked over to the other side of the bed and pointed at Tony. "Lady is present."

Tony glanced back at Karen. "I apologize."

She laughed under her breath. "It's alright."

Tony continued. "I think Sammy must have been out of his mind on that ship."

Arles sat back and rested his hands on top of his head. "What was your first clue?"

"He kept talking about Karen…"

Arles held his hand out as if he was presenting Karen to him. "Yeah. His beloved. You should hear how he speaks of her when he's at home."

Karen looked up at Arles and smiled.

"Ugh." Tony groaned, "And then he told me some shit about Genie and Legate being engaged."

"I'll tell you one more." Arles grinned.

"What?"

Arles laughed. "Actually, new plan. I bet you that that's not the most shocking bit of news you have missed during your time away."

Tony crossed his arms. "Well, that's rather shocking. What have I missed? You decided to date _one_ girl?"

Arles shook his head. "Let's not go completely mad, here."

Karen laughed, "Samuel, you should hear this."

Tony held his hands out. "Then what? There's nothing that would shock me more than Genie and Legate. That shit was right under our damn noses! How did we miss that?"

"I know. Ugh."

Tony sighed. "Alright, what news do you have?"

Arles laughed. "What do you want to bet?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Hell, I don't know-"

"I bet that you will come back home-"

"We're talking about Earth? Or the future? Neither one is really that appealing to me-"

"At least long enough to see Grand and Grandfather. They are on Plentitude with Papa."

Tony sighed. "That's not my Mum and Dad."

"Oh, come back just to tell Jackie Tyler that. I dare you, mate."

Karen continued to hold Samuel's hands and watch their argument.

Tony groaned and shook his head. "Mum….she….will demand I return. I don't want to do that."

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"What do you think I want to do?" He insisted. "I want to go find the rest of these damn Vesuos! Find this fucking buyer that wanted Soli so bad."

Arles looked back at Karen, "Excuse him."

"He's always been a swearer, hasn't he?" Karen teased.

Tony groaned. "You know I'm right. They won't stop until they get him."

"Dad already destroyed Uncle Tony's ship to create the illusion that Soli died."

"Well, the news of that happening hasn't arrived to the buyer. This shit is just going to continue. Soli is a little boy right now, not the huge Quauhtin we left. What happens when they get him? Because this entire thing is….it's no longer hypothetical. It's now just a matter of time."

Arles bit his lip and nodded. "That's true."

Tony sighed, "This shit. I don't even know what they did to him. They kept him unconscious the majority of the time. He was only awake maybe….fifteen minutes a day. If that. I know they beat the hell-"

Arles held up his hand to stop his words, "Ah! Karen is present."

Karen kissed Samuel's hands that she held in both of hers.

Arles crossed his arms and propped his feet up on the side of Samuel's bed. "See, this is the problem with your plan, Tony."

Tony groaned, "And you're going all Lewis on me."

"It's my nature. Tell me, what do you do once you have eliminated the buyer?"

"Eliminate the next one."

"And-"

"The next one-"

"And eventually, you run out of targets. Then what?"

"I'll come home. He'll be safe."

"Revenge only fuels more vengeance. You know that from all of the stories Dad has told us-"

"Fairy tales." Tony groaned. "Bloody fairy tales and shit. I'm not comparing that to this."

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Even fairy tales have a point. And you know what Uncle Tony says about this sort of thing."

"We make our own demons." He nodded.

"There's a lot of truth to that. Particularly in this case."

"I've got to stop that from happening-"

"We have-"

"Then how can I still remember it-"

"Stop!" Karen insisted. "Both of you. If you want to argue and shout, take it someplace else. I'm not going to allow it in here with Samuel."

Arles nodded. "You're right, Karen. Sorry."

"No. It's all me. I apologize, Karen. You're right." Tony told her. "Umm…want to talk about this some more-"

"Not really. Seems like a pointless thing to discuss with you. Besides. I need to remain with Karen."

"Phhh. Why? No one is going to bite her."

Arles grinned at her. "Maybe I'm worried about everyone else."

Karen laughed under her breath and ran her hand through Samuel's hair. He took a deep breath and seemed to relax under her touch. She smiled and kissed his forehead again.

Tony shook his head. "I can't take you at the moment, Arles."

He stormed out the room.

Karen looked back at Arles. "He's…."

"Hot headed. Yes. That ginger temper. But, he's only gotten worse since he's been out here."

"What did he mean that those aren't his parents?"

Arles looked up and considered telling her. "Do you think we need to lift the bed up a bit? Sammy never sleeps lying down."

Karen nodded. "We can try."

Arles pressed a button to lift Sam's upper body up. He continued to sleep.

Arles looked at him. "I'll go get that dermal regenerator from Dad. I can go ahead and sort out this bruising while we're here."

Karen watched him leave the room and looked back at Samuel. She ran her hand through his hair and felt the familiar tingle that came when they touched.

"Samuel. You're safe. I know everything you didn't want to tell me, and it's completely alright. Sleep, Samuel. I'm right here and I won't leave your side."

He squeezed her hand that she held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19 - The Plan Begins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19 - The Plan Begins

Lewis walked into the Observation Deck holding baby Arles in his arms. The beautiful planet of Plentitude, and the nebula, could be seen through the domed ceiling.

He smiled at the baby. "And do you see that? That's lovely, isn't it?"

Arles coo'ed.

"You know, Licis loves nebulas. He wanted to explore each one when we were young. He always flies through them -"

"Well, that just sounds….dangerous."

Lewis looked over to see Tony Stark lying in the doorway of the Zero Gravity room with his arms crossed. His feet were still on the floor outside. The effect was rather odd.

He pulled himself back into the room. "He flies through nebulas?"

Lewis nodded. "Everytime. This blinking thing that he says happened to the ship, was when he was in a nebula. John believes he has found another black hole."

They sat down at a table together.

Tony shook his head. "Let me get this straight. Tony Tyler decides to leave, overpowers four Vesuos-"

"That part I think is exaggerated."

Tony held up four fingers. "Four. We'll just go with his story. And then, they just manage to be within hours of where Licis was dumped out by a black hole? Is anyone else seeing this all to be a bit too convenient?"

Baby Arles shouted and threw up his fist.

Tony grinned. "See, he agrees with me."

Lewis nodded, "John says you might be right in your thinking-"

"How does he know what I'm thinking-"

"Because it's what I'm thinking."

Tony leaned on the table and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah? This whole, weird thing of Rose's?"

"Oh yes." Lewis insisted.

Arles coo'ed and waved his hands at Lewis' face. Lewis smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Papa knows you're there."

Lewis looked up at Tony. "What's up? I'm surprised you aren't asleep."

Tony sighed. "I can't sleep. I went for a walk."

"What's on your mind?"

"It appears that I have a rather large problem. I've tried to ignore it, but it's growing more oblivious to me, that it's something I need to do something about."

Lewis shook his head. "Maybe you are over thinking it-"

"Okay. Let's say it this way. See your son? That one in your arms?"

Lewis nodded. "Yeah?"

"Imagine that's Soli, and tell me we don't have a problem."

Lewis sighed.

"You know I'm right. Soli is some….mythical being. Just the idea of that is extremely…." He lost the words. "I'm surprised more people aren't coming for him. And maybe they are, and we just don't realize it."

Lewis nodded and looked back at Arles who was sucking his fingers and looking up at the planet overhead. "What does Pepper say?"

"I haven't spoken to her about it. She's going to figure it out though, if she hasn't already."

"What do you want to do?"

Tony shook his head. "That's what I'm working out-"

"Maybe, the question is more, what are you prepared to do?"

Tony sighed and sat back. "That _is_ the question."

Lewis looked back at Arles, who was still looking up at the planet. "You're right. This is a bigger problem than I realized. Thank you for allowing me to help you with it."

"Well, you're involved-"

"Not really-"

"You've lost guys-"

"Honorability-"

"And it's…within the responsibilities of the Ten-"

Lewis chuckled, "Ten. Yeah. But that would mean I'm part of your….."

Tony grinned as he looked back up at Lewis' stunned face.

"How the hell long, then?"

Tony smiled. "Since the castle fell on your brother's head. Lartius is 'Two'. We had just made the Life Promise to one another."

Lewis laughed. "Wow. Congratulations! Why haven't you told anyone?"

"She needed some time to get….used to the idea-"

"She doesn't know you are telling me now-"

"You know. That's amazing how you can do that. I need you to…focus that….freaky ability on this problem with my Soli."

Lewis laughed under his breath. "John and I had a bet. I lost."

"Have you told John-"

"No. That's for you to tell. So, Lartius is 'Two'. Who are the rest of your Ten?"

Tony leaned back on the table and counted on his fingers. "Soli is 'One'."

"I love that. Perfect."

"Lartius, John, Lance, you, Pete, Legate…how about that…I got eleven out of the deal. Actually, wait. Thirteen. Very cool."

Lewis laughed. "So, I'm 'Five'. Okay."

Tony held his hands out. "And I'm asking for help. That's all I have to do, right?"

"That's it. Although, I'm going to straight with you. We might need some help with this."

"That's why I have thirteen. I'm starting with you."

"And I'm not to tell Pepper."

"I like this plan already!" Tony insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20 - Waking Up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20 - Waking Up

The lights were dimmed in the room Samuel lay in. Arles slept with his head propped up on the wall behind him, and his feet propped on the side of the bed Samuel lay in.

Samuel blinked and looked around the room. He felt extremely heavy. His entire body hurt. He closed his eyes and groaned. Maybe he could go back to sleep. He focused his eyes and realized that Arles was sleeping in front of him.

"Arles." He groaned.

Arles didn't move and continued to sleep.

Samuel cleared his dry throat. "Arl." He coughed and felt something heavy on his chest lift. He moved his head to see what it was and saw Karen's surprised face looking back at him. She had crawled in the bed and had been lying on his chest.

"You're awake." She smiled.

He looked confused. "Karen?"

She smiled as tears ran down her face. "Yes."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "I can't move."

"It's the medicine your Dad gave you."

He coughed. "Is there a blue button?"

She looked up at the monitor and saw a blue square. She pointed. "Up here?"

"Press it." He groaned.

She pressed the button and sat beside of him. He had closed his eyes tightly. She took his hand and felt the tingle begin again. "Is that better?"

He nodded slowly with his eyes closed. "It will be. Give it a second." He exhaled slowly.

"Your Dad said there was a lot of tissue damage from the electricity that was sent through your body."

He nodded. "It's painful."

She caressed his face. "Is it helping? Should I get him-"

"No. It's helping." He held her hand tighter and looked up at her. "I can't move."

"It will wear off. You are very weak. Do you want some water?"

He nodded.

She poured him a glass and put a straw in it. She held up to his lips. "Sip it. Don't make yourself sick."

He gripped her hand tighter as he sipped the water. She sat it back on the table next to him.

"I can't lift my arms."

She caressed his face. "It's normal. John told me to expect it. It will return. Just relax. Everything is alright. You're safe."

He looked back up at her and smiled. "I can't believe you are here."

She smiled, "I'm really here. More importantly, you are, too. Samuel, we've been looking for you for a while."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Nearly two weeks."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

She ran her hand through his hair, sending the tingle through his head, "Yes. I've missed you so much."

He looked longingly at her. "I hate not being able to move. I want to touch you."

She pulled his hand to her cheek. "I'm really here."

A tear fell from his eye. "Karen-"

She leaned in and kissed him gently. He could feel the current flow from her into him as they kissed. Samuel relaxed and let her snog him, doing his best to return the kiss.

"Oh, so gross." Arles groaned.

Karen and Samuel looked back over at him.

"As happy to see you as I am, I wasn't expecting to wake up seeing snogging."

Sam grinned. "Be grateful it wasn't shagging. I'm pretty certain I'm not wearing pants."

Arles rubbed his face and sat on the edge of his seat. "Well, there is that to be grateful for."

Sam chuckled.

Arles stood up and smiled. He sat on the side of the bed and kissed Samuel's forehead. "If you could not scare the hell out of all of us again like that."

Sam smiled. "I'll do my best. Thank you, Arles."

Arles smiled and gently pat his brother's cheek. He said something in Quauthin that Karen didn't understand but made Samuel's eyes fill with tears. Arles' wiped his brother's tears and smiled.

Samuel said something in the odd language.

Arles put his forehead to Samuel's and held it there. "Welcome back, my dear brother."

Karen didn't have to understand what was said to know it was a very tender moment. She wiped tears from her eyes. "You guys."

Arles grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My Karen. My brother is well enough, for me to give you back to him."

He put her hand in Samuel's.

"Thank you, Arles." Samuel smiled.

Arles grinned, "You've missed a lot. Dad said you had some memory loss. What do you remember?"

"We smoked with Papa and Grandfather."

He laughed, "Apparently it was good shit to put your ass out all of this time."

Samuel smiled. "You're so full of it."

Arles laughed. "Alright. We smoked, which Dad still hasn't managed to find out about. And Mum's the word. Then what?"

"We left to come home. I was to have dinner with Karen."

"You did. You invited her to the school that night. She met Soli."

Sam looked back at Karen. "You met Soli?"

She smiled. "Arles. Don't tell him anything else. I think it would be better if he discovered it all on his own."

"Spoilers." Samuel complained. "I think I'm too weak to deal with this, honey."

"Deal with it, dear. That's what the lady wishes. And I agree with her."

Samuel looked back at Karen. "What has happened to him?"

Karen laughed under her breath.

Arles grinned. "I'll go get Dad. No shagging. He's too weak for that. Besides, I don't think Dad could take seeing that."

Samuel groaned. "I should just go back to sleep then. I can shag in my sleep."

Karen leaned over and kissed him again.

He looked into her eyes. "Although there's nothing like the real thing."

She giggled. "I'm so glad you are awake."

"How long have you been here? Watching me sleep?"

"Since this morning."

The Doctor walked in with Arles and Licis.

"Ah. He's awake!" The Doctor smiled and sat on the side of the bed. He took his other hand.

Sam grinned. "Hi, Dad."

"How's the pain?"

"Karen hit the pain dispenser when I woke up."

"What is it now?"

"It's not bad." He told him.

"Can you move?"

"Just my head. Neck."

The Doctor nodded in approval. "That's good. They gave you Kascuomia."

Samuel closed his eyes. "Explains why I can't move."

The Doctor grit his teeth. "And… Deynus."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "That's lethal."

"You can thank your Mum when you see her. I can't explain it either. But, I'm sure this is her."

Samuel sighed and closed his eyes. "This is bad."

Karen gripped his hand. "Do you want me to step out-"

"No. Please stay." Samuel insisted. The current of relief continued to pour from her hand and into his.

The Doctor nodded. "I'm giving you something to wash it out of your system. As it gets less, you'll begin to be able to move more."

"Alright." He sighed. "Where is Mum?"

"We're on our way to her. Legate brought us out here on Poltious' ship. Lewis has mine."

Sam looked around the room. "This is a Quauthin ship."

"You and Tony were lucky to find Licis out here. Well, he found you lot."

"Dad. I don't remember any of this."

"I think you will. I think the more that you recover, the more you'll remember."

He nodded. "And you've met Karen?"

The Doctor smiled and looked at Karen. "I have. I've even tried to talk her out of being an archaeologist."

Samuel smiled and looked back at her. "Don't listen to him."

She laughed. "I think you need to rest, Samuel."

The Doctor nodded. "And she's right. Karen, you can lay in the bed with him if you want. That seems to help his levels. Son. You are lucky Quauhtin are such big people."

She looked back at him. "It's that alright, Samuel?"

He smiled. "Samuel. I love that."

She caressed his face. "Samuel."

The Doctor leaned up and kissed Samuel's forehead. "Everything is going to be alright, Samuel. Your Mum is thrilled you are awake. She says she'll see you soon."

Samuel closed his eyes and whispered, "Okay, Dad."

The Doctor stroked Samuel's hair as he looked at him.

Arles crossed his arms. "Should we ring Mum?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. He needs to go back to sleep. I'll contact Rose once I'm done with Poltious. I've nearly finished with his legs. Arles, ring her and give her the full update. Tell her that Poltious will be able to walk onto the ship when we get there. His back is fine. He had dislocated some ribs that I've put back in place. He'll be fine."

Arles grinned. "That's great news, Dad."

Samuel exhaled slowly.

Arles pointed back at his brother. "I think he's going back to sleep."

The Doctor continued to look at his son. "Ah. Let him sleep. That's what he needs. Karen, don't be surprised if he doesn't remember waking up and seeing you. His head is full of medicine at the moment."

Samuel moaned, "Good medicine."

Arles laughed, "And the pain medicine is kicking in."

The Doctor smiled, "Indeed. Karen, shout if you need me. I'm just next door."

She smiled, "Thanks, John."

Arles, the Doctor, and Licis left the room and closed the door.

Karen lay back down and rubbed Samuel's chest with her fingertips. "Are you asleep?"

"No. Are you warm enough?"

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's so great to hear your voice. Lay in your arms. Samuel, I've missed you so much."

He kissed her head. "I'm so confused."

She sat up and looked at him. "Ask me. What do you want to know?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Just, one question." He asked quietly.

"One question. And then you need to sleep."

He didn't open his eyes. "Am I wearing pants?"

She laughed. "You're not."

He smiled with his eyes closed. "She's looked."

"No. Tony Tyler was bragging about taking them off you."

He opened his eyes, "Please tell me you're joking."

She laughed. "Get some sleep."

He groaned as she wiped her tears and lay down on his chest. He felt the wave of comfort come from her as she started to play with the hair on his chest again.

He whispered, "Karen."

"Yes, Samuel."

He didn't answer.

She rose up and looked at him. He had gone back to sleep.

She kissed his cheek. "Samuel. I love you. Rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21 - Plentitude Orbit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21 - Plentitude Orbit

They had joined back with the Doctor's ship in orbit near Plentitude by that next afternoon. Samuel had improved a great deal.

Ashena and Lartius had also rejoined them. Anxious to see Tony, Samuel and Poltious, they all remained in orbit until the Doctor told them it was alright to come aboard. Lewis had overseen the transport of Samuel from the Quauthin med bay, to the Doctor's Ship.

Arles currently stood outside of the med bay's doors, blocking entry from the crowd which included, Jackie, Pete, Rose and the older version of Genie.

"Arles." Rose insisted. "Let us in."

"I'm sorry, Mum. Dad says, 'No'."

"Ugh!" Rose groaned. "I'm Mum. I say, 'Yes'."

Arles smiled. "Yes, ma'am. He told me you would say that."

Rose grinned and pointed at him. "Son. Ugh!"

Legate walked around the corner with Poltious. "Hey! What's the riot?"

Genie smiled and embraced Legate.

He kissed her cheek. "He's doing really good, Genie. It's alright."

Poltious smiled at her. "And, it's nice to see you, Genie."

Genie smiled at him. "Hi, Poltious."

He continued to look at her. "Wow. You really did grow up. Amazing."

She covered her mouth and embraced him. "It's really, so good to see you."

He laughed and held her close.

Legate rose his eyebrow at Arles. "And what are you doing, man?"

"Guarding the door. Dad and Papa asked me to."

Jackie Tyler sighed. "Ugh. Arles. I'm your Grand."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And I need to get in there."

"No. Not right now. Dad said to let him get sorted, and then he'll let you in to see him. But, there are rules."

"Rules?" Jackie huffed.

"What rules?" Rose asked.

"He's had some memory loss."

"Well, what has he forgotten?" Genie asked.

"A lot. Dad thinks he'll remember it as he recovers, but Karen has asked me to talk to all of you lot-"

"Oh, brother. Already laying down the laws." Jackie groaned.

Arles sighed. "Karen has asked that you don't tell him of anything with her. She doesn't want him to feel obligated to do something now if he still doesn't feel that way towards her."

"The engagement." Jackie nodded her head as she crossed her arms. "That's what she's on about, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. As far as he knows, he's never even told her that he loves her. She wants him to come to this on his own. Not because, we tell him. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm doing a terrible job at this-"

Genie put her hand on his forearm. "No. It makes complete sense."

Jackie grinned. "You know. I like this girl! She has a good head on her shoulders."

"Mum?" Rose asked.

"Well, she does. We could tell Sammy anything. I like that she has insisted on this. Tell her I approve."

Genie looked back at Legate and both of them stifled a laugh.

Pete chuckled. "I think I'll wait to see him later. Tony and Pepper have the right idea. Anyone want to grab some dinner and come back?"

Legate nodded. "I'm good with that. Genie? Poltious?"

Genie crossed her arms. "I'll wait. You guys go ahead."

Jackie groaned. "I'm going to find my Tony, anyway. You tell Sam that I'll see him later."

Arles grinned. "Is that a threat, then?"

Jackie playfully smacked Arles on the chest. "You better believe it, mister!"

Arles laughed. "Okay. I'll tell him you have threatened."

Jackie walked away, finger pointed at him. "You tell him!"

Rose smiled at him. "And now it's just me and Genie."

Arles rocked on his feet. "Yes, it is."

"Are you still not going-"

"Still not." He grinned.

Genie pointed at him. "I think you are enjoying this-"

"I may be."

The Doctor opened the door and looked at the pair of them. "Is it just you? Arles, let them in."

Arles groaned, "Dad! You told me to keep them out!"

Rose pat his chest as they walked into the med bay together. "Good job, son."

"Ugh!" Arles threw his hands up in the air. "I'm going to the surface." Arles turned his head and shouted, "Grandfather! Hang on! I'll join you." He jogged away.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "And he's doing great. He's a bit thinner, but he has a plan how to sort that out."

Genie led them to the room where Samuel was sitting up in a bed. Karen sat next to him and was feeding him ice cream from a spoon. He looked much better than he had. No tubes anywhere, no bruising, and a huge smile on his face.

"Well, hey!" He smiled at them.

Rose rushed into the room and hugged him.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't move my arms or I'd hug you back."

Rose sat on the side of his bed and took his hand. "You can't move your arms?"

The Doctor moved into the room to stand beside of him. "It's the medicine coming out of his system. It's affecting his muscles. He'll be fine."

"His heart is a muscle." Genie insisted.

"And that is alright. Some things work on 'Autopilot'." Samuel grinned.

Genie smiled and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I've missed you so much. I'll wait to give you a proper hug once you are better. I'm worried, I might hurt you."

Rose held his hand. "Did I hurt you?"

He smiled. "No, Mum. I'm alright."

Rose hugged him again, kissing his cheek.

"You still look, so hurt." Genie told him.

Karen smiled, "He looks a lot better than he did. Doesn't he, John?"

The Doctor nodded. "He really does. He's healing nicely."

Samuel looked at Karen. "Do you know Genie?"

Karen smiled, "Yes, Samuel. We met. I've also met your Mum."

Rose grinned at Karen. "He's not being a terrible patient, is he?"

"Well, I'm grateful you have given me permission to slap him if needed." Karen teased.

Samuel looked confused. "What? Are you two ganging up on me? Is that what this is?"

Genie giggled. "Yes, it is."

The Doctor took Rose's hand. "Rose?"

She smiled. "I'll be back in a bit, Samuel."

The Doctor led her out of the room.

Karen asked. "Do you want some more of this?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Karen fed him the ice cream.

Genie sat on the side of the bed and took his hand. "Arles said you can't remember a lot of stuff."

"It's odd. It's just gone. I might need some help."

"Tell me what you remember."

Karen fed him some more ice cream. "Well, I know I need to come teach at the school."

"Do you remember what you are teaching?"

"Ummm….Advanced Nuclear Theory." Samuel teased.

Genie groaned. "I think you're kidding."

Samuel laughed as Karen fed him some more ice cream. "That's what my experiment has been on these past two weeks. How much of the inside can get cooked before you see it on the outside?"

Karen groaned and pointed at him. "I know what you are talking about and it's not funny."

Genie nodded. "I agree. Let's not joke about this. Are you okay?"

"No. I will be though." Then he realized. "Well, wait a minute. Karen, why aren't you in class? How are you here?"

Karen sighed and gave him another bite of ice cream. "We'll talk about that later."

"Why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because you're not well. It can wait." She insisted.

Sam sighed. "I feel like a lot of this will get that excuse. Genie. You'll be honest with me."

Genie pointed at him. "Don't do that to me-"

"Why isn't she in school?"

Genie sighed. "Karen. We're orbiting over Plentitude. Would you like to go to the surface with me? Maybe do some shopping? They have the best shops here. And Dad has accounts, everywhere."

Karen couldn't help but be interested in that. She was still wearing the same clothes she had left Earth in two days ago. Not to mention, shopping? On a foreign planet?

Karen looked back at Samuel. "Umm….Samuel probably needs me-"

"To watch me sleep? You should go."

Karen looked back at Genie. "You don't mind?"

Genie smiled. "I don't. Come on."

"I actually think I will."

Genie laughed, "Friday. Please tell Legate to wait on us."

Friday replied. "Legate says that you have excellent timing. He's waiting for you in the transporter room."

Karen put the empty ice cream container on the table. "You need to rest, Samuel. I imagine you'll have a lot of visitors today."

Genie smiled. "I'll go tell Mum. Sammy. Sleep."

He sighed. "Yes, boss."

Genie sat still and looked back at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you." Genie told him. "But, I want to hug you."

He laughed. "Then do your worst, sis."

She carefully hugged his shoulders and kissed the side of his head.

He looked back up at her. "See, and I didn't even shout. Thought about it."

Genie pointed at him and laughed. "I don't want to have to smack you."

He laughed under his breath.

Genie walked out of the room. "Rest, Sammy. I'll see you later."

Karen continued to sit on the side of his bed and played with the hairs on his chest. "Hey. How are you feeling? Really?"

"Tired." He admitted. "That medicine is strong he gave me."

Karen ran her fingertips under his eyes. It made his face tingle with her touch. "You have dark circles under your eyes."

"I don't want to sleep anymore."

She propped herself up on her arm and looked at him. "Why?"

He asked her quietly. "What if I wake up and I'm still there?"

She played with the hair on his chest. "You're here, with me. Do you want me to stay?"

"No. You need to …." His eyes closed again. "What if I forget more?"

She continued to play with the hair on his chest. It sent currents of comfort through his chest and outwards to his shoulders. "Samuel. You're not going to forget-"

"I feel like I've forgotten so much already. Big things. Are there big things?"

"If they are, they will still happen. Okay?"

"Okay." He closed his eyes. "That feels good. Do you still feel that when we touch?"

She smiled, "Yes. It was present the entire time you were gone, too."

"Have we found out what it is?"

"No. But, we've really played with it."

He grinned. "That sounds….brilliant."

"Oh, it is." She took his hand and kissed it. "Do you want me to stay? You seem…scared."

"I'm okay." He nodded and yawned. "Go with Genie. She's a great tour guide. Plentitude is lovely."

"You're sure?"

"One question first."

She smiled. "You can ask me more than one."

"Have I told you that I love you? Because, I'm sure I do."

She smiled and her eyes pooled in tears. "Yes. You've told me that."

"I know I mean it. Karen, I don't think I could love anyone else as much as I do you."

She wiped her eyes. "Samuel."

He smiled, "I love how you say my name."

She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm just …. Tired. It's been a long few days."

"You need to get some sleep."

She laughed through her tears. "I've already told Genie that I'll go. And besides, I'd like to get a change of clothes. I just feel….icky."

"You're lovely."

"You're bias." She grinned.

"Alright. Could you do me a favor?"

She wiped her eyes and looked back into his. "What is that?"

"Get me some pants? They have the best ones here, and I seem to be without them."

She laughed under her breath. "Samuel-"

"I like blue, but get whatever you like. What was your favorite color? Brown, right?"

She giggled. "Yes, brown."

"Brown pants. Well, Arles would have some smart ass thing to say about that."

She laughed and shook her head. "Samuel."

He gripped her hand tighter. "I'll sleep while you're gone. Mum is here with me. If I forget anything important, will you tell me?"

She looked back at him. "Maybe-"

"No. Please. Tell me."

She leaned in and kissed his lips again. She said quietly, "Samuel."

He whispered, "What?"

She looked in his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled like a loon. "I feel that's not the first time I've heard that."

She wiped her tears. "It's not."

Genie hung in the doorway. "Okay. Dad said he'll be in to see you in a bit, Sammy. Mum is going to stay with you so Karen will be more comfortable. Is that alright?"

Karen smiled, "Yes."

Samuel sighed. "I bet he has something to make me sleep. I don't think I need it."

"You need to sleep." Genie insisted.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Don't be a pain in the ass patient." Genie pointed at him.

"It's my nature."

Karen kissed his hand. "Pants?"

"Pants. Genie knows the ones. And bring yourself back to tell me you love me some more."

She giggled, "Okay."

He watched her get up and walk towards Genie.

Genie smiled and wrapped her arm around Karen's shoulder. "I know the best place!"

Samuel sighed and closed his eyes. Within what seemed like a few seconds, Rose had walked back into his room.

"Fancy some company?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Sure, Mum."

Rose walked back into the room and sat on the side of his bed. She took his hand in hers again. "How are you, Sweetheart?"

He closed his eyes. "Tired. It's difficult to stay awake."

"Then sleep. I'll stay here with you." Rose told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He relaxed. Just as he started to drift off, he heard his Dad's voice as he walked in. He whispered, "And is he sleeping?"

Rose smiled at her son. "I believe so. It's not so easy to tell with this one."

The Doctor nodded and sat down a small tray of equipment. "That's true."

"Why can't I feel him? Like I can baby Sam?"

"The parental bond stops when they become a teenager." He told her as he sorted out his equipment. "It helps them to grow more independent."

Rose nodded and ran her hand through Samuel's hair again. He took a deep breath and continued to sleep.

"What can I do to help him?"

The Doctor looked down at his equipment and shrugged his shoulders, "Just be there for him-"

"You know what I mean!" She insisted.

He looked up at her in surprise. "You mean….that?"

"Explain to me, what is wrong with him. Very simple terms."

He sat down the equipment and looked at her. "I wish it was simple. He's healing very fast, though."

She looked back at him. "But, he can't move. How long will that last?"

"Until the medicine they gave him, pushes its way out of his body. They didn't want him to move. They thought he was Soli."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I still just don't understand why-"

"Baby, it's probably better we don't-"

"How can you say that-"

"Well. There are reasons for certain things happening. There was a reason."

"So, he could stop Tony. Him keeping Tony there? Was that it?"

"I have no idea."

Rose wiped her tears. "I'm his Mum. I should have been able to stop this."

The Doctor nodded, "Tony defeating four Vesuos. That probably was you-"

"You mean, her."

"I mean you!"

She groaned. "I don't even want to talk to you about this."

"Why are we fighting about this?"

"I am just….ugh. You're right. I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay. Well, I need to-"

"Can you just….give me some time? Alone with him?"

He could feel her sadness. "Sure, Rose. He's going to be fine-"

"I know. I just, want to be here with him."

"Okay. Sure."

He sat the tray of equipment on the counter and turned to look at her. "I'll go check on the children. Let me know when you want me to return."

She nodded and looked back at Samuel.

The Doctor exhaled slowly and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel was sitting on a bale of hay. He looked around and found himself back inside of the barn with the sandy floor. He sprang straight up and looked around.

"Hello?" He shouted.

"And hello." A familiar voice greeted him.

He looked up to the rafters and saw Rose. "Mum? Why am I here?"

She climbed down the ladder and once she arrived in front of him, he realized it wasn't his Mum. It was the entity. He couldn't even describe how he knew that.

He put his hands on his hips. "Oh, it's you then."

She smiled. "It's me. And I'm sorry, but I'm going to look like this."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I spoke to Dad about that."

"You remember that." She smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

She smiled proudly. "That was after you returned. Tell me, what do you remember?"

He crossed his arms and thought. "Not a lot. I feel as if, I owe you an apology."

"No." She insisted and sat down on a bale of hay. "None is necessary."

"I feel like I was rather rude…"

She smiled. "I understand why."

He looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you. You've been through a lot."

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what Dad says. I don't remember any of it."

"Do you want to?"

He rose his eyebrows. "Is that an option?"

"For you, it is."

"Why?"

"Because, you are you."

He shook his head. "I don't understand that."

She smiled. "For now, I think you shouldn't."

He nodded. "I'm good with that."

She stood up and walked over to him. "And how is…Karen?"

His face spread into a smile as he looked away.

She laughed. "She's so happy you have returned. You have a lot to catch up on."

He couldn't help laugh as he looked back at her. She had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 – Lunch on Plentitude

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 – Lunch on Plentitude

Plentitude was beautiful that afternoon. The fountains seemed to be spraying colored water in the large lake where Legate, Genie, Karen and Arles transported down to. Karen took Arles' arm and looked around. It was a bright, sunny day. The sky almost appeared a darker blue than back on Earth. People of different species walked around. Karen was sure her mouth had to have gapped open. She wished she had two more sets of eyes to see everything.

Arles leaned down, "Alright?"

"This. It's really another planet!"

Arles laughed. "Yep! And it's one of the safer ones."

Legate took Genie's hand. "Well, food first. Pete is insisting. He's with Lewis and Tony. I'll lead the way. They are just over here."

Karen held onto Arles' arm as Legate led them to an opening at the edge of the lake. White stairs lead them down into a building under the water. As they descended, the walls became clear and the water from the lake was visible. Karen held onto Arles' arm tighter.

Legate spoke to a lady at the arched opening. "We're meeting our party."

She smiled. "Of course. Go ahead."

Legate led them into the restaurant. Tall pillars seemed to be made of white plastic that connected the ceiling together. They walked through many small tables, full of people of different species, who sat dining.

They arrived at the back of the restaurant and heard Pete Tyler's voice, "Hey! You made it! Come on. We'll pull you up a seat."

Tony Stark was there with Pepper. Soli's back was turned to them as he stood up on his knees to look through the window at the lake. Lewis held baby Arles in his arms as he sat in the seat next to Exton and Poltious. Legate held out a chair for Genie and Arles did the same for Karen.

Tony looked surprised to see Karen had joined them. "Karen! I didn't expect you!"

Soli's head turned around immediately when he heard her name. "Karen!"

She smiled as Legate and Arles' sat down. Soli sprang out of his seat and ran to Karen to embrace her.

She held him and laughed in surprise. "Well, it's nice to see you, too!"

Soli smiled. "I've missed you, Karen. Tony and Pepper told me that you were sad."

She looked at his innocent face. "I was sad. But, I'm very happy, again."

Soli nodded. "Because Sam is alright. He's alright, isn't he?"

Karen rubbed his back. "He's going to be fine."

Tony whistled at Soli. "Hey. She might not want to talk about that."

"It's alright." Karen smiled at Soli. "You know, you might want to see him."

"I do want to see him. I've missed him. He's my best friend."

Genie giggled as she sat next to Karen. "Some things are always the same. He would love to see you, Soli."

Soli looked back at Tony. "Can we go see him-"

Arles tapped the little boy's head and whispered, "May. Try 'May we go see him..'."

"May we go see him?" Soli asked.

Tony held out his hands. "How can I surprise you if you ask for this stuff?"

Soli laughed, "Brilliant!"

Pepper motioned for him to come back to sit down. "As soon as we're done here."

"I thought we were going to the toy store?" Tony complained.

"I'd rather see Sam." Soli told him.

"Well, alright. Fine with me." Tony nodded.

Pete smiled, "So, he's doing better?"

"Eating ice cream." Genie nodded.

"A lot of ice cream. That was his fourth bowl." Karen informed them.

Legate crossed his arms and sat back. "Ice cream is the best with Ranch dressing."

Lewis coughed and shook his head in disgust. "Poltious? Where did we go wrong with this kid?"

Poltious chuckled.

Pete looked at Legate through his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"

Legate shook his head. "No. Chocolate with Ranch dressing. It's the best way."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Mention that to Arcite. He prefers his with shrimp."

Genie looked back at Karen. "Don't let them gross you out."

"Are they serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Genie told her.

Pete pointed at Legate and asked Genie, "You kiss this man?"

Genie looked back at Legate and smiled. "I do, Grandfather."

Pepper looked back up at the window just in time to see a large, purple fish with huge teeth, swim by. She smiled at Soli, "And he's back."

Soli quickly turned around to watch the fish swim.

A woman with a long pony tail, and light skin, walked over to their table. Karen noticed the blue lines drawn on her face. Other than that, she didn't really look very 'alien' at all. Her dress showed her cleavage and her skirt was extremely short, just barely covering what it needed to. "Welcome. What may I get you to drink?"

Tony pulled his glasses down to get a better look at her and cleared his throat. "Oh, wow."

Pete looked at the menu. "This…blue drink. Just here."

She nodded. "Yes. And everyone else?"

As each one of them ordered and looked up at the waitress, their mouths gapped open and the men were unable to take their eyes off of her. She took everyone's drink orders and as she walked away, all of the men leaned back in their chairs, or stretched their necks, to watch her.

Pepper rolled her eyes as she looked back at Tony. "I'd yell at you, but you're not the only one."

Genie smacked Legate in the chest. "Roll your tongue up."

Pete pointed at the table. "No one tell Jackie that happened."

Arles rubbed his chin and continued to look at her. "She's a…."

Lewis handed baby Arles to Pepper. "Plosie, is what she looks like."

Arles sat his chair back down on its feet. "Damn. That's what I thought, too."

Poltious chuckled. "Dream on, Arles."

Legate laughed. "Dream indeed. In fact, I'm willing to put a grand on you can't-"

"Done!" Arles told him without taking his eyes off of her. "I'll be right back."

Karen shook her head as Arles disappeared down a hallway that the waitress had walked through. "I don't think he needs encouragement."

Genie looked back at her, "I agree. You know how he is!"

Legate grinned. "He'll never get her attention. They are like smoke."

Lewis chuckled. "Yeah, they are. Anyway. John says Samuel is sleeping. Rose is with him."

Pete crossed his arms. "Oh, that's right. You already went to see him."

"Yeah. I helped with his transport. He looks a lot better than I imagined he would."

Pete sighed, "I still haven't been able to find my Tony, yet. I think he's avoiding me."

Poltious shook his head. "I think John sent him to sleep."

"He may have. I don't know. I've managed to work out what you lot are doing."

Poltious rose his eyebrows, "Really, then?"

Pete bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. And, I want to have a word with you about it-"

"But, later!" Legate insisted.

Pete held out his hand, "Well, why later?"

Poltious looked at Legate in surprise. "Yeah, let the man say what he needs to."

Legate groaned and propped his head up on his fist. "I really don't think that's a good idea at all."

Poltious looked surprised, "You don't?"

"No, I don't."

Poltious crossed his arms and sat back. "So, you're pulling rank here?"

"We're the same rank!"

He pointed at him, "You know what I'm talking about-"

"Geez. Just. Ugh. Geez." Legate became frustrated.

Pete and Poltious looked at one another and laughed.

Arles returned to the table and sat down. "Damn. She just…vanished."

Pepper shook her head. "She will be back. She's bringing our drinks."

Just as she said that, the waitress stepped up to the table and started to give them their drinks.

Tony pointed at her and rose his eyebrows. "Work smarter, man. Not harder."

Arles nodded. "Right."

Karen giggled with Genie and sipped her drink.

The waitress asked, "And do you know what you want to eat, or do you need a minute?"

Lewis pointed at Karen. "John is suggesting something for you. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Karen agreed.

Lewis took over ordering for her as Genie looked back at her. "So, shopping. Where would you like to go?"

"Samuel has asked for some pants."

Genie laughed.

Legate nodded. "That's not a bad idea. I need to get some myself."

Tony pointed at her. "Get Sammy a shirt like I got here."

Pepper laughed, "You mean the dress you accidently bought?"

"She can't keep it off of her mind. Makes my ass look…." He kissed his fingertips.

Karen laughed. "Oh my God."

The waitress finished taking everyone's orders and stood behind Arles. He looked up at her and smiled. "Ummm. What would you recommend?"

"Well, our tastes might be different." She smiled.

"That's true." He thought and rubbed his lip. "You know. I don't know what it's called, but there was a man over there eating something nice. Would it be too much trouble to walk over there with me, ma'am-"

"Ma'am?" She asked.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Ugh, yeah. You're most defiantly that."

Legate looked back at Poltious, Pete, Lewis and Tony who were all watching to see what Arles would say next.

The waitress smiled, "Ma'am. You know, I've not been called that in a while."

"I can't imagine why. If it's too much trouble, just put an order in for something. It's fine-"

She smiled. "Come on. Walk me over to where you saw that dish."

Arles stood up, turned to the table and winked as he walked away with the waitress.

"I can't believe that worked." Tony groaned.

"Lewis the Second here." Poltious groaned.

Lewis chuckled.

Legate shook his head. "That's not what our bet was. Punk."

Genie sighed. "Anyway."

Legate grinned as he noticed a flower in a vase sitting on the table in front of them. He pulled it out of the vase and handed it to Genie with a smile.

She giggled. "That's called 'stealing'."

"Ah. They put those there for just that reason." He teased as he put it in her hair.

Pete smiled. "So, Karen. First time out here. What do you think?"

"It's rather remarkable. I believe if I wasn't so tired, I probably would be in a greater state of shock."

Pete grinned. "Where do you plan to go?"

Genie smiled, "I'm taking her shopping."

Tony grinned, "Oh boy. Women turned loose on Plentitude. Pepper might like to get in on that."

Pepper smiled. "Unfortunately, I think it would be better if I didn't. I've already gotten so much already."

Tony looked surprised at her. "Get whatever you want-"

"It's not that simple. Everyone is always taking my picture and talking about what I'm wearing. If I was to bring something back to Earth like that-"

"Yeah. That's true." He nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Besides, we're returning to see Sam. I am more anxious to see him than I am to get another dress I won't be able to wear."

Tony nodded. "Sensible. I'd like some more underwear."

Karen looked back at Genie. "What is with this underwear?"

Genie laughed, "I have no idea. Men."

Arles sat back down at the table with a smile on his face. "And I'm one step closer."

Legate shook his head. "Our bet wasn't for-"

"I know what it was for." He chuckled and sipped his drink. "I have a date!"

"A date?!" Lewis asked.

Karen smiled in disbelief, "You date?"

He rose his eyebrows at her. "Of course, I do. She's not a Plosie. She's a Qonse."

Legate shook his head and laughed. "Damn. You are so full of it."

"She wouldn't have told you that." Lewis grinned.

Poltious laughed. "There's no way."

Pete asked, "What is a Qonse?"

Arles bit his lip and was suddenly at a loss for words, "Umm…."

Genie shook her head, "I'm not going to tell Grandfather. You are the one that brought it up."

Legate closed his eyes and groaned, "Not the best choice of words there."

Genie covered her mouth and smiled. "Shut up, Legate!"

Legate looked back at her and laughed.

Arles closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm sorry. I can't-"

Poltious sighed. "A Qonse is a species from….well….several different places. The gravity there was rather dense, so in order to….ummmm."

Lewis had grown tired of their lack of explanation. "All of us are adults here."

"I'm not _that adult_ to discuss that in front of everyone." Genie told them.

Legate laughed under his breath.

Lewis sipped his drink. "Female Quonse can contract their sexual organs. Real tight."

Tony rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" He quickly looked back at Pepper. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nice save, Stark."

He cleared his throat. "I'm just saying. Damn. Wow. I bet that's…something!"

Pepper glared at him.

"What?" He asked as he shook his head. "Seriously, Pep-"

She put her finger over his lips. "Stop. You are dancing on a line."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I've hit a nerve."

Genie and Karen looked at one another and laughed.

Arles grinned. "She is done with work at 8:00 tonight. So, I'll meet her here. We're going dancing."

Lewis pointed at Legate. "Is this something that he will need Quauthin for?"

Legate and Lewis began to discuss security concerns as Karen looked back at Arles and said quietly. "So, a date?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. Just something simple."

"So, playboy stuff getting old?"

"I know what you're on about." He grinned. "She lives here. I'm not looking for a long term relationship. We're just going dancing."

"I was just going dancing when I met Samuel." She told him and sipped her drink.

He nodded, "Well, yes. But, that's how you two are. Not me."

"One day, Arles. You might just find that you want to grow up."

He shook his head. "Not anytime soon."

"Would you please just, promise me that you'll be careful? We only just got Samuel back."

He smiled, "Well, Karen. I didn't know I meant that much to you."

She grinned. "Promise me. Okay?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "It's not something you should worry about."

Genie spoke up. "Oh, Arles told us something that everyone needs to be informed of. Karen has asked that we don't tell Sammy anything about her."

"Why?" Tony asked.

Karen explained. "I think that's too much. He's only beginning to wake up. I don't want him to feel like he's trapped in an agreement of anything if his feelings aren't the same."

"You're talking about the engagement?" Pete asked.

"Yes." Karen told them.

"I think that's sweet." Pepper smiled and looked at Tony. "Don't you?"

"Well, he's already agreed-"

"Well, think about this!" Pepper insisted. "Tony. How would that had made you feel to wake up and-"

"Tony? Is that what she said?" They all looked up to see a large man, wearing all black, staring down at them. He could have used a shave and seemed to have overheard their conversation as he was walking past the table.

Tony crossed his arms. "Do I know you, man?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear the lady say that odd name."

Tony glanced back at Soli. He turned around and looked at the man with the others.

"You know, I've heard to keep an eye out for someone called 'Tony.' He has a boy that everyone is looking for. About his age."

Tony shook his head. "It's a common name where I'm from. I don't think it's me you're thinking about."

He nodded. "Right. Well, sorry to intrude." He turned to walk away from the table.

Tony took Soli's hand and pulled the little boy to him. "Hey, Soul Man. What if we go to see Sammy now?"

Pepper looked frightened. "Is everything alright?"

Tony pulled the transport trigger out of his pocket and asked Poltious. "The medical emergency will work here, won't it?"

Poltious nodded that it would and stood up. "Lewis. Come with me and let's have a word with this guy."

Lewis pointed at Legate as he got up. "Keep your head up. Exton, stay with them and assist Legate. Pepper, take the baby back to the ship. Arles, two eyes on Karen."

Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper who held Arles. Soli gripped his forearm and they faded away in a spiral of blue.

Karen looked back at Genie. "What was that about?"

Genie sighed. "I'm not comfortable here. Legate, let's go shopping. We'll eat there."

He nodded. "Agreed. Arles. Let's go. Exton, you have Pete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23 - Jackie and Tony

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23 - Jackie and Tony

The adult Tony Tyler sat at a control panel, operating a computer, inside of a dark room onboard the Doctor's ship. The different color lights illuminated his face as he worked. He didn't take his eyes off of the panel as he rubbed his beard and read what printed across the screen.

"Oh, this is interesting." He mumbled.

He clicked a few more buttons and the computer did her work.

"Friday. Is this all of the information from the Vesuos ship?"

"No. The information is still downloading. Currently, it is at 34%." She told him.

He groaned, sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Well, shit."

"You, need to control that mouth." A voice said that made Tony's heart stop. He turned to look behind him to see Jackie Tyler standing looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"And would you like to explain to me why you aren't in the med bay?"

He stood up and suddenly was at a loss for words. "Ugh-"

"Friday, turn up the lights in here." Jackie said.

The room lit up and Tony's eyes became as wide as saucers. It was really her. She was really there. Standing, unharmed, in front of him.

"Mum!" He managed.

She smiled at him. "That's right. At what point is it deemed too old to come see your Mum before you disappear across the galaxy?"

He rubbed his beard. "Ummm. Well-"

She pointed at him, forcefully, in the chest. "Do you know you could have died?"

"But, I didn't-"

"Out there, God knows where-"

"Mum! I was kidnapped. I wasn't like I could ring home-"

"Well, at least you brought yourself back. And in one piece."

He sighed and looked at the floor. "Yeah. More than I can say for Sam. I really should have-"

"Explain to me what you believe you could have done differently?"

He held out his hand, "Well, I could have left sooner-"

"There's no way." She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "The way John has explained it to me. Everything just had to be in the right place for all of that work."

"Well, yeah. But-"

"No. That's the way of it. There's no reason at all to be full of regret-"

"But-"

She pulled him into an embrace. "My God, I'm glad you are alright."

She really wasn't his Mum he reminded himself. She was Jackie Tyler from 18 years before. But, in that moment, it didn't matter. She smelled the same, the way she hugged him was the same, even that squeak in her voice that she used when she was trying to be brave when she really wanted to cry.

She let him go and smiled at him. "I like the beard. You look….dashing."

He rubbed his beard and laughed under his breath. "Thanks, Mum. Please, sit down."

She sat down at the control panel he had been working at, and he sat down in front of her.

"What is this you're working on?"

He looked back at the screen. "I'm going through all of the transmissions from the ship that held me and Sam. I've found where they took Poltious and reported him dead back to someone."

"Who?"

"The buyer they were taking us to. The computer is chewing on it to find out who it was."

She nodded. "And you understand how to do that?"

He grinned, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She crossed her arms and huffed, "So this is what 18 years of living with John has done to my family."

He smiled, "It's been a hell of a ride."

She laughed, "I imagine it has."

He clicked a couple of buttons and the screen showed a status bar. The files continued to copy.

Jackie asked. "You've been avoiding me-"

"No, ma'am. I haven't-"

"Oh, bull shit. You have. I'd like to know why?"

He looked back at her. "It's hard to see you."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I'm here."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Yeah. That's true."

"So, I'm not there?"

"John tells me you are now."

Her face slowly spread into a proud smile. "Because, you have saved me. On your mad adventures?"

He looked back at her and grinned, "That's what he says."

She rose up and pat his thigh. "Oh! I'm so proud! My hero!"

He couldn't help smile.

She pointed at him. "You get that brave stuff from Pete. I'll fully admit it."

"Oh, Mum. John's told me the story of you and Cyber Invasion-"

"I didn't run into that. It was forced upon me." She insisted and crossed her arms. "Don't even get me started on what John told everyone. I owe him a slap, come to think of it."

He smiled at her. "It's really good to see you."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Is it as hard to see me as you thought it would be?"

"It's getting easier, the more you are here."

"Well, then. I'll just sit here a bit longer. Tell me about yourself."

He smiled and turned to face her. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24 - A Nice Shower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24 - A Nice Shower

Karen and Genie walked through the hallways of the Doctor's ship. Both of them carried a large bag of shopping and Karen wore a new, lovely dress. Her hair was styled and pulled up on top of her head. She laughed with Genie.

"Thank you so much, Genie. I had such a great time."

Genie giggled. "It's my pleasure. I loved it, too. It's nice having a girl to shop with. Although, Arles is pretty close."

Karen laughed. "I hope he has a good time on his date."

"So, do I." Genie smiled, "Dancing. Do you like to go out dancing?"

"Of course. I met Samuel at a bar where there was dancing."

Genie laughed. "Was he dancing?"

"He wasn't."

Genie teased, "And now I know how he managed not to frighten you off, straight away."

Karen laughed.

Genie stopped outside of Arles and Samuel's suite's door.

Karen smiled. "I can't wait to get back to the med bay and see Samuel."

Genie pressed the button to open the door. Both of the girls were surprised to see Samuel sitting at the table, eating something from a bowl. He was wearing a pair of jim jams, t-shirt, and a dressing gown.

Soli sat on his knees next to him.

Rose handed Soli a bowl of soup.

Samuel looked up and smiled at them. "Well, hey!"

Karen covered her mouth and laughed. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "This is my suite."

Rose smiled at him proudly and motioned for them to join them. "Do you girls want soup?"

"No, thanks Mum." Genie told her as she sat down the bag she held on the sofa. "I introduced Karen to several new places to eat."

Karen laughed and sat down the bag she carried on the sofa, too. She walked over to Samuel and kissed him. He rose his arms and hugged her as he sat.

"And you can move." Karen held his hands and smiled at him.

"I can. I'm just a bit unsteady on my feet, so forgive me for not standing."

"It's completely alright." Karen smiled.

Soli sipped his soup. "We were talking about the school."

Karen, Genie and Rose all sat down at the table with them.

Samuel grinned at Soli. "No, we were talking about science. Tell them what you learned."

Genie smiled. "I bet it's something he's made you repeat over and over."

Soli nodded. "Yes. Some parts of the atmosphere are Troposphere, Stratosphere, Mesosphere, Thermosphere and Exosphere."

Genie smiled proudly, "That's right. Great job."

Karen giggled. "That's amazing."

Samuel pointed at him. "And not all planets have those. Some do. Ugh. Mum, I'm sorry. But, I can't eat anymore of this. I feel like I'm going to pop."

"Don't think you have to. You need to take things slowly." Rose smiled, took the bowl from Samuel and returned it to the food replicator. It disappeared.

Samuel sighed. "Slowly. Ugh."

Soli asked, "So, what's the smallest planet?"

"In the entire universe?" Samuel asked.

"Yes. That's science isn't it?"

Rose sat back down at the table with them.

Samuel looked back at Karen, took her hand, and smiled. She could feel the familiar sensation return to her arm as they touched.

Samuel continued to speak to Soli, "Well, I'm not sure. Dad would know, of course. But, if I had to guess, I would say….ummm…. Parvus."

Genie laughed under her breath. "Good one, Sammy."

Samuel chuckled and held up his hand to show his two fingers, only a few inches apart. "The people there are small. Only as tall as my finger."

Soli's eyes lit up. "Are they really?"

Samuel grinned. "Yes. We should go there. It's really interesting. You have to be careful where you step. Imagine yourself among these people. You would be a giant."

Karen laughed.

Rose shook her head. "I've never heard of that one."

Genie giggled. "It's wonderful. Dad took us there when we were little."

Samuel grinned, "Genie thought she could bring some of the people home and get them to live in her dollhouse."

Genie smiled. "I was a little girl. It seemed reasonable."

Rose looked back at Soli. "Eat your soup, and we'll go to the Observation Deck with the other children."

Soli sipped his soup. "I want to stay with Sam. May I?"

Samuel grinned. "I need to rest. But, I'll see you tomorrow."

Soli pointed at him. "Brilliant! Rest then! I have a lot of school that you need to help me with."

Samuel nodded. "Sure thing."

Soli got out of the chair and took his bowl to the food replicator. Karen watched as he sat it on the shelf, pressed a button, and it disappeared.

Samuel raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. It caused her to look back at him and smile. He looked much more rested than he had before she left and much more alert.

Genie asked. "Where is Tony?"

Rose sighed. "He came up here and got your Dad, then he went to talk to Pepper. So, I've been keeping an eye on Soli and Sam."

Samuel grinned, "She makes me sound like I'm still a baby."

"You are! Just upstairs with the rest of the children. I need to go give you a feed and get you to bed. It's late."

Genie teased, "Same thing she's doing down here. Giving you a feed and getting you ready for bed."

Samuel chuckled at his sister.

Karen grinned, "You are such a cute baby, Samuel."

He propped his head up on his fist and looked back at her. "Why, thank you."

Genie smiled. "I'll come help you, Mum."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Rose smiled and stood next to Sam. "Don't get up."

He relaxed in the chair. "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't try to do anything that's going to put you back in the med bay."

He sighed. "I am a Doctor, Mum."

She leaned down to kiss his cheek, "And I'm your Mum, Doctor Samuel."

Genie giggled and hugged her brother. "Rest."

Rose smiled at Karen, "If you need anything, tell Friday. Just say, 'Friday, send whoever you need to this location, or whatever.' She's rather smart."

Karen nodded. "Okay. I'll keep a close eye on him."

Samuel smiled back at Karen.

After hugging Karen and Samuel, Soli left the suite with Rose and Genie. Karen remained sitting at the table next to Samuel. He took her hand again. She smiled as the familiar sensation began, again.

"I've missed this so much." She told him.

"You are beautiful. Did you have a good time shopping?"

"I did. Genie insisted we get you a few more things than your boxers."

He laughed under his breath. "Yeah? Any of it purple?"

She giggled, "Genie told me about that. I think that's smart."

"Wait until she starts stealing your clothes." He laughed.

She smiled. "So, you can move?"

"I woke up and was able to move. My arms feel like they are about 100 pounds each. I'm really unsteady on my feet. I'll have to have you, or Arles, help me to bed in a bit."

"Well, Arles is on a date."

He grinned. "Really?"

"With a…ummm…hang on. I'll remember this. He's with a Qonse. That's what he said."

Samuel shook his head. "He wishes. Nah, she's not. There's no way to know that."

"She had…blue lines on her face."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Several species have that. There's also make-up to make one appear….ummm….this is all so confusing to me."

"What, Samuel?"

"Us, talking like this. I find it….strange."

"You still don't remember anything?"

He shook his head. "No."

She nodded. "John said it should come back."

"It might not. I'm a Doctor, too. I've seen all of the reports and such." He sighed. "And, that's another thing. Ummm….other things, aren't going to work for a while."

She rose her eyebrows. "You mean-"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "It will probably be the last thing to come back. Well, it's there. Just, not really, working."

She kissed his hand. "It's alright. You are too weak for anything like that. Are you in pain?"

"No. And I should be. I don't know what happened. I just woke up, didn't hurt, and I could move."

She smiled, "Improvement."

He looked longingly at her, "Tell me what I'm missing."

"Samuel, I'll tell you some of it, but I really don't want to tell you everything. I worry that you might not still mean some of the things you might have said-"

He threw his hands in the air. "I do! How could you think that? I'm still the same person-"

"I know you are. But, being told what happened is not going to make it magically appear in your head. Either you will remember it, or it will happen again."

"So, something happened?"

She took his hand back in hers. "Samuel. I'll tell you that you returned. Perfectly fine. You came to my apartment-"

"That's right! You have a new flat I haven't seen."

She looked back up at him as her eyes welled up with tears. "You've seen it."

"Ugh. I hate this! It's….terrible! I know I've made you cry so much already-"

"You haven't-"

"I know I have. I'm so sorry. If I could only-"

She quickly got out of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Samuel. Everything is going to be alright."

Her heart leapt when she felt him embrace her.

She knelt down, took both of his hands, and looked in his eyes. "Samuel. I don't want you to think about that. You have made me so incredibility happy by returning. Please don't feel that I'm angry or upset with you about anything. You saved my life that night. I know you did, and I almost lost you. Now that I have you back, I don't want you to be consumed with these thoughts. Just, relax. Recover and all of this will happen on its own."

"What if it doesn't?"

She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. She wiped a tear from his cheek and told him quietly. "I love you. More than anyone has ever loved any other person."

He smiled. "Me too. I know I do."

She kissed his hands.

"Karen." He asked her again. "What if I never remember?"

"You will remember-"

"What if I don't?"

She smiled, "Then we'll make some new memories."

He sighed. "Karen. I can't even explain this. It's like….losing part of myself."

"You are still, you. My Samuel."

He grinned. "Your Samuel."

"And you aren't going to lose me. I'm going to help you through this. Alright?"

He smiled and said quietly. "Thank you, Karen."

"I believe that you need to give this time. Everything doesn't happen at once. You need to slow down. Give yourself time to heal. Give yourself time to remember."

"Phhh…I'm not agreeing to this." He groaned.

"We're not going to talk about this right now." She pat his hand, "I want to take a shower. Would you like one?"

He closed his eyes, "Oh, you read my mind."

She giggled and stood up. "Good. Because, I'm sure I don't know how to work that damn thing."

"You'd be surprised. It's not that much different."

She stood in front of him and held out her hands. "Okay. Come on. I'll help you in there. Is there a bench?"

"Yeah." He told her as he stood up on shaky legs and put his arm on her shoulder. She helped him walk through his bedroom, and into his bathroom.

He let go of her and leaned against the cabinet. He explained to her how to work the shower, using lavender scented water. She closed the bathroom door and smiled at him as she slipped off her knickers.

He groaned, "Oh, this is better than telly."

She laughed. "I've missed you so. Come on, let me help."

He untied his dressing gown and she took of off of him, hanging it on the peg on the wall. She returned and helped him off with his t-shirt. "Have you had a shower?"

"I have no idea. The transporter has a scrubber filter on it. I feel like I've had that happen a few times."

She slowly met his lips and began to kiss him. The electrical current moved from her lips to his. A wave of comfort washed over him from her. She felt him put his hands on her cheeks as she opened her mouth to invite his tongue to come in to dance with hers. They snogged for a few minutes as the smell of lavender steam took over the room. She smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

He smiled, "Yes. Thank you, Karen."

"We probably need to do this quickly before you get too tired."

He nodded. "Alright. You're in charge here."

She pulled off the dress and bra that she wore, turned to check the temperature of the water and nodded. "Okay. I'll help you with the rest of this."

He took her hand and stopped her.

"Baby, what is it?"

"There was some, bruising there. I need to do this bit. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He pushed his jim jams down and she helped him step out of them. They carefully moved into the shower and he sat down on the bench. He enjoyed watching her wash her hair under the warm water.

"Karen, just….do that all night. That's brilliant."

She giggled and twisted her hair behind her. "I'm so excited to have a shower."

"And I'm excited to be here for it." He laughed.

"Do you want me to bathe you?"

"Just, bathe yourself. I'm enjoying the show. We'll get to me." He smiled.

She giggled, "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine. I love the lavender. That was a good choice."

She slowly lathered herself up and teased him as she rubbed her body slowly. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he wore the goofiest grin on his face. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Can you do this for me when I'm well?"

"What? Shower?" She laughed.

"Oh, yes." He groaned. "This is….oh, it's hot."

She giggled, "Of course. Although, I doubt you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself."

He smiled. "I can't wait for that."

She giggled.

He watched her rinse herself, and then she moved to wash his hair. He closed his eyes as he sat. "Oh, this is the best. Thank you, Karen."

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist as she scrubbed his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He told her.

Karen saw a small black patch on Samuel's back, stuck to his shoulder. "What is this?"

"That's a vital patch. Dad is keeping an eye on everything. That's the only reason he agreed to let me come back to the suite. I wanted out of the med bay. Too many visitors."

"Who has come to see you?" She asked as she helped him stand up and rinse his hair.

"Everyone. And I'm glad to see them, of course, but…there's something about being back in your own suite that seems to keep people away. Dad agreed and let me come here to rest. Well, Mum was keeping them at bay for me, too."

"Momma Bear." Karen giggled.

Samuel chuckled, "Oh, you don't even know. Rose Tyler is the ultimate Momma Bear."

"You haven't gotten to know me well enough yet." Karen teased. "Sit back down so you don't fall."

He laughed under his breath and sat down on the bench again. "Oh, I can already see that about you."

She continued to wash him. "It's not a bad thing."

"Nah. Not at all." He took a deep breath leaned on his arms as he looked up at her.

"This is wearing you out. I can tell."

"No. I'll be alright. Tell me, why aren't you in school?"

"Arles contacted my professors and they gave me extensions on everything. But, after I thought about it, I decided it would be a better plan to drop the classes now so it wouldn't hurt my GPA."

"I don't understand any of that."

She lathered his skin. "Basically, you can tell them you don't want to take a class before a certain date. The class then doesn't appear on your records, so it doesn't hurt your overall grade."

"That was what you were thinking about doing with Latin. I remember this now."

She smiled. "You remember the Latin?"

"I think I do. We studied Latin together."

She smiled proudly, "We did."

"I was sitting in the floor, drinking glass of water-"

"Yes! Do you know where we were?"

He thought. "No. I remember sitting my water on your book. It made a ring and I knew you would be cross. Did I tell you about that?"

She giggled. "Now you have. I didn't know about that."

He wiped the water from his face. "Where were we?"

"In a Penthouse in New York."

"With Tony?"

"No. At a hotel." She continued to bathe him.

He thought. "I don't remember this."

"Don't try to remember it."

He groaned, "I want to remember it."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Everything will come back. I believe it will."

He nodded.

She looked at the bruising on his thighs. "I'll be careful here. Is it sore?"

"It looks worse than it feels. Dad says the electricity damaged a lot of tissue there."

She nodded and traced her fingers from his bruised thighs to his groin. "What did he say about this?"

He shook his head. "It's going to have to heal. It's going to be a while."

She gently washed him.

"Karen. How long were we in New York?"

"Four days." She told him and helped him up to rinse him off.

He held onto her, "So, I'm missing five days. Is that right? Well, and the time I was gone."

She reached up and turned off the shower. "Yes."

"Gosh, that's nearly a month."

She reached out and got a towel. "So, do you know what happened?" She wrapped the towel around his shoulders and started to pat him dry.

"I've put a lot of it together. No one is really telling me what happened. I'm missing my bracelet and my watch, which I don't understand."

She pointed at his bracelet that she wore on her wrist. "I have them. Your watch is back in my room in Florida with your wallet, phone, everything you had in your pockets. And you put the bracelet on me."

He looked completely confused. "Why?"

She helped him sit back down on the bench, then knelt in front of him. "Look. You should know. Let me help you get back to bed-"

"And you'll tell me?" He took both of her hands and looked in her eyes.

"I'll tell you." She continued to dry him off.

"Okay." He took the towel from her. "I can finish this bit."

She pointed at him. "Do not try to get up. I don't want you to fall in this shower."

He tossed the towel on his head and mumbled, "Alright."

Karen got out and dried off. She wrapped a towel around herself and twisted up her hair. Then she helped Samuel, towel around his waist, into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"Stay here. I'll get you some boxers."

She quickly went back into the sitting room and returned with the two bags of shopping. She pulled out a pair of bright blue boxers and held them up to show him. "Blue?"

He smiled. "My favorite."

She helped him on with them. "Arles thought you probably needed some more pajamas."

He was already lying down and pulling the duvet over himself. "I'm alright."

"Do you want some tea?"

He lay with his eyes closed. "No."

She looked surprised. "I know you're tired, then."

He pointed at her. "Explanations. You can tell me while you dress."

She pulled on a nightgown and closed the bedroom door. "We went to New York to celebrate our one week anniversary-"

"Do people celebrate that?"

She giggled. "Oh, we've had that talk." She lay down in front of him. He caressed her face as he looked in her eyes.

"So, we went to New York. When did I tell you about Mum?"

She smiled, "I figured it out when the manager of the hotel mentioned that Stark's office had called for something."

He nodded. "And you're okay with that?"

She kissed his lips. "Of course I am. Samuel, I love you because you are my Samuel. Not Samuel Smith."

He smiled and relaxed, closing his eyes.

"I know that's a big deal to you."

"It is a big deal." He told her with his eyes closed.

He rubbed her back as she played with the hairs on his chest. The feeling of comfort went through his chest and spread through his body. He felt safe.

"And then, that last night we were there-" She continued to tell him softly, "These Vesuos came into the Penthouse. They killed the guys that were with us-"

He opened his eyes. "Who was it?"

"Timon and Aaron."

Samuel closed his eyes tightly, "Damn."

"I don't know how you knew they were coming, but you took off your bracelet, put it on me and told me that everything was going to be alright."

He opened his eyes and she had begun to caress his cheek. He kissed her hand.

"They told us that they had Tony. You told them you were Soli and you would go with them."

He rose his eyebrows. "I did?"

"It was so brave. Samuel, I couldn't love anyone more."

"Nothing will ever happen to you, Karen. I'll never allow it."

"You told the bracelet to send me to Arles. He hasn't left my side until he put my hand back in yours."

Samuel smiled. "My favorite brother."

She laughed, "Mine, too."

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Samuel, you need to sleep. I believe you'll remember everything as you get well."

He rubbed her back. "One more question, and I'll go to sleep."

"Sure."

"Did you get the grant?" He asked sleepily.

She smiled proudly. "I have gotten four."

He opened his eyes, "Four?!"

She giggled. "Shhh….I'll explain later."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. "My Indiana Jones."

She rubbed his chest. "Is this helping?"

He relaxed as the sensation pushed through his chest and spread through his body. "Yes. Karen, I love you."

She kissed the end of his nose. "I'm so glad you're back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25 – Everyone's Problem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25 – Everyone's Problem

The Doctor and Lewis walked into Tony Stark's workshop on the Doctor's Ship. Legate, the adult Genie, the bearded Tony Tyler, Pete Tyler, and Lartius the King were all there. Tony Stark stood with Soli in front of him, his hands on the small boy's shoulders.

Lewis threw his arms out, "Are we late?"

Poltious ran up behind them. "No. I am. My apologizes."

Lartius clapped his hands together and rushed to greet his old friend. "Poltious! The only man I have ever met who can break both legs, and still run to someone's aid!"

They embraced one another and laughed.

Tony Tyler nodded and rubbed his beard.

Pete smiled at him, "I like the beard, son."

He grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It suits you."

Genie giggled, "Red Beard the Pirate!"

Tony crossed his arms and laughed.

Tony Stark looked around the room. "Alright! Well, everyone, thank you for coming. I'll try to keep this brief. Some of you, I've already spoken with, but there are certain things that need to be addressed that's just…easier to do all at once."

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked confused. "What's going on?"

"A lot actually. First let's begin with a bit of personal history. A little over a month ago, Pepper and I exchanged the Life Promise to one another on the Quauthin homeworld with King Lartius as our witness."

There was a general air of shock and excitement that rushed through the room.

The Doctor laughed, "Ha! I knew it! Lewis, you owe me some money."

Lewis laughed, "Yes, I do."

Tony pat Soli's chest as he continued to stand in front of him. "During the ceremony, I named my Ten. Most of you are here now in this room. My Soli is 'One'."

Genie smiled. "I've always loved that."

The Doctor, thrilled with this news, rocked on his feet. "Soli? That's brilliant!"

Soli laughed. "I'm 'One'."

Tony continued, "Lartius is 'Two', and then you are 'Three', John."

The Doctor smiled, "It is my honor."

"Lance is not present, but he is aware he's 'Four', then Lewis, Pete, Legate time two, Poltious, Mr. Tyler times two and finally…."

The room looked around to see the only remaining person there was Genie. Legate gripped her hand tightly.

She pointed at herself. "And I've always wondered why, Uncle Tony. I'm a girl, you know."

"Blame your Mom for giving you a boy's name, kid." Tony insisted.

Genie rolled her eyes. "It's not a boy's name."

Lartius smiled, "A woman can be named as one of the Ten. I have two myself."

Poltious nodded, "Yeah. And Martiea still doesn't appreciate that-"

"That we had slept together had no bearing on that decision. Oh yes. They still stand out in my mind." Lartius grinned.

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan.

Legate shook his head. "Are you serious? You can't do that!"

Lartius tossed up his hands, "You sound like Martiea. I'm King! I can do whatever I want."

Lewis grinned, "Except, have a dog, huh?"

Lartius sighed. "She has forbidden it."

Genie smiled at their argument and crossed her arms. "Whatever. It's my honor, Uncle Tony."

Tony knelt behind Soli, "Would you zoom to Pepper and make sure she's alright? I don't want her to be by herself, even if she's working. All of us have to talk about something."

"Do you want me to make her my Primary?" the little boy asked.

Lewis grinned. "Pepper is always your Primary. Off with you."

"Yes, Primus." Soli laughed, tapped his bracelet, and disappeared in a streak of light.

Lartius smiled proudly, "My youngest Quauthin."

Tony stood up and sighed. "And if you didn't know why Soli is such a hot target, now you do."

Lewis nodded, "He's gotten a lot better at controlling that."

"You should see him fire. He's dead accurate." Tony continued. "I'm gathering you all together because I have a rather large problem. I have taken this child as my son. His father has entrusted him to me. A woman named, Kazimir, has claimed she is the mother of this child. She is demanding that he is to be returned."

The Doctor shook his head. "Kazimir? Queen Kazimir of Cromia?"

Lartius groaned and shook his head. "There's no way that's true."

Tony continued. "She's the one behind all of these Vesuos attacks, and as anyone in this room realizes…they will never stop as long as she has any hope that he is still alive."

The Doctor sighed. "Damn. So, she didn't fall for our ship explosion."

Lewis stood with his arms crossed. "It's been the subject of a lot of debate on Cromia as it turns out. They sent investigators out and when they didn't see any evidence he was there, they knew it was a trick."

The Doctor groaned. "We're dealing with smarter people than I thought. Wait, how the hell do you guys know this?"

Poltious grinned, "Oh, we had a very interesting chat with someone on Plentitude."

"Interesting? Meaning you broke his arm?" Legate asked.

Poltious chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. A rat is a rat. He was looking for information to sell. So, he just wanted some money."

Lewis grinned, "And he sung like a dove."

Genie grinned, "It's a canary, Papa."

"A canary. What is a canary?" Lewis asked.

Genie crossed her arms. "This didn't happen, did it? Or was it something I wasn't told because I was so young?"

Legate shook his head. "No, it didn't happen. There was never any question that he was an orphan."

Tony pointed at them. "And this woman has a whole lot to gain by having a Khlere as a …..son."

"But, what if it's true?" Pete asked. "Who are we to deny a woman her child?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not. The Legend of Magneer named another woman as his mother. A simple DNA test could prove it."

"Do you think she would agree to that?" Tony asked.

Lewis asked, "Would you?"

Tony groaned, "I don't feel as if it's true for a very simple reason. Magneer told me to take care of him. Wouldn't he have told me to deliver him to his mother if he knew this was her?"

The Doctor shook his head. "There's no way it's her."

Lewis tapped his lip. "They were trying to deliver Samuel to her, alive-"

"Even though they had no idea they nearly killed him." Genie insisted. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The Doctor looked at her and nodded that she was.

Tony Tyler pointed out. "There is another possibility. What if she's gathering these Vesuos to be like her Quauhtin."

"How do you mean?" Lewis asked.

"Well, think of Ancient Rome. Back on Earth. The thing that you need to build an empire, is a strong army. I remember the stories, John. They would send men out into battle on the backs of elephants to make them appear more frightening, but also to keep them up high from the battle, to keep them from being hurt. What if this Queen has recruited these Vesuos as her personal army?"

Lartius nodded and looked back at Lewis. "That makes since. Cromia has some very large people who are known to train as Vesuos."

Lewis sighed, "Thugs."

Poltious nodded, "Tony Tyler and I got some information that she's recruiting any Vesuos she can to come to Cromia. That would make sense."

Tony nodded, "That's true. I just was looking over the transmissions of the Vesuos that had Sam and me. They were all speaking to Cromia. That's where we were headed."

Lewis groaned and rubbed his face. "Oh, this is possibility a much bigger problem than we originally thought."

The Doctor asked, "You think she is building an army?"

"And she wants a Khlere at the center of it." Lewis realized. "Oh, that would be bad."

Tony nodded. "And what I thought was my problem, ended up being everyone's. How about that? So, what are we going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26 – Arles' New Flatmate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26 – Arles' New Flatmate

Arles had returned from his date on Plentitude. He whistled and walked with a spring in his step as he made his way down the hallways of the Doctor's ship. It was late, and he was sure that most of the people on the ship had already gone to bed.

He put his hands in the pockets of his dark brown trousers as he walked along. He wore a white, collarless shirt and a dark brown jacket that gave the appearance it was made of leather. His trainers softened his steps as he walked into the hanger. Although, music was playing so loudly, no one would have heard him step inside.

"Fly" by Sugar Ray played loudly in the corner with Tony Stark's ship. Arles grinned and ran up the gang plank in three steps with his long legs. "Hey!"

Tony Stark looked around the corner. "Hey, man!"

Arles smiled and pointed up. "You listen to this old music?"

"I'm currently a music hostage. Mr. Tyler picked it." Stark told him as he lay back down inside of a panel to connect something. "Jarvis, turn off this music."

The music stopped.

Arles laughed. "What else is he listening to? ABBA?"

Stark laughed, "Oh, geez. No."

Arles grinned. "Give it time."

Stark dramatically lay down on the floor and rubbed his face. "Damn. I've been at this all night."

The adult Tony Tyler walked up the gang plank of the ship holding a square, metal device. "I found it, oh. Hey Arles. How was your date?"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Ah."

Tony Tyler smiled. "Not a Qonse?"

"I have no idea. We just danced. Had a few drinks. Nice…chat." He groaned.

Stark propped his head up on his arm and looked up at the men. "Nice chat? What the hell, man?"

Arles rolled his eyes. "I blame this Karen."

"Karen? She wasn't with you."

He threw up his hands. "She's in my head-"

"Whoa!" Stark said. "You have a thing for Karen?"

Arles shook his head. "NO! No, not that."

Stark nodded, "Oh. Good. Because how is that going to work?"

"Karen is Sammy's girl. There's nothing between us."

Tony Tyler looked confused. "Then, what do you mean that she's in your head?"

Arles bit his lip and sighed, "Some things she's said. Anyway-"

Stark stood up and pointed at Arles in the chest. "Well, listen to me, 'One'. Screw your head on correctly. Your brother is engaged to this girl, so-"

"Whoa!" Tony Tyler insisted. "Sammy is engaged?"

Stark and Arles looked back at Tony Tyler.

"No one told me that! Why didn't Sammy tell me that?" Tony Tyler asked.

Stark grinned. "Oh wow."

Arles put his hands on his hips. "Umm. Tony. Need to tell you something. Sammy is engaged-"

"That shit I gathered! What the actual hell? I leave and Legate and Genie decide to marry-"

"That was actually, before you left-"

"Fuck that. Tony and Pepper get married-"

Stark pointed at himself, "Don't even bring me into this. That was before you guys fell out of the sky-"

Tony Tyler threw his hands out. "What the hell is going on? Are you actually….dating?"

"I went on a date-"

"With one girl? Didn't sleep with her?"

Stark laughed. "Oh wow. Arles, the ladies man."

Arles ran his hands through his hair. "Never mind me-"

Tony Tyler pointed at Arles. "This is what you were going to tell me that would shock me. Wasn't it?"

Arles smiled, "Rather shocking, huh?"

"Hell yeah, it is! Sammy swore he wouldn't date anyone else after Denise."

"Well, you knew that was shit." Arles insisted.

"Well, yeah. But, it was Denise-"

"Denise was a bitch." Arles shrugged his shoulders. "She only liked him because of the….popularity."

Stark groaned, "Really?"

Arles nodded, "Yeah. Until she got a really good taste of it."

Tony Tyler looked back at Stark and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Are you sure about this, Arles? Sammy? Is he alright?"

"He asked her before he was taken." Arles told him. "I think it's serious."

Tony Tyler put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Damn. Everyone has gone mental."

Stark laughed, "Speaking of which, I'm going to see if my wife is still awake. I'm off to bed. Gentlemen, until later."

Tony Tyler and Arles watched him leave the ship.

Arles sat down at the panel and went back to work on what Stark was putting on the ship.

Tony Tyler sat down on the floor next to him. "Sammy. Wow. And you're 'One'?"

"I'm 'One'. Legate is 'Two.'"

Tony Tyler nodded. "I doubt I've made that 'Ten'."

"You and Sam are mates-"

"Not really. I think I get on with you a lot more than him or Genie. They've….always just been…."

Arles continued to work in the panel as he spoke. "You and I get along because I just, get on with everyone."

"That damn Quauthin heritage. Is that just a thing with them?"

"Yep." Arles nodded. "The best in the universe at blending in and just….well, you know."

"Which is why you're so good with the girls." Tony Tyler sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah. Dad always told me that if I ever married, to make sure I name a Quauthin as my 'One' and 'Two.' Sammy was listening, obliviously."

Arles grinned. "Apparently."

"So, you've been with Karen-"

"No!" Arles pointed at him forcefully.

"I don't mean like that, nutter. Well, it is you we're talking about."

"Now, what the hell?" Arles came out of the panel and looked at Tony. "I wouldn't do that. That's Samuel's girl."

Tony grinned, "Let's face it, man. You have a reputation."

Arles groaned and went back to work in the panel. "I do not."

"Yes, you do." Tony laughed. "If you were gay, I would never have a date."

"Maybe, that's what we should be talking about."

"What? Me?"

"Getting you a date. You sound like you need to get laid."

Tony Tyler groaned. "Oh, piss off. You mean to tell me, there's nothing with you and this Karen?"

"Nah. I wouldn't do that. Never."

"Even if she begged?"

Arles groaned, "Damn it. Why are you on about this?"

"Because it's annoying you." Tony laughed. "Let's face it. I need a laugh."

"You know, sometimes, I question why we get on."

Tony held his hands out. "You're right. Sorry."

Arles worked for a bit more and came out of the panel. He sat next to Tony Tyler. "And you have to come back to Earth."

"Ah. I was going to do that anyway. Mum asked me to."

"So, you've seen her?"

Tony nodded. "That was hard. And seeing Dad, too. I know, John says that all of that won't happen now."

"No. We stopped it. They are safe."

"I can't, no matter how much I try, I can't get it out of my mind. I close my eyes, and I hear their screams. I still hurt from the first time I was taken, in addition to this time. I suppose, it's just life now. But, the worst has to be the memories. John says that I'll always remember it, and I'm telling you, mate. Memories are absolutely the worst sort of torture a man can endure."

Arles looked back at him, sympathetically. "That's all they are though. Memories. To something that never happened. Something that _will never happen_ -"

"But, it could." Tony pointed out. "Them taking Sammy and me just shows that."

Arles nodded, "You're right."

"Just because they are still there, doesn't mean that something doesn't happen. To them or someone else. It has to be stopped. I'm determined to stop it."

"You're going to war with Vesuos?"

"If that is what has to happen for my family to be safe. I'll do anything to keep them safe."

Arles nodded. "You're a hell of a guy, Tony."

"No. I'm a hell of a coward-"

"I would never say that about you-"

"No, it's true. I should have acted quicker when Sammy was on that ship with me. I was just….frightened. I knew there was no way to get out."

"But, then you did."

"I had to. And I knew that no one was coming. I had to save Sammy myself."

"And you did." Arles smiled proudly. "You brought him, and yourself, back to us."

Tony looked back at Arles. "He's really engaged?"

Arles laughed, "He is. And I'm going to need a flat mate. Fancy it?"

Tony sighed and laid his head back on the wall. "Life with Arles."

"Completely up to you."

Tony rubbed his hands together, "Well, you're a good cook."

"I don't bring girls home-"

"That makes two of us." Tony smiled.

Arles laughed. "That's true. Think about it. We have a nice place in New York at the school."

Tony nodded, "I'll give it a think."

Arles pointed at him, "I want you to stay. Even if you want to go back in space. At least, for a bit."

"So, you can talk me out of this?"

"No." Arles shook his head. "You need to be around the family. Put some more memories in your head that will be louder than those other ones that torment you so."

Tony nodded. "Good idea."

Arles pat his thigh. "Get some sleep, man. That will help."

"Ah. I'm going to…finish this stuff up."

Arles stood up, "Alright. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

Tony grinned up at him. "Night, Arles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen woke up to the unmistakable sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. She jumped out of bed and arrived in the loo just in time to catch Samuel as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh my God. Samuel." She said as she wiped the sweat from his brow.

He lay in her arms and groaned. "Oh, this sucks."

"I'm calling John. Friday-"

"No, no, no-"

She shook her head. "You are sick. Samuel, this looks bad-"

"It's not bad-"

"This is my definition of bad!"

Arles walked into the bathroom. "Hey, you alright?" He spotted a very pale Samuel lying in Karen's lap. He knelt beside of him. "Oh geez. Friday, Medical Emergency!"

"No." Samuel groaned.

Arles pointed at him. "Shut it."

Friday spoke. "Doctor Seuss has been notified."

The Doctor's voice immediately was heard, "On my way. Stay there."

Arles looked up at Karen. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. I woke up and he was in here."

Samuel, still with his eyes closed, groaned. "I'm fine."

Arles rose up, ran a towel under the tap and put it on his brother's head. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Samuel grinned. "How was your date?"

Arles sat on the floor and held the towel on Samuel's head. "Never mind that. Are you feeling better?"

"No." Samuel groaned.

"Pain?" Karen asked.

"No." Samuel told her.

The Doctor rushed into the bathroom and knelt down on the floor next to Samuel. He wore a pair of jim jams and a t-shirt. He scanned him with his screwdriver. "Samuel. Tell me what is going on."

"I'm lying on the floor."

"Not the time to be cheeky young man."

Samuel relaxed. "I'm just …."

Karen looked up at the Doctor. "Has he gone to sleep?"

The Doctor nodded. "Passed out. I didn't expect this."

"Should we take him to the med bay?" Arles asked.

"He doesn't want that." The Doctor told them. "He really put up a fight to return here."

Karen insisted. "I'll fight to send him back. He's not well enough to be out yet. He could have fallen getting in here. He's so weak. This is only going to make him worse."

The Doctor nodded. "I agree. And it's really not up to him at this point."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Because, The Doctor is always in change of any determined medical emergency." He told her.

Arles shook his head. "And you've been waiting to play that card for how long?"

The Doctor grinned and winked at his son. "You know me so well. Friday!"

Friday spoke, "Yes, Doctor Seuss."

"Bloody hell." He grumbled. "That Stark."

Karen giggled.

The Doctor instructed Friday to transport him and Samuel directly to the med bay. They disappeared in a mist of blue light.

Karen looked up at Arles. "I'm grateful you were here."

"I didn't do anything-"

"Believe me. You did." She said as she ran her hands through her hair. "I didn't know how to call for help."

"You would have figured it out. Friday understands a lot more than you think."

Karen leaned against the wall and covered her mouth. As hard as she tried not to, she began to cry again.

Arles walked on his knees over to her and embraced her tightly. "Sammy is going to be alright. He's always trying to rush things. Dad should have made him stay."

She wiped her tears. "Why didn't he?"

"Sam is a pain in the ass, if you haven't figured that out yet. Him having a Doctor status gives him the ability to walk out of the med bay if he wants."

She pointed at him. "You should be a doctor-"

"Ha! Why do you say that?" He helped her off of the floor.

"Then you could stand between them-"

"Samuel and the Oncoming Storm? No way." He shook his head. "Believe me. I've had to do that too often. Both of them are as stubborn as the other one. Add a bit of Mum in Sam? Woo. And I think there's some Jackie Tyler that you might see sometime. Just, a warning. Maybe you're right not to tell him about this engagement. You can get out of it."

Karen playfully smacked Arles in the chest as she laughed. "That's not the reason."

Arles laughed playfully. "I'm only teasing."

Karen noticed he was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing earlier that day. "It's late. Have you not been to bed?"

"I just got in."

"I don't want details." She insisted. "I'm getting dressed and going to the med bay."

Arles nodded as he walked out of the bathroom door. "Right. Do you know where it is?"

"Not really-"

"I'll take you down there then. Get dressed and I'll be just out here."

"You need to sleep-"

"I'll sleep." He told her as he put his hands on his hips. "I just need to do this first. Get dressed."

Karen shook her head. "When he gets well, I'm going to smack him."

Arles smiled and walked out of the bedroom. "You and me, both." He pressed the button on the side of the door, causing it to close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 - Lartius' Plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27 - Lartius' Plan

Karen, wearing a pair of jeans and one of Samuel's sweatshirts, sat next to the bed he lay on inside of the med bay. Samuel seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

She held his hand and told him softly. "Samuel, rest. That's how you're going to get well."

He mumbled, "Rest."

Arles walked in next to the Doctor. "Dad has worked this out, Karen."

She grinned. "So, you're keeping him asleep."

He sighed. "Yeah. Just for a little bit. I think it will help. He's trying to do too much, too quick."

"And that's not going to delay his progress?" Rose asked as she walked in, wearing a dressing gown over her pajamas, and holding baby Samuel in her arms.

The Doctor reached out and took baby Samuel from her. "Why are you awake?"

She smiled at the baby who was wide awake. "Oh, geez. I wonder."

The Doctor kissed the baby as he took him in his arms. "Why are you waking up your Mum?"

Baby Samuel clapped his hands together, "Mum Mum!"

Rose walked over and took Samuel's other hand. "What happened?"

Arles held his hand out, "He was sick. He made it to the toilet at least. Small favors."

Karen looked at Rose, "And then he passed out."

"Passed out?" Rose asked.

"Rose, it's all normal."

"This doesn't sound normal!" Rose insisted.

"It is!"

Baby Samuel gapped a handful of his Dad's hair and pulled it. "Awe! Samuel. Gentle."

Arles laughed and held his hands out to the baby. "Want to come see me?"

Samuel looked at the adult Arles and turned his head away. "Da! Da! Da!"

The Doctor rubbed his head as baby Samuel grabbed his ear and pulled it. "Awe! Rose, everything is alright. He's just trying to do too much. I knew he shouldn't have gone to his suite."

"Then you need to be Dad and stop him."

He groaned just as baby Samuel went to pull his other ear. "Awe! Samuel. That hurts. Don't do that."

Baby Samuel looked at his Dad, stuck his lip out, and began to cry.

Rose shook her head. "And it begins."

Karen let go of Samuel's hand and walked over to hold her hands out to baby Samuel. "Hi there. Would you like to sit with me?"

The baby stopped crying and held his hands out to her. She took him back over and sat down in the chair. He stared at her as she spoke to him. "You shouldn't pull people's hair, or their ears. It hurts."

Baby Samuel threw his hands up and babbled at top speed.

Karen laughed. "Your Dad could pull your ears. Think how that would feel?"

The baby continued to babble at her.

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, he's arguing with you. Have fun with that."

The baby continued to babble until the Doctor interrupted him, "Ah! Samuel, that's a lady. Language."

Arles rubbed his face and laughed.

Rose stood up and walked over to hug the Doctor. "I'm sorry I was grumpy."

He kissed her forehead as he held her. "These boys of ours-"

"Oy! I'm the good one!" Arles insisted.

Karen laughed at the baby. "It's not true. Don't believe it."

Baby Samuel laughed and clapped his hands together. Arles laughed, and then the adult Samuel laughed in his sleep.

"See!" The Doctor pointed. "That's strange. Why do you do that?"

Arles rose his eyebrow. "Do what, Dad?"

Rose continued to hold the Doctor and shook him. "One problem at a time."

Baby Samuel leaned forward and put his mouth on Karen's chin to "kiss her."

She laughed. "Samuel."

The Doctor smiled at her. "He thinks he's kissing you."

She laughed and baby Samuel looked at her. "Okay, that's not kissing. Look, at my lips. Pucker them like this."

She puckered her lips as baby Samuel watched her with great interest. "And then you kiss someone, like this."

She kissed baby Samuel playfully all over his face, causing him to squeal laughing. Arles and Samuel both laughed, too.

The Doctor held his hand out. "See, Rose? They all laugh at the same time. What is with that?"

"Maybe they are happy?"

Karen giggled at the baby. "Alright. Now, you try. Kiss me."

Baby Samuel leaned up and kissed Karen's cheek properly.

Both Rose and the Doctor said together, "What?"

"I've only shown him how to do that a million times!" The Doctor insisted.

Arles laughed, "And Karen has been kissing another man. Oh, you wait until he wakes up and I tell him."

"Phhh." Karen shook her head.

The Doctor threw his hands up and walked out of the room.

Rose laughed. "Oh, Karen. You fit into this mad family, perfectly."

Karen handed Rose the baby back. "Thank you, Rose."

Rose smiled at the baby Samuel. "And are you ready for some breakfast?"

Baby Samuel clapped his hands together and then kissed his Mum.

Rose laughed and left the room, "Oh, I love this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later and back on Earth….

Lance popped back into his island home. He took off the jacket of the suit he wore, and threw it angrily on the sofa. "Ugh!"

Jane, unseen by him in the kitchen, looked surprised. She wore a pair of jeans with a lovely, red blouse. Her dark hair seemed to sparkle and her red blouse matched her lips, wet as she sipped a glass of wine.

He stood with his back turned towards her with his hands on his hips. He nodded. She realized he must be speaking to one of the other Quauthin in his head.

She didn't say anything and after a bit, he turned around. As soon as he saw her he jumped. "Geez. Jane."

"Bad day?" She asked.

"Sorry." He said immediately.

She shook her head. "Don't be. Everyone has them. Even tough body guards. Come on, I'll make you a glass of wine."

He joined her in the kitchen. She handed him a glass of red wine. He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her lips quickly. "Thank you."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

He sipped the wine. "Just. Lewis and John being gone. It seems like all of these guys left here have gone mental."

"What happened?"

"Well, Adriano and Bassanio. Arrested. I just had to sort them out. And then the security at the Tyler Estate. Oh, that's just a damn mess. Do you have any idea how much of that mansion is just…unreachable? There's no way to see most of it. Huge, security holes. Ugh!"

Jane grinned. "What did Adriano and Bassanio do?"

"Bar fight." He told her. "And I'm not completely certain more of the Guard wasn't involved in that. They are keeping a very tight lid on it."

She giggled. "They have been working so hard. It sounds like they are having a bit of a revolt. That's normal."

He sighed, "Not for a Quauhtin. They are on duty. Always."

She shook her head, "See, that just doesn't work, Tough Guy."

He sat down his wine and looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

"No one. No matter if they love their job, wants to be on duty all of the time."

"Well, that's the deal! That's what they agreed to do-"

She held up her finger. "All I'm saying, is that they need some time off."

"I can't do that! We're already spread so thin!"

She picked up his wine and handed back to him. "Drink. Drink, Tough Guy. You'll see that I'm right."

He drank the entire glass in two swallows.

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Damn. Really bad day, huh?"

He grit his teeth. "Jane. Lewis is going to be away for a while. Legate is gone. The other Legate is….mad in love."

She laughed. "Worthless, huh?"

"Totally." He grumbled and shook his head.

"And what about you?" She smiled.

He looked back at her. "What about me?"

She held up her finger. "Just a bit. You need more wine."

He leaned against the bar and crossed his arms. She got him another glass of wine. "Jane. I just don't know about this Guard. They are so….undisciplined. Arrested? Bar fights?"

"Lance. Everyone has been so worried about Samuel and Tony."

"And Poltious." He pointed out. "He's been quiet in all of our heads for weeks."

"Yes. Everyone has been working so hard to find them while keeping everyone else safe. I think this is to be expected."

"Blowing off that tension?"

"Yes. Exactly. And let's face it, you are the last person that should be cross because someone was arrested."

He put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

She rose her eyebrows. "Too far? Yeah, I'm sorry-"

"Nah, you're right. I've started a few damn bar fights myself."

She grinned. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was….stupid. Anyway."

"Does Lewis know about them being arrested?"

"No way." Lance insisted. "I don't want to be known at the guy that was left in charge when it all fell apart. Damn these guys."

Jane handed him the glass of wine. "Drink. It will help."

He looked in the glass. "A magical formula to making people do what they are supposed to."

She giggled and sat on top of the cabinet.

Lance drank the wine in three swallows, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh! That's….ah!"

She sat her wine down and smiled. "Come here."

He didn't argue and joined her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head into her chest. She kissed his head and wrapped her legs around him.

She heard his muffled voice tell her, "I'm so glad you are here."

She smiled and rubbed his back.

He lifted his head to look at her. "How was your day back in the studio? Mortimer working out?"

She smiled, "Mortimer is great. So, polite and patient with me. I had these clients, with the worst babies ever. I managed to get them, not crying, but….wow. They just really made me miss Arles. He's such a good baby. And they were such….wow."

He grinned at her. "I'm sure you got something, amazing."

He stood up straight and took both of her hands back in his own. "You have such small hands."

She smiled and watched as he threaded his fingers with hers. "Well, how would I look with big, tough guy hands like yours?"

He grinned, "Beautiful. Just like you are now."

She smiled. "Can I make a suggestion?"

He rubbed her thighs through her jeans. "Always."

"Everyone is gone-"

He pointed out, "Not the Shepherds."

"Okay. Then, bring them here. Or give their Marines the job of looking after them."

He laughed under his breath. "And give everyone time off."

"Everyone is gone. It's never this quiet here on the island. Give everyone the night off, and then work with Jake to move some agents back into place, slowly. That way, when they return, everyone will have a rotation. Everyone will get some down time. I'm telling you, Lance. This has to happen."

He nodded. "You're right."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And who knows. You might be able to stay home a bit more."

"I'll quit the Guard in a second. You know I will."

She pointed at him. "I did not mean that."

He groaned. "I really don't think I want to do it anymore."

"You could be promoted soon-"

"I don't really care to be." He told her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, tell me what you want."

"I don't know. That's the problem."

She giggled. "Well, you. You have no business being cross with someone because they got arrested."

"I can be cross that they started a bar fight." He reasoned.

"That you can." She agreed. "But, you're really cross that they left you out of it. I know you."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Agreed."

She smiled. "And you can't be cross with Legate because he's in love."

"Yes, I can." He threw his hand out in annoyance. "He's…."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"He's more than this. He should know better!"

"Explain that."

"Ah, I don't want to." He began to rub her thighs again.

"Lance?" She asked quietly.

His eyes met hers and he smiled, "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making me want to kiss you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I'll never stop doing that."

He was beaming at her. "Good. Because that's all I have planned for the rest of the night. I've told the Guard that you have insisted they take the rest of the night off. They are to remain here, on the island. Adriano says there's going to be an epic party in the bar."

She smiled. "Want to go?"

"Nah." He smiled. "I would rather stay here with you."

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. The simple peck turned into a snogging. Lance picked her up off of the cabinet. He carried her out of the kitchen and lay her down on the sofa in the living room.

She pressed him down and lay on top of him. "So, head spinning?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

She giggled. "Not that much."

"If I was to tell you something, would you be able to remember it in the morning?"

She lay on his chest and smiled. "Depends on what you tell me-"

He laughed, "We've played this game before. You didn't remember."

"I did!" She insisted.

He laughed, "No, you didn't."

"I did, too!" She sat up.

He grinned. "Right. Then tell me what I said."

She held up her hand. "Hang on. Do you really want to leave the Guard?"

"You are drunker than you thought-"

"Seriously. Lance. Think about this. I realize I'm not letting you leave-"

"No, I'd leave. It's just…." He rolled his eyes around in his head, listening to something. "I'm sorry, Lewis is talking to me."

After a bit, he groaned. "Oh, this is going to be involved."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Then, talk to him. I'll keep myself busy."

He rose his eyebrow and watched as she unzipped his trousers and stroked his staff, encouraging it to become hard. She licked it and looked back up at him.

"Whatever you have been drinking, we're getting more of it." He told her flatly.

She giggled and took him in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark walked into the med bay. He glanced in Samuel's room and saw Karen sleeping next to him in the bed. She was snuggled beside of him, with her arm draped across his chest. The room's lights were dimmed so they could rest.

He continued to walk down the hall and found the Doctor with the bearded Tony Tyler and Lartius in another room. Tony sat on an examination table.

"There. That should feel better." The Doctor said as he walked away from Tony.

Tony rolled his shoulders. "That does. Oh, hello Mr. Stark."

He grinned and walked into the room. "Hey. You alright?"

"Tissue damage." Tony told him. "Not as bad as Sammy, though."

"Bad enough you should have already told me about it." The Doctor insisted as he sprayed something to the side of Tony Tyler's neck.

Lartius sat on a stool next to them, "He should have been a proper Quauhtin. Why didn't you become one, Tony?"

Tony Tyler groaned. "I became a doctor. That's what I wanted."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Really?"

"No, John." He smiled. "Not a medical doctor. I have a doctorate in engineering."

Tony Stark smiled proudly. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Lartius pointed at him, "You?"

"I have three doctorates. But, I don't talk about it. See, I'm modest." He grinned as he sat on the table next to Tony Tyler. "How bad is it?"

He shook his head. "A lot better now that I came to see John."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Tony Tyler shook his head, "I really thought it would just, go away on it's on. I've not really felt good since I came home. That first time."

The Doctor looked at a read out on a screen. "Yeah. There are injuries still from that first time you were taken. Tony, you really need to slow down and recover. That's the only way you'll get better."

Tony Tyler sighed. "Or, you'll do what? Knock me out like you have Sammy?"

The Doctor shook his head and grinned. "No, I'll do better. I'll tell Jackie."

"Oh, shit. We don't have to get her involved." Tony Tyler grumbled.

The Doctor chuckled. "Then, rest. Go to Caihiri if you don't want to return to Earth."

Tony Tyler sighed. "Nah, I'm returning to Earth. At least for a bit. Mum has….requested it."

Lartius nodded his head. "I think it's a good idea. Queen Ashena said she is planning a trip back soon."

Tony Stark sighed. "Well, I'm going to Cromia."

The Doctor looked up in shock. "What?!"

"I need to go have a talk with this….woman."

"No, you don't." The Doctor told him.

"Oh, yes I do. I'm not asking anyone to do that for me. This is my son. It's my responsibility."

The Doctor shook his head and leaned against the cabinet. "You are blinded by your emotions about this. There is a better way."

"A better way?"

"Yes! A better way. I could go-"

"You need to be with Sam! Not to mention Mr. Tyler here, now."

"Don't put my name on this." Tony Tyler insisted. "I'd go in a minute. I hate these damn things-"

"Tony. That might be -"

"Don't give me that shit, John. They have taken me twice now. I hate them. They are monsters, worse than what I even thought any alien could ever be. They have no regard to life or decency. They say they want Soli, and maybe it's for why you think. I don't completely believe that. Once they are done with him, they will pull him apart like a science experiment. And they will kill you and Mr. Stark, as soon as they find out who you are. You do not understand hatred as I understand it, John. Only hate for these things has been what has kept me alive. Why else should I endure this pain? As soon as I've recovered I plan to find as many of them as I can. Nothing like what has happened to me, or my family, will ever happen again."

The Doctor stood in shock as he heard the same words come from the mouth of his brother, as he had heard years before come from the mouth of the Master.

Lartius rubbed his hands together, "Well, if anyone cares to know what I've been working on."

The Doctor had nearly forgotten he was in the room. "What are you on about?"

Lartius grinned. "I have sent a delegation, representing me on behalf of my friend, Tony Stark and Soler, to Queen Kazimir of Cromia. They will be in touch with us. This is how we handle things within royalty. Tony. Your father must have died before he explained this to you."

Tony Stark leaned on his hands. "He did."

"Then, I'll explain to you how it is done, Prince Stark of Earth. One day, you will be ready to be King. Your actions are one of a young Prince. John is right. You are blinded by your emotion for this child."

"Because he's my child!"

"And if you want to serve him, you have to remain alive to do so."

"Well, who is in this delegation? Expendable morons-"

Lartius laughed, "I assure you my dear friend. I would never send a delegation of anyone that is expendable, or a moron."

The Doctor's eyes lit up, "You've sent Summus."

Lartius nodded, "Indeed, I have. Ashena has also formed a delegation of her own. Queen Kazimir's actions have prompted an act of war against the homeworld, and she has clearly been misinformed of how many in the galaxy have sworn to come to our aid when it is needed. Just like you said earlier, Tony Tyler, Rome became strong because of the army that protected them."

Tony Stark shook his head. "Hang on a minute. You're talking about going to war?"

"I'm talking about sending a very clear message that this will not be tolerated. Don't forget, these people are responsible for taking young Tony Tyler when he visited Queen Ashena during the Feast of the Fallen."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that was another species."

Tony Stark nodded, "Yeah, those demon looking things."

Lartius grinned, "And who were they talking Tony to?"

The Doctor glanced back to Tony Stark.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Queen Kazimir has been behind much more than we realized. Luce is only beginning to put it all together. The intelligence we have gathered is overwhelming. I can't believe we didn't see it. Forgive me, but I have also asked Lewis to depart within the hour to go over this information with his brother. He's the best strategic planner I have."

The Doctor nodded, "That's fine with me. Who has baby Arles?"

"Your beloved." Lartius told him. "She's been instructed to take him to Lance."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Lance. He was chatting away in my head for a while, and then….just went quiet. He must be busy."

Tony Stark nodded. "Alright. Well, so I just sit tight?"

"You, be with your family. Make sure that they know they are safe. Also, continue to help Soler find a way to control the gift he has. That is your responsibility. It's never been more important. He has to be able to defend himself, and others."

"And remain on our side. I hear you." Tony nodded. It was clear he wasn't happy with the arrangement. "Alright."

Lartius stood up and pointed at Tony Tyler. "And you. Rest. Once John deems that you are well, travel to the homeworld to see me. That's not a request. It is a Royal Decree. Do you have any questions about that?"

Tony Tyler shook his head. "No, Lartius."

Lartius clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! I will be thrilled on that day when I see you walk into the castle. And I must return to my ship. Martiea has decided we will go visit Lenox and the children, before we return home."

The Doctor shook his hand. "I can't thank you enough-"

"No thanks is needed. I'm always at your service." Lartius nodded. "Besides, I stay in too much trouble not to have a few people owe me a favor."

The Doctor laughed. "Well, there's that."

Lartius smiled and embraced Tony Stark. "My dear friend, now that your happy secret is out, you should return to Jalikapo. You will be able to stay in the same room with your lady."

Tony bit his lip and grinned, "Never been one to follow the rules."

Lartius laughed and pat his shoulder. "Neither have I. That's why we are friends. Keep your Soler safe. If you need to send him to me, Lenox, or Legate, know he will be well looked after."

"I'm not sending him away. I honestly feel that would kill me."

"Keep in mind what is best for him, and not yourself."

Tony sighed, "That's true. You know, you have a pretty good head on your shoulders when you haven't been drinking."

"That's why I'm King! I have my moments. Until the next time!" He bowed and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28 - A Bit of Feel Good

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28 - A Bit of Feel Good

Hours later, the grown-up Genie walked into the med bay. She was wearing a stunning dress that flowed behind her, with her hair braided down her back. She looked like royalty without even trying.

She smiled as she arrived in Samuel's room. The lights were on brightly, and Karen sat next to him. Arles sat in the chair, beside of his bed, laughing about something they were talking about.

Genie crossed her arms, "I worry when I walk into a room with you two laughing."

Samuel laughed, "As you should, sis."

Arles smiled at her. "You look lovely, what's the occasion?"

She walked in and stood next to Samuel, taking his hand in hers. "I'm headed back to the surface in a bit with Legate. We're meeting up with Logan and Ashena before they leave. Anyone else want to go?"

Samuel smiled, "The Queen."

"Really?" Arles asked. "What's the real reason?"

"Dad had to pop into the hospital for something. I wanted to get one more plate of Postronoe before we left."

Samuel groaned, "That's fighting dirty. I love that stuff."

Karen giggled, "What is it?"

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "It's….like a seafood dish….and…."

Arles shrugged his shoulders, "And a salad with noodle like….oh it's strange. You and Sammy like a lot of the same things. I bet you would like it."

Karen smiled as she looked back at Sam's grinning face. "I might."

Genie grinned, "Then you should join us! Sammy will stay here."

Karen shook her head, "I don't know. Last time I left, Samuel ended up leaving the med bay too early."

He groaned. "I was just up, walking about!"

Genie looked surprised, "When?"

"Twenty-two minutes ago. Dad had me get up and walk to the end of the hallway and back. And I did great." Samuel smiled proudly.

Genie laughed, "That's wonderful! So, recovering well?"

"He has me on some other medicine. It seems to be working better. I'm ready to get out of here."

Karen continued to hold his hand and shook her head. "That's not the deal. He said if you stay put, and just walk around a bit, you can go home when we return later tonight."

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "And I'm looking forward to that. Finally. Home!"

Genie laughed, "I'm sure. Is there anything you need from the surface, then?"

"Nah." Samuel shook his head. Then looked at Karen, "But, you should go."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Your first time in space, and you only want to sit in a medical room next to a good looking man. I mean, I know I'm-"

Karen shook her head and giggled, "Genie. Let's go."

Arles laughed and crossed his arms, "Abandonment."

Samuel nodded, "Yeah. Seems to be the theme since I woke up. First Papa and Poltious, now the sister and the girlfriend."

Genie asked, "Did you see Poltious and Papa before they left?"

"No." Samuel shook his head. "Arles did. I was sleeping. Well, we were asleep." He looked back at Karen, "They didn't come in here, did that?"

"I don't think so." Karen told him.

Samuel ran his hands through his hair and sighed just as the bearded Tony Tyler walked in. "And he's awake! Hey, man. You look like you're feeling better."

"I am." Samuel told him. "They are headed to the surface if you want to go."

Tony Tyler looked back at them and shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to stay up here. Thanks, though."

Karen leaned over to kiss Samuel. "Stay in this bed-"

"I love it when you say things like that." He told her.

Arles groaned. "There are people in this room with you, you know."

Samuel kissed her lips and smiled at her. "Have a good time. I'll be right here."

Genie smiled and waved as Karen and her left the room together.

Samuel rubbed his hands together, and after he heard the door close, yards away. "And they are off! Arles, get us to 32%."

Arles chuckled as he stood up and started to click through screens on the monitor. "And oxygen level…..increasing to 32%"

Tony Tyler laughed under his breath and sat down in the chair on the other side of Samuel's bed. "Yes! Friday, close the door."

The door closed and all three of the men began to inhale deeply.

Arles closed his eyes as he sat back and crossed his arms. His head already seemed to be shifting away from his shoulders. "Oh, yes. I've wondered if we shouldn't do this. Papa and Dad off of the ship, and all."

Tony Tyler laughed, "This is brilliant. I honestly hadn't thought about it. It's making me feel better though."

"You and me, both." Samuel insisted as he rubbed his hair. "So, gents. Tell me what I missed?"

Arles laughed. "Well, Dad found out about Legate and Genie."

Samuel and Tony laughed.

Tony insisted, "So, that was actually true?"

"He's completely disgusting with her, too." Arles told them. "Granted, Sammy is much worse."

Samuel pointed at himself. "I want to know what I'm missing with Karen."

He laughed, "She won't let me tell you that, man. But, going back to Dad-"

Samuel clapped his hands together, "Yes! Entertain us with the epic tale, brother!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Pete Tyler walked into the med bay together some time later.

"How long will it take Lewis and Poltious to get to the records department?" Pete asked.

"With Poltious' piloting? A quarter of the time a typical flight would take. Particularly now that he's back in his own ship. He better not kill Lewis. I've had quiet enough excitement for a while." The Doctor groaned.

Pete laughed, "Haven't we all? But, that's encouraging to hear that Sam is finally on the mend."

The Doctor grinned, "Finally. He heals fast, like Rose, and that's helping. More than he even realizes."

"What about the other things? I know he can heal others-"

"Nah. Nothing like that yet. But, I believe it will come back. Just like his memory. He just needs to give it time."

"And he was actually up, walking?" Pete smiled proudly.

"He said he didn't even get exhausted, like before." The Doctor walked along with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "I believe he's finally headed in the right direction. In fact, we've made a deal that as long as he stays in the bed here, and …."

They arrived at Samuel's med bay room.

"Why is the door closed?" The Doctor asked.

Pete winked, "Maybe he's really recovered, and needs a bit of privacy. Karen was with him after all."

Then, the unmistakable sound of a roomful of hysterical laughter was heard through the door.

The Doctor pressed the button and immediately, the scent of peppermint seemed to rush out of the door and smack him and Pete in the face.

Pete coughed, "Why does it smell like….mint?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and grinned, "Because someone turned up the oxygen in here."

He looked around the room to see Arles and Tony Tyler sitting on either side of Samuel's bed. All of them were laughing hysterically.

Samuel spotted them. "Dad! Grandfather! Welcome back!"

The Doctor glanced back at Pete. "That's your son."

"And both of yours." Pete pointed out. "Alright, boys. Having a bit of 'feel good' are we?"

All three of them continued to laugh hysterically.

Pete walked into the room and stood next to Samuel's bed. The Doctor closed the door and walked in with them.

Arles was wiping his eyes. "I was just telling them about you punching Legate, Dad."

Tony Tyler covered his face as he continued to laugh, "Oh, that was brilliant!"

The Doctor grinned. "Temporary insanity."

Pete sat down next to Samuel on the bed. "So, we know where you get your madness from?"

Samuel grinned, "Never was a question in my head. Grand!"

Pete laughed and pat Samuel's chest. "Never doubt it, son."

The Doctor laughed and walked over to the side of Samuel's bed. "And how are you feeling?"

He laughed, "Really good. After all, laughter is the best medicine. Right?"

The Doctor smiled, "It is. Your levels all look great. And that's without Karen."

Pete looked confused, "Karen?"

The Doctor explained, "Karen had to be touching him to keep his levels in the green at first-"

"I'm lost." Pete admitted, "And I'm happy to remain that way. I'm just grateful you are feeling better."

Samuel grinned. "I am grateful I'm going to finally be able to put on some clothes!"

Arles insisted, "No one more than I!"

They all started laughing again together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29 - The Reflection of Jupiter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29 - The Reflection of Jupiter

A few hours later, Tony Stark welded something together on his small ship that presently sat inside of the Doctor's hanger. The light from the welding reflected in his goggles that he wore. The bearded Tony Tyler walked behind him and handed him another device.

Stark thanked him and began to weld it into place. "I didn't have this on my other one."

Tony nodded with his hands on his hips. "I was going to put it on mine."

"Could you savage any of your ship?"

"Poltious says no. From my understanding, there just wasn't enough of it left."

Stark finished, took off his goggles and stood up next to him. "What happened, man?"

Tony groaned. "Poltious and I were at this space port. There was this…guy-"

"Guy?"

Tony grinned. "He told us that he had heard of some Vesuos docked nearby. So, I decided to go see if they were the Vesuos we had been looking for."

"They were." Stark realized.

"They were Vesuos. That's all I needed. Poltious and I stormed their ship. It was really stupid thinking back on it. Poltious and I were separated, and when they asked who I was, I told them Tony. So, they thought I was you. I didn't even realize that until Sammy woke up and told me that they thought he was Soli."

Stark nodded. "How did they know to come to Earth?"

"They ran a bio-signature on me. It tells the origin of a species. It's this…thing." He cleared his throat.

"This thing?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Anyway. Did you get all of that sorted?"

Stark looked back and nodded, "Yeah, it's in there."

"I'll go back down to the surface and get the rest of what we need. An arc reactor there in the back would be a good idea. And this ship has a cargo hold large enough to put several of the suits in."

Pepper stepped onboard and looked around.

Stark looked back at Tony. "That's a good idea. I'll put some onboard."

Tony Tyler dropped his head and walked out of the ship.

Pepper watched him and looked back at Stark. "Is he alright?"

"No." Stark told her. "I don't know what happened, but he's really having a hard time with it."

"Have you talked to him?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think he will talk to me about it. He did ask if I minded him helping put everything on this ship. We've been at it since last night. I guess he just needs something to keep his mind busy. "

She crossed her arms. "Like you."

"It is how we work through things. He seems to have a lot on his mind."

She sadly nodded, "I suppose he would. Hmm. Soli mentioned you had a meeting."

He nodded. "Everyone of the 'Ten' now know that we are married."

"And this wasn't something you needed to discuss with me?" She asked, matter of factly.

"You told me that you were ready to announce it."

"Well, yes. But, I didn't realize you were doing it this way."

"This is my family. Naming the 'Ten', makes you all….family."

Pepper smiled, "Family."

"I've not had a family in a very long time. Now, I have ….all of this. It's wonderfully terrifying." He laughed.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Wonderfully terrifying, huh?"

"How would you describe it?"

She kissed his lips and smiled. "Just like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel stood looking out of a large window in the hallway of the Doctor's ship. The stars streaked by in long lines, but he didn't see them. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

After laughing for 49 minutes, he had grown tired. His Dad had insisted he sleep, which he was grateful he had.

He had slept for over four hours, and through most of their journey back home. He woke up as they had gotten closer to Earth, feeling better than he could have imagined.

Karen had returned from the surface, but Genie had stolen her yet again to go run in the work-out room with herself and Rose. Samuel was pleased they were all getting on together.

He stood, wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper. Finally, upright without being out of breath or tired. Finally beginning to feel more like himself.

He felt a hand on his back. He turned and looked back to see Karen's beautiful face smiling at him. She was wearing a lovely simple dress, with her hair twisted up. She smelled like she had just gotten out of the shower. "You weren't in the med bay."

He turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his own. "I woke up, and wanted to walk around."

The familiar current that always happened when they touched one another, made his stomach suddenly feel like butterflies had started to dance inside of it. He rose her hands to his mouth to kiss.

She looked him up and down as she continued to smile. "And you're dressed."

"Yeah." He smiled and looked down at himself, then looked back at her.

She smiled as happy tears rolled into her eyes. "You look so much better."

"You are lovely." He smiled. "I love this dress."

"Thank you, Samuel. How do you feel?"

He nodded, "I feel…almost normal."

"Almost?" She asked.

"Yeah. There are some things…that still need to….come back." He ran his hand though his hair and continued to look at her. "I don't know what of me that you know, and what you don't."

She put her hands on her hips. "New plan."

He nodded. "Yes."

"I know you. Who your family really is."

"Yes."

"And I'm fine with it."

"But, the space thing-"

"You mean the alien thing?" She smiled. "You didn't tell me about that, but Arles did. Samuel, it's really alright."

He nodded. "Well, I kindof figured that you knew that now. Ummm."

"I actually want to talk to you about something, but after we get home."

"About me?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. About something I found out about myself. But, we'll talk about that later."

He threaded his fingers through hers and smiled. "Now, I have something to look forward to."

"What are you out here doing?"

He pointed out of the window. "In a few minutes, we'll stop."

"Been this way a lot, then?"

"Well, yeah. But, that's not how I can tell. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

He continued to hold her hand. "Hang on. Dad's flying, so in 3-2-"

The ship stopped and the beautiful colors of Jupiter could be seen outside of the window.

Karen gasped. "That's amazing!"

She turned to look out of the window. Samuel stood beside of her and rubbed her back.

"I felt that. But, it's not as strong as it normally is. Usually, I can tell when I'm on a ship, and then the ship is on a planet, or a space port. The world spinning. I can feel that."

She looked back at him. "That is so strange. Has it only just came back?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was standing out there, thinking."

"About what?"

"You." He smiled. "Did you have a good time on the planet?"

"Oh, Samuel. I did. And you're right. I loved that odd dish. I wish I could have brought you back some."

He shook his head as he grinned. "It's alright."

She looked back out of the window. "What is that? Just over there?"

"Where, Baby?"

She touched the window and it activated the computer. She jumped, causing Samuel to laugh. He tapped something on the window that switched the writing to English.

"It was Quauhtin." He explained.

"Halley's Comet." She read the red letters that labeled the moving comet that she could see from where they stood. "Oh, that's beautiful."

Samuel hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She continued to look out of the window in awe.

"Samuel, this is extraordinary." She smiled.

He continued to look at her as he thought.

She looked back at him. He seemed to be lost completely in his thoughts.

"Samuel?" She asked.

He blinked his eyes and looked at her. "Sorry. Yes?"

She smiled, "Are you sure you're alright? You faded out there for a bit."

He nodded and grinned, "I'm alright. Yes. Sorry, about that."

She turned back to him and held him around his neck. She felt him put his hands on her hips. "You know, for the first time, I feel like you are really back."

He laughed under his breath. "So, do I."

She smiled, trying hard not to cry. She said quietly. "Samuel. I missed you so much."

He looked into her eyes and seemed to be debating something in his head.

She let go of him and put her hands on her hips. "Okay. What is it? Do I have something on my face-"

"No." He laughed.

She giggled, "Then what?"

"I know you told me that I've told you before, but…every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again."

She wrapped her arms around him again. They put their foreheads together as she whispered. "Samuel…"

He told her quietly, "I'm so sorry that I made you cry."

"I'm alright, I'm not crying anymore." She told him.

"So, how long have I been gone?"

"Three weeks." She told him.

He rose his head up and thought, still with their arms around one another, "Okay. Three weeks. So, the question I have now is, are you going to make me wait five months, or do we have to go back to the six month time limit that we agreed on?"

Her eyes got huge as she realized what he had asked her. She let go of him and stepped back. "Wait. Samuel. You remember that?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Just now. Where's your ring? Have you lost it? Do you need another-"

She nearly knocked the breath out of him as she threw her arms around him and began to cry happy tears. "Samuel! You remembered!"

He held her tightly and laughed. "You should have told me. You cheeky woman."

She leaned back and wiped her eyes.

"And I've made you cry again." He groaned.

She laughed and shook her head. "This is good crying."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he took her hands.

"Samuel, I didn't want you to feel like you had to honor that in case you didn't feel the same-"

"I do feel the same." He smiled. "If anything, I feel more sure this is what I want. Have you had second thoughts?"

She smiled, "No."

He wrapped his arms around her and danced in a goofy way. "Brilliant. Then it's sorted. We're engaged! And you need another ring."

She giggled as she held him tightly. "I still have the ring. I don't need another one."

He smiled at her. "I'll get you one anyway. You should have several."

She shook her head, "Samuel."

"It is a lighthouse. Is that right?"

She giggled. "Yes."

He nodded. "I'm getting better. Wonderful!"

She covered her mouth. "I'm so happy."

"And thing number two. Could you stay at my place tonight? In fact, could you stay at my place, and let it be your place, too?"

She smiled. "I would love that. Sure."

He nodded. "Brilliant. Well, have we already talked about that?"

"It means more that you are asking me twice."

"Well, should I properly ask you to marry me? I didn't before, did I?"

"You don't have to do that-"

He snapped his fingers. "Yes, I do. Hang on. Umm…we need something for a ring."

She threw her hands up. "We have a ring. It's at home. I put it back in the box, and it's with your wallet, phone and watch."

"I still don't understand why I wasn't wearing my watch at least." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Okay, that will do for now."

"What are you doing with a pen?" She smiled.

He looked at her and laughed under his breath. "Brilliance."

"Samuel, I still think this is crazy."

He pointed at the window and the computer readouts turned off. "I always swore if I ever did this, I wouldn't have the glow of a computer on me."

She giggled.

"I would have the glow of a planet. So, Friday….dim the lights."

Friday dimmed the lights in the hallway, and the light of Jupiter threw beautiful hues of orange, browns and yellows against the walls. Karen covered her mouth in surprise.

He looked in her eyes. "This is alright?"

She giggled and wiped her eyes. "I just, never know what to expect with you."

He laughed, took her hand, and got down on one knee.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "Karen, will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak. She smiled through her crying and nodded that she would.

He didn't move. "You have to say something."

She laughed, "Yes! Gosh, Samuel."

He smiled and wrote something on her finger. "Okay, don't move. I'm getting this….sorted."

He stood up and they kissed in celebration. They never noticed that the ship had jumped back to light speed again. Home was only minutes away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 - Numbers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30 - Numbers

The adult Tony Tyler looked at a panel he worked on, inside of Tony Stark's new ship, inside of the Doctor's hanger. He lay back and the sound of him attaching something could be heard.

Pete walked up the gang plank and knelt down next to him. "Hey."

Tony didn't look up. "Hey Dad. Hand me those pliers just there."

Pete looked in a toolbox and got the pliers. He handed them to his son. "These?"

"Yep! Cheers." Tony told him as he continued his work.

"Ummm. We're back, and I wanted to come speak to you."

He climbed out of the panel and leaned against the wall. "Mum send you?"

"No. Well, yes." Pete laughed.

Tony shook his head and lay back in the panel. "I'm not coming home. It's….not really home, Dad."

Pete knelt down and sighed. "It is your home. And if you want to come, you are welcome."

"And how would that even work? Two of me in the same place?"

Pete considered, "Well, there would certainly be a lot of swearing."

Tony Tyler laughed, "Oh hell, I didn't swear when I was a kid-"

"You forget how much you swore as a kid. Lance has finally given up on stopping you."

Tony spoke in a deep voice to imitate Lance. "Don't swear in front of the ladies."

Pete laughed under his breath. "Yeah."

Tony continued to work.

Pete sighed, "Where will you go?"

Tony climbed back out of the panel and faced his Dad. "Genie offered me a place. There at the school. Arles needs a flat mate since Sammy and Karen are together."

Pete nodded. "Well, that would be alright."

"I believe she has it on her mind to rope me into a teaching position."

Pete grinned, "I can't imagine you teaching."

"That's what Sammy said. He says I swear too much."

Pete laughed. "That's what I think."

Tony chuckled. "Dad. I'll be around."

"It's just….I feel like I need to help you."

"Why?"

"Because, you're my son and-"

"Dad. I appreciate it. I really do. But, I'm really alright."

Pete nodded. "Okay. Are you feeling alright?"

"John told you?"

"No, you did. Son, no one goes through all of this stuff without a mark on them. You're planning on staying, even after you recover, right?"

Tony bit his lip. "Dad. I have to finish this."

"Tell me what there is to finish."

"Ugh. Dad! They might be going to war. I need to be-"

Pete pointed at him. "You do not need to be at the front of that! That's who gets shot at first!"

"You'd have any of the Quauthin up there-"

"None of them are you!"

Tony sat back and groaned. "Dad, you don't understand-"

"No, I don't think you do. You came back to save me and your mum. And are running, as fast as you can, into danger. What if you hadn't made it back from the Vesuos?"

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "Dad. Believe me, I've thought about that."

Pete stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Listen. It's not my intentions to come in here and make demands. I realize you are an adult and are really going to do what you want anyway."

Tony stood up. "But?"

Pete crossed his arms. "Could you, just….give us some time with you? Is that too much to ask?"

Tony looked at the floor of the ship. "It's not."

"Good! Sunday dinner, tomorrow. See you there!" Pete turned and walked out of the ship before Tony could object.

"Damn it, Dad! You planned that entire thing!"

"Yes, I did!" Pete laughed hysterically as he walked down the gang plank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat at the bar of his island kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and looking over a notebook. It was night and the cool breeze from the ocean blew in through the open windows.

Jake sat next to him and Lance stood on the other side of the bar. He pointed at the paper.

"So, this is the schedule. As you can see, we either need to bring in a minimum of eight agents to cover everyone, or…."

He turned the page. "Put everyone on a 12 hour rotation, with four agents. Or….and this is my recommendation…put a Quauhtin in charge of each location. One here."

The Doctor nodded and adjusted his glasses on his nose. "Me. Or Lewis."

"Right, Stark's is me. But, Exton lives with him, so I think he's the better choice for that. He also needs experience with that to help him with his next promotion."

He Doctor nodded. "Agreed."

"The school is Legate." Lance continued, "Howard's is Aemilius and Harriet Jones has Bassanio. We can put recruits with them. Like Arcite with Stark."

The Doctor sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, that still spreads everyone too thin."

Lance nodded. "I agree."

Jake pointed at the paper. "What if, we took Quauhtin off of the Shepherds and Harriet? They both have their own security. That would lighten the load."

The Doctor nodded and looked at the paper. "That would work, and make Howie very happy. Howie says Quauhtin creep him out."

Lance grinned. "I want that assignment just so I can jump out at him. Once."

The Doctor smiled. "You'd give that man a heart attack. No."

Lance grinned and took a drink from the bottle of beer he held.

Jake pointed at the notebook. "Okay. Let me see what we're talking about here. Less agents?"

"Less Quauhtin. If Lartius needs these guys, we need to be able to send them."

"I don't want a planet full of recruits." The Doctor began.

"No. I agree. But, we could use some more recruits and it would help everyone with their promotions. That's where we need to be thinking. We've gotten away from that, and it's very important."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, without Lewis…there are: me, you, Mortimer, Talbot, Adriano, Bassanio, Aemilius-"

"And he's with the Tylers. Aemilius." Lance pointed out.

"Right. And Varro, Legate, Exton and Arcite and Chiron. Wow. Is that really it? Where is everyone?"

Lance nodded. "Lewis is with Luce, of course. Gobbo is overseeing that space station construction…."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. He'll probably be recalled to the homeworld afterwards. Poltious is with Lewis, but he's not going to stay one he returns here. Well, I don't think he's planning on it."

Jake looked over the notes. "Twelve Quauthin to protect…."

Lance pointed at the paperwork, "Eighteen people. Fourteen without the Shepherds, or Harriet Jones."

The Doctor shook his head. "That can't be right."

Lance counted on his hands, "You, Rose, Genie, Sam, Pete, Jackie, Tony, Tony, Tony…"

The Doctor laughed.

Lance smiled and continued. "And Pepper, Soli, Genie again, Samuel again, Arles again, Baby Arles, Jane…and, I'm forgetting someone."

"Karen." The Doctor told him. "And that's sixteen. Don't count me."

Lance nodded, "Right, Karen."

The Doctor groaned, "Damn. This is my fault. With everyone coming and going, and us losing those other two guys, I didn't realize how thin the Guard had become. Good work spotting this, Lance."

Lance sipped his beer and shook his head. "It was really Jane. I can't take credit for this."

"We could make Jane a Quauhtin." Jake suggested.

The Doctor grinned, "It's been discussed."

Lance rolled his eyes. "She would be the Primus over all of us within months."

The Doctor laughed under his breath and looked at the paper again. "Damn. Twelve on sixteen. How the hell have we been doing this for so long?"

Jake pointed at the paper. "More agents might be the answer."

"I don't want to take any more resources away from Torchwood. If people are here on the island, they are safe."

"Too bad we can't use that other island for something." Lance suggested.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"Moving the school there!" The Doctor realized. "Oh! That would work. That is as safe as here. Has a dome, no one knows it's there."

"It's just sitting there. Unused." Lance nodded.

"Oh, but….everyone has made such a huge deal of that school being in New York." Jake groaned.

"So?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "The property is there, but that could just be a front for the press. I think the other island is the way to go about this. We can transport that house out of there, put the school there, add some of the things we have here. Oh, that's BRILLIANT! Genie will love it!"

"Daddy!" Little Genie sang as she skipped into the room wearing her purple pajamas with her Goofy doll in her hand.

The Doctor spun around and clapped his hands together. "My Sara Gene! Come here."

She giggled as he picked her up and sat her on the bar in front of him. "Oh, you're nearly too big to sit up here. Are you growing again?"

She covered her mouth and laughed.

Lance leaned over and kissed her head. "Hello, sweet Genie."

Jake smiled at her. "Hello, Genie."

"What are you doing?" Genie asked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Working." The Doctor told her.

"That's what Mummy said. Can you tell me a story before I go to sleep?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Of course. We're nearly finished. Go on upstairs and see if Mum needs help with Samuel. I'll be there in a bit."

She smiled and held her arms out. The Doctor hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

He helped her back to the floor. She waved to Lance and Jake. "Good night!"

They both wished her good night and she skipped back out of the room.

The Doctor took the Goofy doll she had left on the bar. "And he's lost again."

Lance laughed. "How many of those do we have?"

"I don't even know. Rose ordered some more. It may be in the twenties, now."

Jake laughed under his breath. "Well, have a think about this John, and just tell me what you want to do. You're still a Torchwood Director and-"

"I am not!" He insisted.

Jake stood up and smiled. "Yes, you are. Pete will accept that resignation before I will."

The Doctor groaned and looked back at Lance. "Don't ever work for Torchwood, mate."

Lance laughed, "The job you can never leave."

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly. I'll chat with Genie about moving the school to the island."

Jake smiled and tapped something on his wrist. "Alright. Good meeting, gentlemen."

He popped away.

The Doctor's attention turned back to Lance. "This is very interesting, Lance. Why did Jane get involved in this?"

Lance shook his head. "She wanted to be helpful. We sat down, looked over the numbers, and it just became oblivious."

He looked back at the notebook. "And I'm curious how many of this twelve were involved in that bar fight?"

Lance sipped his beer and looked back up at the Doctor. "You know about that?"

"Don't think you can ever keep anything from me. I know everything. Even that my sons are ridiculous potheads."

Lance laughed. "I know nothing about that."

"Yep." The Doctor sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do about that. They think they have gotten away with it for the moment."

Lance laughed, "Well, anyway."

The Doctor sat the notebook down. "Talk to me about you and Jane."

Lance rose his eyebrow. "What about me and Jane?"

"You two, with your relationship…."

"Is that allowed? I know Summus has rules against it."

"I'm fine with it. I just want to make sure you know what that involves."

Lance sat his beer down and crossed his arms. "What is on your mind? You wouldn't have brought this up normally."

"Look. It's completely your business. I'm not getting into that. I want, all of you guys, to have your own lives and if a relationship comes from it, brilliant."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Have you been speaking to Lewis about me?"

"He says you wanted to leave the Guard before the invasion. You aren't interested in entering the Trials. Be straight with me. Is leaving still something you are thinking about?"

Lance sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's been on my mind."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, I can't say I blame you. What, with Jane-"

"What about Jane?"

"She's human-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The Doctor sat back and looked at his friend.

"She's fine with me being something else."

The Doctor pointed at him, "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about her life expectancy."

Lance looked surprised, "We've never talked about that. How long do humans live? Pete's at least….300?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "No, he's not. Humans don't live but...maybe 100 years? At the most."

"Nah. You're misinformed-"

"I'm not."

Lance head out his hand. "You're telling me, that Jane will only live to age 100?"

"Most never make it that long. It's a rarity."

Lance covered his mouth and looked like he had been punched in the gut. He sighed. "I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me, John."

The Doctor looked sympathetically at his friend. "I'm so sorry, Lance."

Lance fought back tears. "I can't believe this. Are you sure? This wasn't in the briefing of Terra."

"It should be. In fact, Lartius didn't even know this. I'm going to work through all of those briefings. The ones I have read, are really lacking in information."

Lance shook his head in disbelief. "I had no idea."

"I don't want to discourage a relationship-"

"No. I know. I get it." Lance sighed. "I really need to do some thinking."

The Doctor sipped the rest of his tea. "There is another option."

Lance looked back at him. "What's that?"

"You could put your status as a Quauhtin, on hold. You stay where you are. Enjoy the few years you will have with her. And pick it back up again."

Lance sighed and crossed his arms. "She would never agree to that. Gosh, only 100 years?"

The Doctor stood up, "Talk to Jane about this. I'll support anything you want to do."

"Phhh….we're already spread so damn thin. Eleven on sixteen? John, those are terrible numbers."

"If I can get the school moved to the island, it will be on eleven on eleven. Legate would remain there, but Samuel, Arles and Tony Tyler have all had training enough to spot talent and train them, too. They could be on their own, without a Quauthin, if we needed Legate for something."

Lance nodded. "Okay."

"Lance. I'm so sorry."

Lance shook his head. "Thank you. I'm going to go home. Jane was cooking when I left."

The Doctor smiled, "What is she cooking?"

"I have no idea." Lance laughed under his breath. "Made my eyes burn. I told her it was some sort of, bomb that I was going to sell to Stark."

The Doctor laughed. "Have a chat with her. And let me know."

Lance nodded. "Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31 – The Dad Chat

_Thank you for the reveiws! You guys are so kind!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 – The Dad Chat

Karen held the phone in front of her as she spoke to her Mom. She sat on the sofa in Arles and Samuel's flat at the school. Arles stood behind her, turning back on the fire in the fireplace.

Samuel ran his hand through his hair as he stood in front of the food replicator. "I want tea. You, Arles?"

Arles smiled and sat down at the bar, "Certainly."

Samuel nodded and called from the kitchen, "Karen, Baby? You want tea?" He looked back at Arles and asked quietly, "Does she drink tea?"

Arles grinned, "I've never known her to."

Karen walked into the kitchen holding the phone, "I'm sorry, what?"

Samuel pointed at the food replicator. "Drink?"

"Wine? That…sort. Umm…pink." She said as she sat next to Arles at the bar.

Samuel realized what she was asking for, "Oh! I think I know the one."

Arles leaned over and smiled at Anne. "Hello, Anne. Miss seeing you."

Anne laughed, "You miss my cookies."

He chuckled. "I do. How is the Lieutenant?"

"Oh, he's on duty tonight. Something at the base. I don't know. I learned a long time ago to never ask. Otherwise, I get acronyms."

Arles nodded, "Are you alright on your own?"

She smiled, "Oh, he'll be home within the hour. And I have MPs just outside. But, thank you Arles."

Samuel handed Arles his tea and Karen her wine.

"So, Samuel is there?" Anne asked.

Karen laughed, "Yes, ma'am. He's just here." She looked up at Samuel and motioned for him to come over. He stood behind Karen, put his head on her shoulder, and looked at the lady on the phone.

"Hi, there. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, Samuel!" Anne cheered and covered her mouth. "You have no idea how much Karen has missed you."

He grinned, "She's tried to explain, but words seem to fail her."

Anne laughed. "Indeed. Well, I've made some cookies. I know you like them."

Samuel continued to lay his head on Karen's shoulder to look at Anne on the phone. "Thank you. That is thoughtful."

Karen turned her head and asked him. "She wants us to come for breakfast in the morning. How do you feel about that?"

He kissed her cheek. "Sure. That's fine. Grand wants us at their place for Sunday dinner. Hopefully, she's not cooking."

Arles pointed at himself, "Me too, Anne?"

Anne smiled, "Arles, you are always welcome in our home. We'll see you in the morning. I'll have fruit salad ready for you."

Arles clapped his hands together and smiled. "YES!"

Karen and Samuel laughed at him.

"The way to this man's heart, Anne." Samuel laughed and walked away, sipping his tea.

Karen laughed, "We'll see you in the morning, Mom. Tell Daddy we're back and everyone is alright."

Anne waved and ended the call.

Karen sipped the wine. "Oh, that's just what I wanted tonight. Thank you."

"Not sick?" Arles asked her.

Samuel looked surprised at Karen. "Sick?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I was bit….queasy, a few days while you were gone. I get that way if I don't sleep a lot."

Samuel nodded, "Stress. Yeah. That will cause that, too."

Arles sipped his tea. "Yeah. That's what I told her. See, I'm not a Doctor….but, I do know a few things."

"You could be a Doctor if you wanted to be." Samuel told him.

"And I don't want to be. So, there." Arles grinned.

Samuel stood, looking in the refrigerator, "I want something, but I don't know what."

Arles chuckled, "Grapes. That's what I want."

Samuel closed the door. "I can do with that. Karen?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like grapes."

Samuel went over to the food replicator and asked for a large bowl of grapes. He brought it over and sat it on the bar. He leaned on the bar and all of them started to eat from the bowl together.

Arles sipped his tea. "So, I spoke to Genie. I'll move to the flat next door in the next few days-"

"Arles. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about this before I asked Karen to move in."

Arles grinned. "It's alright. I knew it would happen as soon as…well…."

Karen smiled proudly. "He remembered."

Arles rose his eyes in surprise. "You remembered!"

Samuel smiled. "Yeah. But more importantly, she said 'yes', again."

Arles looked at Karen and grinned, "You made him ask again? You're tough!"

Karen pointed at her ring finger. "I didn't _make_ him. Look what he drew on my finger."

Arles held her hand and saw the small heart with the words, 'Your Samuel', written above it. "That's sweet."

Samuel tossed a grape in his mouth. "I can't thank you enough."

"So, you remember your 'Ten'?"

"I never had worked out the Ten. I only had the first Five. Well, Six."

Karen sipped her wine. "Oh, tell us! We've talked about who we thought they would be, but wasn't sure."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "Well, Arles is 'One', of course."

"And it's my honor." Arles smiled back at Karen.

Karen rubbed his back. "He was amazing, Samuel."

Samuel smiled, "And Legate the Third is 'Two'. Dad is 'Three'."

Arles smiled, "Dad? Really?"

"Oh, yes. I want the Oncoming Storm in my top three. You've heard the stories."

Arles laughed and sat back. "Absolutely."

"And then 'Four' is Papa, 'Five' is Grandfather and 'Six' is Uncle Tony. I'm still thinking about the rest. I want to put Soli in there, but….not sure where. And I might change the order, I don't know."

Arles grinned, "Tony Tyler?"

"Oh, that ginger temper. Although, I'm going to have to make him one of the 'Ten.' He did save my life after all. Did I put up any sort of fight? Has he said anything?"

Arles shook his head and tossed a grape in his mouth. "I've not talked to him about it."

Karen asked, "Do you remember anything about it?"

"No." Samuel told her.

Arles nodded, "I think it's best if you don't try. But, that's just me."

"Doctor Arles." Samuel smiled.

"I agree with Arles." Karen sipped her wine. "Okay, so breakfast with my parents, then dinner with yours."

"With the time difference, we'll leave one and go to straight to the other one." Samuel smiled.

Karen shook her head. "We'll have to make sure you rest sometime in there."

"I'm fine. Really."

Arles teased, "Karen's Dad is probably going to give you the dreaded, 'Dad Chat'."

Samuel groaned and dropped his head. "Oh, hell. Have I met him, yet? Maybe this has already happened."

Karen shook her head. "What are you two talking about?"

Samuel took her glass of wine and refilled it as Arles' explained. "You know, the 'Dad Chat'. I imagine the Lieutenant's will go something like this:" He imitated Karen's Dad, "Okay, son. You're dating my daughter…"

Samuel sat the glass back in front of Karen and corrected Arles' using the same deep voice to imitate her Dad. "I mean, engaged to my daughter. And I need to explain a few things to you, son. First!"

Arles continued, still in the same voice. "You need to get up every morning and run PT around the NARS and do the FODOCD."

Karen covered her face and laughed.

Samuel pulled up his trousers and continued in the same deep voice, "And then, drop and give me 50-"

Arles added, "And then huff it up the hill-"

Samuel held his hands out dramatically, "To prove your worth to let you have my daughter's hand-"

"And don't forget, I know how to shoot someone-"

"And I don't care if you do know the Commander in Chief of the armed forces, I'll still shoot you! Send in the Marines! I have the…" He returned to his normal voice, "What do Navy people call themselves?"

Karen wiped her tears from her laughter. "Oh my God! My Dad is not like that!"

Samuel laughed, "All Dads are like that."

Arles tossed a grape in his mouth and shook his head. "Nah, Karen is right. John isn't like that."

"His name is John, too?"

Karen laughed, "Yes. And you haven't met him, yet."

"But, I have met your Mum?"

She smiled, "Yes. You've met her."

Samuel sipped his tea and tried to remember.

Arles drummed his knuckles on the bar top. "I'll be with you, man. I'll introduce you to your in-laws. They are great. Really, don't worry about this."

Samuel sighed, "I just wish I could remember."

Karen smiled encouragingly. "You will."

Arles' phone got a text. He looked down at it and grinned. "Oh, and brilliant."

Karen asked, "Who is that?"

Arles replied and smiled at Karen. "No one. Sammy. I think you and Karen should be alone, so, I'm going to step out-"

"Sneak out." Samuel corrected him. "Legate will break your arm if you get him paneled." Samuel thought and pointed at Karen. "We were eating breakfast in that Penthouse when he told him that!"

Karen laughed. "Samuel, you're going to be alright."

Samuel smiled proudly. "I remembered something else. Were you guys smoking there?"

Arles snapped his fingers and laughed as he stood up. "Thank you for reminding me. You've stopped smoking."

"I have?" Samuel asked.

"Yep. And I'm going to take some with me."

Karen looked up at him. "Remember, what I said."

He smiled at her. "Worry about your Samuel. I'm fine." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He walked out of the room. "Night, honey. Don't wait up."

Samuel chuckled, "Alright, dear."

Karen looked back at Samuel. "You're okay with that?"

"He's a grown man. I can't tell him what to do."

She sipped her wine.

Samuel walked over to sit next to her at the bar. "He's always been like that."

"I just worry about him. Samuel. There are some dangerous people out there."

"Oh, believe me. I know it. I have scars to prove it."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that-"

"No. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry." He took her hand and kissed it. "You said you needed to talk about something with me?"

She smiled, "Oh, the craziest thing."

He sat up and tossed a grape in his mouth. "Oh, I'm going to love this."

"When you were gone, we stayed with my Mom and Dad. Dad and I had a date one night, and he told me the strangest thing."

Samuel sipped his tea and looked back at her.

"He told me that he found me, on a ship. I was just a few days old. If that."

Samuel looked confused. "What kind of ship?"

"He was serving on a Destroyer. It's a …umm…"

"I know what that is. Women aren't allowed on those."

Karen rolled her neck back. "How do you know that?"

"I went on a tour of one when I was a little boy. I remember the man told my Mum that. Anyway. How did you get there?"

"No one knows. He said it was night, he was looking through his binoculars, and when he put them down from his eyes, I was there. Just next to him."

"Like, in a bundle of blankets?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Where there any lights in the sky?"

"That's what Arles' asked me. Dad said no."

He rubbed his chin. "Well, I could do a Heritage Test on you. I just did one on myself a few days ago." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "A few weeks ago. Oh, that's so strange."

She rubbed her fingertips against the back of his hand. He smiled at the tingle that started. "How do you do that?"

"It's a blood test. It's painless."

She sipped her wine. "When you are feeling better-"

"I feel fine." He told her.

She propped her head back up on her fist. "We'll do it. But, not now."

He nodded. "It will take the computer some time. Gosh, it was so slow with mine."

"What did it say you were?"

"It couldn't find what I was." He leaned on the bar and looked back at her. "No big surprise there. My Dad is the last of his people, and no one has heard of them here. He tells everyone he is a Quauthin if they ask. It just makes everything easier with what he deals with."

"So, an unknown something is bad?"

"People are frightened of what they don't understand. That's not just a thing that humans experience, that's all over the galaxy. Me, being part of him, and Mum….I shouldn't have thought it would have been able to identify me."

"So, there's a possibility it won't be able to tell me what I am."

He nodded and sipped his tea. "There's always that possibility."

He seemed to become lost in his thoughts again.

"What is that? Remembering something?"

He looked back at her. "Us, being engaged. That's the biggest thing I had forgotten, right?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He nodded. "Okay. Just want to make sure nothing is going to shock me. And I met your Mum?"

Karen laughed. "Yes. She liked you."

He smiled, "Did she?"

"She was at my flat when you came back home. You brought Legate-"

"Legate?" He asked.

She smiled, "He did the dishes and you both ate cookies that she had baked."

He shook his head. "I don't remember that. What kind of cookies are they?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "You'll find out."

He smiled at her. "You're not going to tell me?"

She drank the rest of the wine and laughed. "No."

He grinned. "Want some more wine?"

She shook her head and ate some more grapes. "No, thanks. I want to keep my head about me."

"I'm keeping you on your toes, huh?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. You know, I am surprised at how much aliens look like….people."

"There are…small differences. Like Quauhtin. They have extra organs because of things they can do. There's a thing in their head that allows them to telepathically join to their unit. An organ in their chest that causes them to phase."

"Phase? Arles has never told me about this."

"Well, he's not able to do it. He used to be able to, but….something is preventing it."

"What does that even mean?"

"Quauthin can be in several places at once. Like a….blinking ghost. Then, they center in where they want to appear, and become solid."

"That is really cool."

He smiled. "Uncle Tony made a device where he can do it, but Dad said it caused damage to his body. I wonder if we shouldn't look at that again."

"What are the other differences?" She smiled.

"Well, Ashena. You've met her, right?"

"Yes. That night you brought me here. She was here with Logan."

"And you saw her hair?"

"No. She had it wrapped up."

"Oh. Yeah, she does that when she's here. I forgot."

She smiled, "What about her hair?"

"Well, it glows. Because she's the Queen. There's a…whole ceremony that they do. The crown that is put on her head, reacts with her hair follicles, and causes it to glow. The throne where she sits does the same thing. She wears jewelry that makes it continue to glow. There's a lot of science that goes in it."

She rose her eyes in surprise and asked quietly. "Really?"

He grinned. "Yes. Dad. He has backup systems. That's what he calls it. Two hearts. Two livers. Anything he could double up on."

"That's remarkable. Do you have two hearts, too?"

He shook his head. "No. But, Dad believes that I'll start that when I regenerate. Has he explained that to you?"

"Arles did. He wanted to prepare me in case you had done that."

Samuel nodded. "Okay."

"And you will look different?"

"Completely. Just like I'm a completely, different person. In fact, if someone comes to you, saying they are me. Don't believe it straight out because of that. Ask me things that only I would know."

"Like, where we met?"

"Nah. That's too easy. Ask me…..ummm….got it. Ask me where my Dad is from. No one knows that. He doesn't tell anyone because they don't exist here."

"Where is he from?"

"It's a planet called Gallifrey. It's red. The city was enclosed in a glass dome. A desert planet with trees that have silver leaves."

She smiled, "Have you been there?"

"No. He's shown it to me. In my head, when I was a little boy."

"So, he's a…"

"Gallifreyan. But, he's a Time Lord. All people from Gallifrey are Gallifreyan, but not everyone is a Time Lord. It's….something else. But, it's not something he actually talks about. At least when I'm from."

She propped her head up on her fist. "What if I am an alien?"

He grinned at her. "I'll still love you. It won't matter to me."

She smiled, "Well, of course not. But, what do you think I would even be?"

He sat down his tea and shook his head. "I don't know. Hmm…"

"Need to look me completely over again to be sure?"

"I'd like to." He grinned.

She giggled at him. "See if there is….anything you missed before?"

"I missed it all." He continued to grin at her.

She smiled and watched him become serious again. "Samuel? What's that look for?"

He sat back and groaned. "That's….not going to work."

She took his hand, "Samuel-"

"This just…I hate this. I want to just be well, again."

She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Shhh… Samuel. It's alright."

He held her and didn't say anything. She ran her fingertips across the back of his head sending feelings of comfort through his body.

She felt him relax in her arms as he told her quietly. "I'm so glad you're here, Karen."

She leaned back at looked in his eyes. "Tell me, what you are thinking."

"I…..can't really put it into words."

She took his hand. "I know what you need."

She led him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"How do you know where my room is?"

She pointed at him. "This is going to be a bit of a problem for us for a while. And Samuel, you don't have to think we can only have sex to show me how you feel about me."

He put his hands on his hips. "Have you met you? That, raging libido? I can't do a damn thing about it, Karen."

She put her hands on his chest and smiled at him. "You, are only thinking about that one bit."

He rose his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"We can, do other things."

"I don't think you'll like that as much."

"No, you're too bashful to try."

He grinned, "I have an open mind. What's on yours? A toy?"

"Well, how do you feel about that?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I've never really thought about it. Never used one. You?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"We could do that. I guess." He sighed. "Conversations I never thought I would have."

She put her hands under his jumper and rubbed his chest. He closed his eyes as the electrical sensation began to run through his body and relax him. "Oh, I love this."

She whispered, "So, do I. Samuel, please know that I don't have to have that."

"I do." He admitted. "I really hope this doesn't last too long."

"The more pressure you put on yourself, the longer it will not work."

He nodded. "You're right."

"Samuel. I'm serious. Okay?"

"You're really….okay…..without-"

She smiled at him. "I am with you. That's all I want."

The feeling of comfort continued to wash over him with her touch. "You're amazing, Karen. Thank you."

"But, I am going to talk about it. Is that alright?"

He laughed under his breath. "Okay. Like a….porn that I can't remember seeing."

"Do you remember, what it felt like when we made love?" She continued to rub his chest under his jumper.

"It was….nice." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I mean, without the condom. Do you remember that?"

He opened his eyes and looked shocked at her. "We've done that?"

She smiled and told him softly. "Yes."

"Was it different?"

She giggled. "It was….amazing."

He smiled proudly. "Amazing. Alright. Hang on. Why didn't we use a-"

She stopped his question as she began to snog him. He cupped her face with his hands as she continued to rub his chest under his jumper. The electrical current made his hair feel like it was standing on end.

She whispered to him, "Samuel, I've missed this so much."

He caressed her face and smiled at her.

She kissed him as she walked, bringing him over to the edge of his four poster bed. The electrical sensation was flowing throughout his entire body very strongly. She smiled at him as she pulled off his jumper.

"Take off everything, but your 'pants'." She told him as she pulled down the duvet and undressed.

He did as she asked and watched her climb onto the bed with him, completely nude.

"Babe." He started. "This is not going to make this happen."

"And it doesn't need to. I don't want to make you sick, again."

He sighed. "I'm really fine, Karen."

"How will it look for me to have to call your Dad again? Samuel, he'll put you in the med bay for a week."

Samuel lay down next to her and ran his finger tips up her bare chest. "So, I'm just looking?"

"You are just looking. Touching… if you want."

"This is good. Okay."

She lay and watched his eyes look all over her as he gently touched her.

"Seeing every flaw-"

"There's no flaws." He smiled. "You are perfect. So, beautiful."

She smiled, "I love the way you look at me."

"I want to kiss every inch of you."

"Every time you kiss me, it feels like a burst of electricity runs though me."

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her chest.

"Yes. Just like that."

She rose up and held his hands.

He looked confused at her. "You had that shot didn't you?"

She pointed at him. "We've already fought about this-"

"We did?"

"And yes. I took the shot. I won't take another one. We'll figure out something. Focus. We're naked."

He nodded, "Right. Sorry. Naked."

She giggled and lay back down. They held one another and snogged. Enjoying the electrical current that moved between them. It grew stronger the more they touched one another.

He continued to run his fingertips up and down her back and arms. "Baby. We might not be able to have sex for a while."

"That's not a big deal to me."

"Sure?"

"Even if we could, I think its best we didn't. I don't want you to wear yourself out."

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm tired now."

She pointed at him. "Then, I'm getting some clothes and you are going to sleep."

"You're bossing me around?"

"Yes! Lay down. I'll put some clothes on so you aren't tempted."

He laughed under his breath as he lay back on the pillows and watched her climb out of the bed. She walked over to the bags they had brought back from the ship. He smiled as she slipped on a pair of jim jams and a t-shirt of his.

"That looks great on you."

She smiled and tossed her hair across her shoulder. "Brown. See, I'm learning a thing or two from your sister."

He laughed as she lay back on his chest and he pulled the duvet over them. "Anything of mine is yours. You know that, right?"

She played with the hair on his chest.

"I need to make some space for your things." He told her and kissed her head.

She smiled, "I'll handle it. I want you to rest as much as possible. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Yeah, eating all day." He grinned.

"I want you to be honest with me. If you get too tired, or need to take a break-"

"Karen, I'm really fine."

She sat up and looked at him. "I mean it, Samuel. Please, don't overdo it and make yourself sick again. You scared me to death."

He smiled. "I promise, Karen."

She lay back down and started rubbing his chest again, sending the current through his body. "Have I made you do too much?"

"No." He said sleepily. "I just need to rest a bit."

She kissed his lips and snuggled closer to him. "Samuel. Everything will come back. Soon, this will all be a memory."

He sighed, "I'm ready to be there."

She continued to rub his chest.

He smiled, "I love that feeling."

"I love that you are back. Shhh….sleep."

He kissed her head and relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in New York. Pepper walked down the steps of the Penthouse in Stark Tower, running her hands through her long hair. She still wore a pair of tan slacks with a white blouse that she had put on while they were on the ship earlier that day. She had taken her shoes off and walked barefoot across the floor.

"Gosh, what a long day." She sighed.

The sitting room was quiet, dark, and empty. She looked around and put her hands on her hips. "Jarvis, where is Tony?"

Jarvis replied, "He's in the shop, Miss Potts."

She walked through the darkness and down the steps to the shop. She entered the code next to the door and entered.

Tony sat at his desk, rubbing his face with a glass of something in his hand.

"You alright?" She asked.

He looked back at her and held out his hand for her to join him. He sat down his glass on the desk.

She walked over and sat on his lap. She could smell he had been drinking as she wrapped her arms around him. "Something is wrong."

He kissed her lips. "Lartius is preparing to go to war over Soli."

"War?" She asked in shock.

"Soli is a mythical creature, Pepper. These things that took Sammy, they are going to come back."

She sighed. "Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier."

Tony picked up his glass and drank the rest of it.

"How many is that?"

He sat down the glass on the desk and pointed at the bottle. "Jarvis. Tell Pepper how much I've drank."

"The bottle's contents are missing 67.3%."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "There."

"What are we going to do?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you feel safe?"

"We have Exton and Arcite. Soli is really amazing. You're not bad in a fight."

He rubbed his side of his head. "Yeah, but do you feel safe?"

"Do you?"

"Pepper. You grew up in fear that someone was going to come and take you away from Jimmy. Now, this is going on. I don't want you to think this is normal. Home should always be a safe place."

"Yes, it should." She smiled and whispered. "Thank you, Tony. That's thoughtful."

"You are the most important thing in my life. I want you to feel safe, but beyond that, I want you to actually be safe."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you, too."

He grinned. "Soli is asleep?"

"Three Doctor Seuss books. Those are his favorite."

Tony groaned. "I hate those damn books."

She laughed and ran her fingertips through his hair.

He groaned and laid his head into her chest.

"You are drunk."

His muffled voice told her, "I was thinking."

"Drunk thinking?"

He looked back up at her. "I do my best work in an altered state of mind."

"I disagree."

"I wrote a press release-"

"Oh, God-"

"And I've already sent it to-"

"No, you haven't. You are lying."

He grinned. "You can tell that?"

"You better be lying."

He poured himself another glass. She took the glass from him and sat it out of his reach. "You've had enough, Mr. Stark."

"I've not figured this out yet, Mrs. Stark."

"Drinking, isn't going to solve this problem."

"Neither is going to war over this. War, Pepper. Seriously. He's sent a delegation to discuss this. Ashena wants a meeting with me to discuss….business."

She sighed. "Meanwhile, they are probably on their way back. They know he's here."

"They know we're here, too. I think it would be best to move all of us to the island. At least until we know everything is safe."

"Tony, I have to work-"

"No, you don't!"

"I do! Who else is going to do this stuff?"

"As Vice President, you are allowed time off-"

"Tony, I just don't have time for that!"

He rubbed his face. "Okay. Work remotely from the island. We're leaving tomorrow morning and setting up camp there. I'll have Lance copy everything from here to there. We'll lock out the Penthouse."

"And the workshop? There's a lot of stuff in here."

"I can lock it out. It's not a big deal."

"That's going to drive you crazy. You need to be working on something. That's just what you do."

"I need to be a husband and a father, and keep my family safe. That's what I'm working on."

"I never thought I would hear you talk like this."

"Sure you did." He grinned. "Why else would you have married me?"

She smiled. "You're right. Okay. So, tomorrow morning."

"I'll talk to Lance tonight about it. I think it's for the best."

"I agree. Okay. Oh, Jackie wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night."

Tony held up a finger, spun his chair around to get his drink, and sipped it. "Is she cooking? I've heard the stories."

Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath. "Oh God."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32 - The Blueberry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32 - The Blueberry

Samuel rushed through a dark hallway. The light ahead showed an open doorway. He stopped and knelt down against the wall. A person behind him did the same thing.

Samuel put his hand on the floor and felt movement.

He looked back and held up three fingers to tell them that three men were in the room ahead.

A bright light flashed and Karen lay on a bed sleeping peacefully with a bright white duvet over her. The sun shone in the room and she looked absolutely more beautiful than Samuel could remember seeing her. He gently sat next to her and saw the tiny little head of a baby lying on her chest. His heart swelled seeing them both together.

Karen looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Daddy."

He whispered, "Did I wake you?"

The baby stretched the tiny hand out and took Samuel's finger. He leaned down and kissed the baby's soft head.

A bright light flashed and Tony Tyler was holding his nose. He looked at Samuel in shock as his nose started to bleed. Samuel felt a hand on his chest.

"Okay, I deserved that." Tony told them as he continued to hold his injured nose and leaned his head back.

Samuel was furious. "You think?"

Arles spoke, "I'll get you a towel."

Just then, the Doctor walked into the room. "Hey, you lot….what is this?"

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "Ah, nothing."

The Doctor looked at Tony's nose. "Why is he bleeding?"

"Because he's an idiot!" Samuel shouted.

Arles handed Tony a towel, which he quickly put to his nose. "It just started, John. Don't worry."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Interesting. I've didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

Arles cleared his throat. "I think it's a rather new phenomenon, Dad-"

"Right." The Doctor said, clearly unconvinced.

A bright light flashed and Samuel was standing, looking at Karen just as she took off her dressing gown to reveal her nudeness.

He cleared his throat. "So, errr….I noticed you're kindof naked. Is that intentional, or-"

His words were stopped as she began to kiss him.

He relaxed as the sensation became strong in his hand and flowed up his arm.

"Samuel." He heard her voice say.

XXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes and saw Karen's frightened face that had shaken him awake. "Samuel. Please wake up."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Karen?"

It was 5:12 am and Karen had turned on the lamp beside of the table. She wore Samuel's dressing gown.

"It's Arles. He's hurt."

Samuel's heart leap into his throat as he pulled the duvet back. "What? Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen. Come on."

He rushed out of the room to the kitchen. Arles sat at the bar with a towel to his head. He looked up at his brother. "It's not so serious that you can't put on some trousers, mate!"

Samuel, in his pants, rushed over to his brother. "What happened?"

Arles groaned, "Oh, I did something stupid. Really stupid."

Samuel slowly pulled the towel back and saw the wound. Arles forehead had been busted open. The pink skin around it had already started to turn purple. "Damn. Blow to the head."

Arles groaned. "Yeah. And I'll sit just here, while you put on some clothes-"

"Shut it." Samuel insisted. "You're lucky I'm wearing anything."

Arles sighed and looked back at Karen. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into with my brother?"

Karen stood behind Samuel and looked at Arles' head. "I didn't know what to do."

"No, you did the right thing." He told her. He looked into Arles' eyes. "No concussion. That's good."

Arles nodded. "Yeah. A chair to the head."

"Bar fight?"

Arles sighed. "Close enough to one."

Samuel chuckled, "Sounds like a good time. Be still. This should be rather easy."

Karen watched as Samuel ran two of his fingers across the opening of Arles' head. It healed immediately, leaving no mark.

Samuel's voice startled her. "Karen."

"Yes?"

"Could you please go back into the bedroom? There is a small, black, plastic box in my top drawer that I need."

She nodded her head as she slowly walked away, not taking her eyes off of Arles. "Yeah. I'll get it."

After she had walked out of the room, Arles grinned. "I think you might have frightened her."

"Why?" Samuel asked as he looked at the freshly put back together wound.

"I don't think she knew you could do this."

"Ugh! What _have_ you told her?"

Karen rejoined them and handed Samuel the small box. "This?"

"Yes. Perfect. Thank you." He opened it and took out a small, silver cylinder. He turned it on and ran a red and blue pulsating light across the bruising on Arles' head.

Arles looked back at Karen. She stood behind Samuel and watched as the bruising began to fade.

After a few minutes, Samuel turned off the device. "Alright. Anything else?"

Arles rubbed his head where Samuel had repaired it. "No. Thanks Sammy."

Samuel put up the cylinder device and closed the box. "So, a fight?"

Arles sighed. "I….just…..really." He groaned, "Damn, that was stupid."

Karen put her hand on Samuel's shoulder. "I think he needs his brother. I'm going back to bed."

Arles propped his head on his fist. "Thank you, Karen. I won't keep him long."

Samuel looked back at her and smiled. "Alright. Night, Baby."

She kissed his lips quickly and pointed at Arles. "Get some sleep."

Arles watched her walk out of the room. "Thanks, Karen."

Samuel turned back around to face his brother. "A fight?"

"Well, that's what happened." He told him. "Well, the entire story-"

Samuel grinned as he jumped up, "Hang on! This needs tea!"

Arles rubbed his face and laughed. "Yes, it does."

Samuel danced in his pants, at the food replicator. Arles smiled and shook his head. "Oh, wow. And trousers."

Samuel handed him a cup of tea and sat his on the bar. "I'll get trousers. Be straight back."

Arles sipped his tea and Samuel was back wearing a pair of jeans in seconds. "And dressed. My nakedness shall not be so distracting. Go!"

Arles began. "Remember the two girls?"

Samuel sipped his tea and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, she texted me and had another girl there tonight."

"So, three girls?" Samuel grinned.

"And they thought it would be fun to handcuff me to the bed."

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "We're keeping this PG, right?"

Arles nodded. "Yeah. Well, as soon as one of them did that, another one….well. Never mind. I was having a good time."

Samuel grinned. "Yeah?"

"I asked her to take off the cuff, but she refused. She said someone else was coming. I thought another girl, so I just….continued."

"Okay."

"And then it started to hurt. The handcuff on my wrist. It had been a while, and they said that someone was coming that I had to keep it on."

Samuel looked at his wrist and took back out the device to heal the bruising around it. "Metal, huh?"

"Karen and I had chatted about someone possibility…doing something to me under the ruse of me meeting these girls. She told me that they didn't like aliens and had spoke a lot about….well. All of that came back into my head as they continued to refuse to unlock me."

Samuel sat the device back down and nodded. "Understandable. She makes a good point."

"So, I grew frightened. I knew I had to get out of it. Then, I….it was like being a kid again. I just….phased all over the room."

"Wait. You phased?"

"I couldn't control it. But, it got me out of those damn handcuffs."

Samuel sat his tea down and looked at his brother in shock. "And they saw it?"

"And shouted like I was killing them. Holy shit. I'm sure it was frightening for them. One of them hit me with a chair. My back is letting me know about it."

Samuel went behind Arles' and pulled up his t-shirt. "Yeah. This is bruising. Hand me that…"

Arles slipped the box back to brother. He heard the unmistakable sound of the device being used on his back. "Damn it. That was a good thing we had going there. And now they know who I am. And what I am."

"They only know you as my brother."

"But, now I've put you in danger as well as Karen."

"Don't worry about us."

"That's my job!" He insisted. "Granted, she would say the same thing."

"That worrying about you is her job?"

"She really has….created an entire new definition of what this 'One' is."

Samuel smiled. "Sounds like her. She might have saved your life."

Arles nodded. "I know. And she may have just got into my head and wrecked that really good thing I had there."

Samuel grinned. "She's made you more aware of your surroundings. That's not a bad thing. Are you cross with her?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm cross with myself. Not her. She's dropped those classes, but I don't feel as though it's safe her going back now. I mean, they will think she's an alien for sure."

"She might be."

"So, she told you about that. Damnest thing, huh?"

Samuel sat down the device and ran his hands slowly across Arles' back. "I'm going to do a Heritage Test on her."

Arles nodded. "I'd be interested to know. I'm willing to bet, she's human."

Samuel pat his shoulder, "You're fine. Let me know if anything else hurts."

Arles watched as Samuel picked back up his tea and sat down in front of him. "So, what's your bet?"

"Karen?" Samuel asked and sipped his tea.

"Yeah."

"Well, who else knows?"

"I don't know. But, I'm happy it just being between us."

Samuel thought. "Let's let her made the wager."

"Okay. Well, that seems fair."

Samuel smiled. "I'll ask her to come up with something good. But, I bet the computer won't be able to tell."

Arles crossed his arms. "Ha! I have this one. Dad couldn't tell. He believes she's human, and he's the best at that."

Samuel laughed, "You're on."

They shook hands and drank the rest of their tea. After they finished, Arles smiled, "Thanks, honey. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, dear." Samuel grinned as he watched Arles walked into his room.

Samuel put the glasses in the sink, turned off the light, and returned to bed. As soon as he lay down and got comfortable under the duvet, the lamp snapped on. Karen turned to look at him.

"Ummm. Yeah, Arles told me you didn't know about that. Sorry." He started.

She sat up and looked at him. "Samuel. That was…"

"Weird? Frightening?" He asked.

"Interesting. How do you do that?"

Relieved she wasn't completely freaked out he lay back on the pillows, laughed and rubbed his face.

She played with the hair on his chest. "Samuel?"

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "So, you're alright with this?"

She smiled, "Of course. I just didn't expect it. That's all."

He looked her up and down. "I'm not tired."

She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. The electrical current seemed to radiate from his lips where she kissed him. "I asked you a question."

He grabbed her bum and laughed, "Yeah, you did."

She smiled at him. "Is it something you can explain?"

He held up his hands in front of her. "These, are like….umm….I can feel what's under the skin. I've been able to do it since I was a young boy."

She smiled as he put his hands under the cloth of her jimmy jams and rubbed her bum again. "So, you can see under my skin?"

"Yeah, but…only if I want to. I'm not looking right now."

"At my butt." She teased.

He grinned, "At your bum. It's lovely, though. I love feeling of your skin. You're so soft."

She giggled, "And you can heal just by touching?"

"Dad says I'm using telepathy to move things, within and under the skin. It's how I do that. That's why I became a Doctor. I didn't like people being cut into unless they really had to be."

She smiled proudly. "That's amazing, Samuel."

He rubbed her hips, slipping his fingers under the material of her knickers.

"When did you put these back on?"

"I got up to go to the restroom. That's when I heard Arles."

He smiled. "Oh, this current. Can you feel it?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "I love how that feels. The more you touch me, the more it runs through my entire body."

He rubbed her back with both of his hands, under her shirt. She giggled at his touch and took off the shirt, exposing her bare breasts to him.

"Oh. I wish things below my belt would rise to this occasion." He told her.

She smiled encouragingly. "It will, Samuel-"

"Oh, how I wish it would now." He said and rubbed her sides.

"I think you're the one with the raging libido." She teased.

He laughed.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as she sat on his waist. "That feels so good, Samuel."

He whispered, "Tell me what it feels like."

"Goosebumps, all over my skin. Are you looking under my skin?"

"No." He told her as he moved his hands up her chest and cupped her breasts.

"I wonder if it would feel different." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yeah." She told him and watched his face.

He grinned. "And I'm giving you an examination, right here in our bed."

She giggled. "Our bed. I love this bed. I feel like a princess sleeping in a castle."

"With the huge, four poster bed." He smiled. "You are a princess. We should pull these curtains and have a camp-out sometime."

"Clothes optional." She giggled.

"It needs that quilt of yours on it. We'll get it tomorrow." He told her as he moved his hands down her sides.

"We have a full day planned already. We don't need to add anymore."

He told her quietly. "It won't take but a tic. Does it feel different?"

She shook her head as he continued to move his hands on her. "No. It hasn't changed."

"We'll go to your flat after dinner tomorrow and…."

He moved his hands between her breasts and moved down her chest. His expression on his face changed as if he was suddenly listening to something.

"What is it?" She laughed. "You look like you found something."

"I think I have." He told her and moved his hands to feel more closely.

She smiled, "What? Grapes? That's the last thing I ate."

"Smaller than a grape." He told her as he continued to listen. "Maybe the size of a blueberry. Gosh, that's tiny."

"I haven't ate any blueberries."

He looked back up at her, "Okay. Us being engaged is the biggest news I'm missing. Are you certain?"

"Well, you know now."

"You're completely sure?"

"Yes." She laughed.

He propped his hands up behind his head. "And we've had sex, without using a condom?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"How much have we done that?"

She giggled, "Since you returned from Caihiri."

"So, a lot? And I was good?"

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "You'll recover and we'll get back to that."

He smiled under her kiss. "I know, Baby. I'm just trying to understand. Three weeks ago, we made love without using anything."

"I had the shot." She rolled her eyes.

"And it didn't work." He told her in a teasing voice.

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at her stomach. "There's a baby in there."

She sat back on the bed and shook her head. "That's not even funny, Samuel."

He rose up and quickly held out his hands. "There is! Why would I joke about something like that?!"

She pulled back on his shirt as she got off of the bed. "Damn it. You are crazy!"

He stood up on his knees and laughed. "This is brilliant! Don't you see?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Samuel-"

He walked over to her and took her hands. "You're going to be a Mum."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" He laughed as he stood up in front of her. "I felt it! Wow! This is wonderful! Are you not happy?"

She closed her eyes. "That's just not possible. Samuel. I had the shot-"

"It's not completely effective-"

"We used stuff before then-"

"That's not completely effective, either. Maybe, I just have some strong swimmers!" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed under her breath. "You are so -"

He held her hips. "There's only been me. Right? I won't be cross. I need to know."

She sadly looked in his eyes. "How could you ask me that? You know you are."

He held out his hands, "Sorry. I've just….need to know. Wow. I'm going to be a Dad! This is so great!"

"No. Just stop! Samuel. It's not true. I don't believe it."

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Why not?"

She pointed at him. "You are still recovering. I think you are wrong. Samuel, there's just no way! We were careful-"

"Doesn't matter." He grinned.

"We've not known one another long enough-"

"To be pregnant? To be engaged?"

She groaned. "Samuel. This isn't what that is."

He nodded. "Get dressed. We're going to the ship. I can't sleep anyway."

She sighed as he walked away from her. "Samuel, you need to sleep!"

"Ha!" He insisted as he walked to his dresser to pull on a shirt. "A simple test will sort this entire thing out. And we'll go ahead and do that Heritage test, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33 – To the Med Bay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33 – To the Med Bay

They transported directly to the transporter room on the Doctor's ship, hand in hand. Karen was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and her hair was down. Samuel had put back on his jacket over his t-shirt with his jeans.

He quickly jumped off the platform and went to a panel. In his excitement, he typed in a number without looking at it.

Friday spoke. "Incorrect pass code."

"Ah!" Samuel groaned. He turned to look at the panel. He carefully typed back in the number.

Friday spoke. "Welcome back, Doctor Samuel and Karen."

Karen pointed up. "That is really neat."

He took her hand and they walked together to the med bay. Once they got there, Samuel took Karen into one of the examination rooms and pat the top of the examination table. Karen sat on it and looked around the room.

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked nervously.

He stopped and looked surprised back at her. "No."

She rubbed her hands together.

"Are you cold?" He asked, taking his jacket off of himself and wrapping it around her.

She put her arms in the sleeves and smiled, "No. I'm alright."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. "I would never hurt you. Okay? You're safe."

She nodded. "I'm so nervous."

He held both of her hands. "There's no reason to be. You're with me."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Right."

He kissed her again. "In fact. I have just what you need."

He sat on a stool and rolled over to a drawer. He opened it up and took out a lollipop. "And that will help."

She put it in her mouth and began to feel better. "What is this?"

He opened a drawer and looked around for what he needed, "Just a sweet. You haven't ate anything in a few hours. It lowers your blood sugar. That will help you feel better. You said you had been sick?"

"Yeah. But that was because I hadn't slept much."

"I think it was morning sickness. Or, in English. Baby is moving around and your body isn't used to it." He grinned at her. "They haven't figured that out yet. Well, a mix of that and hormones changing. There's a lot of factors."

She nodded. "You sound like a Doctor-"

"Oh geez. I wonder why?" He grinned. "Take off your knickers."

She rose her eyebrow. "My knickers?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll hold them. Hand them to me."

She stood up with the lollypop in her mouth. "Alright, Samuel."

He watched her pull her knickers off and sat back on the table. She spun them on her finger and smiled. "Knickers?"

"What do you call them?" He grinned.

She smiled, "Panties."

He mocked her accent and took them from her. "Panties. I'll put them in my pocket."

She relaxed and laughed. "Knickers. I thought that was socks."

He took a small tube from a drawer and shook his head. "No. Socks are just socks. Why would knickers be socks?"

She giggled.

"Okay, hand me your finger. This won't hurt."

She held out her finger to him. He held the thin tube to her finger and blood began to pour into it. He took the tube off of her finger and ran his finger across hers to heal the tiny hole. Admittedly, she never felt a prick of any needle.

"Okay?" He asked and kissed her finger.

She smiled, "It didn't hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Karen."

She giggled. "Thank you."

He pushed his chair on wheels back and put the tube of blood into a shelf. The tube disappeared into the wall. "Friday. Start a new file."

Friday asked. "Yes, Doctor Samuel. What is the patient's name?"

Samuel rolled back to her and took her hands in his. "Karen Bennett. I need a Heritage Test and, just a general work up."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Pass code that to my voice, only." He told Friday.

"Of course."

Karen looked at him. "Your Dad?"

"Anyone. The best fights me and Dad have ever had, was over how I practice medicine."

She nodded. "Arles told me about that. He said you wanted to leave and live someplace else."

He shook his head. "I don't want to do that anymore."

"Because of me?"

"You. And this is just a different place here. No one knows me. I'm not the famous, Samuel Smith. Oh, I hate that."

She nodded. He pushed the chair back and flipped on the screen on the wall. He rejoined her and put his hand on her chest.

"Do I need to take off my dress?"

"Nah. You know, on Earth. You have an ultrasound done, vaginally. But, I don't do that."

"No?"

"Well, that just sounds uncomfortable to me."

"Me, too."

"And this works even better." He told her as he put a small black disc on her stomach. She could see inside of her body on the screen.

Her eyes grew large. "That's me?"

He turned and looked at the screen. "That's you."

"But, it's not inside of me, is it?"

"No. It's a…complex thing. But, it's just on the outside of the skin. Hang on, I'll get to the interesting bit."

He tapped something and the camera went deeper. She saw a circle of something red. A spiral of something twisted around it.

Samuel pointed. "See there. There's the brain. The heart. That line is all somites. That will reduce to 35-37 in a few months, and there's the umbilical cord."

She shook her head. "That doesn't look like a baby, Samuel."

He looked back at her. "Of course it does! It is a baby! It's really early. That's what they look like!"

She crossed her arms. "Why do you want this to be true so badly?"

"Why wouldn't I? Don't you want children?"

"Well, yes. But, I thought it would be a while before I had them." She held her hand out to the screen. "And Samuel, I think you're just, wishing this to be so."

"It's right there! In front of you! How can you deny it?"

She shook her head. "Samuel-"

"I've got it. Friday. Can you run a pregnancy test on that blood sample that I gave you?"

Friday replied, "Certainly."

Samuel crossed his arms. "If I'm right, I get a girl."

"You are completely crazy. That's not how it works."

"No pressure. But, if I'm wrong, you get a boy."

"If you're wrong, there's no baby!"

"Oh. That's true." He agreed. "But, I'm not wrong."

She laughed and shook her head. "This is not how I thought a conversation like this would go."

The screen changed and the results showed a very complicated diagram. In the corner, Samuel pointed to a display that stated, "Pregnancy Results – Positive."

He shot out of the chair and cheered. "YES! See!"

Karen covered her mouth and tears flowed from her eyes. "It's true!"

He danced in a goofy way. Karen laughed through her tears. "Samuel."

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "Oh! This is brilliant!"

He leaned back and looked at her. "Now, do you believe me?"

She shook her head. "I just….ugh. One day, when we're telling this story to this child, please don't put the bit in about me telling you that you were crazy. Tell the story as if I was happy from the beginning."

He smiled, "Of course. Are you happy?"

"I think it's rather soon-"

"Well, yeah."

She sighed. "I thought it just being us for a while."

He sat back on the stool and looked at her. "You're not happy about this."

She wiped her eyes. "I want to be. I should be. I just got you back, and now I feel like… this is stupid." She covered her eyes and started to cry.

He stood up and held her. "It's alright. I'm here."

She cried for a bit. Samuel held her and ran his hand through her hair. "Karen, everything is going to be alright."

She shook her head and asked for a tissue. He grabbed one and sat down next to her on the table.

"Why did you take my panties?" She realized.

He grinned. "It made you relax. Do you want them back?"

She rolled her eyes as she wiped her nose.

He reached in his pocket and pulled them out. "Here, I'll help you back on with them."

He put them back on her legs and pulled them back on her as she stood up in front of him. "Until that moment, you saw me as a Doctor. As soon as they were off, I was back to being your Samuel." He wrapped his arms around her. "Karen, it is okay to be upset about this-"

"It's not. I've never heard of any mother finding out about a baby and crying. Is there something wrong with me?"

He smiled at her. "Not at all. It's a lot to ask of anyone. Growing a baby?"

"Oh God. Labor, finding a Doctor all of that stuff. Ugh." She groaned.

He pointed at himself and scuffed, "I _am_ a Doctor!"

She smiled and wiped her eyes.

He sat down beside of her. "I can do this."

"Yeah? How many babies have you delivered?" She asked.

"Counting this one, fifteen. No sixteen. And two….horses. I count those. That was….dramatic."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Sixteen?"

He took her hand in his. "Yeah. Dad and I, really just didn't get on. I decided to leave, and Arles talked me into just going to the colony that Legate's brother is at for a while. They needed a Doctor, probably still do. That's where I delivered so many children."

"You and your Dad seem to get along rather well."

"This Dad and I do. The other one….I think he still sees me as the baby that is here. I don't know. Plus, this Dad doesn't have the years of disappointment and….whatever."

"Samuel. I'm sure your Dad isn't disappointed with you."

He looked back at her. "This one isn't. It's pretty clear the other one is."

She took his hand.

"There are things that I've promised myself I'll do differently. Dad is…very old - I know he doesn't appear that way – but he is. I think, he was too old to have any children. That's just…what I think."

"Samuel, that's so sad. No wonder you don't want to go back."

"You're not there. Why would I want to? This is where I want to be. With you. And our baby."

She smiled. "So, you'll be the Doctor?"

He grinned, "If you want."

"Should I ask about the horses?"

He rubbed his eyebrow, "Yeah. Uncle Howie and his damn horses. Dad had me help with that when I was thirteen. Oh, I'd rather be a people Doctor."

She giggled and held his hand tighter. "I'm so sorry I cried."

"Don't be."

"I should have believed you."

"It's alright." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Something about me that you need to know. I'll never lie to you. In fact, I really don't lie to anyone but my sister. She can tell when people are lying, except for me. So, it's like a game with us."

She smiled.

"I need you to know you can trust me. With anything. This will never work, if you don't believe that. Alright?"

"I know. You're right. Gosh, I'm sorry. I just felt that you are still recovering and …."

"Was confused?" He asked. "That makes sense."

She sighed, "When will she start looking like a baby?"

He smiled, "She. She's a she. Well, maybe a he. I'll be happy with either one. It will be a few weeks. Most people don't find out this early."

She shook her head. "The entire thing is so unbelievable. It would have to have happened when you came back or sometime in New York."

He smiled. "And it was good? Because I have no memory of any of that."

She laughed under her breath and nodded. "It was amazing, Samuel. Never worry about that."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "So. We're pregnant. I suppose you want to tell your Mum?"

"No. Not yet."

He nodded. "Sure, Baby. Whatever you want to do."

"Mom would flip."

"She knows we're engaged."

She covered her mouth. "Everyone will think that's why! Damn it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? Well, hang on. Do you think you're Dad will shoot me?"

She smiled and looked back at him. "Let's just keep it to ourselves for now. I mean, seriously. Don't go get yourself kidnapped and name someone else her 'One' or something."

He laughed. "Okay."

She shook her head. "I will need to be….prepared….when your parents find out. Particularly your Dad. Geez. He was…crazy when he first met me."

"Was I there?"

She shook her head and held his hand in her lap. "No. Arles took me to meet him the day that Licis found you. We found out he had you and Tony just minutes after I got there. He told me he was nervous to meet me, and then Rose walked in the room and hugged me. Told me to make myself at home. Then your Dad….he told everyone to be completely still. Arles stopped walking and stood on one foot. It was comical."

Samuel looked surprised, "Then what did he do?"

"He was….so happy. He hugged me and smiled like a lunatic."

"I bet he did." Samuel groaned.

"He grabbed Tony, your Uncle Tony, and drug him out of the room. Then he returned and told us that the madness was contagious."

Samuel shook his head. "Damn it. So he knows, too. Dad and that….ugh."

"What do you mean he knows?"

Samuel looked back at her. "Ah. Never min-"

"No." She insisted. "You're going to tell me."

He sighed, "Dad can feel the world spin under him. Like me. You were standing in the sitting room, right?"

"Yes."

"That's on a giant slab. One piece of earth. He can feel the tiniest thing there. He would have felt the baby's heartbeat."

"From a week ago?"

"Oh yes." He chuckled. "He's much better at that than I am. He's tried to train me to notice it, and I can feel people moving near me, or yards away. But, it's not something I'm really sensitive to."

"He told your Uncle."

"And my Mum. Oh, you can believe it. Damn it. Probably Pepper, too. And Papa. And he may have told Lance, who told Jane, who has told baby Arles."

She laughed at his grumbling. "I don't mind if baby Arles knows."

He smiled and looked back at her. "Yeah, he'll find out anyway."

"So, what should we do?"

"Well, they don't think we know yet, so we just will go along with our original plan of keeping it to ourselves until we agree to announce it. I'll give you something that will help with the nausea. If you are already getting sick, it will only get worse without medicine. Don't get hungry. Always have a snack. Keep something in your stomach."

"So, I have something to throw up."

He nodded, "See, we're on the same page."

"Samuel. I'm so ashamed."

He smiled at her and rose her chin up so he could see in her eyes. "Don't be. It's been a hell of a few weeks. Just know, I'm so happy about this. And if I have to be happy enough for the two of us for a while, I can do that."

She relaxed as a tear ran down her cheek. She whispered, "Thank you."

He kissed her lips quickly and stood up. "And medicine! Friday, I need to know if Karen is allergic to anything. Work that up while you're cooking."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'm not allergic to anything." Karen told him and continued to eat her lollipop.

"Everyone is allergic to something in the universe. There's just too many variables." He mumbled as he looked at some bottles in the cabinet. He pulled out one and nodded. "That will work."

"What are you allergic to?"

"Aspirin. I can't have it. Rosemary makes me sneeze."

She grinned. "I think Rosemary makes everyone sneeze."

He looked up at her, "Ask my Uncle Tony about a bee. He tells it like a war story."

She laughed.

The screen read out a list of stuff. Samuel pointed at it. "See that? That's what you shouldn't have. Long list for 'nothing.'" He looked down at the bottle he held. "Damn it. Can't use that."

He looked in the cabinet again and pulled out two different bottles. "Oh! Did you get the grant?"

She smiled, "You asked me about that already."

He looked confused, "I did? Have I forgotten something else?"

"No." She insisted.

He nodded, "Good. That worried me for a minute. Umm… so, grant?"

She explained as he mixed up some medicine for her. "Your Uncle decided to fund it, and then your Dad argued with him and he's funding it. Then Pete got involved. It was insane. Then some wine company got involved, I still don't know how that happened."

Samuel grinned, "Pepper owns that wine company. But, no one knows about that."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She grew up there. It's a beautiful place in Napa. Have you ever been to Napa?"

"No." She smiled.

"We should go there. It's lovely. I'll talk to Pepper."

"Well, you can't drink when you're pregnant."

He grinned. "One glass a day. See, that's from your Doctor."

She took a deep breath. "I need a drink after getting this news."

He turned back to her and smiled, "It's a simple injector."

"Like the ones you are using?"

He nodded, "Yes. It doesn't hurt. But, you need to take it twice a day."

"Like your medicine. We'll just take it at the same time."

"I'm going to go ahead and give you some now. Okay?"

She nodded.

He stood up and sprayed it into the side of her neck.

"Samuel? I might have forgotten it, but I really think I did tell you that I got those grants when you were sick."

He crossed his arms. "Really? When did you tell me?"

"That night you got so sick."

He thought. "When we took a shower on the ship?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "My head was full of medicine. I think I'm fine. Umm… did you explain it?"

"Baby, it might have been when you had just woken up."

"Well, if it was anywhere close to me sleeping, it's normal I forgot."

"How is that dig even going to work now? With my big, pregnant belly?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hire people to dig for you. Indiana Jones didn't dig. I've seen the movies."

"Yes, he did!"

"Nah. He didn't. Just came in at the end. I'll fund this. Tell UCLA to kiss your ass."

She sighed. "That is exactly what your Uncle Tony said. Samuel. That's not what I was aiming for."

"Well, if Dad, Grandfather and Uncle Tony are all funding this, I have to. Besides, I need to talk to Grandfather about our project."

Her eyes lit up. "The stocks. You remember that?"

He grinned. "I've told you about that?"

"Not really."

"How not really?"

She stood up and took his hand. "We need to probably let you rest before we go to Mom and Dad's."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Then I'm going to rest before we go to Mom and Dad's." She told him.

"Okay." He told her. "Damn. We were having a good chat here."

She stood up and took his hand. "Friday, let me know when everything is done."

"Yes, Doctor." She told him as they walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 – Breakfast with the Bennetts

_I just got a review from a reader that told me I had made a mistake in how everyone is addressing Karen's Dad. Yikes! Thank you for letting me know! I'm working through the chapters that mention him now. He is now simply "_ _Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy." I'm sorry for any confusion this might cause. Maybe, we can talk Howie into giving him a promotion. :) I'll have a word with the President and see.  
Thank you, user 'A Nony Mouse', for helping me out with this. I really appreciate it. And thank you for reading! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34 – Breakfast with the Bennetts

Samuel brushed his hair as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He wore a pair of jeans with a t-shirt an oxford shirt. "Oh, you are a handsome guy."

Karen walked into the bathroom behind him and laughed, "Yes, you are."

He turned around to look at her. She was wearing the same dark blue dress, had done her make-up, and braided her hair. They had both returned and slept for a few more hours after their visit to the ship.

"You are lovely."

She hung up his dressing gown that she had worn earlier. "Thank you, Samuel. Arles is up and nearly ready to go. He said something about a bet?"

"Yeah, we need you to come up with a wager. He believes you are simply a human."

She grinned and turned to look at him. "And what do you think?"

"That nothing in my life is ever that simple."

She nodded, "Well. I'll give it some consideration."

"Yeah, give it a think. Something, really good." He told her as he pulled her into his arms. "You might have saved my brother's life last night."

"I think you're just being dramatic."

"I'll tell you what happened later and you decide." He laid his forehead to hers and held her. "Did you sleep well? You looked like you did."

"Did you just watch me sleep?"

He grinned, "I couldn't sleep."

"Too excited?" She smiled.

"Absolutely. You are stunning. Do you know that?"

She smiled at him. "Do I have that glow everyone talks about?"

He leaned back and looked at her. "You do."

She giggled. "I'm warming up to this."

He continued to smile at her. "I'm thrilled about it, but. I want to tell you something right now."

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to be one of those guys who are all….gushy and kissing their wife's stomach throughout the entire pregnancy. Talking to the baby, and of that. I think that's just…."

She laughed, "I've always thought that was so sweet."

He immediately knelt down in front of her and kissed her stomach. "Hello, in there. Your Daddy already loves you so much."

Karen laughed. "Samuel. You are such a goofball!"

He kissed her stomach again. "That's your Mum telling me I'm a goofball. She's such an amazing woman. I can't wait for you to meet her. You're my sweet, little blueberry."

He stood up and smiled at Karen. "So, ready for breakfast?"

She couldn't stop smiling at him. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked.

She pointed at him. "You just said that you wasn't going to be a gushy guy-"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. The last few seconds are all fuzzy to me."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the Bennett's beachfront home. It was clear that Arles had become part of their family while Samuel had been away. He walked in front of Samuel, with his arm around Anne. She was beaming to see him again, "And I know how you love fruit salad, so there is a huge bowl out here."

He kissed the side of her head. "You are brilliant, you are!"

Samuel walked with his hands in his pockets as he looked around the house. Karen had told him it would all be new to him because he had never been there before. He was trying to remember if he had ever been to Florida in his life. He had been to Disneyworld in Georgia several times.

He saw framed photos of Karen, in various ages, as he walked along. He stopped and smiled thinking about the baby he would meet in a few months, and hoped that he was right in thinking it would be a little girl. He had seen a baby in his vision, but it might have been a boy. He would be happy with either one, of course.

It was a lovely, sunshine filled day outside and Anne led them outside to the back porch.

The round, glass table had an umbrella that danced in the wind that came off of the ocean that roared just yards away from them. The view was breathtaking with the snow, white beach.

On the table, there was two kettles, a huge bowl of fruit salad, pancakes, sausages and bacon and of course, a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"John stepped out, but will be back in just a second. He told me to go ahead and have everyone start." She told them as they sat around table, Arles' holding a chair out for Anne. She smiled and thanked him.

"There is tea and coffee. And, help yourself to everything. Please. I don't want to have to carry it in the house." She insisted as she sat back and waved her hands.

Samuel poured a cup of coffee and sat it next to him. "Karen will want coffee, and I'll have tea."

Arles handed him a cup he had already made. "And there you go, dear."

Samuel grinned at him, "Thank you, honey."

Arles rose his glass and they clanged them together and smiled.

Karen laughed at them. "So, Samuel. How are you feeling? Karen told us you were injured."

He smiled warmly. "I'm doing really well, thank you ma'am."

Arles smiled at his brother. "Karen makes sure he doesn't do too much."

"Makes me sleep. Take my medicine. All of that."

Anne laughed. "Sounds like her."

Karen walked out on the porch carrying Samuel's baseball cap full of his things. "Oh, we're eating out here?"

Arles and Samuel stood up. Samuel held a chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat down. He kissed her cheek, and sat beside of her.

Anne spoke, "Samuel was just telling me how you are being an excellent nurse."

Karen laughed. "A demanding one. He's the worst patient."

Arles agreed. "He _is_ a terrible patient. Dad complains about it all of the time."

Karen handed Samuel his cap. "And here you go. Your wallet, phone that Mom charged for you, and your watch."

Samuel grinned and slipped his wallet back in his pocket. "Oh, I feel more complete. Thank you! Oh, I was worried about my watch."

Karen handed Arles the small silver card, "Arles, your photo device."

Arles sipped the photo device in his pocket. "Thank you. Sammy, I have that Navigation Ball back at home."

"I have another one. Keep it." Samuel nodded as he put back on his watch. He pressed a button on the side and it beeped. A voice said, "Activated."

Samuel grinned. "Oh, I love this watch."

Arles pointed at him as he sipped his tea. "Why weren't you wearing your watch?"

Samuel flipped his hat over and sat it on the table. "I have no idea. It would have really saved everyone a lot of trouble, though."

"Yes, it would." Arles grabbed a cookie and pointed. "Karen is still wearing your bracelet."

"Yeah, Tony has one for her that he'll give her at dinner." Samuel said and ran his hand through his hair.

Karen held her hand out. "Then just take this one off."

"No way." He grinned. "Not until you have your own. Besides, I have my watch. I'm good."

She smiled as he brought her hand up and kissed her ring. "And you found your engagement ring."

She giggled. "Yes. It was just where I left it."

Anne smiled as she sipped her coffee. "I love that ring. It's perfect."

Samuel looked at it. "I love the lighthouse. I think you need a different one, though."

Karen smiled. "No. I like this one."

Arles handed Samuel a cookie. "And try this. You went on and on about these before."

Samuel looked suspiciously at the cookie and then back at Arles. "Did you drop that on the ground?"

Arles laughed, "Only once, and I wiped my nose on it. Eat it, man."

Samuel chuckled and ate the cookie.

Anne laughed, "You two are hilarious together. I love it."

Karen sipped her coffee. "Oh, that's perfect. Thank you whoever prepared that for me."

Anne smiled and pointed at Samuel. "He did."

Karen looked back at Samuel, who looked to be in deep thought about something as he chewed the cookie. She put her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

Samuel held up his finger. "Just a sec, Karen."

He continued to look as if he was thinking very hard about something. Then suddenly he turned to Anne. "Where is Henry?"

Anne sipped her coffee. "John is walking him. He'll be right back."

"Legate likes these cookies, too. He was washing up from you making them, when Karen brought back the shopping. She was trying to carry too much."

Karen laughed. "He remembered!"

He looked back at her, "And your middle name is Eleanor. After your grandmother. Just like Legate is named after his grandfather. You bought a magazine with my Mum and Dad on the cover because Anne is following some crazy story the press thinks they know about Mum."

Anne smiled. "Sounds like he's remembered a lot."

Samuel threw out his hands. "Karen! I remember everything! Your Mum went home that afternoon, and I came back!"

Karen held her finger out. "Whoa! Stop!"

"And you told me about the-"

Karen put her hand over Samuel's mouth. "Excuse us, Mom. Apparently, the caffeine has kicked in."

She grabbed Samuel's hand and took him into the house with her. He allowed her to lead him into the small restroom. She turned on the light and closed the door.

He looked around, "And we're in the toilet?"

She pointed at him. "You were about to really embarrass yourself."

He laughed. "Thank you. Yes. We made love without using anything. The current changed and…" He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, I can't wait for us to be able to do that again. You're right. That is amazing!"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "What else do you remember?"

He laughed, "You went to the school, and Soli cut his hand. I healed it and sent him back to Tony, but he came back for the football game. Then we went to New York. Pepper got us tickets to the Lion King and we snogged through most of it."

She laughed. "Yes, we did."

"Oh, hell! And that car!" He grit his teeth, "Oh, that is a sexy car! Is it still at the school?"

"I have no idea."

He held her tightly. "Karen! I remember all of that. Just like it happened yesterday!"

She kissed his lips quickly. "Then what happened?"

He thought. "I wrote in your planner that I needed to ask you to marry me. You said yes, and then…it just was an engagement. I remember getting the ring. And the necklace. Where is the necklace?"

She laughed. "It's upstairs."

"We went to Uncle Tony's that night, and then the concert."

She continued to hold him as he face became serious.

"That's all I remember. We were at the concert. Is that it?"

"No. We came back to the hotel, and that's when everything happened."

"Why don't I remember that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But, Samuel. That's amazing you remember as much as you do! Do you remember me wearing the towel?"

He laughed under his breath. "I remember wearing the tie and you having me run my hands across your body. Oh, can we do that again?"

She giggled. "Yes."

He could barely contain his excitement. He picked her up off the floor and held her tightly. "I remembered!"

She laughed.

He sat her down and looked in her eyes. "Oh, I want to kiss the hell out of you."

She pointed at him. "Do not spoil my make-up."

"Why do you even wear that? I live to spoil your make-up."

She giggled. "I love you so much."

He kissed her lips quickly. "Okay. I need to have a fuzzy moment."

"What-"

He knelt down and kissed her stomach again. "Blueberry! Daddy remembers. He's getting better! Isn't that brilliant?"

Karen covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh, Samuel."

He stood up and shook his head seriously. "Totally not going to be a gushy guy."

"Then what the hell is that?" She insisted.

"What is what?" He grinned.

She laughed as he took her hand and they walked out of the loo together.

Karen's father had returned and Henry barked at them both.

Karen laughed, "Hi, there Henry."

Henry smelled of Samuel's leg, became extremely excited, and began to race around the house at top speed.

Karen shook her head. "He's happy you're back, too."

"Nutter." Samuel grinned.

They arrived back outside on the porch.

Arles and the Lieutenant both stood up when they rejoined them. Karen and her father embraced one another.

Arles smiled, "Sir, may I introduce my brother, Doctor Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith."

Samuel looked at Arles, "Do you have to do the entire thing?"

Arles pointed at him, "Be grateful I'm saving the title for later. And this is Karen's father, Lieutenant John Bennett. Is that right? Did I do that right?"

The Lieutenant laughed and shook Samuel's hand. "It was great, Arles. Thank you. Please, sit down."

Samuel held the chair out for Karen again, and sat beside of her. Arles was already tucking into a bowl of fruit salad on the other side of Samuel.

The Lieutenant propped his arm up on the back of Anne's chair. "It is absolutely, my pleasure to meet you finally. Words will never express my gratitude for what you have done."

Karen smiled, "Oh, Daddy."

Samuel felt Karen put her hand on his thigh. He smiled, "It was what needed to be done. I wish I could…remember it-"

"Some things are better forgotten." He leaned up on the table. "I've met your father, Lewis, Grandfather and I have to tell you, I'm extremely impressed."

Samuel looked back at Arles, "Notice he didn't mention you?"

Arles was unconcerned as he ate the fruit salad, "He's getting to me."

Karen rolled her eyes and laughed.

The Lieutenant smiled, "And your brother, certainly. Your Dad has explained to me how there are now, two of you, Arles, and your sister."

Samuel looked surprised. "Yes, sir. Wow. Did he?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Everything is classified. But, I have given something a great deal of thought that I would like you to consider."

"Sir?"

"There are now two: Samuel Smiths, and Arles Smiths. You are planning on marrying my daughter, and he is your brother, what if you both became Bennett?"

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Well, that's your family's name." Arles said.

"And you are both about to be part of my family with this marriage. It would be my honor for both of you men to call yourselves that. Your father and I have discussed it and he told me that Smith wasn't even his name. He would leave it up to you. But, I believe would help with explanations if you had a different name. Make you all a bit safer."

Samuel looked back at Arles. "What do you think? Arles Bennett?"

Arles grinned, "Doctor Samuel Alistair Peter Bennett?"

"We don't have to the whole thing!" Samuel laughed.

Karen smiled, "I really like it. Samuel Bennett. It rather has a nice sound to it."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Wow. A new name. That's rather, brilliant! Why didn't we think of that?"

Arles sipped his tea, "I believe we were too close to the problem."

"Wonderful!" The Lieutenant stated and poured himself some tea. "And it would seem that is settled. So, I'll say that it is very nice to finally meet you, Doctor Samuel Bennett."

Samuel smiled proudly and shook the Lieutenant's hand again. "It is my pleasure."

XXXXX


	35. Chapter 35 - Beachfront Conversations

_Because one of my awesome readers are recovering from being sick today...you all get another chapter! What!? Feel better!_

XXXXX

Chapter 35 - Beachfront Conversations

They had a lovely breakfast and continued to sit under the shade of the umbrella outside. Samuel felt completely at ease with Karen's family. They laughed and spoke like they had known one another forever. He was sure that holding Karen's hand, and the feeling of comfort that continued to flow into him from her, was helping more than he would admit. His brother sitting next to him was also very encouraging.

Henry began to bark and ran back through the house.

Anne smiled. "And that's his, 'Someone is at the door' bark."

The Lieutenant stood up. "I'll go see who it is. Excuse me."

Arles started to gather the dishes. "I'll get this sorted for you, Anne."

Anne sipped her coffee and smiled. "You are a gem. Thank you, Arles."

Samuel started to help.

Arles pointed at Samuel, "Stay. You're still recovering."

Samuel groaned and sat back. "Fine."

Arles pointed at Karen, "And you're visiting with your parents. Stay."

She playfully barked at him, causing him to smile as he walked into the house carrying an armload of dishes.

The Lieutenant walked out on the back porch with a dark haired young lady on his arm. She was wearing a sweat shirt and a short pair of shorts.

"Kelly!" Karen laughed and rushed to greet her friend. They hugged and giggled.

Samuel looked back at the Lieutenant who explained softly, "Softball friend."

Samuel nodded and stood up, "Hi. I'm Samuel."

Kelly shook his hand. "Hi, Samuel. I'm Kelly."

Anne smiled, "Sit down, Kelly. We have coffee."

Samuel held the chairs out for the ladies. "I'll pop in the house and get you a cup. Excuse me."

The Lieutenant looked back at Anne and rose his eyebrows. "I love these boys. I'm going to have them train my guys on manners."

Anne laughed behind her coffee.

Kelly sat next to Karen. "So. Your Mom told me you had gone out of town. Some, family emergency? Is everything alright?"

Karen smiled. "Everything is fine. Yes."

"And everyone is buzzing about a guy?"

Karen sipped her tea. "Really?"

Samuel returned to the table. "May I pour you some coffee? Tea?"

Kelly held out her hand for the cup. "Oh, I can do that. Thank you."

He handed it to her and sat down.

The Lieutenant pat Anne's lap. "I need to go make some phone calls. You alright?"

She smiled, "I'm going to go sort out the kitchen."

The Lieutenant pat Samuel's shoulder. "See me before you leave, son."

He shook his hand. "Yes, sir."

The Lieutenant and Anne both left.

Kelly and Karen continued with their bubbly conversation. Samuel grinned at their excitement. He was reminded of Genie.

"So, who is this guy?"

Karen took Samuel's hand. "Samuel. That's who."

Kelly looked confused, "Hang on. It's him? What about the other guy that was here-"

Arles walked out on the porch. "Hey, Sammy. Did you want anymore-"

Kelly pointed, "Him! I thought that was him."

Karen laughed. "No. That's Samuel's brother."

"I've been doing the washing up." Arles wiped his hands on his jeans and smiled. "Hi, Kelly. It's nice to see you again." He shook her hand.

Samuel pointed up at his brother. "This is Arles. He was staying with Karen while I was away."

"Arles?" She smiled. "What an odd name."

Arles rose his eyebrows and smiled, "I get that a lot."

Samuel looked up at his brother and mouthed, "No."

Arles shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Kelly sipped her coffee, "Oh, that's good. I wanted to know if you would please come pitch tomorrow. Oh, please!"

Karen shook her head. "You're crazy. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Samuel asked her.

Karen looked back at him and sighed, "Well, blueberries for one…."

He laughed, "It is completely fine."

Arles sat down. "What? Blueberries?"

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "It's…never mind."

Karen sighed, "Besides, it's a championship game-"

"No, it's not." Kelly insisted. "It's a rematch of a championship game."

Karen laughed under her breath. "That's much worse!"

"It's not on the books and they are bringing in a ringer, too. Come on, please! The entire base is coming down to see it. Imagine if you pitch! It would be a shut out! Oh, come on. PLEASE."

Karen laughed. "Oh wow."

Samuel crossed his arms and smiled. "Is she really that good?"

Karen blushed as Kelly threw her hands up, "Hell yeah, she is! This lady, lead our team to a state championship every year she played."

Samuel smiled, "She hadn't told me that."

"I was trying to impress you with my good looks instead." Karen teased.

"Well, that worked. Clearly." Samuel insisted.

Karen smiled, "Oh, Kelly. Let me think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." Kelly told her. "Just, let me know, one way or the other by tomorrow morning. I have to turn in the players' names before the game. It's at 2:00 tomorrow."

Karen rose her eyebrow at Samuel, who was positivity beaming at her.

XXXXXX

Arles stood next to Samuel on the snow white beach, barefoot. Both of them were looking at the sky. The clouds covered the sun and made the colors of the rays reflect as if it was the sunset, even though it was the middle of the day.

A large sand dune stood behind them and prevented them from being seen from anyone in Karen's home. That was helpful, since Arles was presently smoking a joint.

Samuel, wearing his Yankee's ball cap, looked back his brother and laughed under his breath. "What would her Dad say to see you smoking that shit?"

Arles grinned. "He's never noticed before. I've been out here a few times."

Samuel laughed.

"It's been a long, few weeks."

Samuel shook his head and held his hand out. "Give me some of that."

Arles watched Samuel inhale deeply, and close his eyes. "Oh, I need to get some more for us."

"Nah, man. I've already made friends with that art teacher. We're good."

Samuel grinned and handed his brother back the joint. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. "This feels like home."

Arles nodded as he took a hit off the joint. "Yeah. How many hours have we stood, watching waves, and sorting out the problems of _our universe_?"

"The ramblings of a stoned mind." Samuel grinned.

"And that's before we smoked. It might have helped."

"I shouldn't smoke. Karen doesn't like it at all."

"And I still maintain that you shouldn't let a woman run your life. Are you sure about this engagement?"

Samuel looked surprised at his brother. "I am. Why?"

Arles handed Sam the joint.

"Her idea, or yours?"

"Mine." Samuel smiled. "I'm surprised you're asking me this."

"I'm your brother. It's my job. Well, don't get me wrong, I love Karen. She's like….the bossy sister I probably need."

"Bossy sister." Samuel laughed. "Genie isn't bossy enough?"

"Maybe, I'm just a bad enough case that I need two bossy sisters."

Samuel coughed.

"She's gotten into my damn head. This woman of yours is not only running your life, but mine, too."

Samuel laughed, "Running your life?"

"Damn it, Sammy. I'm serious. I'm with those girls last night, and that's all I could think about. They were trying to find a way to hurt me."

Samuel nodded and blew rings of smoke. "They might have been."

"Don't I know it?" Arles took the joint back and inhaled deeply. "Thinking of your girl, while I'm with another one."

Samuel looked back at his brother. "Thinking of her-"

"Not like that." Arles insisted quickly. "But, still-"

Samuel grinned, "Thinking of my girl when you have a stiff one."

Arles groaned.

Samuel teased. "Totally, consuming your mind-"

Arles looked back at Samuel, through is eyebrows, and flipped him off.

Samuel laughed and took back the joint.

Arles watched him. "Are you really alright?"

Samuel nodded, "Yeah. I just, don't have a lot of energy. I get tired quickly. Dad says it's because they keep me flat on my back for so long. I need to build back up my endurance."

"Do you remember any of it?"

Samuel blew smoke rings, and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, that's probably best."

"I don't know. Dad believes all of my memories will return, even those. I'm so glad I _finally_ remember at least up until I was taken. That is so strange. Two weeks of my life is just….gone."

Arles nodded. "And you're okay?"

"There are certain things that don't work."

"Like?"

Samuel looked back at his brother and handed him the joint. "You've had medical training. You can probably guess."

"Damn." Arles shook his head. "And Karen knows?"

"She's being….so great about it. Very encouraging. And Dad believes it will….start working, again."

"Well, the electricity would have damaged all of that. It's tissue, too."

"Bruised the hell up. Well, it was. Karen told me it looked better this morning."

"They hit you?"

"I have no idea. I believe it's from the electricity. Dad would know, but I really don't want to ask him."

Arles shook his head. "Pisses me off someone would do that to you. That makes me want to go help Papa with everything."

"What is going on with that?"

Arles put the joint out and slipped it in his pocket. "Poltious has taken Papa to look over something with Luce. They believe the woman, who had put the price out for Soli, is a Queen wanting him to lead her army she's building of Vesuos. She claims that she's Soli's mother. Lartius has sent a delegation there to have a chat with her about it."

Samuel considered this new information. "An army of Vesuos?"

"Terrifying thought, huh?" Arles asked him as he started to smoke another joint.

Samuel crossed his arms. "Damn. That could be really terrible. This didn't happen before, did it?"

Arles blew smoke and coughed through a groan, "Nope! But, Dad says it not our fault at all. It is something that might still be, brewing, in our time and we've managed to find it early. There are a million explanations."

Samuel sighed. "They are going to come back."

Arles nodded. "They are. And they will be looking for you, or the actual Soli."

"Shit." Samuel said under his breath.

"And how about that? Before we had this talk, the only problem you had was with your man sausage."

Samuel laughed and shook his head. "And Arles is properly stoned. Your mouth does run off with you when you're like this."

Arles handed Samuel the joint, "I should remain in this state of mind."

"No. Imagine what you would tell my bossy woman." Samuel laughed.

"You're right. Need to avoid her with this." He nodded and looked back at the ocean. "Why don't you take medicine for that-"

Samuel shook his head. "No. It's still, well. It's not ready for any of that."

"Take care of the little man-"

"Little?!"

"It could save your life one day. That's what Papa says."

Samuel laughed and shook his head. "I really don't want to know why Papa says that."

Arles pat his brother's shoulder as he took another long drag off the joint. "Everything will return to a new normal. What with you and this, bossy woman."

"Oh, would you stop? She's not bossy."

"She is with me. She's killing my love life."

"She is trying to help you-"

"I don't need help."

"Do you want me to talk to her about it-"

Arles pointed at him, "No! In my experience, that only makes bossy people more determined. She's already insisted that she's going to take me to a club to point me in another direction."

"Dating my girl." Samuel shook his head in disapproval.

"Taking one for the team to keep the peace." Arles bracelet beeped. He looked down at it. "Proximity Alert, dear brother. And now would be an excellent time to take one, really long drag off that. Karen is on her way out here."

Samuel glanced back to see Karen closing the door to the beach house and walking towards them. He quickly took a long drag and handed it back to his brother.

Arles put it in his mouth and grinned, "I'll see you at Grand's."

He popped away.

Samuel continued to hold his breath as he felt someone walk up behind him. He exhaled and felt himself relax. Karen put her hand on his back. He turned to see her beautiful smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

He cleared his throat to keep from coughing and nodded.

She took his hand in hers. "We'll walk a bit, but I tell me when you need a break. Alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, Karen."

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "And you smell like you are rather relaxed."

He closed his eyes tightly, "Busted."

"Samuel. I don't mind you smoking. I really don't."

"You say with that look of disapproval on your face."

She rolled her eyes. "Just, not around the blueberry."

He smiled and caressed her face as her hair blew in the wind. "Never around the blueberry."

She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her. The sudden explosion of energy seemed to move from her lips to his. He grinned as he looked in her eyes. "The best feeling in the world."

She smiled, "Second best. You'll be well enough for the absolute best soon."

He laughed as took her sandals from her and held them with his trainers. She took his hand they began to walk on the beach.

"Dad really likes you, Doctor Bennett."

"I really like him. He's, nothing that I expected. I thought he would be…."

"All military?" She smiled. "Dad is never like that. Well, that I've ever seen. But, I realize I'm not one of his sailors."

"Him and Anne are so…..loving."

"Everyone always thought it was so odd for them to live apart for so many years. But, Mom wanted to make sure I always attended the same school, had the same friends, grow up next to the ocean. It was important to them."

"So, you always lived here?"

"Dad would have us, or me, go to see him whenever he could. And he came here several times. It worked out. When he was here, he was really here. You know?"

He kissed her hand and smiled, "I understand that."

"What about you? Living on an island, what was your school like?"

"My school was me, Arles, Genie, and Tony sitting around a table in the library of the house. Mum or Dad, sometimes Uncle Tony or Grandfather, would educate us. When we got older, Genie took it over."

"Headmistress from the beginning, huh?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "She taught us both how to read, do maths. All of that. She's six years older than me."

"That's hard to imagine. She seems just our age."

"Genie is great. Absolutely, without question, my favorite sister."

"Well, you can't even say that because now you have two."

He nodded, "Well, that's true. Two Genies. The world can always use another Genie."

She stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

She led him away from the surf and sat in the dry sand. "You need to rest."

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside of her. "Alright."

She watched the ocean and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned back on his arms and crossed his legs.

"And you can tell me what it is that's on your mind." Samuel told her.

She smiled. "How do you know?"

He kissed the side of her head, holding his lips there for a bit. "I always know. What are you thinking?"

She sighed. "A lot actually."

"Alright, first thing."

"I have lied to my Mom about something. And it's eating at me."

"You? What?"

"I told her that we were dating, before you came back from Caihiri."

"Well, we were."

"But, I told her that I had known you a while. I didn't want her to know that it was really days. Hours."

"She doesn't believe in love at first sight?" He teased.

"Samuel." She turned to face him. "Is it wrong to feel badly about that? She just talked to me about how she feels it rather soon for us to be engaged. But if I was happy, she didn't want to say anything to discourage us. And don't misunderstand me. She completely loves you."

He nodded. "Did you tell her about the blueberry?"

"No way." Karen told him as she looked back at the ocean and sighed. "I believe she will think that's the reason you asked me to marry you. And I don't want anyone to think that."

"I understand. Well, the blueberry doesn't have a way we can postpone that. But, we can postpone the engagement if you want."

She closed her eyes as if the idea was painful for her. "I just…had a different idea of what life would look like if I ever did this."

He nodded. "I never really had thought about it."

She looked back at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. I thought I would probably end up, living with Arles, working at a hospital on another planet. That was the plan."

She watched as he gathered a fist full of sand and slowly let it pour back to the beach. He grinned and seemed to relax.

"Samuel, I need to know something. But, I don't know how to ask you without it sounding….oh, I don't even know."

He rubbed his hands together and looked back at her. "Just ask me. There shouldn't be any secrets between us."

"Have you ever been engaged before?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

"That other girl that hurt you so…"

He took a deep breath and looked back at the sea. "Denise. That was her name. And. Well, it wasn't her fault."

"What happened?"

He leaned back on his arms. "That's a fair question. You should know. Hmmm. Denise and I met, through mutual friends. Well, no. That's not really true. I was at a…thing." He sighed and sat back up. "Okay. Well, let me just start at the beginning. I had dated some girls. But, never anyone longer than….maybe two dates."

"So, like Arles?"

"No." He insisted. "Not like that. I would meet someone, and there always seemed to be something I needed a plus one for. So, they would go with me. It was all innocent."

She nodded. "Okay. Makes sense."

"I went away, helping Lenox on his colony. I was there for a while. When I returned, Uncle Tony wanted me to come to some party he was having. In New York. She was there, and someone introduced us. She asked me out and we probably went to do something….umm….twice a week?"

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"She worked at this….place. Some, firm. It took a lot of her time. But, she really loved the attention that came with dating me. It helped her career, and put her in places she wanted."

"Baby, she was using you."

He nodded. "Well, that's a two way street. But, you're not wrong, and I knew it. I told Arles I felt she was really dating the rags, rather than me. Oh, she loved talking to the press about me and my family. We had to be so careful what we said around her. I had decided I needed to end it. She wasn't someone I could see myself with."

"Was she friendly?"

"Not, really." Samuel thought.

"You were together for how long?"

"Oh, it was months. I don't remember how many exactly. Seven? Genie could tell you."

"Why?"

"Several reasons. You say that she was using me, but I was really using her, too. It just wasn't as oblivious. One of which, it really pissed off my Dad. Oh, we fought so much. Seems like the worse we would argue, the more time I would spend with her. That drove him completely mental. She told the press all about us not being able to get along, and that just cheesed Dad off worse. But, it had also become a relationship of convenience. I needed someone as a plus one to things, and she loved to go. Genie told me I was mental, but she was always busy. And it just looks, sad, to always go someplace with your sister. I didn't know she was dating Legate at the time."

"And you made love with her?"

"No, I had sex with her. Completely different."

"To further piss off your Dad?"

He looked back at her, "If I'm honest, that part was for me. Not even really for her."

She smiled. "Just you admitting that, makes me believe that you would never lie to me."

He grinned. "I wouldn't. The truth is easier to remember."

"And she ended it."

"We had gone to a thing at the White House. Uncle Howie was being honored for something. I really don't know what. We left, went to get in the car, and the press distracted me. She got into the car and it left. I thought it was odd, but I just took another car back to the hotel we were at. She never showed up."

"Someone took her?"

He nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah. They had her for two days. They wanted me to pay a ransom, which I did, to release her. Dad advised me not to because it would only promote more people to do that, and I think he was probably right. She came back, told me I could have that life, and I never saw her again."

"Wow." Karen looked back at the sea.

"If she hadn't been with me that would have never happened to her. They didn't hurt her, but it was frightening. I understand why she ended it. She told me that no one would ever want to….well. Never mind what she said."

"If she hadn't been a….you know. I'm not going to get into this."

He grinned. "Insulting my old girlfriend."

"She's just. Wow. How could you be with someone like that?"

He rose his hands, "I question that myself. Especially, now that I look back at it. The sex wasn't even that good."

She laughed and shook her head. "I can't even believe you would admit that."

Samuel moved to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat between his legs. She laid her cheek to his.

"That's what I needed, Samuel." She whispered.

He moved her hair to her other shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I dated the worst so that I could see the best when I met you."

She laughed under her breath. "Gosh. The polar opposite of me."

He kissed her cheek and held her tighter. "I'm not the kind of guy that falls in love with every girl I see. I'm glad you asked me this. It is something you needed to know."

"Thank you for not being…weird about it. I wanted to ask, but was worried how you would react."

"Never worry about that. You deserve the truth. There's no secrets between us."

She smiled and held his arms. "So, you remember that crazy first week we met?"

"I remember you bought me a drink. No one had ever done that for me. And ate most of my chips. I loved that you wasn't shy. And then you asked my name. No one had ever done that. It was….so normal. That's all I want. A normal relationship."

"I don't know if any relationship is actually 'normal'."

"That's what Genie tells me. But, what I mean is, I want someone who will love me for me, and not for who they think I am."

She giggled. "Doctor Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith Bennett."

"Oh, good grief." He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm dropping Tyler-Smith. No more Samuel Smith."

She laughed. "Alistair. I've never heard anyone called that."

"Sounds like a magician." He grumbled.

She giggled as he held her. Then, she became serious. "I only dated that one guy before you. I was always so focused on school, and softball, it left little time for anything else."

He kissed her cheek and asked her quietly, "Was he better than my horror story?"

"He was amazing. Tyler, was his name. Ironic enough. Tyler Kettler. He was a grade ahead of me in school. He joined the Navy, came back to this base, and within a year he was shipped out."

"What did you like to do together?"

"We would run, here on the beach together. He loved that. He told me he always wanted to live where he could hear the sea."

"We've never ran together. Have we?"

She smiled, "No."

"Would that be alright for us to do?"

"Sure. I would like that."

Samuel looked back at the ocean. "Where would you like to live?"

"I love the sea. The sound of it. I sat and just listened to it when you were gone. For hours. It was so comforting."

"Okay. We'll get a home by the ocean. Whatever you like. I actually have a flat on the island where my Mum and Dad live."

"No. You need to teach in New York. Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you, and our blueberry."

She giggled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek and neck.

"We could go back to our original plan and I'll ask you in five months."

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to do that. And the thing is, I don't know what I want. I'm so….sad…..and there's really no reason to be at all."

"Maybe you're just used to being sad. You haven't realized that I'm home yet."

She turned to look at his face. "Maybe, that's it."

He smiled and twisted his ball cap around backwards, "Let me try to convince you."

He rubbed his nose to hers and their lips met. The electrical sensation sent butterflies into Samuel's stomach. The longer that they kissed, the stronger the current between them became.

She brought her fingertips up and played with hair on the back of his head. It sent shockwaves through his body.

"Samuel."

He kissed the end of her nose.

"Are those things that took you going to come back?"

He laid his forehead to hers. "I think they will."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, for starters, we're going to let me get better. And then I'm going to train, maybe give you some training."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "And the blueberry?"

He smiled like a loon. "I love our blueberry. So, much I can't even describe it."

"Enough for both of us?" She asked. "Samuel, I feel like the worst person in the world."

"You're not. This is normal. I promise you it is."

She sighed and nodded her head.

He held her tightly in his arms. "I love you, Karen. So much. Uncle Tony told me, years ago that true love finds you when you are a mess. Never when you are at your best. If that person can stick with you through that, they will be there through the best, too."

She smiled. "That is so sweet. Tony told you that?"

"All of this has just been so hard, Karen. I'm so thankful you have been right there by my side to help me get well. And, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And we're going to get through all of this together. Alright?"

She leaned over and kissed his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36 – Dinner at the Tyler's

_I imagine you all got notifications that I had updated the soap opera saga of our favorite Time Lord. And I'm sorry that you were all disappointed to find that it was a correction I had made and it was just old stuff._  
 _BUT! Dry your eyes! Here's a new chapter! Just because of that! Thanks for reading!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36 – Dinner at the Tylers

The Doctor stood leaning against the cabinet inside of the kitchen of the Tyler family mansion. He had his fingers in a half eaten jar of jam. He was dressed casually in his jeans and a grey oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"So, Jackie. You're not cooking?" He asked as he ate the jam off his fingers.

Jackie Tyler stood at the cooker with her back turned to him. "I've ordered take away that they are bringing later. I'm just finishing these fish sticks for the children before they start eating each other."

The Doctor grinned, "I don't think they are going feral-"

His words were interrupted as little Genie, young Tony and Soli all ran through the kitchen, yelling playfully at one another.

The Doctor rose his eyebrows, "Maybe they already were feral."

The adult Arles and Samuel stepped into the kitchen from the outside garden.

Arles asked, "Feral children?"

"I hope no one bites." Samuel insisted.

"I might need a shot." Arles said as he walked over and kissed Jackie on the cheek.

Jackie smiled, "Hello, sweetheart. Get yourself something to eat."

Arles grabbed a fish stick and tossed it in his mouth. "Awe! Hot fish stick!"

Samuel laughed, "Let them cool off-"

"Nah. They taste better this way." He said as he took a few more and laid them on the counter. "Awe! Hot!"

Samuel grinned.

The Doctor laughed and mumbled, "Just like Lewis."

Jackie smiled as Samuel kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Sunshine." Jackie said.

"Hello, Grand. Did you find your toaster?"

The Doctor grunted and shook his head quickly.

Samuel looked back at his Dad. "Well, I'm sure it will turn up."

Arles laughed.

Jackie put some more of the fish sticks on a platter. "I have a very good idea where it is. Don't you, John?"

"I have no idea." The Doctor said as he continued to eat the jam off his fingers.

Samuel looked at his Dad and mouthed, "Yeah, right."

The Doctor smiled, "How was breakfast with the Bennetts? Karen said it went well."

Samuel walked over to the pantry and pulled out another jar of jam. He tossed one to Arles and opened one for himself. "Well, we're now Bennetts, too. Are you really alright with that?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was a hell of an idea. And these humans really feel like their family name is important. So, it's quite an honor."

Arles tossed the lid off of the jam into the rubbish bin across the room and sat at the bar. He started to eat it off his fingers. "I rather like it. Arles Bennett. I would like middle name. If we're changing paperwork, I might cook up one."

Samuel, still wearing his ball cap backwards, shook his head as he ate his jam off his fingers standing next to his Dad. "Nope! That's not how it works. You have to have it picked for you. The most terrible, heinous name ever."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "You hate your name that much?"

Samuel rolled his eyes, "Could it be any longer? Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith? Really, Dad? How many people did you owe money when I was born?"

The Doctor laughed and shook his head, "Shit."

Karen walked into the kitchen. "Oh, you guys came inside."

Samuel looked up at her and smiled. She walked over and kissed him quickly on the lips. He whispered, "Find the loo, alright?"

She smiled, "Yes."

Jackie smiled at her. "There are three feral children running about, so watch yourself and don't get ran over."

The Doctor grinned, "Yeah, Soli hasn't even started zooming yet."

Samuel laughed under his breath, "Do you want something, Karen?"

Jackie nodded, "Yes, make yourself at home, Karen. Please get yourself whatever you like."

She sat at the bar beside of Arles. "Thank you. I'm about to pop from breakfast with Mom and Dad."

The Doctor grinned, "I'm glad it went well."

Karen smiled, "It did. He asked me to let you know he'll call you tomorrow with his decision."

The Doctor nodded his head. "It's a big decision. I'm glad I don't have to make it."

Samuel asked, "What is it?"

"He has to pick Navy or Torchwood. He can't do both."

Samuel teased, "How about your decision with that, Dad?"

"Your Grandfather thinks he's going to rope me back in. I'm determined to let these people sort themselves out, themselves."

Arles laughed. "Right. $1,000 he's doing something Torchwood-ish in the next 48 hours."

Jackie laughed without looking back at them. "You lot bet on everything."

Samuel pointed, "I'll take that. He seems determined."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Samuel has the upper hand. Karen, you want in on that?"

"No, thank you." Karen noticed they were all eating jam from jars on their fingers. "What are you guys eating?"

Jackie heard her question and turned to look at them. "Are you kidding me, John?"

He shook his head. "What?"

"You've given them brain damage like you have! Completely, barking mad! The lot of you!"

"Eating jam doesn't give one brain damage-"

"No one eats it like that! All three of you are just….disgusting! Ugh!" She took the plate of fish sticks into the other room with a look of disapproval on her face.

The Doctor grinned, "Does she ever not fuss about me eating jam from the jar like this?"

Samuel grinned, "Why do you think we started doing it?"

The Doctor laughed. "My boys. Brilliant. So, Karen. We're talking about names."

"Why?" She asked with a look of shock on her face.

Samuel grinned and pointed at Arles. "For Arles! He's going to change his last name and wants to have a middle name. I told him he couldn't pick it."

Karen giggled. "So, we get to pick it?"

"And it has to be terrible." The Doctor insisted and continued to eat the jam. "Lewis agrees. He's giving me some options now. Oh, that one really bad."

Arles groaned, "This is going to become a thing. I can already tell."

Samuel laughed. "Oh, I have to think of something really good. Karen, what's a terrible name for a guy?"

Karen grinned. "I'd like to know where you got your name, Samuel."

The Doctor pointed at his son. "Samuel was after a Quauthin that died protecting him and Rose when she was pregnant. Although, I found out later that Sam was short for Samson instead of Samuel."

"Samson." Samuel tasted in his mouth. "That would have been worse."

The Doctor smiled at his son's complaining, "Alistair is after a friend of mine from long ago, and Peter is his grandfather."

"Alistair." Samuel chuckled. "He wasn't even called that."

"Well, Rose wouldn't let me call you 'Brigadier'."

Samuel pointed at this Dad, "You're right. That's worse. Remind me to thank Mum."

Rose walked into the kitchen. "And this is where you lot are."

Arles smiled, "Having jam."

"To get Grand wound up." Rose smiled.

Samuel smiled. "And it's working."

The Doctor grinned, "It's the small things in life that are the most enjoyable."

Rose smiled and kissed the Doctor quickly on the lips. "And you taste sweet."

"I am sweet. That's why." He smiled.

Rose crossed her arms and leaned against the other side of the bar. "What are you lot in here talking about?" She reached over, grabbed Karen's hand, and smiled. "Hi, Karen."

Arles continued to eat his jam. "Mum. Please help me with this. I need a middle name and I know you won't let them name me something terrible."

Samuel quickly added, "And thank you for not letting Dad call me 'Brigadier'."

Rose grinned. "Alright. Well, ummm. What do you have in mind?"

Samuel shook his head. "No! No, no! He can't pick or even suggest anything. You and Dad have to sort this out with Papa. I didn't get to pick and it has to be terrible."

Rose laughed, "Is he serious?"

The Doctor nodded, "I believe he is."

Rose looked back at Karen. "Do you see this mad family of ours?"

Karen giggled. "Seems normal to me."

Samuel smiled proudly at her. "Mon Coeur."

The Doctor looked back at his son and grinned.

Rose rubbed her chin, "How about your name, Doctor-"

"Dangerous conversation-"

"No." She groaned. "We could name him after you."

He made a face. "I don't think that works."

Karen smiled, "What is his name?"

"Very dangerous conversation." He insisted as he went back to eating his jam.

Rose giggled at his complaining. "He's Johnathon Alexander Storm Smith."

"Storm?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"That was her!" The Doctor insisted. "She thought that would be a good idea."

Karen looked at Arles, "Are you sure you want to put her in charge of this?"

Arles nodded. "You make a good point, Karen."

Little Genie ran into the kitchen. "Daddy!"

The Doctor knelt down. "What's wrong?"

Genie was very unhappy. "Tony is being-"

"Stop. Are we tattling? Is that it?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Daddy. He is being unreasonable!"

Samuel grinned. "And some things never change."

Arles nodded. "Seriously."

Rose knelt behind of little Genie and put her hands on her shoulders. "Play with Soli. Let Tony realize what he is doing will not win him any friends."

Little Genie ran out of the room.

The Doctor stood back up and continued to eat his jam. "Nicely done, Mum."

Rose smiled, "Well, thank you. Where is Tony?"

"Stark is outside." Samuel told her.

"No, the red bearded, swearing, brother of mine?" Rose asked.

The Doctor continued to eat his jam. "On the ship. He says he's doing something to Stark's ship. I'll go up and get him before dinner."

Samuel groaned and sat the jam on the counter. "What was I thinking eating that? Ugh."

"Sick?" The Doctor asked.

Samuel shook his head and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "Nah. It's just… too sweet and I'm already full."

"Is it time for your medicine?" Karen asked.

He nodded. "Almost."

"Go on and take it." The Doctor told him. "And drink some water."

Samuel took two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed one to Karen. He leaned against the cabinet and sipped it slowly. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Tony Stark and Pete walked into the kitchen from the outside garden. Lance, carrying baby Arles, walked in behind them with Arcite and Exton.

Tony held his hands out. "This is where everyone is!"

"Eating jam." Rose smiled and walked to Lance to take baby Arles in her arms.

Pete grinned. "All of you are eating jam? Jacks will not be happy."

Karen laughed, "She wasn't."

The Doctor grinned. "She'll be right back. Grab one and we'll really get her wound up."

Pete chuckled. "I have to live with this woman."

"You have a comfortable couch." Arles teased.

"And a guest room, Pete." The Doctor grinned.

Tony laughed, "Hell, I don't have to live with her." He reached in the pantry and pulled out a jar. "Soli! Are you close?"

Soli suddenly appeared in front of Tony with a huge smile on his face. Tony jumped and put his hand on Soli's shoulder to steady himself. "Damn it! Ugh! Son. You scared the shit out of me."

Soli looked concerned, "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's alright. Just….John, I'm grateful for the new ticker."

The Doctor grinned, "He's giving it a good work out. Soli, when you zoom around, appear next to someone instead of in front of them. It keeps them from being able to strike you if they want to fight. Or a frightened reaction."

Tony pointed at the Doctor, "And he makes a great point."

Soli climbed on the cabinet next to where the Doctor stood. "Yes, Primus."

Tony gave them all a jar of jam and instructed them to eat it, or at least look like they were eating it off their fingers.

Arles laughed. "Oh, that's really going to cheese Grand off."

Samuel moved to stand behind Karen, wrapping his arms around her as she sat on the stool.

She asked him quietly, "Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

The adult Genie and Legate came into the kitchen. Genie looked absolutely beautiful in her dress that flowed with her. She turned and smiled at Legate, "They are in here. Daddy. Legate said you needed to speak to me?"

The Doctor rose his eyebrows as he remembered. "Yes! Genie. The island home near Hawaii…."

"Yes? Gosh, I forgot that's even there."

"Well, we have a…" He looked at Soli. "Ummm…."

Lance took over explanations. "We have security concerns with the school being located in New York at the Stark Mansion."

Legate nodded his head. "Oh, that does make sense."

Genie shook her head. "Hang on. Stop talking in one another's heads and speak out loud, please."

Tony tossed Legate a jar of jam. "Right, Genie. Sorry."

Samuel leaned against the wall next to Karen. She stood up and insisted he sit down. He sipped the water he had given her. She rubbed his back and put her hand on his neck. Her touch made him feel better.

The Doctor pointed at him. "Medicine, Samuel."

Samuel took the injector out of his pocket and sprayed it into his neck.

Genie walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Samuel-"

"I'm fine." He told her and took a slow breath. "So, the island…."

Lance continued to explain. "The island home has a dome, no one knows where it is, and it's not even on a map. That's the reason John picked it when he originally built the house. Anyone from space, or even a passing ship, sees it as more water."

"But, Dad." Genie held out her hand. "I have students showing up to move in tomorrow! Do you seriously want to change this now?"

Arles continued to eat the jam. "It's better to change it now, than after you have students underfoot. We could copy the school there, and get rid of the house for now."

Pete rose his eyebrows. "So, you'd just use the school in New York as a decoy?"

"Yep." The Doctor popped. "And then, pop all of the students to the island. They will be safe there with only one Quauhtin."

Legate nodded. "Or none. I mean, really. The only place safer on the surface is the island you live on now."

"Precisely." Lance agreed as he ate the jam off his fingers. "This is actually good, John."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "So, just so I'm clear. Everyone is to think the school in New York is the school, when it's really on this island in Hawaii?"

"Yes." The Doctor agreed.

"I can't do that!" Genie shook her head. "These parents believe their children are in New York."

"Would it be better for them to know the security concerns that New York presents?" Samuel asked. "You wouldn't have one kid there."

Genie looked back at her Dad. "You believe they are coming back."

The Doctor nodded. "I do. And if you have this many children in your care, Genie-"

She covered her mouth. "Oh my God. Do it. Yes. School on the island. I'm fully behind it."

Samuel cleared his throat and sat back. "Hang on. Does it have to be this island? The builders of that home know that location. It's not really secure."

Lance nodded. "That's true."

"What do you have in mind?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, the difference in time was always a problem. I know that's why you moved to the other island in the Atlantic. What if we could copy these structures to another island, in the Atlantic?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and considered.

Arles nodded, "That's true. We could use the land detection sensors on one of the smaller ships to find something."

"There's not a lot to choose from." The Doctor told them.

"Or!" Samuel grinned, "We could copy an island. The entire thing."

Arles smiled at his brother. "Go big or go home? Huh?"

Samuel had recovered. He pat his brother's shoulder. "Exactly!"

Pete looked at them in great interest, "You can copy an island?"

"Why not?" Samuel asked. "It's the same principle. You remember when we copied that mountain on Photoria to better secure that colony, right Legate?"

Legate put his hands on his hips, "That's true! I had forgotten about that. But, we would need a lot of hard drive space."

Samuel sipped his water. "We do. We have Dad's ship, Papa's, Ashena will be in orbit soon, not to mention Uncle Tony's ship! The hard drive in it can be tied into Dad's for a booster."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Impressive, son."

Arles continued to eat the jam on his fingers. "Legate and I will handle this later today."

"What about me?" Samuel asked.

Arles pointed at Karen. "The boss probably won't let you come out and play. You're still recovering."

Samuel looked up at Karen. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Arles is right. You are going to rest."

The Doctor grinned, "So much more effective than what I could ever do. Thank you, Karen."

Karen rubbed Samuel's back. "You bet."

Genie rose her eyebrows, "Well. Legate, Sammy, Karen, Arles. Life on an island?"

Samuel smiled up at Karen. "We were just talking about that earlier."

Arles rubbed his hands together and smiled, "Surfing!"

Legate became excited. "Hell yeah!"

Samuel stood up and gave Karen back her seat. "Daily surfing, boys-"

Genie groaned. "Oh, that's the only drawback. Ugh. We're going to have rules."

"Phhhh." Arles rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mum."

Samuel crossed his arms and looked at his sister. "You know, I might give up surfing."

"What?" Genie asked.

He smiled at her.

"Gosh, you suck. I can tell that's a lie."

He smiled, "No, you can't."

Arles took a deep breath. "So, we're creating an island-

"If you can't find one." The Doctor added.

"If we can't find one. Then copying a school-"

"And a football pitch!" Legate insisted.

Arles pointed at him. "Yes. And anything else you want, Genie. Give it some thought, and I can take care of it tonight."

Tony nodded, "Could you copy a place for me there?"

"Sure!" Arles insisted. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want Pepper and Soli out of New York. We were planning on moving to that small house on John's island, but if you're copying stuff."

"Want me to copy the small house?"

"Ummm. Copy the house in Malibu, with the workshop contents from New York. I'll give you a hand with this. I'd like to know how you do that. Sounds interesting."

Lance spoke, "I'll help, too. I might want in on this. Genie, have room for another Quauhtin there?"

Genie smiled, "You and Jane are always welcome. Certainly, Lance."

Arles nodded his head. "Okay. Anyone want anything else?"

Samuel rubbed Karen's back. "Sailboats?"

"That's a great idea." Arles nodded and continued to eat the jam off his fingers.

"And the lighthouse!" Legate added.

Genie smiled. "Of course."

Karen looked up at Samuel and smiled, "A lighthouse."

He returned her smile, "A lighthouse."

Jackie Tyler walked back into the kitchen. She immediately saw the Doctor, Arcite, Arles, Lance, Exton, Legate and little Soli all with their fingers in the jam jars. Pete was putting the lid back on Samuel's, but looked guilty as Tony who had opened a jar to smell of it.

"And just what the hell is this?" Jackie insisted.

Samuel laughed under his breath.

Genie covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

Jackie pointed at Tony. "And you with your nose in that jam. What the hell?"

Tony held his hands out. "This is strawberry! You ordered us dinner for later. Was any of it strawberry?"

Jackie nodded. "The cake was-"

Tony pointed to everyone in the room. "Okay. Whoever sees this get delivered, do not allow the cake to come in."

Arles nodded. "I'll take care of it, Tony."

Tony took his phone out of his pocket and rang someone.

Karen turned and asked Samuel quietly, "He hates strawberries?"

Samuel sipped his water. "Pepper is allergic to them."

Jackie's attention was back on the men with the jam jars. "All of you are just disgusting! I blame you, John!"

The Doctor smiled proudly and bowed. "Yes, Jackie."

Tony ended the call. "Arcite. Could you go to the restaurant back at the tower, and pick up an order for Pepper in about an hour?"

Arcite nodded. "Happy to."

Tony opened the jam jar and smiled at Jackie as he ate the jam off his fingers. "Mmmm. This is great."

Jackie smacked him a dish towel.

Tony laughed, "Awe! Hey!"

Jackie threw her hands up. "I can't even be in here." She stormed out of the kitchen.

Tony grinned, "Oh, that was awesome."

Lance laughed. "Alright men. Good show."

They all threw the jars of jam in the rubbish and washed their hands.

Tony groaned. "That is absolutely gross, John. Why the hell do you do that?"

Soli sat on the cabinet next to the Doctor. "I like it."

"Oh, hell. You've corrupted my son, man. Thanks for that."

The Doctor smiled proudly.

Tony reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, brown bracelet. "Karen, I have this for you."

Karen sat down her water. "Oh, my bracelet."

Tony handed it to Samuel. Samuel took off his bracelet that Karen wore, and Tony helped her put on the new on.

Samuel looked at Karen's bracelet, "That's rather nice."

Tony smiled, "I'm getting better at painting them. I had a few jewels put in there. Pepper likes hers better like that."

Karen turned her wrist to look at it closer. "This is lovely. Thank you, Tony."

Samuel agreed, "Yes, thank you, Tony."

Tony nodded, "I suppose that makes you feel a bit more complete, having yours back."

Samuel clicked a few buttons on his bracelet and made the adjustments that he preferred to wear it with. "It does."

"Makes me feel better." The Doctor insisted.

Samuel grinned, "I have my watch, Dad. It's alright."

"What's with your watch?" Pete asked.

Samuel shrugged his shoulders as he continued to change some settings on his bracelet. "A lot of stuff. I really don't understand why I wasn't wearing it that night."

Tony held his hand out. "Let me see it."

Samuel held his arm out to let Tony see the watch.

Tony grinned and held his watch next to it. "Same watch. Oh yes. That would have been helpful. Damn helpful. I would have found you in five minutes with that on."

Samuel sipped his water. "The only thing I can guess, is maybe the jacket I wore that night, hit it? What was I wearing?"

Karen answered, "A tux."

Samuel looked at her in disbelief. "That's what I thought. Was I really?"

The Doctor rose his eyebrows, "Believe that they are bad luck now?"

Tony took a bottle of water from the fridge. "Hell, I do. I've told Pepper, never again. Oh, Sammy. I have something else for you."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, wooden box. He handed it to Samuel. "I want these back. But, I thought they would be helpful."

Samuel looked at the box. It was ancient with carvings all over it. "This is Quauhtin. Ancient Quauthin."

The Doctor walked over and looked at it. "Oh! Telepathic Joining Rings. Tony, where did you get that?"

Tony sipped his water. "Lartius gave them to me and Pepper."

Karen looked at the box. "What are they?"

Tony smiled, "You will love it. It's….wild. Keep them as long as you like, kid. If you can figure out how they work, let me know."

Samuel sipped them in his pocket. "Thanks."

The Doctor nodded and tossed his empty jam jar in the rubbish. "Okay. Lewis now has Arles a middle name."

Arles groaned. "Oh, I don't want to know."

The Doctor held up his finger. "I, well and Rose-"

Rose smiled, "Oh, that's nice. I really like that."

The Doctor grinned, "But, Lewis told me that we all get a vote and he can change it."

Tony teased him, "Oh, I have some great suggestions."

Arles shook his head, "No, you don't."

The Doctor laughed, "So, everyone think about it let me know, and after dinner, I'll announce our Arles' new name."

Arles groaned.

Pete turned to look out of the window. Someone had just driven up. "Oh! My new car is here. Come out and look."

The kitchen emptied out leaving only Karen, Arles and Samuel.

Karen laughed. "You guys eating that jam. That was such fun. Oh, and I have the wager ready for your bet."

Samuel stepped back and rubbed his hands together. "Brilliant! And go."

"If Samuel wins, Arles has to go on a date with Kelly."

Arles rose his eyebrow. "With Kelly? Well, that's not too bad."

Samuel shook his head. "A proper date. Not what you do."

Arles hummed. "Well. Maybe, we need to rethink this."

Karen laughed, "And if Arles' is right, then Samuel has to also get another middle name."

"Is my name not long enough?"

Karen giggled.

Arles stood up and grinned, "It's all about size, honey."

Samuel grinned, "Says the man with the shortest…name."

"It's all what you do with it. Ha!" Arles laughed as she joined the others outside.

Samuel sat next to Karen and sighed.

"You look tired."

"Nah, I'm fine." He told her. "How are you? Blueberry and all?"

She smiled, "We're fine."

"I was thinking, what it would be like to let my Grand know?"

Karen smiled, "She'll slap you with a dish towel."

Samuel laughed. "I wonder what she'll say."

Karen giggled. "We're waiting. But, I'll let you tell her when we tell everyone."

He smiled at her. "Sure."

Rose walked back into the kitchen. "Karen. Come in here and let me introduce you to Caroline. Howard will be here later."

Karen looked back at Samuel. "Is she serious?"

"If terrible, country music starts playing, Uncle Howie has arrived. And he's going to want to dance with you. Just a warning."

Rose laughed, "Yes, he will. Caroline wants to see you too, Sam. But, I imagine you want to look at the car."

Samuel grinned, "Yes, ma'am."

"It's nice." Rose insisted. "Come on, Karen."

Karen took Rose's hand and walked away with her.

Samuel decided to join the others outside to see the new car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the men walked around the beautiful, new black Aston Martin Vulcan.

Pete laughed, "And how about that?"

Tony opened the door. "One of 24."

"23, actually. I wanted a red one, but that…well. I got the black one."

Samuel loved it. He stood looking it over, taking it all in. He loved the lines and style of the car. He could imagine himself driving it along a lovely, curvy road with Karen by his side.

His daydream was interrupted by a sudden sensation he was surprised by. His jeans became tighter as he realized he was beginning to get an erection looking at the car. He immediately put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

Arles pat him on the shoulder. "Legate will love this."

"Where is Legate?" Pete asked.

Tony laughed as he sat in the car, "Hiding from John."

The Doctor groaned, "I'm not going to hit him again-"

"Famous last words." Tony teased.

Samuel began feel sick again as a wave of nausea threatened to overtake him.

The car had the men's attention and they didn't notice Samuel go back into the house.

Tony started the car. The loud roar brought a smile to all of the men's faces.

Pete smiled, "Take it for a spin if you want, Stark."

Tony grinned, "I don't mind if I do. John?"

The Doctor looked up, "Where is Samuel?"

Arles looked beside of himself. "He was just here, Dad."

The Doctor pointed at Pete. "Go with Tony, Pete. I'm going to make sure Samuel is alright."

Pete pat Arles on the shoulder. "Arles. Go with Stark."

Arles rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Yes, sir!"

The Doctor and Pete walked into the kitchen just as Legate stepped into the room. He looked at their faces and held his hands out. "I didn't do it."

Pete laughed, "Guilty conscious."

The Doctor asked, "Was Samuel in there?"

"No." Legate told him. "Karen is. I thought he was outside with you."

The Doctor started up the steps that lead to the bedrooms upstairs. "Maybe he went up here."

Pete and Legate joined him as he went up the steps. They walked down the carpeted hallway and found the first loo's door halfway closed.

The Doctor glanced back at them and knocked on it. "Samuel?"

Samuel opened the door. He was pale and his face was beaded in sweat.

They rushed to his side. Pete helped him down to sit on the floor. The Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver as Legate wet a towel to put on his face.

Samuel closed his eyes. "I'm alright."

The Doctor looked at his readings. "Have you been sick?"

"No." He told him and kept his eyes closed. "I feel like I might pass out. Everything is….going black."

"Don't fight it. We're here." Legate told him.

Samuel exhaled slowly. "Oh, this sucks, Dad."

The Doctor took his hand. "I know. Dad's not going to leave you. I'm right here."

Samuel closed his eyes tightly.

The Doctor touched Samuel's forehead and pushed him into a deep sleep.

Pete caught him as he slumped over. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing serious." The Doctor said as he put his screwdriver back in his pocket. "He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep."

Legate put the wet towel back in the sink. "How long will he sleep?"

"Probably until morning." The Doctor told them and pulled Samuel into his lap. He typed something on his arm. "I'll take him home. Pete, tell Karen that Samuel had to lie down, so I took him home. I'm staying with him. Legate, you're 'Two.' Bring Karen home later and keep her calm. Insist to her that this is nothing serious."

Legate nodded. "Okay."

The Doctor popped away with Samuel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37 – Change of Address

_YAY! Another chapter! I'll be honest and tell you that I'm dealing with a re-write at the moment. I started to take the story in one direction an I'm grateful I stopped before that got too far along. But, it's delaying updates because I need to re-write it. Not to worry. I'm on the case! Thank you for reading!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 37 – Change of Address

Tony Stark stood in the middle of his New York Penthouse, looking through the windows at the night sky. Four Zeppelins hovered within view along the skyline. The Empire State Building was lit up in red, white, and blue. He crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. "You're doing the right thing, man."

Exton walked into the sitting room where Tony stood, and dropped a duffel bag he carried. "Alright. Got what you need?"

"Yeah. Travel light?" Tony asked he walked over to the huge vase of flowers that he had delivered daily. He took a red rose from it and held it to his nose.

Exton grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Never know when you might need to pack up and go."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that's true. So, you're in charge of security for the Starks, now?"

Exton crossed his arms and smiled. "Yeah. Lance will be more useful there on the school's island. It makes sense. I really like he has arranged all of this."

"Yeah. Well, you were doing the security here before he took over."

"Not really. Lewis was. I just do what he tells me."

Tony grinned. "Well, I'm grateful it's you. Someone, I know."

"Someone you can beat at cards-"

"That never hurts."

Exton laughed under his breath. "Arcite says he's in place."

Tony nodded and yelled up the stairs. "Soli! What's keeping you, man?"

Soli appeared at the top of the steps. He was holding a bag that was full to busting, and trying to fit more inside of it.

Tony, carrying the rose in his hand, and jogged up the steps to join him. "Soli. All of this will be there. It's alright."

Soli looked up at Tony. "Even my bicycle?"

He knelt down, "Yes. Even your bicycle."

"Are we leaving because of me?"

"We are leaving because of them. Vesuos have already seen us here, and so it's just not safe to stay. I'm taking you and Pepper someplace where you both will be safe. Okay?"

"They won't find us there?"

He smiled, "No. And you can ride your bicycle, play outside, and even go to school."

"Is Sam safe? Karen?"

Tony took the little boy's hand in his. "You are such a thoughtful guy. Yes. They are both safe. And they will be on that same island with us."

Soli smiled and whispered, "Really?"

"You bet."

Soli looked around the penthouse. "I don't know. This feels like we're running away."

Tony shook his head. "No. That's not what this is. Running away is what you do when you are frightened and have given up. Are you frightened?"

"A little. Yeah."

"I'm not because I know I've done everything I can, to keep us all safe. If you can look at the situation and honestly say that's what you've done, you've give it everything you can, there's nothing to fear."

"I still have my bracelet." Soli smiled. "That keeps me safe, too."

"Just like the Quauthin being around keep us safe, too. And don't forget who really stopped that Vesuos that got in here that night."

Soli smiled proudly. "I did."

"And you did a great job. I couldn't be prouder."

Soli looked around and nodded. "I agree. This isn't running away."

"We are simply, changing our address. It's what Primus Lewis would call, 'a strategic move.' Besides, it's rather cold here in New York, and not a lot of opportunities for you to be able to go outside and play. You will be safe where we are going."

"No Vesuos?"

"No Vesuos."

"No Jeclaonides?"

Tony pointed at him, "Never any Jeclaonides. Okay?"

Soli whispered, "Okay, Tony."

Tony looked in his pack. "And what are you so insistent on bringing?"

"Some of my favorite things. I just didn't want to leave them behind."

"A soccer ball, some crayons, drawings, and Doctor Seuss books." Tony looked up at him, "Doctor Seuss?"

Soli smiled proudly, "I can read those, Tony! Would you like me to read them to you?"

Tony smiled. "Absolutely. Are you ready to go then?"

Soli nodded energetically. "Yes!"

Tony helped him fasten the bag closed and held the books that wouldn't fit. He put the rose in the pack, and the bud hung out of the top. Soli put the pack on his back and Tony took his hand.

"Exton?" Tony called and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm still here, mate. Arcite is still standing by. He says Pepper is there."

Tony nodded. "Let's do this. Jarvis!"

Jarvis spoke, "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Jarvis, I need you to activate Transfer of Power to the new location."

"All files?"

"Everything. Tell me when it's up."

Exton listened in his head and after a few seconds, he gave Tony the thumbs up. "Arcite has Pepper looking through everything."

Jarvis spoke. "Transfer of Power is complete, sir. Is a Lock-out needed?"

"A complete Lock-Out. Both of the Penthouse and the shop."

"Arcite says Pepper is reporting it's complete." Exton told him as he picked up his duffle bag.

Tony turned on his bracelet and began to type on his arm. "Code that to my voice, Jarvis, and all Super Users."

Jarvis beeped. "Yes, sir. Lock-out will begin in 30 seconds. See you there, Mr. Stark."

"Alright, Exton. That's our cue!" Tony knelt behind Soli and wrapped his arms around the small boy. He pointed in front of them to the tall windows. "Alright, count the Zeppelins with me. One more time."

Soli laughed. "There's one. Two and three. And four. Five is almost there."

"Five? Where?"

Soli pointed. "Just behind that building. See it?"

Tony smiled. "I hadn't noticed that one. Good eye, kid."

Still holding the book, Tony pointed at the green button that spun in a circle on his wrist. "Hit it, Soli. Pepper is waiting on us."

Soli looked back at Tony's face, smiled proudly he was getting to do something so adult, and pressed the button.

They popped away.

Seconds later, Jarvis spoke. "Lock-out has begun."

The lights dimmed and all became quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late that evening. Rose sat on the sofa in the bedroom of the island home, sipping a nice cuppa. The telly played the news which she wasn't even listening to. She was replaying the fun afternoon they had enjoyed at the mansion. Howie dancing with Karen. Genie and Legate surprising everyone with a lovely dance together. Little Genie insisting on a dance from Legate, and him dancing with her and the older Genie. The adult Tony Tyler standing off to himself most of the afternoon. Pete and he had disappeared for a while together for a chat. Rose wasn't sure why, but Tony had left shortly afterwards.

The Doctor popped back into the room.

"How is he?" She asked without looking back at her husband.

The Doctor collapsed on the sofa next to her. "Oh, that was a mess."

"A mess?" She asked. "You said he was just….tired."

He looked back at her and sighed. "Well, you're going to find out I've done this anyway, so I might as well tell you."

"You've used your regeneration energy to heal him."

"He's already been through so much. There was an….infection, that he had managed to get. It's not surprising to me at all. He was already so weak. He probably had it all along and it just lay dormant when we were treating everything else."

Rose sighed. "That poor guy. Really, how is he?"

The Doctor propped his arm up on the back of the sofa and rubbed his face. "He will be fine. He'll wake up in the morning and be completely well."

"And I can feel how tired you are-"

"I'm exhausted." He admitted.

She looked back at him and ran her hand across his hair. He looked in her eyes and she could feel his determination that he had done the right thing.

"Rose, he's been through so much." He told her.

"I'm not cross."

"I couldn't let him be sick. Not one more minute."

She could feel his sorrow almost threatening to overtake him.

She nodded. "I agree."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "How are things here?"

"All of the children went home with Mum."

He smiled, "With Grand. Grandparents are the best! Just you wait, Rose! You'll love it!"

She giggled. "Do you think Karen and Samuel know about the baby?"

He smiled, "They do. He's so happy about it. Absolutely thrilled."

Rose took his hand and laughed. "That's such good news. Karen?"

"She's…struggling a bit. She's worried that everyone will believe that's the reason that they are engaged."

"Well, so what?"

"Yeah. That's what I think. But, I remember you thought the same thing when you were pregnant with Samuel."

She nodded, "I did. And the rags reported that. And you know what? I still don't care."

He smiled proudly, "Numb to it, huh?"

"Ugh. I hate the damn press. At least she doesn't have to deal with that. I'll talk to her."

"Well, hang on with that. She doesn't know that we know. Well, you know. We know that she knows that we know..."

Rose laughed. "English is strange, huh?"

"Oh yes." He rubbed his face and smiled. "Samuel is trying to sort out a way to make her more comfortable with the entire idea."

"She's really not happy?"

"She's just…he said she was just so sure that it wasn't going to happen because they had been so careful."

"Wait. You looked in his head, or spoke to him?"

"We were due for a chat. We had a nice, long one while he was sleeping. It helped. He told me I need to look in on Caroline Shepherd. Apparently, her heart is in worse shape than Howie's. "

Rose shook her head and groaned. "There's always something."

"And Arles is, so amazing. He is Lewis. Completely. Maybe a bit of you."

She smiled, "He's probably some of you."

He rubbed her thigh and smiled, "Arles, Tony, Lance and Legate took Karen up to the ship with Genie. She helped with the entire, Operation Island School. That's what Karen called it. She fits right in with the rest of those children."

"Children." Rose smiled.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "All of that is sorted and ready for them to move in. They all went back to New York tonight though. Genie didn't want to copy her files, but needed to put them all in one place. So, her and Legate were doing that. Oh, that's involved. I'm so glad she's in charge over there. I know it will be done right, and those children will be safe."

Rose smiled proudly. "So, they found an island?"

"Not too far from here. Really tall with a great cliff on one side. Beach on the other. Perfect. They put Stark's house from Malibu there in the cliff. Looks the same. He's thrilled. Pepper, him and Soli are already there. Lance suggested having the same sort of flats like we have here, but larger. The back of each one overlooks the sea. It's lovely. He's moved with Jane."

"Has he spoken to her?"

"He didn't mention it to me. I regret telling him now. I worry he'll end it with her. Jane is so good for him."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"Let's let Lewis take a stab at it. I think he'll listen to him more than anyone else. And Samuel has ran a Heritage Test on Karen. The computer is still searching the databases, which tells me it probably isn't going to find her species."

"She's not human?"

"If she was, it would have already told him. I looked at his phone. He has all of the records being sent to it. She looks human to me. But, she might be…some hybrid of something."

Rose smiled, "Sounds like something you would bet on."

"I'm out of that. But, Samuel and Arles have a bet on it."

Rose nodded. "Okay. So, Samuel is in New York with Karen?"

"Yeah. And Arles. After they finished everything with the school, he took Karen back to her flat at that university. He and Legate, have transported everything of hers to Samuel's flat at the school. She's officially moved in. Well, on the island. There wasn't any reason to copy it to both places. They sent me home, and are keeping an eye on Samuel for me. She said she'd sort everything out once they get there tomorrow."

"And Samuel is alright?"

"He's sleeping. If he gets worse, she's to contact me immediately. Arles is in the other room in that same flat, so I feel he's in good hands. Otherwise, I wouldn't have left. It was hard to leave."

"Your little boy." She smiled proudly.

"He's….so…." He thought.

"He's so much like you." Rose insisted. "At least from what I've seen."

He looked back at her and grinned. "You think so?"

"I do." She sipped her tea.

"I think he's better. And I have no idea why this had to happen to him, because I haven't seen anything he actually kept Tony from doing. The entire thing is….frustrating."

"He's home now, and on the mend."

He nodded and rubbed his face again. "Yeah."

Rose looked up at him. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine-"

"No. I mean. Really? With all of this."

He looked back at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You've been so…..reserved."

He sighed and looked away from her. "Nothing is to be gained from losing my temper about this."

Realizing he didn't want to talk about it, she decided to change the subject. Rose smiled, "Karen was absolutely precious holding baby Samuel. He loves her and kissed her over and over. His Grand said he's going to be so cross when he finds out that he has another guy."

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah?"

"I love that girl. She fits right in with all of our, madness."

"Just like, if you had to pick a girl for our Samuel-"

"Totally would have picked her for him. She's clever, funny, and so loving."

The Doctor smiled. "You know, that's exactly what I was told."

"That she was clever?"

"That you had picked her for our Samuel."

"You mean, _she_ has picked her for our Samuel."

He yawned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Gosh, you're exhausted. Go to bed."

He smiled at her. "Changing the subject-"

"You know I don't want to talk about that."

He snapped his fingers. "I want to try something."

"What?" She sat her tea glass back down.

"I just gave our son….well…let's not get into how many years of my life-"

"Yeah, let's not." She agreed.

"I'm exhausted because of that. I want you to imagine that my regeneration energy, and just general energy, lower than normal."

She rose her eyebrow. "I've not been able to do anything for weeks."

"I think you can. I think you had put such pressure on yourself to be able to do something…."

"Performance anxiety?"

"It's a real thing. I was sick. Sammy, Samuel, was missing. Emotions were high."

"So, you're saying that you think I can probably use that again?"

He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I think that you should try. If, it doesn't work…I'll just lie down and go to sleep. I'll feel better in the morning. But, if it does…."

She smiled, "Hot tub?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh. You read my mind. Whatever, you want."

She giggled.

He lie down and put his head in her lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair as he kicked off his shoes.

"You need a trim."

"Samuel was teasing me about my sideburns. He said that I was trying to look like Elvis."

Rose laughed. "You should do a bit a backcombing, again-"

"No. That kid doesn't need any more ammo." He laughed with his eyes closed. "He's really funny. I enjoy chatting with him."

Rose smiled as she continued to play with his hair. "Getting on together?"

"I don't know why we argued so much in the future. He says, it's just, all of the time. Stupid stuff."

"Did you tell him about the TARDIS?"

"Yeah. He already had decided he was staying because of Karen, and their….blueberry."

"Blueberry?"

He chuckled, "That's what he's calling the baby."

Rose could feel him growing more exhausted by the moment. She imagined the energy he had growing inside of him, as if he was a battery and was recharging.

She smiled at him as he continued to lie in her lap with his eyes closed. "That is adorable. The Blueberry."

"I thought it was, too. He's so excited. And he's delivered a lot of children. I wouldn't have guessed that."

She continued to imagine his regeneration energy regrowing. "Where did he deliver these children?"

"Lenox's colony. Can you believe Legate left?"

She grinned. She could feel it was working. "He felt it would be confusing for Genie. Little Genie."

The Doctor sprang off the sofa. "And see, that's just mad! Our Genie is wiser than that!"

She smiled that he was completely restored to his normal, mad, energetic self. "You think?"

He threw his hands up, "Well, of course she is! She has figured this entire thing out already. I know she has. I'm waiting for her to ask me about it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Today, before they got here, she wanted to know if Samuel had become a Doctor to make his Dad happy."

Rose smiled, "I've wondered that, too."

The Doctor bounced on his feet. "Nope! He's a Doctor because he has a really amazing gift. Rose! You should see what this kid can do!"

Rose laughed. "How do you feel?"

He put his hands on his hips and considered. "Like I've regained 98 years of my life back."

She looked shocked. "98 years?"

He cleared his throat. "Umm…yeah. Did I say that out loud?"

She rolled her eyes. "At least Sam is better."

He bounced on his feet. "And I'm complete again. How about that!? Rose! This is brilliant!"

She laughed as he sat back on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her quickly. "Hot tub? Or, what?"

She held him tightly. "Maybe, let's just stay up here. See what happens."

"Well, there's no baby to wake up." He grinned.

She laughed and they begin to kiss one another.

The reporter on the news spoke, "And this just in. A statement from Stark Tower. Hang on, I'm just reading it now."

They stopped snogging and looked back at the tellie.

The reporter looked back up at the screen. "A press release that reads the following:

 _For Immediate Release. Mr. Tony Stark would like to like to officially announce his marriage to Miss Pepper Potts._

 _Mr. Stark says, "We are extremely happy together, and I feel like a complete fool to have waited this long to ask this wonderful woman to be my bride. She's always been by my side, built my business more than I could, and has nursed me back to health during the darkest days of my life. We look forward to the rest of our lives together._

The reporter looked up and laughed in disbelief. "And we'll be right back after these messages."

The Doctor continued to kiss Rose's neck.

Rose was laughing at the news. "Did Pepper okay this?"

The Doctor's muffled voice said, "Doubt it."

"She's going to kill him." Rose laughed.

"On an island with no witnesses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper read over an e-mail she had finished composing on her computer. She sat in her office that had been copied from the Malibu home. It was complete with her desk, computer system, and small, flat screened television on the wall. It presently played the news, but was on mute. Pepper had turned it down so she would be able to think and still see the stock's numbers.

Next to her computer, was a single rose in a small vase that Tony had brought her back from New York. She glanced over to it and smiled.

She made some edits to the e-mail and pressed send. She looked out of the door, and realized it had been quiet for a while there. "Tony?"

There was no answer.

She looked down at her watch and realized it was 11:04 at night. She powered down her computer, and turned up the sound on the television just as the reporter looked up and laughed in disbelief. "And we'll be right back after these messages."

"Damn commercials." Pepper groaned and turned off the television. She walked out of her office, and looked around the large sitting room. It was dark. The large window showed a gorgeous view of the night sky and twinkling stars over the ocean below. She crossed her arms and smiled at the scene. It was hard to believe that was a different ocean than the one had grown used to seeing through those windows.

She rubbed her arms, and walked up the stairs. She glanced into her and Tony's bedroom, and all of the lights were out. She went to the next bedroom and found them.

Tony and Soli were lying on Soli's bed together. Soli's head was propped on Tony's sleeping chest, right next to an opened Doctor Seuss book. Soli lay on his back and took a deep breath as he continued to sleep.

Pepper smiled at them and said quietly. "My guys."

Neither one of them moved as she quietly pulled a blanket over both of them. She leaned down and kissed the top of Soli's head. She smiled and ran her fingertips through his short hair.

Pepper stood up and started out of the bedroom. Then she heard the sweet, young voice say, "I love you, Pepper."

She turned and looked back at the bed. Soli had turned into Tony's chest and gone back to sleep. Tony's eyes were open. He looked up at her and grinned.

"She loves you, too." Tony told him quietly as he rubbed the little boy's back.

Pepper covered her mouth and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38 - Spearmint Toothbrushes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38 - Spearmint Toothbrushes

It was early in the morning. Peter Tyler was sitting behind his desk inside of the Tyler Mansion. He ran his hand across his head as he re-read the document and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He mumbled and read it again.

A cup of tea was sat on the end of the desk. He looked up and saw Jackie smiling at him. "Maybe that will help. Do you ever sleep?"

He closed the file and sat back. "Damn, I did it again, huh?"

She sat down at across from him and laughed. "Stayed up all night working. I think you just…disappear into your own little world some nights."

Pete sipped his tea and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I hadn't intended on it."

"It's alright." She waved her hand.

He rose his eyebrow at her. "What's on your mind, Jacks?"

"I'm curious as to what you said to Tony last night. He sure did leave in a hurry."

He groaned and sat down the tea. "We had a disagreement."

"That much I guessed." She nodded and crossed her arms. "What was said?"

"Nothing that I should apologize for."

She hummed. "I don't agree-"

"You don't know what we talked about-"

"I don't need to know. All I know is that he's very hurt. I don't know why, and I don't want to know-"

"No, you don't." Pete insisted and sipped his tea.

"But! Rose has already told me about Sam and John don't get on together-"

"They seem fine to me-"

"Because they are working on it. Both of them are making a conscious effort. You could take a page out of John's book."

Pete nodded, "I'll talk to Tony."

"I had a better idea."

"What's that?"

"We're going to have a party."

"What? A party?"

"A grand party. Here at the mansion."

Pete laughed in disbelief. "How is that going to help with Tony and me arguing?"

"Tony needs to meet a girl. That's what will sort him out-"

"Tony is gay, Jacks! Did you not know that?"

"Oh. Well, a guy then. Whatever. He's dead set on getting well and leaving. If he meets someone-"

"Like Sammy has. I see where you going with this."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Mum knows best. He needs a reason to stay here. With a girl…or, a guy. Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. He told me himself."

"That's not why you're arguing is it?"

"Of course not!"

She nodded. "Interesting. But you still won't tell me-"

"Jacks. It's just not worth discussing. It really isn't."

"Worried I'll fight with you?"

He laughed under his breath. "When am I not?"

She pointed at him and then smiled. "Ah. Whatever. So, party? What do you think?"

He smiled. "So, we're having a 'Fix up our Grown Son Party-"

"No! Geez, Pete. You're not listening-"

"What did I miss?"

"We're going to have a party, where we can….umm…introduce him to-"

"Fix him up. Yeah. I got that earlier."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever then. So, I'm thinking it can be a congratulations party for that Stark and Pepper."

"No!" He shook his head and waved his hand. "Absolutely not! No one knows about that-"

"It's all over the news-"

"I don't want to host a party where the bride publically murders the groom-"

"Fine!" Jackie huffed. "We can't do an engagement party for the children-"

"Yeah, the press would be all over that."

They both sat and thought as they looked at one another from across the desk. Jackie sat back in her chair and sighed. "Well, I suppose we don't really need a reason-"

"I've got it!" Pete snapped his fingers. "Sammy's birthday! He'll be one in a few weeks. Let's just have it early! That's how we can spin it."

Jackie smiled and stood up. "See, I knew you would agree with me. Your breakfast is waiting on you."

Pete grinned, "Thanks, Jacks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance carefully laid baby Arles in his cot. The small baby grunted and for a moment, Lance was sure he had woken back up.

"Shhh…" Lance said desperately.

Arles pulled his fingers into his mouth and drifted back to sleep.

Lance sighed in relief and lay down on his own bed. The clock on the table next to him blinked that it was 6:18 am. The palm trees, against the windows, danced in the breeze coming from the ocean as the sun rose.

Lance rubbed his face as he relaxed. Jane rolled over and laid her arm across his chest. He kissed her head. "It's early, go back to sleep."

"Have you been up with the baby all night?" She asked without opening her eyes.

He rubbed her back. "Just most of it."

She sat up and looked at him. His heart skipped a beat, seeing her lovely face framed in her dark hair. "Lance! Why didn't you wake me? I could help."

"I don't sleep as much as you do. That's not necessary."

"You're exhausted."

"No, I'm not. In fact, I was going to read this magazine of yours." He reached over and pulled the magazine off of the bedside table.

Jane grinned, "You're reading Cosmopolitan?" It was clear he had invented something to do.

"Sure, I am." Lance told her and rubbed his eyes.

Jane giggled and lay back down on his chest. "Read it to me then."

He flipped through the pages. "This is a girl magazine."

"Very girl magazine." Jane smiled.

"Oh, there's a quiz. 'How perfectly matched are you?' We should do it."

Jane laughed under her breath and pulled the duvet back over her shoulder. "Okay. Go ahead."

"First question. When is your anniversary?"

Jane rolled over. "Well, of when we first met? Or first date?"

"Well, our first date was when we went to Miami and I got into that fight. Right?"

"That stands out in my mind, but I don't think so. I think we did something else. Well, I have no idea." Jane laughed.

"Neither do I." Lance admitted.

Jane giggled. "So, we agree on that. Next question."

"Where did you meet?"

Jane smiled, "Rose's photo session that embarrassed you so much."

"Correct!" Lance insisted. "Next question. Does your partner have a nickname for you?"

Jane smiled, "No."

"You call me 'Tough Guy'." He smiled.

She giggled and snuggled into his chest. "And you just call me Jane."

"And that works." He smiled.

"Next question."

"Is there something, you want to do with your life, that you've never told your partner?"

Jane put her hand under his t-shirt and smiled, "Travel, I suppose. I'd love to take photos of all of the beautiful things here, and other places."

He ran his hand through her hair, "What else do you want to do?"

"Maybe, publish a book with those images. And I'd love to see a photo I had taken, on the cover of a magazine one day. A major magazine. Like Time or Life. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

He grinned, "It would."

"What about you, Lance?"

He closed the magazine and put it back on the table. "I don't know. Maybe learn to cook. That's rather interesting."

She giggled, "Proper cooking, or what we do?"

"I like that plan. More of our sort of cooking."

She sat up and pat his chest. "Give me a bit."

He watched her climb out of the bed and walk to the loo. She wore a grey tank top and pair of lacey, red knickers. She closed the door. He lay back and closed his eyes.

Within what felt like seconds, Jane was lying on top of him, kissing his lips. He woke up and smiled at her. "I must have drifted off."

She smiled at him, making his heart leap. "You say you don't need to sleep. I think you might, Tough Guy."

He became lost in her eyes.

"You look tired, Lance. You need to sleep."

"No." He told her quickly. "I need to…"

She leaned back to meet his lips with her own. He slipped his hands from her back to her bum. He could feel the cloth of her knickers in his hands. As she began to snog him, he pulled them off of her hips. He could feel her smile.

She whispered, "I'm going to stop wearing knickers."

He smiled under her kiss.

She giggled and returned to snogging him.

Arles began to cry from his cot.

Lance sighed. "And this again."

Jane pulled back on her knickers, and went to rescue Arles from his cot. As soon as she picked him up, he stopped crying.

"See, he's fine." She told Lance.

Lance pointed at his nephew. "Man, we're going to have a chat later."

Jane kissed the baby's head. "Don't worry about that uncle of yours. Aunt Jane has you, Sweetheart. Let's go get some coffee."

Lance rubbed his face and groaned. "That baby doesn't need coffee!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Coffee is for me. Not the baby. Go to sleep, Lance."

He sat up to go after her, and decided that sleep did sound good. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel woke up feeling completely refreshed. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes to see the light from the sun coming in through the drapes that had been pulled over the window.

He never pulled the drapes. He always woke before the sun came up through them. It was 8:56 in the morning. Karen must have pulled them together.

He looked next to him in the bed, expecting to see Karen laying there. But, she wasn't. He lay on his back and ran his hand through his hair. He quickly felt of his wrist to make sure he wearing his watch and his bracelet. He was.

How had he gotten home?

As he grew more awake, he heard his Dad's voice speak in his head. Samuel smiled in relief upon hearing the message. "Good morning, Samuel. I enjoyed our chat last night, and today is going to be much better for you, son. Ring me if you don't remember, but I think you should. Love you."

He grinned as he remembered his Dad and him having a long chat last night. He had told him about the blueberry. He had been right. His Dad already knew, and was very pleased and excited for them.

The more awake he became, the better he felt. He hadn't noticed how much of a dull ache throughout his entire body he had been living with, until it wasn't there.

He propped his head up on his arm and took a deep breath. He could smell the wonderful aroma of something Arles was cooking in the kitchen. It smelled like sausages. He focused his attention on that smell and his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten anything in hours.

Then he heard Karen's voice come through the halfway opened door to the bedroom. "Okay, are you sure about playing softball, Arles?"

"Sure. I told you I would before Sammy came back."

She giggled. "I still find it strange that you don't know how to play. You're really good."

"Phhh. Stick. Ball. It's not that hard." Arles insisted.

"You would be surprised how many people wouldn't agree with you."

"Well, I should show you how to play football….well, I suppose Sammy would be better to do that."

"I suppose he would. I'll wait until he gets better before I suggest it. We'll need to go to Mom and Dad's before the game so I can get my softball gear."

"Hopefully, Sammy will be awake by then."

"John said he would wake up about ten this morning. He has to be hungry. Maybe, he'll smell your cooking and that will wake him."

"Well, this is his favorite. Crepes and sausages." Then Arles' sounded like he was speaking with a mouth full. "Hot sausages! Oh, that's the best."

Karen giggled.

Samuel rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He had put on a pair of pants and jeans, and looked at his chest in the mirror. All of the bruising was gone, but most of his muscles he had managed to form were gone. He looked so frail.

He sighed and looked in a drawer for a toothbrush. He pulled three out of the drawer, all with white handles meaning they were peppermint flavored.

He groaned. "Never spearmint."

He looked back at himself in the mirror and decided to shave. As he spread shaving cream on his face, his thoughts became consumed with how much he should start training. Not only to be ready for the Vesuos' return, but also to get back to the way he preferred to look. He carefully shaved while he worked it out and was wiping his face clean with a towel when Karen's lovely face looked in the doorway. She was dressed already in a pair of jeans and grey t-shirt that Samuel recognized as his own.

She smiled, "Hi, I didn't know you were awake."

He grinned and put on his aftershave. "Just got up."

She leaned against the doorway. "How did you sleep?"

"Like my Dad had put me in a coma." He grinned as he picked back up the toothbrushes to put them back in the drawer. He stopped and looked at them. They all had green handles which identified them as spearmint.

Karen noticed his look of confusion. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I….umm….I thought these were peppermint."

Karen smiled. "Arles gave me a yellow one. I think that one might be my favorite."

Samuel nodded and closed the drawer. "I like that one, too. That's lemon. But, green is my favorite."

"What is green?"

"Spearmint. Venetian spearmint." He turned to face her and leaned against the cabinet, rubbing his bare chest. "That's Dad's favorite, too."

Karen looked at him in surprise. "This looks different."

"What?"

She walked over to him and looked at his chest. "This looks…like it did."

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Indeed, his frail form had returned to his usual slender, muscular form. "What?"

Karen stood behind him and ran her hands down his back. Her touch made his skin tingle. "And your scar is gone."

"Dad repaired the scar." He told her as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Did he do anything to your chest?"

"Umm…I don't think he did."

Karen wrapped her arms around him. Her touch relaxed him.

"You smell so good. How do you feel, Samuel?"

He turned to face her with a smile. "Better than I have in weeks."

She smiled as he met her lips with his own. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"We're fine. Blueberry and me." They held one another. "I had to borrow a shirt."

He laughed under his breath. "Stealing my clothes. I see what hanging out with my sister has started."

She grinned, "I knew you wouldn't mind."

"I don't. What's mine is yours."

He ran her fingertips up and down his back. Her touch against his bare skin continued to send the tingle throughout his body. He closed his eyes and savored it. "I love that feeling."

"Arles and Legate helped me move everything from my apartment in New York, to the new place on the island. It's so beautiful. I can't wait to see it in the sunlight."

He nodded, "Is that ready for us? Why aren't we there?"

"I didn't want you wake up in a strange place. I thought that would upset you, what with everything else going on."

"Yeah." He agreed. "That was probably a good idea."

"We'll go there after the softball game today. And please. I haven't unpacked anything. It's a mess. You have been warned. Let me put everything away. I don't want you make yourself tired dealing with that."

He nodded his head and seemed to become lost in his thoughts again.

"What is it?" She asked him.

He looked back at the drawer. "That was just…strange."

She tapped the end of his nose with her finger. "You need to eat. You have to be hungry."

He nodded as she turned and walked out of the bathroom. He started to follow her, stopped and opened the drawer to look at the toothbrushes again. They were green.

"Samuel?"

"Coming." He told her as he closed the drawer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39 - Crepes and Sausages

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 39 - Crepes and Sausages

Samuel and Karen sat next to one another at the bar in their flat inside of the school. They both ate crepes topped with whipped cream and strawberries. Samuel had put on a blue t-shirt.

Arles stood across from them, sipping his tea.

Karen wiped her mouth. "Arles. This is amazing. You should be a chef."

He laughed, "Over crepes? That's easy."

"I don't know how to make them." She insisted and had another bite.

Samuel smiled back at her. "This is one of my favorites that he makes. Man, do you really have to move out?"

Arles shook his head. "I assure you that you won't miss me. Not if you are living with this lovely lady."

Karen smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

"We'll get all of us moved to the island today. Besides, I'm just next door with Tony-"

"Tony?" Samuel asked in surprise. "Tony Tyler?"

Arles picked a strawberry off of Karen's plate and tossed it in his mouth. "The same."

"You can't live with him." Samuel insisted.

Arles pointed at himself. "I actually get on pretty good with him."

"Because you get along with everyone! If you wasn't Quauthin-"

Arles shook his head. "Don't raise your voice. Make a better point to your argument."

Samuel sighed and looked back at Karen.

She sipped her coffee and pat his thigh.

Someone knocked on the door just as Samuel went back to his plate and groaned. "I'm telling you, I don't think this is a good idea, Honey."

Arles sat down his tea. "I'll get the door, Dear."

Karen rubbed Samuel's back. "If you start to get tired…."

"I'm fine. I think today is going to be the turning point." He grinned at her.

Arles opened the door and the Doctor walked into room. "And good morning! Have a bit of a lie in, did we?"

Arles shook his Dad's hand. "We did, Dad. And it was brilliant. I might do it again tomorrow."

The Doctor chuckled, "Samuel awake?"

Samuel leaned back and called, "I'm in here, Dad."

The Doctor walked in and smiled as soon as he saw Samuel. "You look a million times better."

"I feel a million times better. Thank you."

Karen smiled, "Whatever you gave him seems to be helping."

The Doctor laughed and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Wonderful. How did he sleep?"

"Like I was in a Dad induced coma." Samuel told him.

Karen grinned, "He talked all night."

The Doctor made himself a cup of tea. "Really? What did he say?"

"Nothing that really made sense."

"Well, it's Samuel!" Arles teased.

Samuel pointed warningly at his brother.

Karen giggled. "He's never really done it before. I thought I would mention it in case it matters-"

"Everything matters." The Doctor insisted as he sipped his tea. "This tea tastes different here. What is with your food replicator?"

The Doctor walked over and looked at the food replicator. To Karen's complete surprise, he leaned down, smelled of the control panel and licked it.

Samuel exclaimed, "Dad! Can you please, not!"

Arles laughed.

He looked back at his son. "What?"

Karen looked at Samuel, "Why is he licking that?"

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Because, he's mental."

"I'm not mental! The calibration is off a bit." He told Samuel as he took out his sonic screwdriver, opened the panel, and made some adjustments.

Karen watched him as she sipped her coffee.

Samuel propped his head up on his fist. "Oh geez."

Arles hid his silent laughter by turning his head.

Another knock at the door was heard. Arles shouted for them to come in. Genie and Legate joined them in the kitchen.

Genie smiled as she walked in. "And good morning. Dad? What are you doing?"

"Repairing this." He told her as he closed the panel and typed something into the keypad.

Legate grinned, "Has he licked it yet?"

Karen giggled. "He just did that."

Genie rolled her eyes. "He does that." She put her hand on Samuel's back. "You look better."

"Are you saying I looked like poo before?"

She smiled, "Yes. Poo. You look like you feel a lot better."

Samuel stood up and held his arms out, "And you can properly hug me without causing me to shout. How about it, old girl?"

Genie wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tightly. "I've missed you so much, Sammy."

Samuel kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor exclaimed as he sipped a new cup of tea. "Perfect! Who else wants a better cup?"

Karen smiled, "I'll try another cup of coffee."

Arles asked for "Karen's Coffee" and handed it to her.

The Doctor stood and waited for her to sip it. "Yeah?"

She smiled, "I can't tell any difference, John."

He threw his hands up. "It's different! Anyway. Samuel is talking in his sleep?"

Karen nodded and sat down her coffee. "Yeah. Numbers, colors. Some of it sounded like another language. It was just, strange."

The Doctor sipped his tea and considered. "Hmmm. If he does it again, ring me and let me hear it."

"In the middle of the night?" Karen asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, or just whenever Samuel sleeps."

"Five minutes into watching any tellie program." Legate teased.

Genie sipped her tea. "He says that helps muffle the voices."

Samuel sat back and crossed his arms. Until that moment, he hadn't noticed that he hadn't heard the millions of voices in his head that morning. At all.

The Doctor noticed the look on his son's face. "You alright?"

Samuel didn't hear his Dad and continued to listen for the voices.

Karen noticed. She put her hand on his lap. "Samuel?"

It had become an automatic response. He nodded. "Yeah, Karen. I'm fine. Umm. How was dinner?"

Genie laughed, "Oh, you missed it. Howie loves Karen."

"Well, who doesn't?" Legate smiled. "And baby Samuel kissed her all evening."

Arles shook his head in mock disapproval, "Another man."

Samuel sipped his tea and looked back at Karen. "Well, not really."

Karen smiled at him. "You are such an adorable baby."

Samuel returned her smile.

She added, "When you're not pulling people's hair!"

He laughed, "Geez. This is a mad conversation."

Genie giggled. "Thank goodness he grew out of that. I remember that, too. Daddy had to put my hair into a braid every day."

The Doctor smiled. "Did that just this morning."

Genie smiled, "Which sort? The Ralbion Rope?"

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "I've not done that one. I'll do that tomorrow."

Genie smiled, "That was my favorite. That and the Princess of the Sphere."

The Doctor smiled. "That's the one you have today."

Samuel stood up to offer Genie his seat. "Here. I'm alright."

Genie sat down and all of them watched as Samuel walked over to the food replicator and put his plate on the shelf. He pressed a button, and it disappeared. He turned to see all of their eyes on him. "What?"

Arles crossed his arms, "You just look….different."

"Like you feel better." Legate said.

"Like you used to look." Genie smiled.

He held his hands out, "I'm really fine. Geez. Talk about something else. Like Arles playing softball today."

All eyes went to Arles.

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm playing softball."

Legate laughed under his breath and said slowly. "Okay."

Genie sat back and looked at him. "I thought that was a girl sport?"

"It's co-ed." Karen smiled. "Some of my old teammates will be there, and there are some sailors from the base playing, too."

Samuel stood next to his Dad and sipped a fresh cup of tea. "He has a skirt he's probably wearing, anyway. That purple one, with lots of lace. Right, Honey?"

Arles ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I would. But, I loaned it to you. You never gave it back, Dear."

Samuel nodded his head. "Oh. Touché."

The Doctor laughed, "I hope you lot are kidding."

Genie smiled, "Arles is. I can't tell with Sammy."

Samuel grinned proudly, "And that makes her mental. So, Karen are you playing softball today, too?"

Karen nodded. "Yes. Pitching."

Samuel danced in a silly way. "I get to see Karen pitch." He stopped and looked at her. "That's where you….ummm."

"I throw the ball to the batter. Yes." She sipped her coffee.

Samuel smiled at his Dad. "I hear she's good, too."

The Doctor nodded. "I've seen baseball. I'd like to see softball. Do you mind if I come?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "Dad, at a softball game? Do you want a riot?"

The Doctor held up his hand. "Your Mum at a softball game would cause a riot. I think I'll be fine. No one knows Mr. Rose Tyler, yet. Well, what do you think, Karen?"

Karen smiled. "I don't believe anyone would expect you to be there. Just dress….casually. No suit. What you're wearing now is fine."

The Doctor grinned as he looked down at his jeans and oxford that he wore. "My thoughts, too. I'll wear sunglasses. It is Florida after all."

Arles laughed, "And comb your hair, Dad. No one will know you if it's not all….sticky-uppy."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Sticky-uppy?!"

Samuel teased, "I don't know. Those Elvis side-burns."

The Doctor grinned.

Arles seemed satisfied. "Oh. Okay, well. That handles security then."

Legate sat his glass in the sink. "Good. Because I'm busy today with moving all of these students to the island with Genie."

Arles held his chest in mock disappointment. "See, this is why Samuel needed to get married. So, I would have a sister who actually wants to come see me make a fool of myself."

Genie shook her head. "You forget. I've seen that. Rather often, actually."

Samuel pointed out, "And more ladies to borrow clothing from when you decide to do your drag queen, softball thing."

Arles nodded approvingly. "That's true. Karen. We need to go shopping again. You have a lot of brown. It's just not my color."

Legate laughed.

"Says the Quauhtin." Samuel said.

"What's that got to do with it?" Arles asked.

Karen laughed. "I even know that. All of the Quauhtin wear brown pants with….."

Samuel and Arles laughed hysterically.

Karen shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that."

They continued to laugh together.

Genie shook her head.

Samuel pointed at Arles. "Yeah, man. Why does Quauhtin wear brown pants?"

"Well, why not? Seems to make sense to me. Especially, when facing an enemy. Brown pants, all the way! And don't forget the brown trousers."

Genie shook her head. "Oh no. Just stop. Oh please."

Samuel and Arles laughed hysterically again.

Legate crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Genie looked at her Dad. "They are always like this."

"Hyenas." The Doctor insisted.

"Oh. Okay. So, when is this softball game? 2:00, right?" Samuel asked as he wiped his eyes and held his face in his hands.

Arles looked at his bracelet. "Yeah. We actually need to go. I need to take Karen back to her parents' house to get ready. All of her stuff is there."

"Well, hang on a tic." Genie started. "I came to talk to you guys."

Samuel crossed his arms and leaned back on the cabinet next to his Dad. "Oh no. The boss speaks."

Genie leaned on the bar. "Yeah, so listen. Classes. I have students showing up as early as this afternoon. So, tomorrow is Day 1."

"So, we need to go to work?" Arles asked.

"Lame." Samuel complained and turned back around to get his tea.

"We haven't even moved there, yet." Arles pointed out.

"That's true. But, these students are already on their way here." Genie crossed her arms and sat back. "You guys. I really need you. But, Sammy. If you're not well-"

Samuel dramatically cleared his throat. Then whispered as he grabbed his chest. "I think I'm dying. Can I cancel class-"

The Doctor laughed at his son's silliness.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Only if you are actually dead."

Karen laughed.

Arles rose his eyebrows. "Too bad, Honey."

"I'm noticing that too, Dear." Samuel smiled. "So, Gene. What time? Where?"

Genie smiled. "I'll text you the info. There will only be a few students, so we're going to just have one class for each subject, for all of the grades this week. When they arrive this afternoon, we're sending them directly to the island. I've got to explain all of this to parents, so wish me luck."

"Are you handling that on your own?" The Doctor asked Legate.

"Nah. I have several guys with me. It's sorted." Legate told him.

The Doctor nodded in approval and sipped his tea.

Genie stood up and continued. "This is going to strange enough for these children, and I know you guys. Do. Not. Frighten them!"

Arles laughed, "Pop quiz!"

"Everyone is going to fail!" Samuel insisted in a gruff voice.

Genie groaned. "Guys. No. These are impressible children-"

"I'm impressible!" Samuel insisted.

Arles leaned against the cabinet next to his brother. "Maybe we need to ask Legate for Quauthin protection-"

"Yes!" Samuel agreed. "Managing the feral children while teaching them science. Actually, I have it. First lesson, let's find something to….explode."

"Hey, there's a lot of maths in that." Arles snapped his fingers, "Uncle Tony's Sugar Bomb!"

Samuel danced in excitement. "YES!"

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

"No!" Genie declared. "No. Sugar bombs. NO bombs at all! Are you guys mental?"

They looked back at one another. Smiled proudly, and said at the same time. "Yes."

Genie crossed her arms. "Gosh. You nutters make me miss Soli. He would be right in the middle of this."

Samuel grinned. "Well, he's just in New York. Go see him."

"Actually, he's already on the island with Tony and Pepper." Arles told him.

"Island house?"

"Nah, the one from Malibu." Arles sipped his tea.

Samuel looked impressed. "Hopefully, he brought some cars."

"You know the Soli I mean." Genie sighed.

Samuel shook his head. "Remember our agreement."

"Yeah, sorry. I need to go. Sammy, please take it easy today, and if you really can't do classes tomorrow-"

"Ah. I'm fine. If I can't do classes, I'll send Dad-"

"No!" Genie insisted.

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "I could do it-"

"No! Dad! Really. It will be fine."

Arles laughed. "That's a brilliant idea. Dad would be great!"

"No!" Genie told them.

Karen laughed at their argument. "I'll call Rose later, and have her keep his day free."

Samuel smiled proudly. "My beloved."

The Doctor pointed at Karen. "Great idea. Genie, I'll be there."

Arles crossed his arms and laughed.

Genie covered her face. "I can't deal with this right now. Oh, all of you. Ugh!"

Legate laughed. "Okay. Well, let's go, Genie."

Genie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Let's."

They left the room together.

Arles laughed and sat his cup in the sink. "We actually need to go, too."

The Doctor's phone dinged in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Within a few moments, he groaned, "Damn it, Jake."

Arles asked, "What's Jake's problem?"

The Doctor pat his pockets and groaned. "He's sending me something to look over. Damn, I left my glasses at home."

Samuel held his hand out. "Let me see."

The Doctor handed the phone to his son.

Samuel looked at the voice pattern. "That is….umm. Looks like people from Icarus."

"Icarus?" Karen asked.

Samuel nodded as he looked over the information. "Yeah. It's a tiny place, similar to Mercury. They want to know if they can take some iron sulfide."

The Doctor nodded, "Jake could figure this stuff out. How does he not know these things?"

Arles grinned. "Dad is getting sucked back into Torchwood-"

"They need to learn to sort their own problems out!" He insisted.

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "I can answer them-"

The Doctor crossed his arms and sighed. "Jake should answer them. Why am I even involved in this?"

Karen asked, "Well, where would they get iron sulfide? Here?"

"No. Mercury is full of it." Samuel told her. "Dad, it's a simple question-"

"Which these humans should be able to sort out themselves. First of all, everyone knows that Mercury has that there-"

"I didn't." Karen told him.

"And second, this is just a way to open back up that door. Oh, something simple. Let's call him and see what he says."

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what the big deal is, Dad."

"Today it is this. Tomorrow it is me deciding the fate of the planet that I'm not even a member of. I'm trying to stay out of it."

Samuel returned the text. "I'm telling Jake to direct them to Mercury, but to be aware of the silicate crust."

The Doctor sighed.

Arles could feel an argument brewing. He pointed at Samuel. "He's doing something Torchwood-ish-"

"No, he's not. I am." Samuel told him.

Arles held his hand out. "Karen? Judge?"

Karen shook her head. "Samuel is doing it, not John."

Samuel handed his Dad back his phone and grinned. "That's right. So, I win the bet."

Arles rolled his eyes. "Dad! You could help me out here?"

"Phhhhh." The Doctor replied.

Arles threw his hands up. "Fine. Karen, we need to go."

"Why are you leaving so early?" Samuel asked.

Karen walked over, put her plate on the food replicator, and pressed the button to have it disappear. "Well, after I get my stuff, we will need to practice. That's why."

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "Oh. Okay."

Karen held him around his waist. "It's Florida. Bring a hat."

He grinned as he looked at her and rubbed her back. "Okay."

"And don't do too much."

The Doctor smiled. "I'll stay with him, Karen."

Samuel groaned. "Babysitters."

"Good. Thank you, John." Karen giggled. "I'll see you later, Samuel."

They kissed one another quickly. Arles took her hand and they popped away.

Samuel sighed. "Well. There's that."

The Doctor walked over to sit at the bar. "Alright. What's really going on?"

"You know, I should ask you that. That's just, not like you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone asks you for help, you always help. Even in my time. What's going on?"

The Doctor sat back and took a deep breath. "It's complicated-"

"Which is Dad for, 'I don't want to talk about it'."

"We're not going to fight."

"No, but I think it's worth a chat. What's going on? Is there something I need to know?"

The Doctor leaned on the cabinet. "If…I continue to intervene in these people's problems here, knowing that the future brings, it's going to prevent them from growing up. They already are so frightened of any alien involvement and for now, I think the best thing to do is to keep my head down, and just…stay out of it."

"And the fact that Mum has just left Torchwood, has nothing to do with that?"

"How much do you know about why she left Torchwood?"

"Not much. Just that she did after you two got together. It was always implied it was a safety thing, but. Never really discussed."

"And believe me, son. The less you know about what has happened to your Mum, the better you will be."

"Something happened? Besides the explosion?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. And let that be the end of that discussion for now. Let's talk about you. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor pointed at him. "Oh, you know what I mean. Out with it."

Samuel leaned against the cabinet. "Well. Odd stuff. I think….well…."

"Just tell me, Samuel."

"You sorted out the scar on my back."

"Yeah. Last night. We talked about that. Remember-"

"Yeah. Umm. But, my chest?"

"What about your chest?"

"It….well. When I woke up this morning. It looked different."

"Different, how?"

Samuel shook his head. "Ah. I think maybe….. I just…didn't see it properly."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm sure. There were some other things-"

"Like what?"

Samuel looked away and shook his head. Did he want to tell his Dad about the toothbrushes? The voices? He would think he had gone mental for sure and put him back in the med bay.

"You know, Dad. Never mind. I think I was half asleep this morning when all of that happened-"

"Something happened?"

"No. Ah. Forget it."

"Sure?"

Samuel crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah. It's fine. I'm fine."

The Doctor wasn't convinced. "Well, okay. If you decide you want to talk about it."

"Maybe when I get all of this information about Mum."

The Doctor sighed. "I'm not ready to talk about that. But more importantly, you aren't ready to hear about it."

Samuel's phone beeped oddly. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Karen's Heritage Results are finished."

"And?"

Samuel clicked a few things on his screen. "Unknown. That's what it said with mine."

The Doctor nodded. "He's human, son."

"Then it would have came back with 'Human'." Samuel sighed. "I really thought it would come back with something useful. I mean, who drops a baby off on a ship, in the middle of the sea?"

The Doctor shook his head. "There could be a million explanations. Go with the simplest first."

"And what is that?"

"She was already on the ship."

Samuel looked confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't I? Think about it. Karen is human. She's from here. I know it. Trust me. I know more than any primitive computer."

Samuel sighed. "This actually doesn't surprise me. I just don't know how I'll tell her."

"She's an unknown-"

"And having an unknown's baby." Samuel put the phone back in his pocket. "I don't think she'll take this well."

"What's going on? She knows you are not-"

"She does, but-" Samuel immediately stopped talking and looked up at his Dad.

The Doctor rose his eyebrows at him. "What? Son, I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Yeah, Dad. I know." Samuel nodded. "So. Babysitter. What are we doing? Going to the island to sort out that mess?"

"Nah. You can do that with Karen later." The Doctor stood up. "We have other plans."

"Okay. Oh! Before we go. What's Arles' middle name?"

The Doctor smiled, "Lovell."

Samuel grinned. "Lovell? After the King?"

"The same. Arles Lovell Bennett. But, he doesn't know yet. Your Mum and Papa wanted to make sure it met with your approval first."

Samuel tasted the name in his mouth. "Arles Lovell Bennett. He's sure to work that into his terrible pick-up lines."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "So much like his Papa."

Samuel grinned and nodded. "Sure. That's alright."

"Great! Well, keep it to yourself. He's sweating it rather hard. Your Grandfather threw out some names that made me sick. He has a hidden talent that no one ever knew before last night."

Samuel laughed.

"Lewis is going to tell him when he gets back. He's on his way now."

Samuel nodded. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40 - Protocol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 40 - Protocol

Samuel and the Doctor popped onto a green, grassy island in the middle of the sea. It was a beautiful day there and the sun shone brightly.

The Doctor nodded, "Odd sort of day for here."

Samuel walked with his Dad to the small cottage. After he knocked on the door, he put his hands in his pockets and looked back at his son. "Do you know who's here?"

"No." Samuel told him and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Taste the air, son. Feel the spin. Where do you think?"

"This feels like….Scotland?"

The Doctor grinned. "Close. Good job."

The door opened and Doctor Banner appeared in the doorway. "Oh, John! Please come in."

The Doctor and Samuel joined Doctor Banner in the small home. As they walked into the home, they smelled a fresh pot of coffee. Samuel looked around and saw a laboratory had been set up inside of the home. A blanket on the sofa showed that Doctor Banner had apparently only stopped working to eat, or sleep on the sofa.

The Doctor noticed it, too. "Sleeping on the sofa?"

"Yeah." Doctor Banner nodded. "Natasha slept in the bed last night. There was a storm, and I was worried if she popped away…"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Good idea. I'm sorry I haven't been by lately-"

"Nah, it's alright. Exton said you had some…family emergency. Is everyone alright?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. Thank you. Umm. This is Doctor Samuel Bennett."

Doctor Banner turned and shook Samuel's hand. "Ah! Samuel. Like John's son."

Samuel grinned. "A very common name."

The Doctor pointed at him, "This is Doctor Bruce Banner, Samuel. He has, a unique problem."

Doctor Banner looked suspiciously at Samuel. "Another Doctor, huh? What's that about?"

"There's nothing to it." The Doctor assured him. "Samuel is a gifted scientist. He might be able to help."

"What are you like, fourteen?"

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "Eighteen, actually."

Doctor Banner nodded, unconvinced. "Right."

Samuel rose his eyebrows and looked at his Dad.

The Doctor pat Bruce Banner on the shoulder. "If you don't want him to look over what you have, I'll understand. It's quite alright."

Doctor Banner crossed his arms and continued to size up Samuel. After a few seconds, he pointed towards the computer. "Go ahead. I've not made much progress at all."

Samuel nodded and went to sit down at the computer.

The Doctor rubbed his back of his own neck.

"Get a trim?" Doctor Banner asked.

"Yeah. Me and Samuel both. We had to stop over in Washington to see some people before we popped by. Natasha good company? I felt like you needed someone, besides Exton, to talk to."

Doctor Banner smiled. "Yeah. She's…..well. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"A woman? I mean, an agent…yeah. But-"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, I assure you. If the other guy shows up, she'll be alright. I wouldn't have reactivated her for this otherwise."

Doctor Banner nodded his head. "She mentioned you were asking about….DNA experiments?"

"Yes. I remember someone working on something like that. Do you know anything about that?"

"Well, there was this woman who was certain about some….super solider project that they used during the war. She found some paperwork about it, but it wasn't complete."

"Really?"

"We all thought it was crap, but she met up with another scientist. I can't remember her name. A neurologist. Anyway, she said that the human brain is wired to learn planetary physics during infancy. She believed that defined humans as ummm…."

"Aliens."

Doctor Banner grinned. "Yeah. Sounded like she needed a neurologist. They tried to rope me into this research. I have the files. They were on that thumb drive you brought to me. Let me get them for you."

He walked away and sat at another computer. Within a few minutes, he had copied something onto a thumb drive and brought it back over to the Doctor. "There. That's everything I have about that. Super Soldiers. I know they did try to make them-"

"Oh, imagine if they did."

"Classified past Hell's doors." Doctor Banner agreed.

"If you remember anything else about this, ring me. It's important."

"Sure." He agreed.

Samuel stood up and pointed back at the computer. "I think you're right. It's possibility an isolated incidence. I'd have to take a closer look at the numbers, but just a preliminary estimation tells me it would be….nearly impossible to recreate."

"To reverse?" The Doctor asked.

Samuel thought and nodded his head. "That would be much harder. Interesting problem. Who did this happen to? Did he live?"

Doctor Banner held his hands out. "And he stands here with you."

Samuel pointed at Doctor Banner. "Oh! This all makes sense then. Interesting."

"Doctor Bennett is the science teacher at Tony's new school." The Doctor explained.

"Yeah. He's looked over this, too. Well, of course you know this, Doc."

"Yeah. He's been…rather distracted. Helping me with my….family emergency."

Doctor Banner smiled. "It's alright. I'll figure it out. I've actually started working on something else, too."

"That's a good idea. Sometimes the solution to one problem, is found with another one. What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I'd rather not say. I'm still looking at the research and don't know if it's even possible. It's close to my research so, maybe it can help me figure it out. I'm hitting a dead end with this, and maybe something else at the moment will….I don't know. Help me figure this original problem out. Aim for the stars, huh?"

The Doctor grinned. "Good luck. Ring, if you need me. Or anything."

They shook hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blond young woman, with bits of blue in her hair, walked down the snowy street at the University campus. As she approached a long, black limo, a man opened the door for her. She sat down inside of the car.

"So." A woman's voice spoke. "Where is he?"

Tiffany shook her head. "He disappeared. He…blinked all over the room, and then just disappeared."

Emily sat next to the woman who was speaking. Her face was covered in the darkness of the car. She turned to Emily. "You said this is the brother of your roommate?"

"Old roommate. She has moved out on her own. She's dating his brother." Emily told the woman.

"I see. Well, she's probably one of them as well. What is her name?"

Tiffany glanced at Emily, unsure if she would tell her or not.

Emily took a deep breath. "Bennett. Karen Bennett."

"Find out where she is. You find her, and you'll find both of them. And when you do, bring them to me." The woman told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis and Poltious sat next to one another on Poltious' ship.

"We'll be there in about an hour." Poltious told him.

Lewis sat back and crossed his arms. "Ah. Good. My Arles is playing softball. What is that?"

Poltious grinned. "Legate says it's some sort of sport. These children of ours are rather sporty, aren't they?"

Lewis rubbed his face. "It would seem so."

Poltious leaned back and clicked a few buttons. "Summus says they are well underway."

"I hate that entire idea." Lewis groaned. "Why did he send Summus?"

"The entire idea of being overwhelmed from the beginning, has its benefits." Poltious told him.

"Yeah, I suppose. Summus is not the one I would want to answer to anything about. Even if I had an army of Vesuos."

Poltious chuckled. "That's very true."

Lewis became quiet.

"Where is Arles? Lance?"

"Yeah. Jane and Lance have been caring for him for me."

Poltious nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine?" Lewis told him.

"You know what I mean. And you can lie to everyone about this, but-"

"I really don't want to talk about that-"

"And that tells me what I need to know." Poltious nodded.

Lewis looked back at him and then returned to looking out of the window at the stars.

Poltious spoke. "It does get easier."

"When?" Lewis didn't look back at him.

"Well, over time. It's, like a huge rock that has been dropped in a stream. At first, it's overwhelming and you don't see yourself ever being able to move it. But, over time. The water will smooth out the edges. Make it less. And even though it's still there, it's more manageable."

Lewis laughed under his breath. "That makes no sense at all."

"I've never been good at that, have I?" Poltious chuckled.

"Never." Lewis laughed.

A beep sounded in the small control room. Lewis twisted his chair around and pressed a button. "Primus Lewis here. Go ahead."

A familiar voice was heard. "Oh, good! Primus Lewis. This is Gobbo, sir. Reporting from the space station where we are studying that virus."

Lewis smiled. "It's nice to hear from you. Why aren't you using the Quauhtin connection?"

"Well, sir. It's not working. I'm contacting you to tell you that I'm sick." He coughed.

Poltious and Lewis looked back at one another.

"Oh, shit." Poltious groaned under his breath.

"Sick? Do you suspect it is the same virus that calmed King Clagl of the Andromedaens?"

"Yes. We've lost three of our scientists here, and fear the virus has spread outside of our barrier."

Poltious clicked a few buttons. "We're rerouting our ship now-"

"Don't! Don't do that." Gobbo insisted. "Don't even send John. Protocol was set up in an event such as this."

"And that is the reason you are contacting me." Lewis sighed.

"You are the Primus."

"So is John." Lewis told him.

"John is a great guy. But, if I have to receive an order to do this, I'd like it to be from someone I have known a long time. Someone that I trust. A friend."

Lewis closed his eyes tightly. "Are you certain it is the virus?"

"Yes, Primus."

Lewis glanced back at Poltious and took a deep breath. "Gobbo. You are hereby ordered to enact the protocol that has been put in place. Self destruct on all ships and direct it towards the meteoroid. I've made Lartius aware of the situation and he will be in touch with you shortly."

The voice on the speaker seemed relieved. "Thank you, Lewis. All of my best to you and your Arles."

Lewis ended the transmission and groaned. "Damn it."

"That area was already quarantined, right?" Poltious asked as he pressed a few buttons in the control room.

"Yeah, the area will be extended." Lewis sighed and rubbed his face. "Damn."

Poltious didn't say anything and looked back at the blackness of space.

After a bit, Lewis spoke again. "Poltious. This entire thing about the Trials."

"Yeah?"

"Don't become a Primus. It's really not at all what one would think."

Poltious looked back at the blackness of space and nodded. "Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41 -Warm Custard

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 41 -Warm Custard

Jane danced around the room with baby Arles in her arms. She wore a beautiful sundress that twirled when she spun. Arles squealed in delight as she sang along to the song, 'Hold on, I'm Coming' by Sam & Dave.

Lance sat at the bar watching them. He smiled as he rested his head on his fist.

"You are going to make him sick with all of that twirling." Lance teased.

Jane kissed Arles' face. "He likes it."

Arles squealed and laughed.

Lance walked over to the door of the flat and opened it.

Lewis clapped his hands together. "And I've returned! Where is my son?"

Lance shook his brother's hand. "Dancing with a beautiful woman."

Lewis put his hands on his hips and smiled at Jane dancing. "Hi, Jane."

Jane looked at Arles. "Your Papa is here. I know you've missed him."

She danced over and gave Arles to Lewis. Lewis put his forehead to his son's and closed his eyes for a few moments. "Oh, I've missed you."

Arles grabbed onto Lewis' cheeks and laughed.

Lewis looked at his son's face and laughed proudly. "And have you had a good time with Lance and Jane?"

Jane laughed. "Come in, Lewis. Have a drink."

"Ah. I-" Lewis began.

Jane's phone rang. "Excuse me. I'll just be a bit."

She ran over to pick up her phone.

Lance and Lewis walked into the kitchen together.

"So, productive trip?" Lance asked.

"Not really. Luce had put it all together by the time I got there. We'll have to wait to see what Summus can do with this woman." Lewis told his brother as he sat down on a bar stool and helped Arles sit up on the cabinet. He smiled proudly of his son. "You are getting so strong. Look at you moving your head around so well."

Lance grinned at them. "Yeah. He rolled over this morning. I think it surprised him as much as it did me. He cried for over an hour."

Lewis kissed Arles forehead. "It's the first time. It's alright, Arles. We'll go back home and we'll do it together."

Arles chewed on his fists and coo'ed.

"Am I the only one not happy about Summus going to see this woman?"

Lewis shook his head. "Poltious and I had the same chat."

"And what did you work out?"

"Summus knows what he's doing."

"Well, I know that. It just…."

Lewis looked up at his brother. "What is it?"

"She believes Soli is hers'. At least that's what she's telling everyone. If someone had Arles, and sent someone to tell you to…."

Lewis nodded, "I see your point. And believe me. I agree with you."

Lance took a deep breath. "Sounds like a one way trip to me. But, don't tell Summus I said that."

Lewis looked up at his brother. "John is concerned about you."

"I don't know why." He shrugged.

"Oh, you do." Lewis told him. "Have you spoken to her?"

Lance sighed. "No. I don't even know where to start."

"Just pick a place. Seems like you both have a lot to talk about."

Lance groaned.

Jane walked back into the room. She sat some photos on the bar next to Lewis. "And I took some photos of young Arles over the last few days."

Lance grabbed Arles in his arms so Lewis could look through the photos. "And you come see me, young man."

Arles laid his head on Lance's chest and started to go to sleep.

Lewis looked at the photos. With each one he saw, the larger his smile became. "These are wonderful."

Jane walked over to the food replicator and made herself a cup of coffee. "That one of him with all of the light is my favorite."

Lewis smiled at the photo she was talking about. Arles lay on his back, with his feet pulled up to his mouth. "He looks like her in this one."

Lance bounced on his feet and kissed his nephew.

Lewis took the photos and tapped them on the bar, "So, thank you Jane. I hear you have helped us discover a problem we had."

She sipped her coffee. "It was accidental. If I'm honest, I just wanted to make sure I knew everyone's names."

Lewis and Lance laughed.

Lewis nodded, "Well, the solution seems to be for the best."

Lance held his head next to Arles' tiny face. "You smell so good."

Jane looked back at Lewis. "I gave the baby a bath just before you arrived. I guessed you would want to play with him."

Lewis smiled. "Thank you, Jane. Lance."

"Yeah?"

"I want to make sure there are enough eyes on these older children."

"Something wrong?"

"If they are bold enough to steal the TARDIS and come back here, I wonder what else is going on?"

Lance rose his eyebrow. "What have you heard?"

"What have _you_ heard?" Lewis repeated.

They looked at one another for a few seconds.

Jane giggled. "Well, I haven't heard anything."

Lewis smiled. "It was something I thought about on the way home. Arles is on a date with some friend of Karen's."

Lance nodded in approval. "Okay. Well, want me to put someone on him?"

Lewis sighed and leaned on the bar. "There's really not enough to do that. And I don't want him to think I don't trust him."

"However, you want him safe." Jane added.

"Yes. Quauhtin Jane." Lewis grinned.

Lance considered, "Can he speak in your head?"

"No. I need to talk to him about that. I don't know why he can't."

"Half human-"

"Yeah, but John has told me he was able to before. He was even able to phase."

"Really?" Lance looked impressed. "Why can't he now?"

Lewis looked at his brother. "Because, I believe he's too much like you."

"Phhh." Lance groaned. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Jane looked back at Lewis. "What are you on about?"

Lewis grinned and pointed at Lance. "This man. This one right here. Was able to phase before any of the rest of the brothers. And did he tell any of us?"

Jane smiled, "I'm guessing no."

"And you would be correct. In fact, he was halfway through the Academy before anyone knew he even could."

"Well, I had to for that first trial." Lance grinned.

"We were sure he couldn't. Our mother sent him to every doctor she knew. I think he liked the attention."

Lance chuckled, "And in all of that, no one ever just asked if I could."

Lewis sat back and shook his head. He swore in Quauhtin.

Jane giggled. "Stay and have dinner with us, Lewis."

"Ah. Nah. But, thank you. It's been a long day. I'm sure you two would rather be alone."

Lance grinned, "Would you like to go out for dinner, Jane?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Lewis stood up and smiled. "Just ring when he gets arrested, Jane. I'll be straight there."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Cheers."

Lewis took Arles back in his arms. "Such a big guy. We have a lot of playing to do when we get home."

"Yeah." Lance smiled. "He was up all night last night, so you better keep him busy so he'll sleep for you."

Lewis laughed and kissed Arles' head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor popped into his island home. It was evening and Rose stood at the cooker.

"Oh, no. What is Rose cooking?" The Doctor teased.

Rose smiled at him. "A recipe of Mum's."

He walked over and kissed her lips quickly, "She uses recipes?"

Rose giggled. "She says she does. This is for custard."

He nodded and walked over to the food replicator. "Tea?"

"Oh, I'm finishing some. Thanks."

He made himself a cuppa and looked back at her. "Children gave you a hard time?"

"No, it's not that. Gobbo..?"

He sipped his tea and nodded. "It's over. That entire thing there. Just gone."

She shook her head as she continued to stir the custard. "That's so sad. All of those scientists."

"Total count is 82. Well, 85. Three scientists died yesterday. What would have been worse is for that disease to get out. Imagine that. Just, one person can infect an entire planet. The Bubonic Plague killed 50 million people here during that outbreak."

"You don't think it's here, do you?"

"No." He told her certainly. "They followed protocol that I had set up. To the letter. I'm sure it's stopped. It's not something anyone has to worry about."

Rose nodded and said sadly. "Alright."

He leaned against the cabinet and looked back at her.

"How was the softball game?" She asked.

"It was fun. Arles hit a homeroom at the end of the game to win it. It caught the eye of some girl who promptly asked him out. I wish I had gotten a photo of his face. He was surprised."

Rose giggled. "And Karen?"

"That girl can throw a ball. I've never seen anything like it. In all of my lives. Perfect. Right down the line. Every time. And fast, too. Her Dad had a guy there with a speed detector. She averages 94 MPH with each pitch."

Rose looked back at him in surprise. "And you're sure she's human?"

He sipped his tea and nodded. "She's human. I'm sure of it. Although, I do think she's had her DNA messed with a bit."

"Like Tony." Rose took the custard from the cooker and tasted it.

Her look of surprise made the Doctor smile. "Now, what's that look for?"

"This is actually good." She smiled.

He rose his eyebrows as she fed him some off the spoon. She looked at him as he tasted it. "What do you think?"

He nodded in approval at her.

She turned to pour the warm custard into a bowl and didn't see him hang his tongue out of his mouth in disgust. He mask his cough by sipping his tea quickly. "Something is up with Samuel."

She grinned, "Isn't there always something with one of these children?"

"Seems so. He won't talk to me about it. I might need you to say something to him."

Their talk was interrupted by little Genie and young Tony running into the room together.

Genie spotted him standing against the cabinet. "Daddy!"

He sat his tea down and picked her up in his arms. "And how are you, today? Well, tonight."

She laughed, "Lovely."

He smiled at her, "Lovely."

"You missed dinner." She told him. "Mum said you were working."

He put his head to her forehead and sighed. "Yeah. I was. But, I'm home now."

"You probably need to eat something." Rose told him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I had something already."

Tony groaned as he climbed onto the stool, "Well, I could eat again."

The Doctor nodded. "What shall we have? Rose made custard."

Genie clapped her hands together in excitement. "Yay! I'll have that!"

Tony shook his head. "Oh, I don't mind."

The Doctor sat Genie down and went back to the food replicator.

Rose smiled at the children. "So, what have you lot been doing?"

Genie climbed onto the stool and Rose gave her a bowl of custard. "Chatting."

The Doctor put a plate of beans and toast in front of Tony. "Yeah? About what?"

"These new people." Tony told him. "Who are they?"

"Ummm. New people?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, Daddy." Genie started. "You know. Doctor Sam. And then there's Tony, and ….well, you know."

Tony ate his beans and toast. "I think they are us. Genie doesn't agree."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Yeah? Why do you think that?"

"Well, they look like us. And they have the same names." Tony reasoned.

The Doctor looked at Genie who was watching him with narrowed eyes. "What do you think, Daddy?"

He pointed at her. "I think that's interesting."

She sipped her tea. "Interesting?"

"Yes. Interesting." He insisted. "Rose, do you want tea?"

"Certainly." She smiled.

"Are you lot trying to talk about something else?" Tony asked.

"Nope. We're talking about tea." The Doctor grinned. "What sort of tea do you want, Rose?"

She smiled, "Oh, the usual. Umm. Mum called. They are having a party."

Tony groaned. "Can we get back on topic here?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "We are on topic. I'm telling him about the party."

"We were talking about these people! These people who look like us!"

"Nah. They are a lot older than you lot." The Doctor told them as he handed Rose her tea.

Rose nodded, "That's true."

Genie threw her hands up. "Daddy! You can't deny it. There's a Genie, Tony, Sam and Arles. Just like here."

The Doctor sipped his tea. "Then I have a question for you."

Genie rose her eyebrow. "Alright?"

"If they are who you think they are, where is Soli?"

Genie crossed her arms and sat back. "Oh. That's interesting."

Tony shook his head and groaned. "That has nothing to do with it."

"It might. Consider everything." He told them. His attention went back to Rose. "So, a party? Is that what you said?"

"Yes." She smiled. Then began to speak in his head. _'And I see what you did there. Do you think that the end of that?'_

 _'No way.'_ He insisted.

Rose grinned. "John?"

He laughed under his breath and shook his head. "I'll never get used to you calling me that."

Rose grinned. "I think it's time you and I went out on a date."

He sat his tea down and clapped his hands together. "You read my mind! Yes! Let's go do something! Just you and me."

Genie held her hands out. "What about us?"

Rose smiled. "Grand."

"Well that's just shit." Tony complained.

"Hey!" The Doctor pointed at him. "Not in front of the ladies."

Tony rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42 -A Simple Andromedaen Ceremon

_I haven't forgotten about my awesome FF Fans! Sorry for the late update. I've been dealing with some personal drama. Things hopefully are getting better, so I'll be able to get back to regular updates over the next few weeks. This is my escape from real life, and I'm hearing it's my readers' escape too. Thank you for reading._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 42 -A Simple Andromedaen Ceremony

Samuel and Karen had come back to their new island home after the softball game. The team went to celebrate their victory, but Karen felt that Samuel needed to rest.

The island home was beautiful. Arles had taken the opportunity to change how it looked when he copied it there. White tile floors with light grey walls and large, open rooms with large windows to bring the island inside.

Downstairs was a lovely sitting room with a blue rug, white modern sofa with two chairs. A beautiful wooden striped table with built in bookcases that held a few books completed the appearance that everything was brand new.

A desk sat in the corner with some notebooks and pens. Karen's bag of school books sat on the floor next to it.

Through double doors was the large kitchen. White cabinets and stainless steel appliances with an angled roof of windows to let in light was the first thing anyone saw that walked in. On the other side of the cabinets and bar, was a large kitchen table. The entire wall behind it was sliding glass doors that lead to an outdoor balcony. Steps lead down to the sandy beach, the ocean only yards away.

The stairs from the sitting room lead straight to three of the bedrooms and a loo. The largest bedroom, simple with light grey walls, a private balcony overlooking the sea, and a large bathroom is the one Karen had picked to be theirs'.

Samuel, instead of resting while Karen showered, was arranging the room to surprise her. The large bed sat low on the floor. The floor was tiled in white and had a chevron black and white rug on the floor. The bed was lovely and inviting with a white duvet, with brown pillows. The side tables were white and modern.

Samuel folded her quilt and laid it across the back of the chair in the bedroom. He hung her clothes on one side of the walk-in closet. He looked up and saw her Goofy doll sitting on the top shelf in there. He picked it up and smiled it as he held in his hands.

He walked into the bedroom, looked around and decided to sit the Goofy doll on the chair with the quilt. He looked around and nodded, satisfied with his work.

XXXX

The sun had set as Karen stepped out of the steamy shower and dried off. She rolled her shoulders. Her pitching arm was sore from the game.

After she combed out her hair, and put on a pair of her shorts and a tank top that Samuel had brought for her. She walked out of the bathroom to find Samuel standing on the bed hanging a painting.

She put her hands on her hips. "This is not resting."

He glanced back at her. "Sure it is. Is this straight?"

"No, it needs to come down on the left. Where did you get that?"

"Scott gave it to me."

"Hang on. Scott was here?"

"Yep." He spoke around the nails he held in his mouth. "He lives just on the side of us. Arles and Tony are on the other side. Right, then."

She watched him hammer in the nails and hang the painting. "There. What do you think?"

"I thought it looked familiar." She smiled. "That's one of my favorites of his. Such an imagination."

Samuel turned to look at her. "Imagination?"

"Yeah. I love how that looks. The rain on top of it."

"This is a real place, Karen. This is where Scott's family is from."

"Are you sure?"

He laughed under his breath. "Yes. I've been there. It's called Mersey. It's a cold planet orbiting at the outer edge of its star's habitable zone, but it is kept relatively warm by its atmosphere, which is mostly composed of CO2. It's a damp, boggy world, prone to excessive rain and seasonal flooding. A relatively flat surface prevents water from pooling into large oceans and instead keeps the water table high. There are a number of small seas however, which are fed by wide, shallow rivers - a product of the planet's active weather system."

Karen crossed her arms and looked at him with a questioning face. "Okay, that's odd."

"What? That he breathes CO2? Several people do-"

"No. Just what you did there. That sounded like you just….rattled that out of a book."

He jumped off of the bed to the floor. It made Karen jump, thinking he may have fallen.

She recovered and sighed. "Samuel."

He sat the hammer on the dresser. "I'm fine. Would you please stop worrying about me?"

She rubbed her shoulder. "I'm not promising that."

"Want me to look at that?"

"It's stiff. It's always like this after I pitch a game."

"A shut-out." He told her proudly as he put his hands on her shoulder. "I've never used that expression and find that I like it."

She smiled as he rubbed her shoulder. "That tingles."

"Yeah, it's overworked. I can put this back together. It won't take but a second."

She stood and watched his eyes as he worked. He felt her looking at him, and met her gaze. His face spread into a smile. "What?"

"It just feels….nice."

He kissed her lips quickly. "Ah. Damn. Lost that one. Okay. Stop distracting me."

She whispered, "Right. Sorry."

He put his hands on her shoulder again and looked back at it. She watched his eyes as he worked.

"Can I talk to you while you do this?" She asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Are you seeing what's under my skin? Is that how you do that?"

He moved his fingertips across her shoulder. "Yeah. Well, sortof. It's hard to explain."

She continued to watch his eyes. He looked completely focused on the task at hand.

"When I have the baby…"

He looked back at her and smiled. "I'll be able to repair everything. And it won't hurt. Well, not terribly. I don't want you to go through that."

She nodded. "Okay-"

"Be still. I'm nearly done. This last bit. Oh, that's tight."

"Just leave it if you need to-"

"No. That will make it hurt. It really needs to relax. Gosh, it's tight."

She smiled and told him quietly. "Well, I have no more plans to pitch tonight. Just to clean up this mess."

"I've already done it." He told her as he continued to work on her shoulder.

She looked surprised. "You have?"

"Yeah. If I put something where you don't like, just move it. There wasn't much. We probably need to go back to your parents' place in Florida and actually get some stuff you can use here. Or just buy a new wardrobe. Whichever you prefer." He thought, "Well, probably need to do that. Maternity stuff."

"I don't think I'll need that for a bit."

"Yeah, that's true. Umm. And your phone has been going mental."

"Yeah. Mom said I got a million texts through the softball game."

He stopped working on her shoulder and put his hands on his hips. "And how's that?"

She rolled her shoulder and rubbed it. "That's amazing, Samuel."

He told her quietly as he smiled, "Nah. It's nothing. Let me know if I need to look at it again in the morning. That's rather normal for it to be a bit stiff again. I don't want you to be in pain or uncomfortable."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "Thank you."

They kissed quickly. He looked into her beautiful, blue eyes. "You're welcome."

She looked around the room. "So, we have this beautiful, island home. Arles suggested the rooms needed to be bigger. Different."

"He should be an architect, or an interior designer. He's really good at this. I love it."

She smiled. "I love this room. It has a great view."

"Right now it does. I'm looking at you."

They stood, holding one another and smiling. Karen's phone dinged as it received another text.

"Let me see who this is." She walked over to the dresser and picked up the phone.

Samuel moved to the door. "Umm. Meet me downstairs, when you finish that. Alright?"

She read over the texts. "Okay."

He left the room and walked down the staircase to the sitting room in his bare feet. He walked through to the kitchen and made himself and Karen glass of wine each. He stood, leaning against the cabinet and drank the entire glass as he listened to the voices that he heard in his head again. As usual, he could almost focus on one in particular, but it wasn't quite clear enough for him to understand what it was saying.

Karen's touch startled him. "Are you alright? You looked like you were a million miles away."

The voices had stopped again in his head. He looked down at his glass, and all of his wine was gone.

Karen smiled, "And you made us wine. Great idea. But, this is my only glass tonight."

She had put her wet hair up. She reached into the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine.

"Doctor's orders, huh?"

She giggled and refilled his glass. "Yes. A cute Doctor, too. Although, this is a celebration."

"Of what? Winning the game?"

"My last glass of wine, until Blueberry is here, safe."

"Sure? One glass a day is alright."

She shook her head. "I don't feel right about that. I don't have to drink it. Now, if you tell me I can't have coffee, we're going to have a problem."

He laughed, "No, you can have coffee."

She held her glass up, and they clanged them together. "The last one."

"For just a few months. And I'll stop with you."

She laughed, "You don't drink anyway!"

"So, it will be easier for me." He teased.

They sipped the wine.

"Everything alright with the texts?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, the oddest thing. It was my old roommate."

"Emily? The one that Arles was seeing?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know where I was. If I was okay. I haven't been in class and such. She's never been that interested in me before."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't say anything. I thought I'd talk to you about it first. Arles returned from there, hurt, and wouldn't tell me what happened."

Samuel sat down his glass. "She knows he's an alien."

"He told her?" She asked in shock.

"No. He…phased. Accidently. He disappeared and reappeared, all over the room. It frightened her and that other girl. One of them hit him with a chair."

She sighed, "Gosh. He could have really gotten hurt!"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about Arles-"

"Someone needs to! He's just….off out there doing whatever the hell he-"

Samuel took her hand in his. "Hey. He's alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I don't-"

"Exactly my point!" She threw her hands up and drank some more of her wine.

Samuel leaned against the cabinet and crossed his arms. "Maybe, we need to rethink this drinking thing."

"What I need to quit, now?"

"No, that you need to have another one. What's with you and Arles?"

She sighed. "He. Samuel. I can't find the words."

He rose his eyebrows at her.

"We just became close when you were gone."

"Really?"

"Not, that close-"

"Well, I wasn't thinking that-"

She put her hand on his chest. "He's….he's your brother. So, he's also going to be mine. I just don't want him to get hurt."

He grinned. "I'm not a jealous sort. Well, particularly of my brother. I trust him."

She sipped her wine. "He was…..so great, when you were gone. Anything I needed. He was right there."

He nodded. "Want me to ring him then?"

"No." She shook her head as she traced her finger around the top of her wine glass.

Samuel rose his eyebrows at her. "Sure?"

She sighed. "Is that terrible? I'm just worried."

He shook his head. "It's not terrible at all." He took his phone out of his pocket and rang Arles. He put him on speakerphone so they could both hear him.

"Hey, Sammy!" He answered.

Samuel smiled. "Hey, man. Karen and I were just talking about you. What are you doing?"

"Ummm." He sounded like he was completely unprepared to answer. "Walking."

"Walking?" Samuel laughed under his breath.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Walking where?" Karen asked.

"To a theatre." He told them. "Kelly and I are going to see a movie."

Samuel looked back at Karen with wide eyes to show his surprise.

Karen danced in the same goofy way that Samuel did when he got excited.

Samuel laughed. "Alright. Well, we won't keep you. Umm. About the other night…ummm. You know, with the chair."

"Yeah. Hear something about that?"

"Yeah, man. Umm. Probably need to avoid the area. I'll fill you in later."

"Right." Arles agreed.

Karen picked back up her wine and sipped it.

Samuel grinned at her. "Alright. Later, man."

He ended the call.

Karen smiled. "Kelly and Arles?"

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, she asked him out at the softball game. You should have seen his face. Took him completely by surprise."

Karen giggled. "How many times has he been asked out by a girl?"

"Never to my knowledge. Once by a guy. And, I'll never let him forget that."

Karen giggled.

Samuel laughed. "Yeah. Although, he would have had to ask her out anyway."

"Why?"

He took her hand in his. "The bet we had. The results came back this morning. It couldn't find what you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it really doesn't mean anything. It can't determine my species, either. Dad maintains that you are human, and from here."

"What do you think?"

He rose her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think, that it really doesn't matter. You've lived your entire life as a human here, and never had any problems. No doctors or anyone suspected anything, did they?"

She smiled and relaxed, "No."

He nodded, "See, everything is fine. Dad can tell what species someone is just by looking at them. I trust what he says."

"That, I'm human?"

"Yeah." He told her and kissed her hand again.

"Then, why wouldn't the computer label me as that?"

"I don't know, Karen."

"Well, what about Blueberry?"

He smiled warmly at her. "She's fine. Really."

She was obliviously disappointed, but didn't want to show it. She sipped her wine and smiled. "Well, too bad. I had already picked you out another name to add to your collection."

He grinned at her, "Yeah? What was it?"

"Doctor Samuel Alistair Peter _Angus_ Bennett-"

"Angus?!" He burst. "Are you barking mad?"

She laughed hysterically.

He smiled and looked away as he shook his head. "Angus. Where does that even come from?"

She covered her mouth and continued to laugh so much she couldn't speak.

He grinned, "Let me guess. You favorite bit of beef?"

She laughed and brought her glass back up to sip her wine again.

He rose his eyebrows at her and smiled. "You are mad."

She grinned, "I used to watch a movie when I was a little girl. Gosh, over and over. I'm sure it drove my Mom crazy. There was an English character in it named Angus. It's just what comes to mind because of your accent."

He groaned. "Wow. I'm getting voice training."

"Oh, no you're not!" She insisted. "I love your accent. And your name."

"Without Angus. We're clear. I won that bet, so I don't need another name."

She smiled. "I'm sure. You're planning on keeping Alistair, aren't you?"

He picked up his glass and rubbed his chest. "I don't know. I really don't like it. Samuel Peter Bennett? I mean, it would make it easier for the other Samuel."

She smiled. "Samuel, it's completely up to you. I really don't mind."

"Well, maybe you should have a say in this."

"Why?"

"Because, we're getting married."

"No one's wife picks their name."

"My Mum picked my Dad's name. Well, sortof. I never have heard why he picked Alexander."

"Probably after Alexander the Great."

"I don't think so. He's more of a fan of Ancient Rome, rather than Ancient Greece."

"See, I'm surprised you know that." She smiled proudly at him.

He grinned as he looked back at her. "I actually really enjoy history."

"We might have something to talk about then."

"Years of study. Yes." He chuckled.

"For example? The Hundred Years War."

He grinned. "Last a lot longer than one hundred years."

"It did." She confirmed.

He counted on his fingers, "The official French language began because of that."

She looked surprised. "Didn't know that."

"Taxes began to pay for the standing army that was needed. That's when that started."

"Didn't know that either." She grinned.

"Neither side won, although both the British and the French claimed victory. Well, at different times."

"I did know that. And the longbow changed the way the military fought."

He rose his eyebrows. "Impressive."

"My Dad told me that bit. Military history and the Lieutenant. It was a way we were able to connect when I was a teenager."

He nodded. "With armor piercing arrows. Ended the era of the knights."

She sat down her wine glass and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he held onto her hips. "And that's the end of that glass."

"The last one. It was really nice. Thank you, Samuel."

"One of my favorites. If I'm picking what we're drinking."

"Good. You will have to finish the bottle on your own."

He smiled and shook his head. "But, not tonight."

"No." She giggled, "Not tonight."

He became lost in her eyes.

She asked. "How was your day?"

"One of the best."

"How are you feeling? I should probably get you to bed-"

"Actually." He began. "I have something for you."

She looked surprised. "Me? What?"

"Two things. First." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen table. From one of the chairs he pulled out a gift bag and handed it to her.

She giggled, "What is this?"

"Open it."

She sat it on the table and pulled out a plush, blue elephant. She held it up and looked at him.

He smiled, "For Blueberry. I had an elephant that I loved when I was a boy. That's for her."

She held it up and smiled. "It's blue."

"For the _Blue_ berry." He teased. "And there's something else for you."

She smiled and sat the toy on top of the table. She looked back in the bag and pulled out a blue box. "Tiffany's?"

He nodded and held out his hands. "Open it, Karen."

"You are spoiling me."

"That's my job." He grinned.

She opened it and gasped. "This is beautiful."

"You wear it on your ankle. You walk around in your bare feet all of the time. I thought it would be nice."

She looked at it and smiled. "With blue stones?"

"For the Blueberry. Just thought it worked. They didn't have a lighthouse, but they are making one for me. Well, for you. I don't want to wear jewelry on my ankle."

She giggled. "Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Yes. Completely certain. Not a fruity guy."

"Just like you aren't a gushy guy?"

He nodded and grinned, "Okay, I might be a bit of a gushy guy."

She laughed and put her foot on the chair.

Samuel helped her on with the ankle bracelet.

"See, now that's lovely." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Samuel. I love it. I've never had one of these before. It feels strange."

"Strange, huh?"

"Good, strange." She picked up the elephant. "This is so soft."

"Yeah, I used to sleep with mine. Mum probably has it in my cot with me. Or Samuel. This, is going to take a bit to get used to."

She smiled, "A cot. A crib?"

"Yeah. Umm…thing number two is in here." He pointed to the bedroom that was just down the hall from the kitchen.

She took his hand and he led him to the closed door. He stopped and put his hand on the doorknob. "Alright. You will probably like what's behind this door, but…you don't have to open it if you don't want to."

"What have you done?"

He smiled. "Nothing. Well, something. Well." He took the elephant from her and sat it on the floor. He looked around. "Do you like the flat?"

She smiled, "Love the flat. I love that we're here together. Finally, a place of our own-"

"Here on our own." He said as he rested his forehead to hers. "You smell so good."

"So do you. You didn't shower. Why do you smell so nice?"

"I had to go to the ship. The scrubber cleaned me off." He told her without opening his eyes.

"Samuel." She told him quietly. "You have to be tired."

"I'm not tired." He smiled, "Are you?"

"Yeah, a bit." She admitted. "But, I'm not the one who is recovering between us."

"How tired?" He asked.

"Like I just pitched a softball game?" She reasoned.

He stood up and took something out of his pocket. It was the ancient box that Tony had given him.

"What is that?" Karen asked.

"It's not what you think." Samuel told her. "But, I want to show you. Is that alright?"

Not sure what to expect, she looked at him with suspicion. "Maybe?"

He laughed, "Maybe? Don't you trust me?"

She smiled. "I do, but…what is that?"

He opened the box and showed the two rings to her. "Rings. See?"

"Oh." She said as she watched him take them out of their box, and slip one on his finger. He looked back at her and slipped the smaller ring on her finger.

"So, rings?" She asked and looked at the metal around her finger.

"Special rings. You'll love this." He told her and sat the box on the floor. He stood up and held his hand up in front of her. She put her hand to his and the rings started to glow.

He grinned. "Now, tell me what you're feeling."

"Nervous. Wow. Why am I nervous?" Karen asked.

"Because, that's what I'm feeling. You're feeling my emotions and I'm feeling yours."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm trying not to mess this up. Gosh, you love me a lot."

She blushed and laughed. "Of course, I do."

He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I just feel….love. It's over powering everything else. Even how tired you are."

"You can feel that, too?"

He nodded. "What else do you feel from me?"

"Gosh, love. Yes. I feel that. My heart wants to dance out of my chest. Samuel, why are you so nervous? It's only me here."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I…just-"

"And you're not tired. You are excited. Why? What is behind this door?"

He cupped her face with his hands and stepped in to kiss her. She held him around his waist and opened her mouth when she felt him lick her lips, slowly. It made her lips tingle like they always did when he touched her. She gripped the back of his shirt in her fists.

He looked back at her and smiled. "What do you feel from me now?"

She laughed. "The same thing you are probably feeling from me."

He took his phone out of his pocket and sat it on the floor next to the elephant.

She giggled, "What is this?"

He smiled back at her, took her in his arms again, and began to snog her. Her knees became weak. The feeling of love washing over her was as strong as the electrical current that always moved through her body when they touched. She wanted him so much. No, she was feeling that he wanted her. She held him and moaned under his touch. "Samuel."

He kissed the end of her nose and whispered, "Do you want to know what's in this room?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"Oh, you'll like it." He smiled and opened the door.

The room was dark, but illuminated by small, electric candles everywhere. Rose pedals lay on the floor and lead her to the bed. The entire room smelled of roses, which was probably because of the huge vase of roses that sat in the middle of the room at the end of the bed.

She turned to him and looked surprised. She could feel his nervousness peak. "Are you better?"

"Completely better." He smiled as he felt her relief and excitement.

She smiled and squeezed her eyes together tightly.

He laughed, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and whispered. "And I'm feeling my emotions now. The rings stopped."

"Don't be nervous, Samuel. There's no reason to be that way with me."

He nodded, "I just…want this to be perfect."

She grabbed his head and laughed through her happy tears. "This is perfect."

He leaned down and snogged her, tasting the wine in her mouth. She pulled off her tank top. He looked down at her bare breasts and grinned. He took her nipple in her mouth and sucked it. She held his head close to her.

He kissed her breast, gently.

She giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the floor. She ran her hands across his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh, I love how that feels."

"I can feel it, too. I'm going to stay, once."

He laughed in surprise. "Once?"

"Yes. Once."

"Okay. Well, you're tired. So, once."

"I know you and you'll keep yourself up all night-"

He growled proudly, "All night, baby. Just for you."

She giggled. "I didn't mean that."

He pulled her shorts and knickers off her hips as he whispered, "Yes, you did."

"You are going to hurt yourself." She teased.

He smiled as he kissed down her to waist and began to suck and lick between her legs. The current of electricity changed. She wrapped her legs around his neck and moaned loudly. She ran her hands through his hair sending shock-waves through his system but nothing like he sent through hers.

He surprised her as he looked up and said, "Ouch! Gentle."

"What did I do?"

"You pulled my hair!" He laughed.

She giggled. "Sorry."

He wiped his mouth and kissed her lips. She lost herself in kissing him. He had always been excellent at that. She unzipped his jeans and pushed them down with his pants. She wrapped her hand around his erect staff. Feeling her smile, he stopped kissing her to look at her face. "Yeah?"

"Oh, I've dreamed of this."

He crashed her lips back into hers and began to snog her again as she put him inside of her. The current changed, just as it had before. It began to center around their cores and rotate around their bodies. He stroked inside of her slowly. Savoring the feeling it sent through them.

"This is better than I remember." He told her quietly.

She held onto him and wrapped her legs around his back. "I love that feeling."

The current between them began to scream, and so had she. Finally, to themselves. Finally, able to be together. She felt him kiss her neck and continue to stroke inside of her as he panted.

She pushed him over on his back and straddled his waist. "You are going to get tired and sick-"

He threw his hands out. "I am not!"

She began to move on him and saw his eyes roll back in his head. "I'm not complaining."

She leaned down and kissed his chest.

"Just, do that all night." He told her as she continued.

She twisted her hips and he grabbed her quickly and sat up. He was driven deep inside of her. They looked into one another eyes and in that moment, for the first time in weeks, Karen felt as though everything would be alright.

She held onto him and became lost in that sea of brown. "I love you."

"I love you, too-"

"No. I mean, I _really_ love you, Samuel. I can't wait to have this baby. I want to have more with you, and I'm so thankful you are home. That you're really alright."

He slowly smiled at her. "Me too."

She beamed at him. "We're engaged-"

"I'd rather be married."

"You wanted to wait until-"

"I don't want to do that anymore. I want you. So much. I want us."

She held onto him. "What do you have in mind?"

"We could marry, right now. Right here. What do you think?"

She looked surprised. "I don't think that's how it works."

"It's different on every planet. Every culture."

She giggled, "Do you always have to go fast?"

"I'm recovering! It wasn't going to last long-"

She rolled her eyes. "Wasn't talking about that-"

He smiled. "What do you think?"

She lay down on the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled the duvet over them. He faced her and ran his fingertips up and down her chest, sending relaxing electricity through them both.

She smiled, "How is our Blueberry?"

He put his hand to her stomach. "She's moving around a bit. I would have thought we would have rocked her to sleep."

"Should we be having sex?"

"Making love. Not sex."

She nodded, "Right. Should we be making love with her in there?"

"Sure. The rhythmic motions are good for her. And a million other reasons."

"One being you want to." She teased.

"And so do you. I felt your emotions." He grinned. "And that's probably the most important reason. I always want to lay here in the bed with you."

She smiled and played with the hairs on his chest. "Just like we did in New York."

He closed his eyes and grinned. "Oh, I remember that. It was amazing. You were amazing."

She giggled. "Okay, Blueberry is alright. Tell me about this marriage thing."

"The Andromedaens have a very interesting tradition. Logan and Ashena will do this. They believe that no one should lie to a child. So, they promise the youngest member of both of their families that they will always take care and love the other person."

She smiled, "That's beautiful."

"Want to do it?"

She giggled. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just agree."

She ran her hand through his hair.

"This is real. I'm really asking. You can tell me no."

She looked in his eyes and shook her head. "I'll never say that to you."

"You probably should."

She pointed at him. "Okay, no racing cars with your Uncle Tony-"

"Fair enough. Okay, this? Thoughts? Honestly?"

She lay on her back.

He looked confused at her. "What's that mean?"

She smiled back at him and pointed at her stomach. "The youngest member of this family right there."

He nodded, "That's true. That's who it would have to be."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't think you're getting out of an actual ceremony so easily."

"I'm not wearing a tux-"

"I won't make you do that." She agreed.

Samuel's attention went to Karen's stomach. He kissed her stomach and then said, "Blueberry, you are the youngest member of our family. And you are already so loved. I'm your Dad, and I want you to know that it's my honor to love your Mum. Always. Even when she's cross. When she's sick. Especially, when she's sad. I promise I'll always be there for her, and I'll love her forever. I do this because she's so special, to us both. Life is so fragile, sweet Blueberry, and Daddy is here to protect both you and Mum. I promise that I'll respect her. She deserves so much better than I am, so I'll try to be the best I can to hopefully rise to her. I will let you, and of your siblings you might have, know that she is my best friend. Because I know, you will be watching how I treat her, and that's how you should treat your spouse one day. There's no one, in the entire universe, that will ever love you more than me and you Mum do. Because you are a reminder of how much we love one another. Love created you. Love will be the center of anything we ever are."

Samuel looked back at Karen to see her wiping her tears.

"Are you really crying?" He smiled.

She sat up and hugged him tightly.

He held her and laughed. "It's alright to cry." He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes tightly, "I love you."

She wiped her eyes as she sat back. "Samuel. That was…. So sweet."

He kissed the end of her nose. "Love, is the beginning of this family. I want it always in everything. Anything we ever are. Anything we ever become."

She nodded her head and they embraced again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43 – Surfing and Smoking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 43 – Surfing and Smoking

Several days later, the adult Genie woke up lying on her back. What a long few days it had been that week. Explaining why and where the children were going. Legate was brilliant and even popped parents to the island to let them tour the grounds to ease their minds as to the safety. The only time Genie had truly felt like she was in over her head was when she met a student that Tony Stark had recommended named Peter Parker. His Aunt demanded to know everything that was going on. Why this sudden change? Why they were taking her nephew so far away with no way for her to drive over to see him?

Genie was quite pleased when Legate had taken over the entire conversation with May Parker. Legate always had that Quauthin ability to make everyone in the room feel comfortable and it had never been so needed. Poor Peter Parker looked like he wanted to simply disappear from embarrassment.

The first few days of classes where finally done. She remembered asking Legate not to disturb her that morning. She felt after this week, they deserved a lie in for sure.

Samuel and Arles had surprised her. There had been no explosions that she was aware of. And in fact, the only thing she had heard that they had done had been a volume experiment.

Arles' maths class was studying volume and to explain what it was, he had set the students the task of filling balloons and putting them into Samuel's classroom. Samuel opened the door and half of the volume of the room was emptied into the hallway. All of the students laughed loudly as Samuel, and the students, dove into the waist deep balloons and popped them around the room and hallways the remainder of the day. Genie recalled hearing one of the students tell her that she would never forget what volume meant.

She exhaled her relief and rolled over on her side. Week one of school was done. She stretched out her hand to touch Legate only to find she was in the bed alone. He must have already gotten up and went outside to play in the snow.

As she grew more awake, she remembered they were on the island. Her eyes opened suddenly as she realized where he probably was.

"Surfing."

She sprang straight out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on.

"Legate?" She called.

There was no answer.

She rushed out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Legate?!" She shouted.

There was no answer.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the sea that morning, four surfboards floated near one another. Samuel, Arles, Legate and Tony Tyler all sat in the calm waters. Arles was smoking a joint as he lay back on his board with his feet in water.

"This is the calmest sea I've ever seen in my life." Arles sighed.

Samuel looked back. "Maybe we're too far out."

Legate shook his head. "Nah. We've been out further than this. There's just not any waves."

Tony held his hand out to Arles. "Give me some of that."

Arles handed the joint to Tony. "I wish I had brought some more out here."

Samuel laughed and ran his hands through his hair, "Hell, I don't need to smoke anymore."

Tony Tyler coughed, "How are you planning on teaching class?"

"It's Saturday." Samuel grinned at them. "No class."

Legate was handed the joint.

Tony asked, "So, have you heard of this party at the Tylers'?"

Arles lay on his board and moaned. "Fucking hell."

"That's what I think, too." Tony insisted.

Legate looked up and blew smoke. "Party? Why?"

"I don't know." Tony shook his head. "But, Mum rang and wanted to know that I was welcome to invite whomever I wanted."

Samuel chuckled. "Red alert, mate!"

Arles laughed, "It's a fix up!"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know anybody here. Is she mental?"

Arles answered quickly. "Without question. Jackie Tyler is completely mental."

Legate handed the joint to Samuel. "He's stoned."

"Completely baked." Samuel grinned. "And you know, that is good for me."

Arles sat up and groaned. "Why's that?"

"What's up with you and Kelly?"

Arles grinned. "Nothing."

"You've been gone every day this week!"

"No, I haven't-"

"Yes, you have. And I'm not saving your ass just because Legate is sitting there."

Samuel inhaled deeply off the joint.

Arles cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're on about."

Legate rose his eyebrow. "Kelly? Is that her name?"

Arles shook his head. "It's not a big deal."

Tony grinned. "I've not heard him come home all week."

Samuel coughed and groaned. "And that tells me what I need to know."

Arles laughed under his breath and rubbed his eyebrow. "No, it doesn't."

Tony rubbed his hands on his thighs, "Won't the students see you lot smoking out there?"

"Nah." Legate shook his head. "There is a student beach that has a lifeguard. They aren't allowed over here."

Arles threw his hands up dramatically, "Privacy. Adults only!"

They all laughed.

Samuel handed the joint to Tony. "And how are you?"

Tony nodded. "I think I'm ready to have John look me over. Declare that I'm well."

Samuel rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Brilliant! That's two of us. Granted, I know I'm well."

Legate pointed at Tony. "And you'll have to leave to go see Lartius."

"What is that about?" Tony groaned. "Do you know?"

Legate shook his head and scratched his bare chest. "If I had to guess, he's going to put you into a fast track program at the Academy. But, that's just my thought. I don't know."

"Well, fucking ask him with your weird head talking shit." Arles insisted.

"Says the guy who has been hiding the fact that he can do that again." Legate pointed out.

Arles groaned and lay back down on his board. "Fucking hell. I wish I had another joint. Or two."

Samuel leaned up on his board and sighed. He wished there was another joint, too.

Legate splashed some water on his chest and rubbed it on his arms. "Lartius is busy with the negotiations."

Tony put out the joint and slipped the remains in the pocket of his board shorts. "How's that going?"

Legate shook his head. "No one is saying anything. Well, to me. Seems like a lot of….waiting around."

"Like softball!" Samuel cheered. "They should have sent you, Arles!"

Arles sighed and put on his sunglasses. "I like softball."

Tony grinned. "That's what he's calling it now."

Samuel laughed. "Kelly and you playing softball, mate?"

Tony laughed. "Swing batter, batter."

Arles didn't sit up and flipped them off.

Samuel grinned. "Do you have any more?"

Arles pulled out the plastic bag from his pocket. "Nah. I only brought four and we've smoked all of…." He looked in the bag. "Well, that's odd."

Legate looked over at him. "What's that?"

"There's four more." Arles told him. "That's strange."

Samuel pointed at him. "Are you sure?"

Arles nodded. "Yeah. I rolled them just before we came out here and I only had time to roll four. Are you lot fucking with me?"

Tony smiled. "I'm not. Although, I know how to now."

Arles held the bag out. "Well, anyone want some more? Where's the lighter?"

Legate grit his teeth. "Sorry. I dropped it into the sea."

"Damn it, Legate." Arles groaned and put the bag back in his pocket.

"Damn, it's fucking hot." Tony ran his wet hands through his ginger hair. "I don't want to leave. Sammy. How long do you think it would take to recover. Fully?"

Samuel splashed water on his chest. "Some people never do. If you consider the mental injury."

"Do you remember any of that?" Arles asked.

Samuel shook his head. "No. And everything has been different. Odd, since I came back. Have you experienced any of that, Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I've slept a lot, though. In fact, I need to stop that shit. I need to get my bloody feet back under me and do something productive."

Legate spoke. "I've experienced something similar to what you lot went through. And take an old man's advice. Do not rush being well. Savor the moments that you longed for when you were gone. Anything you promised yourself, do it. Tell people how you really feel."

Samuel nodded. "Good advice."

Arles sat up. "Yeah. That is good advice. Sammy. I still maintain you shouldn't let this woman run your life."

Legate laughed under his breath.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't that what women do?"

"Asks the gay man. Just notice that." Arles pointed out.

Tony grinned. "I know plenty of men who would do that, too. It's not unique of a female."

"Yeah, remember Fredrick?" Samuel laughed.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "Oh wow. We're going there."

"And….what was that other guy's name?" Legate asked.

Tony grinned. "Which one?"

"The dark haired…."

"Oh. Umm." He chuckled. "Marcus?"

"No, not the black guy. The other one." Legate asked.

Tony shook his head. "I really don't know."

Samuel snapped his fingers. "Dean!"

"Yeah! Dean! He really ran your life." Legate grinned.

Tony held his hands out, "He was my bloody assistant! That was his fucking job!"

"Ha! That's what he calls them." Arles laughed.

Tony shook his head and splashed water on his chest. "Nah. Dean and I wasn't an item."

"And you and Marcus were?" Samuel asked.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Why are we talking about my love life? We were on Sammy's case about his woman. Focus, assholes."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "She's not running my life."

"No?" Arles asked.

"No. We're getting on great." Samuel told them.

"He's well. Look at this shit. He has a glow from how much he's getting laid." Arles told them. "Where do you think he's been all week?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "I won't deny it."

Tony grinned, "Finally had to come up for air? Huh, mate?"

"She needed to rest." Samuel told them as he rubbed his eyebrow.

"Really?" Legate asked. "You might be doing it wrong, mate. Need a book?"

Samuel grinned, "I'm sorted. Cheers."

"Yeah, Logan gave him that book he had." Arles drummed his hands on the surf board. "Holy shit. That was….fucked up."

Samuel shivered, "That was alright until I recognized Dad's handwriting. Oh, nasty."

Tony laughed. "I bet my Dad has some advice in there, too. And you probably read it without knowing."

Samuel looked seriously back at Tony. "I will properly be sick."

Arles laughed. "Karen worried you are going to get over tired?"

"Nah. She's tired." Samuel told them.

"Why? Is she alright?" Legate asked.

"Yeah. She's….she's fine." Samuel nodded.

Tony rose his eyebrow. "Fine, huh?"

"Yep." Samuel insisted. "Completely fine."

Arles pointed at him. "I'm not buying it, brother."

Samuel asked. "Why-"

"You have a look-"

"We never sorted you and Kelly out." Samuel reminded him.

Legate laughed just as they heard a loud whistle. They looked up to the shore and saw Genie standing there with her hands on her hips.

Arles laughed. "And Legate's woman is running his life."

Legate waved at her. "I knew she wouldn't like this."

Samuel sighed. "If only we could get one, really good wave."

"Well, don't look now, mate. You might have your wish." Tony told them and pointed out four perfect waves that were coming towards them.

"Called the first one." Legate told them and lay down on his board. "See you on shore."

Tony clapped his hands together in excitement. "And the second one is mine!"

Legate rode the wave in, beautifully. When he got back in close enough, he shouted in excitement and fell backwards into the water.

Genie seemed to be laughing as she shook her head at him from the shore.

Tony left and surfed his way back to shore, too.

Arles smiled back at Samuel. "Want this one?"

Samuel sat up on the board. "I need to tell you something. Can you wait a bit?"

Arles nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

Samuel sighed. "I….umm…"

"It's about me. I'm sorry about saying that about Karen. I really like her. If you want me to stop saying she's running your life, I will. It's really disrespectful, and I shouldn't say that. I'm just teasing."

Samuel smiled and looked back at him. "That wasn't it."

Arles nodded. "You're alright?"

"Yeah." Samuel told him and sat up to stretch his back. "Umm. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it, man." Arles grinned.

Samuel looked back at him. "Umm. Anyway. But, I had a think about this girl in New York you phased in front of."

Arles sighed.

"I think it would be a good idea to tell Legate it happened. If you won't tell Papa or Dad. They need to know-"

"She's a student. It's alright."

"She has a big mouth according to Karen-"

"And your woman is again…"

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Again what?"

Arles cleared his throat. "I'll give it a think."

Samuel nodded. "Okay. You take the next one. I'll be right behind you."

"Well, wait. Sam."

"Yeah?"

"We're good?"

Sam smiled and relaxed, "Of course. Yeah."

Arles rose his eyebrow. "Was that it?"

"Ummm. Well, let's catch these waves. You get the next one."

They rode back to shore and waved to Legate and Genie, who had apparently decided to take a stroll on the beach together.

Tony had already taken his board, and himself, back to his and Arles' flat.

Samuel walked onto the beach, carrying his board. Arles walked next to him.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day. The sea being so calm means it will be nice tonight. Want to do something?" Samuel asked.

Arles rubbed his face. "Umm. I have plans. Sorry."

Sam smiled and sat his surfboard up in the sand.

Arles stopped walking and looked confused. "Okay. What is it?"

Samuel leaned his board against a palm tree. "I really want to tell you something."

"Well then, tell me." Arles smiled.

Samuel put his hands on his hips. "Umm."

"Hang on." Arles groaned. "I know what this is."

"What?"

"You've decided to leave." Arles sighed.

"No." Samuel shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. Karen's family is here. My family is here."

"Then what is it?" Arles shrugged his shoulders.

Samuel laughed. "I can't believe is so hard for me to tell you. But you should know."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "What?"

Samuel closed his eyes. "Karen and I…."

"Are in love. Yeah, I know that-"

"Are pregnant."

Arles' face spread into a wide smile. "What? Are you serious?"

Samuel felt as though his heart would burst with happiness. "You're my 'One', I wanted you to know before anyone else. Well, Karen knows."

"Well, I would hope so!" Arles insisted and began to dance in goofy way. He covered his mouth and shouted into his hands. "I can't believe it! You're going to be a…."

Samuel laughed. "Yeah."

"Oh, damn. Fucking hell. Shit-"

"Totally what I'm going to tell this child when she asks how you reacted."

Arles held his hands out to steady himself. "How long?"

"Oh, I'm pretty fucking long-"

"Fuck. I don't need to know that shit. How long has she been…?"

Sam grinned. "That first week. She's worried everyone will think that's the reason we're engaged."

"Is it?"

Samuel smiled and shook his head. "No. I know she's the one for me. My letter told me she was."

Arles nodded and put his hands on his hips. "I see. And have you read this entire letter?"

"No. Have you read yours?"

"No. And I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Well, look at how bad it messed up your head!"

Samuel laughed. "Well, that's true."

Arles smiled back at his brother and said quietly. "A baby. Sammy. I can't believe this."

"Please, keep it to yourself." Samuel told him. "We want to tell people in a few months. Not right now."

Arles nodded. "Makes sense. Okay. Well, are you happy about this?"

Samuel smiled. "I'm very happy."

"Karen?"

Samuel nodded. "She is."

Arles laughed. "As am I. Oh! Sammy!" He embraced his brother and they held one another tightly. Samuel laughed with him.

Arles whispered in his ear. "$1,000, it's a boy."

Samuel shook his head and looked at his brother's face. "You're on!"

They smiled and pat one another's shoulders.

Arles grinned. "I would suggest you name him after me, but I have no idea what Papa has named me, yet."

"Are you serious? He's been back for days!"

"Yeah, but he's been busy. Or, I've been busy. He refuses to tell me until we're face to face."

Samuel grinned. "I think you'll like it."

He playfully smacked him in the chest, "You fucking know what it is!"

Samuel laughed. "Oh yes."

"And you won't tell me?"

Samuel threw his hand up. "How would I explain that to Papa? Are you mental?"

"Ugh. What fresh hell he has tossed on me?" He looked down at his bracelet to see the time. "I need to tutor someone, but I'll see you a bit later." Arles told him as he walked up to the balcony next to Samuel and Karen's. As he got to the top of the balcony, he turned and pointed at Samuel. "Make that $5,000! I'm sure of it."

"Fine!" Samuel laughed. "You've lost every bet this week!"

"But, I have this one." He watched Arles dance into his flat. Samuel carried his surfboard up the deck of his and Karen's flat, and leaned it against the wall. He quietly slid open the door and walked inside. The sudden change in temperature made him shiver. He wrapped his towel around him and walked quickly through the downstairs area and ran up the steps.

After a quick shower, he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the side of the bed. Karen was sleeping peacefully under the duvet. He smiled as he watched her, feeling his heart swell. He whispered, "I never thought I could love someone this much."

Karen took a deep breath. "Samuel?"

He stroked her cheek. "Are you cold? Do you need another blanket?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "No. I'm so tired."

"Then sleep. It's alright." He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes. "Is this normal? I feel like I've slept all week."

"You're growing a baby, and trying to stay up all night with me. It's normal." He told her softly.

"Check on the baby and make sure everything is alright."

He rubbed his hands together and blew his warm breath on them to warm them up. "My hands might be cool."

"It's alright. I'm just worried."

He slipped his hand under the duvet and she pulled his hand under her shirt. He mumbled. "Gosh, she's growing. No wonder you're tired. She's….hmmm."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "She's what?"

He tucked her back in. "My Mum only carried me for five months. This pregnancy might be the same way."

"You were fine?"

He smiled. "Of course. And she's completely alright. I'd like to measure her and see if we need to move up our due date."

She sighed. "We'll have to tell people."

"Not everyone. Not until you're ready. Karen. Listen to me. Just rest. Don't make any decisions when you are tired. Everything is fine. You're okay, she's busy growing and kicking you. You just can't feel it yet."

She relaxed. "You should tell Arles. He should know."

He grinned. "I thought so, too. I just told him."

She smiled. "What did he say?"

"We have a bet."

She laughed. "You two are ridiculous."

"But, he's happy. Karen, you need to tell your Mum and Dad."

She rolled over on her back. "I don't know how."

"Your Dad is getting deployed."

She groaned. "It might be better to tell him while he's away at sea."

"Phhh. I wouldn't like that. That's a good reason to tell him now."

"He is trained to shoot people."

"Yeah, but he likes me."

She rolled over on her side and groaned. "Samuel. I need to sleep."

He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "Sleep, Baby. When do you want me to wake you?"

"About 8 pm, tomorrow." She told him sleepily.

He chuckled. "Right. How about food-"

"Don't mention food. I'm sleeping."

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

She seemed to relax. Samuel watched her sleep for a bit, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. It sent electricity through his lips.

He whispered, "I love you."

She smiled in her sleep.

Samuel took her quilt and spread it over the top of the duvet. He went over to the closet, pulled on a grey hoodie and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXX

Arles had gotten dressed from surfing and sat at the bar of the flat he shared with Tony Tyler. He was eating a bowl of chicken soup and reading a text someone had sent him with a smile on his face.

Tony Tyler walked in the kitchen rubbing his beard. "That smells good."

"There's some more just there. Help yourself." He told him without looking up.

Tony made himself a bowl of soup and sat down next to Arles. "Texting Sammy?"

"Nah. Someone prettier." Arles grinned.

"Kelly." Tony said she he blew his soup. "Damn, this is hot."

"Let it cool a bit. I like it where it burns my mouth."

"You are so strange." Tony told him as he pushed the bowl of soup away and propped his head up on his hand.

Arles sat the phone down and spooned some of the soup in his mouth. "So, Grand is trying to fix you up. How are we going to get you out of this?"

"Well, I could simply, not go to this party. I could find a way to be busy."

"She'll come after you. You know she will."

Tony sighed. "You're right. Damn it. She's going to have every gay man she's ever met there."

"Including Jake." Arles grinned.

"So, gross. Jake."

"He was cute when he was younger."

"So was a lot of girls, but I don't see you running to see them."

Arles sipped his soup. "You make a good point."

Tony groaned. "No one is talking about this virus. I don't remember that happening, do you?"

"No. But, it might not have."

Tony sighed and pulled back his bowl of soup. "I think it probably did. Nothing really changes."

Arles blew air out of his burnt mouth, slowly.

Tony sipped some of the chicken soup and then had the strangest look come over his face. He turned pale with fear and sat down the spoon. He remembered the liquid that the Vesuos had given them while they had been held there, tasted just like cold chicken soup.

"You alright?" Arles asked as he took a deep breath through his burnt mouth.

Tony stood up and ran both of his hands through his hair. "Ummm. I just remembered something. I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Where, mate?"

Tony took a remote transport trigger out of his pocket and disappeared, leaving Arles on his own.

He rose his eyebrows. "Huh. Must not have liked it."

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44 – Doctor Seuss Overdose

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 44 – Doctor Seuss Overdose

A bit later that morning, Samuel was cutting up vegetables in the kitchen. Tony Stark sat at the bar with a tablet in his hand looking over something. "Doctor Banner is in over his damn head." He looked back up at Samuel. "Is Karen still in bed?"

"It's only eleven. She's tired." Samuel told him.

There was a pop and the Doctor sat down next to Tony. "What are we looking at?"

Tony didn't look back at him. "Bonjour! I wanted you to see this to make sure."

Samuel laughed under his breath as he continued to cut up the vegetables.

The Doctor put his glasses on and looked over the figures on the screen. "What am I looking at?"

"Well, that. Tell me what it looks like to you. I don't believe I'm being a fool."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow at Tony. "Why are you rhyming everything?"

Samuel grinned. "He's had a Doctor Seuss overdose."

The Doctor smiled at Tony. "Really?"

Tony groaned. "I can't take it anymore. Now focus on what I called you for."

The Doctor chuckled as his attention went back to the screen.

Tony looked up at Samuel. "What are you cooking?"

"And see you didn't rhyme."

"Well, I don't do it all of the time." Realizing he had rhymed again, he dropped his fist on the bar. "Damn it. This is the reason I can't read Doctor Seuss."

Samuel grinned. "Makes you want to eat a goose."

"Or draw a moose?" The Doctor asked.

Tony groaned. "Both of you just suck, and you can kiss my butt."

Samuel grinned. "You missed your calling, Tony. You could have been a song writer."

He made two fists and growled. "Or a prize winning fighter."

Samuel laughed.

The Doctor tapped the screen. "This is Rose's dimensional cannon."

Tony nodded, "There are diagrams that someone scanned in."

"That is classified. How could he have gotten that information?"

"See, Sammy. It wasn't just my imagination." Tony grabbed some green peppers that Samuel had cut up, and tossed them in his mouth.

Samuel nodded, "Parts of it was classified, Dad. You're dealing with a smart guy. He must have figured it out."

Tony tossed some more green peppers in his mouth. "I thought you only ate take-out."

Samuel didn't take his eyes off of what he was cutting up. "I'm making Ratatouille."

Knowing nothing rhymed with that word, the Doctor looked back at Tony.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

The Doctor grinned. "I didn't know you knew how to cook, Samuel."

Samuel continued to cut up the vegetables. "Yes. Arles is just better at it than I am. All of his vegetables would be the same and uniform."

The Doctor continued to look over the screen. "I'm impressed. Ratatouille is ambitious."

"Nah." Samuel told him as he turned on the cooker and put some oil in a pot. "Ratatouille is rather simple. It just has a fancy name."

Tony pointed at the screen. "All the same. What do you think about this?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I've already seen that he is going to leave. This would explain how he does it. And it's not a way I'm comfortable with. Why do you humans want to go poking shit with a stick?"

Tony tossed some more green peppers in his mouth. "You can just suck my dick. Why do you automatically jump to 'you humans?' This is him! I didn't do this." He looked back up at Samuel. "Are you planning on using cumin?"

Samuel laughed. "No more Doctor Seuss for you."

Tony held his hands out. "Pepper thinks I'm doing it on purpose-"

The Doctor pointed at him. "Ha! Nothing rhymes with that!"

Tony shook his head. "Whatever. See, Rose's theory had the same format." Realizing he had rhymed again, he groaned and shook his head.

Samuel began to cook the onions in the oil. Tony continued to eat the green peppers he had cut up. "What's going on with Summus and the delegation?"

The Doctor didn't look up from the screen and said absentmindedly. "Lots of waiting around. We don't know anything yet."

Samuel looked back just as Tony tossed the last of the green peppers in his mouth. "Damn it, Tony. Cut up another pepper."

Tony groaned and walked over to the fridge to pull out another green pepper. "Well, I'll do it better."

Someone knocked on the door. Samuel sighed. "Thank goodness they didn't ring the doorbell. Karen is sleeping."

"As someone came a creeping." Tony laughed.

"I'll get it." The Doctor sat down the tablet and walked out of the room.

Tony glanced back at Samuel and became serious. "Karen alright?"

"Yeah. She's just tired."

"Hmmm. All of the stress with her admired."

Samuel nodded. "Well, probably."

Tony continued to cut up the peppers.

Samuel looked back at him. "Tony, I'm not going to lie to you. I know you know."

Tony didn't look up, "And she has that glow."

Samuel grinned.

Tony looked back at him. "I'm happy for you both. That's one lucky kid."

Samuel smiled proudly. "You didn't rhyme."

"Well, I don't do it all of the time." He smiled and tossed a piece of the pepper in his mouth.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen with a young student who looked completely in shock to be in such company he had found himself in. The Doctor sat back down at the bar and looked over the tablet again.

Samuel looked up. "Oh! Peter Parker. It's nice to see you."

Peter was speechless. "Umm. Doctor…Doctor Bennett. I'm sorry to bother you at home-"

"Ah, it's alright. I told you to drop by if you needed help with that." Samuel told him as he tossed some garlic in the pot and turned down the heat. "Do you know Tony and ….John?"

Peter nodded. "Umm. Yes, sir. Doctor Smith and I just met. Umm…it's nice to see you again, Mr. Stark."

Tony didn't look up from cutting the peppers. "School work. What's the problem, Parker?"

"Well, yes, sir. I was working on the chemistry project of mine that Doctor Bennett and I had talked about."

"Chemistry huh, Parker?" Tony held out the peppers to Samuel. "What do you think? This one or the one that is darker?"

"Both!" Samuel insisted. "Since you keep eating them."

Tony tossed another handful of green peppers in his mouth and nodded. "Good plan. So, Parker. Are you enjoying school, man?"

The Doctor pointed at the bar stool next to him. The nervous teenager sat down. "Yes, sir. It was a nice surprise to be on an island. This is a beautiful place."

Tony nodded. "Nice change of pace."

Samuel smiled, "Have you been out here all week, Tony?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's been nice and quiet. Pepper has put me on a diet."

The Doctor grinned and glanced up at him. "A diet?"

"Yeah. I want seafood for every meal. But, she says it's lost the appeal."

Samuel grinned. "I love seafood. Come over here and we'll eat it together."

The Doctor shook his head without looking up from the tablet. "You sound like Rose."

Tony looked surprised, "You don't like seafood, John?"

"No, I do not." He told him without looking up from the tablet. "But, it's equal because Rose will eat enough for me and her."

Tony nodded. "Then I need to call Rose and Sammy. How about you Parker?"

"Umm. Seafood?" He stammered.

Tony tossed some more green peppers in his mouth that he had cut up. "Yeah, dude."

"I've really never had any that I know of."

"Really?" Tony looked surprised. "Sammy, we need a seafood night. We'll bring Rose, Parker, you and me. But, I'm cooking. I make a great chocolate shrimp milkshake."

Samuel chuckled. "Sounds good."

Peter made a face of disgust. "Shrimp milkshake?"

The Doctor pointed at the tablet. "I need to talk to Rose about this, can I take this tablet?"

Tony nodded. "Sure. Let me know what she says."

The Doctor stood up. "Umm. Nice to see you again, Mr. Parker. Excuse me." They shook hands and then the Doctor walked into the sitting room to pop away.

Samuel pat Tony on the back. "Put all of those peppers in there that you haven't eaten."

Tony showed him the peppers. "And my status as the better vegetable cutter is unbeaten."

Samuel wiped his hands on a towel and sat down next to Peter. "Okay. What do you have?"

Tony listened as Peter explained a formula he was working on to Samuel. He couldn't help but be impressed. Samuel was patient and was able to help him rather quickly.

Peter nodded and smiled. "Oh, that would work. I hadn't thought about moving that variable to there. But, if I did that…I need to do, this." He wrote down a complex math formula and rubbed his head. "Well, I think."

Samuel pat his back and walked over to pull a few bottles of water out of the refrigerator. He handed one to Tony and one to Peter. Peter continued to work on the math equation just as the glass door opened from the deck.

Samuel smiled, "Well, look who has come to see me!"

Tony turned around to see Pepper and Soli walking off of the back deck and into the room. Soli ran over to Samuel and hugged him. "We've been walking on the beach!"

Tony complained. "Family breach! You ran right past me."

Soli laughed and ran over to Tony. He knelt down and hugged him tightly. Pepper stood beside of him at the cooker and looked in the pot. "What are you cooking?"

Tony stood up and smiled. "And hello, good looking."

She smiled and they kissed one another quickly.

Tony shook his head and returned to stirring, "I'm not. Sammy is cooking. I'm just stirring. Pepper, this is Peter Parker."

Pepper smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you. Are you a student at the school?"

Peter nodded nervously, "Yes, ma'am. I'm just working out this equation."

Tony pointed at Pepper. "That's the math quiz, I'll fully admit. You should let her look at it."

She sighed. "Still with the rhyming?"

He grinned, _"And briony-vine and ivy wreath  
Ran forward to his rhyming,  
And from the valleys underneath  
Came little copses climbing."_

Samuel took over cooking. "And you wonder why she's making you stick to Doctor Seuss."

Tony tossed up his hand. "It has given me brain damage. How will I ever manage?"

Pepper groaned as he walked over to a very nervous Peter Parker, "He's doing that on purpose. Tony, stop being a pain."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Oh, I need to talk to Jane."

Pepper pulled the notebook over and looked at the equation. Peter looked like he might faint. After a bit, Pepper nodded. "Yes. This looks right. Wow. Did you do this?"

Peter was speechless. He could only nod energetically.

Tony grinned at him and sipped his water. "She has that effect on me, too."

Soli climbed up on the cabinet and looked into the pot. "What are you cooking?"

"It's called Ratatouille. Karen hasn't ever had it." Samuel informed him.

"Where is Karen?" Pepper asked.

"Having a lie in." Tony smiled. "Right?"

Samuel laughed, "Yes. She's catching up on some sleep."

Tony nodded. "I know she said she had problems with that when you were gone. She would stay awake until dawn."

Pepper pointed at Tony forcefully and whispered. "Stop it!"

He held his hands out. "I can't help it!"

Pepper continued to sit next to Peter Parker and shook her head. "He's been like this since we've been out here."

Sam continued to stir the contents of the pot. "Yeah, he said he's been out here all week."

"All week." Pepper smiled. "And it's been wonderful."

Tony grinned. "I want to stay out here next week, too. Do you have anything you need to do?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at the rhyming. "Just working. I can do that from here like I've been doing all week. Well, I have a meeting in New York, but I'll have to check when it is."

Peter Parker had found his voice. He cleared his throat. "You didn't do a honeymoon, Mr. Stark?"

Pepper looked surprised at Tony. "What is talking about?"

Tony teasingly threw his hands out. "Oh no, Sammy! The secret is out!"

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "Tony? What have you done?"

Samuel looked back at his uncle and grinned. "Pepper, it's been all over the news for what?"

Tony held up four fingers. "Four days. I think that's right. I've rather been in a haze."

Samuel laughed under his breath.

Pepper shook her head. "Hang on, Peter. Right?"

He looked like he might pass out where he sat. "Yes. Yes, that's me. I think-"

"Where did you hear this? Wait. What did you hear?"

Peter rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Ummm. Tony Stark's office announced that you two had gotten married-"

"Oh, God! Tony!" She groaned.

"You told me I could announce it! Who won the bet? I thought I could remember, but I forget."

Samuel laughed hysterically under his breath.

Pepper shook her head. "I can't believe this. You mean to tell me that everyone at work knows?"

"I hope." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Unless they are some sort of dope."

Pepper covered her face and groaned. "Ugh!"

Tony smiled and sat down the bottle of water. "Sammy, can you keep up with Soli for me?"

"Need to flee?" Samuel looked back at him.

Tony laughed. "Pepper. Come on, let's go walk on the beach."

She rose her eyebrow. "Are you worried I'm going to kill you?"

Tony held out his hand. "Yes. And I only ask that you don't do it in front of our son."

Pepper shook her head in disbelief and took Tony's hand. She smiled warmly at Soli. "I promise that I won't kill him, Soli."

Soli smiled.

Tony mumbled, "Yeah, but you would be surprised what you can live through."

Pepper smacked him in the chest. "Don't tell Soli that!"

Tony pointed at Soli. "Today you are you. It's truer than true. There's no one alive who is you'er than you!"

Soli laughed. "Maybe we need to start reading something else, Tony."

Tony laughed as he put his hand on Pepper's back and they walked out of the glass door to the beach.

Samuel returned to cooking. He looked over, and realized he had almost forgotten that Peter Parker was still sitting there. "So, was there something else?"

"Umm. No, sir. I suppose I need to go. Umm. I should probably tell him that I'm sorry."

Samuel grinned. "It's fine. She was going to find out at some point. Right Soli?"

Soli jumped off of the cabinet, back to the floor as he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance sat at a control panel of Lewis' ship's large control room. A map of the galaxy appeared on the main screen in the front of the room. Most of the lights were out in the room, so the map could appear brighter. He looked up, nodded and made some notes on a pad of paper he had. He looked back at his paper and rubbed the side of his head. He never noticed that Lewis walked in.

"Hey. I didn't know you were up here." Lewis smiled.

Lance sat back and grinned. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I've been working on something."

Lewis sat down and propped his hands on top of his head. "What you working on?"

Lance looked back at the pad of paper. "Ah. Just an idea I had."

Lewis smiled proudly. "Continuing Lovell's work."

Lance shook his head. "Nah. But, I should. What has you up here?"

"I just needed a quiet place to think. Lartius. This, negotiation."

"What's going on with that?"

"No one is saying anything. It's so strange. Summus and the delegation arrived hours ago, but they have had them waiting for Queen Kazimir in a room. Summus suggests that she's not there. He's giving it a bit more, and then returning to their ships."

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea. Maybe just….stalling the meeting? Maybe on her way here? I personally feel that she's there, and just don't find them important enough to speak to."

"The famous Summus doesn't demand her attention?"

"He's not told them who he is other than a representative of King Lartius. I think as soon as he lets it known who he is, he's going to be in a bit of trouble."

"A lot more than a bit." Lance agreed.

"Oh yes." Lewis told him.

"How are you with the….virus protocol order?" Lance asked.

Lewis sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, I knew when I did the Trials that I would have to do that at some point. Still didn't prepare me for it. Still, could have been worse."

"I have no idea how." Lance told him. "He was one of your apprentices. From the very beginning of his career."

"And that's why he wanted me to issue the order. And I suppose if I had to get an order to self destruct where I was, I'd want it to come from someone like….Summus. John. You."

"I couldn't do that." Lance told him.

"You could. Knowing that that one life would save millions. You could and you would. I have no doubt."

"I do. Which is why I'm in no hurry to do the Trials."

Lewis smiled. "And I do not blame you, dear brother. So. What are you working on up here? Where is Jane?"

"She's busy working on her photos. Like you, I came up here to have a quiet place to think."

Lewis grinned, "Yeah, old habits learned from our Papa die hard, huh?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Jane asked me about him this morning."

"What did she want to know?"

"How he died. I didn't tell her."

Lewis nodded. "In honorable service to his King, that's all that needs to be said."

Lance ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. That's what I told her."

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

Lance shook his head. "I'll never want to talk about that."

Lewis crossed his arms. "One day, you might find that you do. And if you need my ear…."

Lance nodded. "Thanks, Lewis."

"What's your paper, then?"

"I'm trying to think of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. Places I want to take Jane so she can take photos."

"Oh! Good idea, Lance. Very good idea."

"I'm taking suggestions. John has given me a few."

Lewis nodded in approval. "So, you spoke to her about-"

"No. I asked her what she wanted to do with her life. This is what she told me."

Lewis rubbed his chin. "You guys need to work on your communication."

Lance laughed under his breath. "Oh, I know. I'm just starting here. None of these places are too terribly, far away. I could take her, be gone a few weeks. Then return for you and Arles. And then the next month, go back out. We could see so much."

"So, you've made that decision?"

"I'm putting my status on hold as a Quauhtin. I will pick it back up after she's gone. I imagine I'll need the distraction."

Lewis nodded as he rubbed his chin. "What does she say about this?"

"She doesn't know about it. I haven't told her. But, I don't think she would approve."

"Which is why you won't tell her."

"Yes. I don't want to waste a minute on something…stupid as this."

"A minute of honestly is rarely wasted."

Lance smiled at his brother. "That's true. I'll think about it."

" _Think_ about it?"

Lance smiled. "Yeah. That's all I can promise now."

Lewis sighed and looked around the control room. "Well, for such a journey, you'll need a ship."

"Yeah. I was thinking about our first trip, maybe going to get the ship from Caihiri and repairing it-"

"Nah." Lewis waved the idea off. "It's too small. You'll need something where you can be comfortable. Something, you can really enjoy."

"Lartius suggested a royal cruiser."

"That would make you both a target to pirates. No way. Take this one."

"Your ship?" Lance asked in shock.

Lewis smiled. "Yeah. I really don't need it. I won it in a bet, so she'll bring you a lot of luck. Hell, I've never even named her. Take it."

Lance looked shocked. "Lewis? Are you serious?"

"Completely serious. She's yours. I'd prefer to have a smaller, faster speeder or something. Not this huge thing. She's fast, and has new engines. Remodeled suites, and a work-out room for training. It's not bad, but you may want to copy some stuff from John's ship over here. I'd suggest that football pitch for sure."

Lance grinned. "I'm speechless. Thanks, Lewis."

Lewis nodded. "My place is here. With the Prime Guard. Your place is with Jane. Go. Enjoy what time you have together."

Lance smiled and looked back at his brother. "I'll be back to help as much as I can with Arles. I promised that-"

"I'm alright, Lance. Completely recovered. And, I don't worry about you and my son. I see that he's already fallen in love with his Aunt Jane the noble Quauhtin. And she won't let you stay away from him too long."

Lewis laughed and looked around the control room, "That's true."

"Enjoy her. Both of your ladies." Lewis smiled. "And it's lucky to allow a woman to name a ship, so have Jane do it for you."

Lance smiled at his brother just as a beep sounded in the control room.

"What is that?" Lewis asked.

Lance sat up and looked at the panel he was at. "John's ship. Something is moving."

Lewis looked at the panel where he sat. "It's coming from the hanger. Poltious?"

Lance clicked on the panel. "Not Poltious. Tony Stark's ship. I thought he was on the surface?"

Lewis held his finger up. "John isn't sure."

Lance held down a button. "Hey, Stark. We see you moving here. Where are you going?"

Tony Tyler's voice answered. "Hey, Lance. It's me. Not Stark."

Lance looked at Lewis in surprise.

Lewis pressed the button. "Tony, where are you going?"

"I've got to go and finish this, Lewis."

Lewis snapped his fingers at Lance, who was already clicking buttons at the panel to engage the tractor beam to capture Tony.

Tony's voice came over the speaker. "I'll ring Stark later and explain. But, he'll understand."

Lewis whispered, "Tractor beam?"

Lance shook his head. "Stark has put a security scrambler on it. Damn it! We can't get it."

Lewis went back to the conversation with Tony. "Tony! I really think we need to talk about this, son. Power it down and we'll bring Pete up here."

"Sorry, Lewis. You know as well as I do, that's not my Dad. And I really don't have much to say that he'll want to listen to."

Just as he said that, the craft turned and jumped away into orbit.

Lance clicked a few buttons. "And he has a scrubber on it, too. Damn Poltious' little gadgets! There's no way to tell where he's going."

"Copy the visual and send it to John. He might be able to tell from the direction."

"And which Primus gets to tell Stark?"

Lewis groaned. "I fucking hate this assignment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45 - All of Our Cards

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 45 - All of Our Cards

The Doctor knelt over a blanket stretched across the floor with baby Samuel laying on it. He held his tiny hands up at his Dad's face and giggled. The light from the afternoon sun shone through the open windows that welcomed in the warm breeze.

The Doctor smiled at his son who kicked his legs and babbled.

He smiled. "No, your Mum will be back later."

The Doctor's phone dinged to alert him that he had received a text. He looked at it and sent back a reply. Samuel kicked his legs and laughed.

The Doctor put his phone on the coffee table and went back to playing with his son. "And Dad's going to get you!"

He leaned down and playfully kissed Samuel's face. The baby squealed.

The familiar pop told him that someone had used their bracelet to arrive in his island home. He didn't look up. "Genie, you don't have to text to ask permission to come home."

The adult Genie, wearing a lovely purple dress and long braid, sat down on the sofa. "Well, thank you, Dad. I just thought it would be better than…rudely popping in."

The Doctor looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "And there's more to that."

She shook her head and mumbled. "You and Mum are disgusting."

He laughed proudly and lay on his side next to baby Samuel. "What's on your mind, my Sara Gene?"

She sat back and crossed her arms. "Several things. Oh, it's just been a long week."

He rest his head on his fist, "Yeah. It has."

"Legate told me about that virus." She began.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"I don't remember that happening. Did it?"

"Well, what did Legate tell you?"

"That he didn't want to talk about it." She said flatly.

He sat up and handed the baby Samuel his small rabbit toy, which he promptly put into his mouth and kicked energetically.

"What's this really about, Genie?"

She rubbed her forehead, "I just worry about us coming back. Have we caused this?"

"No." He told her seriously. "In fact, that virus caused an outbreak in the other dimension. That station being destroyed hopefully stopped it."

She held out her hand. "But, Dad! Us being here is going to mess up something surely-"

"Well, do you want to go home?"

She looked away and shook her head. "Well, that's not really an option."

"There's always a way."

"Dad, that's impossible-"

"I love impossible."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. "I know you do."

He stood up and stretched his back. "Watch your brother. I'll make us some tea."

Genie moved to sit on the floor with baby Sam. By the time the Doctor had arrived back in the sitting room, Genie was laughing and bringing Sam's tiny feet up to kiss.

He laughed and clapped his hands at her.

The Doctor sat on the sofa and sipped his tea. "So, you want to return?"

She looked up at him, "No. I just want to make sure that we're not really messing up something."

"Well, I believe the reason you are here, has everything to do with your Mum."

"No, Daddy. It has everything to do with us being completely stupid and-"

"Nope. I believe that had to happen."

"Like a fixed point?" She asked and sipped her tea.

"Yes. Samuel and I have spoken about it and-"

Samuel pulled himself to stand using the coffee table. He babbled something to his Dad. The Doctor groaned and rubbed his eyebrow. "Oh, we do need to get that sorted."

The baby looked back at Genie in confusion.

Genie smiled at him. "What, Samuel?"

The Doctor groaned, "He wants to know who you are. In fact, the other children have already figured it out."

"Well, of course they would. I'm rather clever, you know." She grinned and sipped her tea.

He smiled proudly, "Well, certainly. But, your Mum and I probably need to sort that out. How we're going to explain you lot, to you lot."

She sat down her glass. "Where is Mum?"

"She's at Torchwood. With Jake."

"Really? She's still going to Torchwood?"

"Believe me. I'm not thrilled about it." He groaned and sipped his tea. "But, she's just looking over some stuff. Organizational things that Jake wants to change."

Genie nodded. "Well, so she's sorting out aliens and you're refusing to do anything."

"I'm not refusing to do anything."

Samuel busied himself by walking around, holding himself up using the coffee table.

Genie stood up and sat next to her Dad on the sofa. "Dad. What's wrong with you? This is so…unlike you."

"How to do you mean?"

"The TARDIS disappears, you do nothing-"

"Can't do anything about that." He insisted as he sipped his tea. "And I'm really trying not to think about it-"

"Uncle Jack off in the TARDIS. Yeah, I understand why-"

"Oh, please talk about something else." He groaned and sipped his tea.

"We fall out of the sky, and you're just….cool about it-"

He grinned, "Because I am cool."

She smiled. "Right. This Karen girl-"

He pointed at her. "She's alright-"

"Samuel being home. Arles off with…some other girl. The Prime Guard. Are you still a Primus?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She crossed her arms. "Dad. This is just not like you. You are so…." She struggled to find the words.

"What?"

She looked back up at him. "I don't know. Anyway, about us. Tell the children the truth. They are going to figure it out-"

"No, they won't-"

She giggled. "Yes, they will. Even if they don't tell you they know."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So, you're telling me that you knew things that you knew I didn't want you to know?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, duh."

"That's lying!"

"No, it isn't. It's omitting the truth. That's completely different."

"And who told you that?" He grinned.

"Uncle Jack. Although, my brothers remind me of it often."

"Oh, these boys." He groaned.

Genie smiled and sipped her tea.

"What's really going on, Genie?"

She sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm just a bit…homesick. It's been a long week."

He smiled at her. "If you want to return-"

"I don't. Really. I'm fine here, Dad."

Their talk was interrupted by Lewis walking into the room.

Baby Samuel held out his hands and cheered, "Papa!"

He fell backwards and the Doctor caught him before he hit the floor. He pulled him into his lap. Samuel thought it was all a fun game. He clapped his hands together and laughed.

Lewis grinned and sat in the chair next to the sofa. "Papa sees you, Sammy. Hi, Genie. How are you?"

Genie sat her tea on the table and groaned. "Oh no. I know that look." She turned to her Dad and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the chat, Dad. I'm going back home."

She stood up and typed something on her bracelet.

Lewis asked, "Hey, really quick. Can you just…pop anywhere?"

"No, Papa." She didn't look up. "I have pre-determined places that are programmed in. Why?"

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "I was curious about that, too. The same as Pete's and Howie's."

Genie smiled and looked back up at her Dad and Papa. With one touch of her finger, she popped away.

The Doctor looked back at Lewis. "Any luck with Tony Tyler?"

Lewis shook his head. "None. The Space Dock thought they had him, but then he turned on some…other damn scrambler. Why the hell does Stark have all of that shit on that craft?"

"You forget who you are talking about."

"He's human. He has no idea what is going on out there. He has no enemies."

"Except some mad woman who thinks he has her son."

"I'm keeping an eye on that. The price on his head and Soli's has went up."

"Well, that to be expected. They had them, and now they are gone again. Hard to catch."

"Hard to protect. Why aren't we telling him about this?"

"What good will it do?"

"He would be more cautious."

"I am willing to bet he already has that bit figured out. Stark's no idiot."

Lewis nodded. "Yeah. I believe he has plenty of enemies here, too. And based on that, and what you've said…"

"The best offense is a strong defense." The Doctor mumbled.

"Yeah. I suppose I shouldn't expect less of someone who makes weapons for a living."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"It's probably something that is always on his mind. How can someone attack? How can someone….compromise something? You know, I've seen some of these other plans he has. Brilliant stuff."

The Doctor sighed. "Stark and Poltious. That's two that I should have kept a bit further apart."

"Well, what's done is done. How are we going to handle this with Tony Tyler?"

"At the current moment, only you, me, and Lance know. Let me see if I can talk some sense into that kid."

Lewis chuckled. "Well, good luck. He's not answering any of my hails."

The Doctor sat Samuel's feet back on the floor.

Lewis leaned forward and held his hands out to him. "Come see Papa."

Samuel laughed and to both of the men's complete shock, walked the six steps over to Lewis.

"What?!" The Doctor asked.

Lewis picked Samuel up and tossed him a few inches from his hands in celebration. "That's my boy! Already walking! So strong!"

Samuel sat on Lewis' lap and clapped his hands together.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. "And if I wasn't worried enough about this kid, walking?!"

Lewis laughed and kissed Samuel's cheek. "Growing up, Daddy."

The Doctor groaned and dropped his head dramatically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adult Samuel, still wearing his sweater and shorts, sat at the kitchen table of his island flat. Pete Tyler sat next to him as they went over some files together. Samuel had brought Karen's backpack into the kitchen and was using a notepad and one of her pens to make notes.

Pete rubbed his chin as he looked over something in the files through his glasses. "That's going to create a deficit of….hmmm…." Pete pointed at the pack. "Does Karen have a calculator in there?"

Samuel stood up and looked inside of the bag as Pete rubbed his eyes.

"Tired, Grandfather?" Samuel asked him.

"Yeah. I've not been sleeping much." His phone alerted him to a text. "Ugh. Your Dad wants me to ring him when we're done here."

"Want some more tea?"

"Nah. I need to drink what I have here." Pete told him as he pointed his cuppa.

Samuel found the calculator and sat back at the notepad. "Okay. Drink tea and let me do these numbers."

Pete sat back and rubbed his face. "With pleasure."

As Samuel looked over his notes and worked the maths, Pete sipped his tea. "Karen here?"

"Yes, sir. She's sleeping." Samuel told him.

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Nah. I wanted to have something, concrete to tell her." Samuel told him as he worked through the notes. He looked up, "Are all of the files here?"

"What are you missing?"

"I'm not certain. Let me see everything you have there."

Pete handed his grandson all of the files. Samuel looked over the papers inside and double checked his notes.

Pete rubbed the side of his head.

Samuel stopped and looked back at him. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Samuel asked him, forgetting the files and notes for the moment.

"Hell, I don't know. I've always had problems with it."

"Have you told Dad?"

"Nah. It's not really a big deal."

"How long ago was that concussion of yours?"

Pete grinned, "You know about that?"

"It has given you problems through the years." Samuel told him.

"Well, that's something to look forward to." Pete groaned.

Samuel chuckled. "Talk to Dad about it if it continues."

"Sure, Doc." Pete grinned.

Samuel went back to his work as Pete sipped his tea.

Karen walked into the room wearing Samuel's dressing gown over her pajamas.

Pete smiled and stood up, "And Karen's awake."

Samuel stood up and met her in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him and they held one another.

Samuel kissed her cheek and whispered, "Alright?"

She nodded that she was.

"Hungry?" He asked her quietly.

"Something smells so good." She told him.

He kissed her forehead, "Its Ratatouille that I made. Want some?"

"Maybe later." She told him.

He walked her over to the kitchen table.

She sat down and yawned.

Pete sat back down and smiled at her.

She returned his smile. "Hi, Pete."

"We haven't disturbed you down here, have we?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I didn't even realize you were here."

Samuel knelt beside of her. "Coffee? Toast? Something more?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Coffee. Toast. Yes."

Samuel kissed the side of her head and went to get it for her. "Anything, Grandfather?"

"Nah. I need to go and, well, let you lot be alone."

Karen rested her head on her hand. "It's nice to see you, Pete."

He smiled at her. "And you. Is Samuel behaving himself?"

She giggled as Samuel sat some toast and coffee in front of her. "Yes, sir. He's rather, amazing."

"He gets that from me." Pete smiled as he took off his glasses and slipped them in his pocket. "I'm going to Torchwood. So, ring me if you need anything."

Samuel rubbed Karen's back, "And hopefully sleeping for a bit."

Pete stood up and pulled his jacket off of the back of the chair, draping it over his arm. "I'll try."

Samuel smiled at him. "I'll give you a ring later with my answer."

Pete smiled proudly and shook his grandson's hand. "Whenever. If you find you need something I didn't bring, let me know. You seem to know all about this."

Samuel nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be in touch."

Pete typed something in on his bracelet and popped away.

Samuel sat back with the notepad and files.

Karen asked. "He's going to sleep at Torchwood?"

Samuel returned to looking at the files. "All executive offices there have a small bedroom. He sleeps better there than at home."

"Why?"

"I think it's because he feels safer." He told her and looked back up from the files. "Are you alright? Need something more to eat?"

She shook her head. "This is fine."

"Sick?"

"No. The medicine is working. I'm okay."

He nodded and opened another file to look over the notes.

She sipped her coffee as she became more awake. "What is all of this?"

"Vitex." He told her as he opened another file and pushed it to see several files at the same time.

"Gosh. I forget he owns that. He's just…."

Samuel looked back at her. "He's just what?"

"Your Grandfather. That's just how I've started to see him."

Samuel smiled and sat back. "Good. That's how I prefer you see him. Just, mad old, Pete Tyler."

She giggled and sipped her coffee.

"How was he when I was gone?"

"So sweet. Such a nice man. Tony came to see me, everyday. And Pete was there _almost_ everyday. He called me a lot. Told me if I needed anything, to tell him. He was very kind. Supportive."

Samuel nodded and went back to the files.

"So, why are you looking through Vitex files? Going to steal the formulas to his drinks?" She teased.

He laughed. "No. I'm thinking about buying it from him."

"You're what?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Oh, I borrowed your notepad and such. I hope that's alright."

"Yes, of course. That's fine. You are _buying Vitex_?"

"Well, I'm thinking about it. He wants me to talk to you about it. So, when you're properly awake-"

"I'm there." She insisted. "How are you buying a huge company like that?"

He sat back and rubbed his chest.

She pointed at him. "Okay. Stop. First things first. What's with your chest?"

"What?" He asked.

"Is your chest hurting?"

"No. Would you stop worrying about me?"

"Then, explain the chest-"

"It's hair growing back. It tickles."

She smiled. "Tickles?"

"As much as when you…do that thing."

"Knob polishing? Is that what you called it?"

He blushed and rubbed the side of his head. "You have no idea how much that tickles."

She giggled. "And you're blushing."

He dropped his hand on the table and smiled. "You are…impossible."

She laughed. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

"You needed to sleep. Especially, after all of that. How do you feel? Really?"

She pulled apart the toast and smiled. "I'm alright. I needed to get up. How are you awake after staying up all night, for the third night in a row?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I figure I slept the entire time I was gone. I'm due a few sleepless nights. But, you don't have to stay up with me."

She grinned at him. "Maybe, I like it."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I don't question that at all. I know you do."

She laughed. "So, back to Vitex. Explain this to me."

"Well, I have given him something. Something valuable. And he wants to, reduce his responsibilities. He's looking to retire. His other company he shares with my Dad, is making a lot more money than Vitex. Plus, he just isn't giving it the attention it needs. Between that, and Torchwood, and the football club, he wants to step back from some of this."

"What did you give him that was valuable?"

He leaned on the table and propped his head on his fist. "Maybe the less you know, the better."

"The stock numbers."

He looked surprised. "How do you know about that?"

She sighed and sat back. "I'm sorry, Samuel. But, when you were gone….I went through your wallet. I found those letters. I really feel like, I've intruded a bit. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind." He took her hand and kissed it. "Did you read them all?"

"No. Just that first one. It was, comforting. I told Arles that I had read a letter from you, to you, and that's when we knew you were coming back. For sure. It made us both feel better."

He nodded. "So, he read them, too?"

"No. I'm the only one that saw them. But, I only read that first letter."

He sat back and scratched his chest again. "I was given those a few days after we crashed here. They are supposed to be from my Mum. But, I haven't read but the first one."

"Why not?" She asked and sipped her coffee.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose I'm...well, how would you react to getting a letter from your future self?"

"Things I never thought I would ever think about."

"Madness, isn't it?" He told her. "But, I've decided that I don't want to read the other pages."

"Samuel-"

"No. I really don't. Arles hasn't read his and told me he doesn't intend to."

"There is a reason that that information is in those letters. You should read them."

He sighed and tapped the pen on the notebook. "Is that what you think?"

"Look, I'm not arguing about this-"

"I'm not arguing-"

"Okay. Anyway. So, you have given your Grandfather this….valuable information."

"Yes. And it's top secret, so-" He tapped his lips. "Mum's the word."

"And, he wants to give you this company."

"And there are problems with that. So, we need to chat before I give him my answer."

She sipped her coffee. "Okay, I'm fully awake. What is the problem?"

"Problems. More than one." He told her as he tossed his pen on the notepad and rested his hands on the top of his head. "First. There is a fiscal deficit, well, with all of the files I have here, of about $28 billion."

"Well, that's that. There's no way we can afford that-"

"No, I have that sorted. That's to be expected, too. He's not given it the attention it needs. Marketing, new flavors, that sort of thing. It can be rebounded quickly. That's not a big deal. Pennies."

She opened her eyes wide in shock. "Pennies?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "But, that's the problem. I would have to give this some attention. I want to bring Arles in to help me."

"Not Tony Tyler?"

"Nah. He told his Dad he didn't want anything to do with it. He felt it was a way of Pete anchoring him to Earth. Grandfather asked if it was alright to offer it to me. And well, there were some harsh words spoken."

"Would Tony be angry with you?"

"No. I've already spoken to him about it. He told me, 'Good Luck.' He wants nothing to do with it. It's hard for him to be around his Dad. Especially, right now."

She nodded. "Well, I'm not getting into that."

"Probably for the best." Samuel insisted. "So, that's problem Number One. It would be something that takes some time away from you."

"How much time?"

"I'm not sure. But, that's the reason it's a problem."

"We don't always have to be together, Samuel."

"Yeah, but with you…and the Blueberry. I don't feel right about being away too much."

"I'm sleeping all of the time right now."

He nodded. "Well, that's true."

"There's no reason for you to put your life on hold because I'm asleep."

"Okay."

She nodded. "The other problems."

"Thing Number Two. This will probably toss us right into the spotlight."

"The new mystery owner of Vitex? Probably so." She crossed her arms. "Doctor Samuel Peter-"

He shook his head. "Nah. I got my new identification today."

He pulled out his wallet and took out the driver's license. He handed it to her. "I'm now Doctor Samuel Alan Bennett of Malibu, California."

She smiled at the license. "And you're 26 years old."

"That was Grandfather's idea. Solves a few problems."

She handed it back to him. "Alan?"

"My Grandfather's middle name is Alan. Now, the other Samuel is free to use that entire, terrible name."

She teased, "Not Angus?"

He laughed, "Forgive me, but no."

She laughed and sipped her coffee again. "You're forgiven. So, we'd be pushed in the spotlight."

He sat his wallet on the table and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Just like I am at home. Well, I suppose this is really home."

She nodded. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I would like to help him out. This would be a way to do that. Make some money that no one would really question where it came from."

"So, teaching isn't for you?"

"No, I'll still have to do that. I promised Genie."

"So, running a huge company. Putting it back on the right path. Teaching. Being husband and father. Is that everything?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And helping you with your dig. When do you want to do that?"

She sighed. "I have no idea."

"Want to wait until after the baby is born?"

"I want to wait until I feel better. I really think it will only take about three weeks."

He nodded. "Okay. Well, you won't be as exhausted in a few weeks. Well, normally that's the case."

She grinned, "And I'll just drink Vitex to feel better."

"I'd rather you never drink that stuff." He told her. "It's so bad for you."

"Have you ever drunk it?"

"Never. Dad didn't allow us to drink it. Rather ironic, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Samuel, you are impossible."

He laughed and went back to his notes. "So, looking at the numbers, I could recover this. Get it back on the right track, and make a bit of money. Then, in about…oh….about the time the Blueberry is here, we could reinvest in something else. Like, what would you have in mind?"

She grinned. "Samuel. I've never done anything like that. I've never known anyone who did. I'd be lying if I told you I fully understood all of that."

He tapped the notepad again. "That's alright. That's for me to understand. So, the problems. Your thoughts?"

"Could you purchase it and remain unknown? I know you have enjoyed being….'normal'."

He sighed. "I don't think so. Everyone in the world knows that Rose Tyler is the Vitex Heiress. That not happening is going to affect the stock prices tremendously. Be headline news for sure. And as far in Mum's business as they are, they will really get into ours."

She sat her coffee down and picked back up his wallet. She opened it to find the letters folded inside and handed them to him. "I believe you should make this decision after you have read these."

He groaned. "I don't want to read them."

"Yeah, well. I think it's a good idea to make an informed decision with something this big. If there is something in those letters that is about this, then you should know."

He tapped the letters on the table and sighed. "What if there isn't?"

"Then you'll know! But, I want all of the cards on the table before I give a final answer."

He sat back and groaned. "Damn it. Alright, fine. But, don't go anywhere."

She sipped her coffee, "I'm right here."

He unfolded the papers and re-read the first page again aloud to her. She held his hand and the feeling of comfort seemed to bleed into him.

When he finished, he looked up at her.

"And the next page. I'm right here, Samuel."

He sighed and closed his eyes as he laid the first page on the table. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to the second letter. As soon as he saw the handwriting, he smiled. "It's from you."

"Is it?" She held her hand out, and he was happy to give it to her. She read it aloud.

 _Dearest beloved,_

 _Well, there you are. Probably sitting there looking very handsome and scratching your chest._

He laughed as he stopped scratching his chest, "Yeah, that's not strange at all."

She giggled and continued.

 _First of all, your chest. It will continue to itch as long as you wear certain fabrics from Earth. So, take yourself to Plentitude and go shopping._

"It's never done that before." He told her.

She looked up at him. "Maybe, it's something from this time."

"Maybe." He teased, "This is totally a letter from you. Go shopping."

She smiled, took his hand, and continued.

 _You, are changing, but know that you are always the same wonderful man who I love more than anything. Don't be frightened and know that you can talk to me about all of these odd things that are happening. I'm not going to run away in fear of anything you say. You need me, as much as I need you. I'm not sure when I'll read this letter but know that I am always, here for you._

She looked up at him. "What am I referring to here?"

He looked shocked. "Umm."

She began to read the letter again.

 _Samuel. You will be the reason Rose finally accepts who she is. And you'll have to be-_

Samuel put his hand on the letter and Karen laid it on the table. "What is it?"

"I can't hear the rest of this. Not right now."

She took his hand. "Samuel. Maybe you should."

He shook his head and asked her quietly. "No. Please. Don't make me. Not just now."

She nodded her head and folded the paper back on itself. "Okay."

Samuel saw a bit of blue crayon on the back of the page that she read. He quickly reached out and took the paper from her. He turned it over and smiled at the drawing that looked like it was done by a small child. He sat it in front of himself and looked it over. Karen noticed tears formed in his eyes.

"Who is that from?"

He didn't look up. "Caroline. See, she's written her name just here."

Karen waited until Samuel looked back at her. He took a deep breath to steady himself and pushed the paper to her. She saw a drawing that had been done with a blue crayon. It had hearts and said, 'Sam', 'Karen', and 'Caroline.'

"Caroline is three years old. Nearly four. She's just beginning to write." He explained.

"Who is she?" Karen asked. "Ours?"

He laughed, "No. She's my little sister."

Karen took his hand.

"When we crashed here, we all promised one another that we wouldn't mention her to one another. Or anyone in the family, but I feel you should know. Mum and Dad were so sure that they couldn't have any more children. She was rather a surprise."

Karen smiled. "What is she like?"

He wiped his eyes, "Oh, she is very sweet. Playful. Clever. Dad teases that she's his favorite child, but Genie and I know that it's really Arles."

Karen laughed.

"She has this, pet. From Tugantu that looks like a ferret. She carries it around like a rag doll, and he just allows it. It's very cute."

"You want a girl, because you miss her." She smiled.

"I want a healthy baby. I'm just more familiar with a little girl, because of her. Caroline, what with her mad, curls from Dad, determination from Mum, ginger hair from our Grandfather and Jackie Tyler's temper. I find that I miss her more than I probably miss anyone."

Karen held his hand tighter. "Caroline? Like the President's wife."

"Well, if I'm telling you everything, I should….well. Tell you everything. But, you know not to tell anyone. Not even Dad."

"Of course."

He nodded. "Caroline Shepherd died. Massive heart attack. No one saw it coming. I honestly don't remember her. So, apparently it happens rather soon. I've spoken to Dad about it, but didn't get to specific."

"I understand."

"She was named after her. Caroline Jacqueline Harriet Tyler-Smith. See? Terrible names aren't just put on the son."

"That you completely changed." She smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She put the pages together and refolded them. "So, instead of having all of our cards on the table then?"

She handed him the folded pages. Just as he slipped them back into his wallet, he stopped and pulled them back out.

"What is it?" She asked.

He turned over one of the pages and written on the back of the folds was Samuel's handwriting.

 _Thank you, Karen. And go ahead and say 'yes' to the Vitex thing._

Karen shook her head. "I'll never get used to this. And I'm not saying yes with _your_ handwriting."

He laughed and put the papers into his wallet. "Why?"

"Because, it appears that you will have to depend on someone else's decision in addition to mine."

"Who is that?"

She sipped her coffee and smiled. "Your 'One'."

Samuel grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "That's true. Thank you. I'll ring him now."

She stood up, "Alright. Well, I'm going to take a quick shower and try to get more awake. Oh, ummm. Mom wanted to know if we wanted to do dinner with them tonight?"

"It's nearly time for that now. Well, in Florida."

She rubbed her face. "Right."

"How about here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah. They can see the new place. You can talk to your Dad."

She groaned. "Samuel…"

"Deployment. Think about this. This baby will be here before he returns."

"I'm going to take a shower. Call Arles." She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46 - A Runner

_A Sunday update? What? Thank you for the reviews. You guys are so awesome. :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 46 - A Runner

Samuel answered the door to find his brother standing there. Arles was wearing a nice, dark green, oxford shirt, grey trousers, and held an armload of shirts.

"Are you dressed for something?" Samuel asked him.

Arles came into the flat and handed his brother the shirts he held. "Yeah, to keep from being nude. You're welcome. What's up?"

Samuel dropped the shirts on the sofa and took off the sweatshirt and t-shirt he wore.

"Whoa!" Arles said as he pointed at Samuel's chest. "Nice rash, mate."

Samuel took the opportunity to scratch it with both hands. "It's annoying-"

Arles smacked his hands away from his chest. "Well, don't scratch it! Let me see."

Samuel shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Looks like the Big Dipper." Arles teased.

Samuel groaned and pulled on a blue t-shirt that Arles had brought him. "Oh, that's better. I can already tell."

Arles put his hands on his hips. "You've never had problems with anything before. What's going on?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Karen has you doing something so freaky you're breaking out in a rash?" Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Just take a shower and wash that gel off. It breaks me out, too."

Samuel groaned and dramatically looked at the ceiling. "No."

"Try the unscented. It tastes bad, but-"

"Ah! Next subject. I need to talk to you about something. Are you busy?"

Arles looked at his bracelet. "Not for 34 minutes. What do you have?"

Samuel motioned for Arles to follow him into the dining room. Once they arrived there, Arles picked up one of the files. "Vitex? What's this about?"

Samuel leaned against the back of the chair. "I have a proposition for you."

"You're not my type." Arles grinned.

"I want to buy Vitex. I want to run it."

Arles laughed. "Yeah, right."

Samuel rose his eyebrows.

"Holy shit, you're serious."

"I am. I've spoken to Karen about it, and told her that I would like to bring you in to help me."

"Well, I don't know anything about that." He told him as he tossed the file back on the table. "Has he already had to dodge the hostile take-over?"

"Nah. Not that I've seen. I'm going to keep an eye on that Vice President before that happens. Get his ass arrested before we have such a problem."

Arles nodded in approval. "Nice. Preemptive strike. Just to remind you, brother. He has to do something wrong, before you can have him arrested."

"If he's even working there. I'm not even sure. I'll have to ask Grandfather for the personal files."

"Sure, this isn't some….personal vendetta? What for leaking that shit to the press about you-"

"Maybe it is. And you know what? I don't even feel badly about it."

Arles chuckled. "Dad will put your ass in a sling-"

Samuel pointed at his brother. "He's got to catch me first."

Arles chuckled. "Not the man you want to try to keep something from."

"I can keep it under the radar."

Arles nodded. "Why not ask Tony Tyler?"

"Grandfather did ask him. He told him that…well, he wasn't interested. Same as at home. You know how he is. Football, and nothing else."

"Well, except his own personal vengeance against aliens. Wow. You should have heard some of the stuff he's been telling me over the past few days."

"Like what?"

"Any aliens not allied with Dad, or Lartius, are on the opposition. All of them are evil and just looking for their chance to strike. He's always had a hatred of aliens. I'm surprised he even likes me."

"Well, you're not an alien."

"As much as you are. And we're on the 'right side'."

"Well, yeah. But….in Tony's mind…well..."

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows what is going on in that guy's head?"

"It's something I can't explain. I know him and Grandfather are...having a disagreement."

"There's more to that. He was odd just a bit ago."

"Odd how?"

Arles held up his finger. "Hang on. Papa is talking to me."

Samuel groaned and rubbed his chest again. Arles slapped his hand away.

"It itches!"

"And scratching only makes it worse, Doctor. Shit. Papa needs us to go to Grandfather's office."

"Why?"

"He's not saying. Ummm. Run and tell Karen, and we'll go together."

Samuel left the kitchen with a sigh.

Arles yelled after him, "And stop scratching your chest!"

"Shut it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete Tyler sat at the desk in his office at Torchwood. The clouds threatened rain, which did not help Pete's exhaustion.

He held down the button to ask his secretary for a cup of tea as he looked over some alerts that had popped up on his computer.

He groaned and sat down at his desk just as his secretary walked in with a cup of tea.

"Mrs. Tyler is looking for you." She told him.

"Yeah. Party plans most likely."

She smiled. "Yes. She has finalized everything and the guest list is just there on your desk. As soon as you approve it, I'll get everyone notified."

Pete glanced over the guest list. "I'm sure it's in order. Just ring everyone up, that way we'll have a count sooner. Adriano will assist you with some of our, 'out of town' guests."

"Yes, Director. Adriano has been very helpful. Jake Simmons also wanted ten minutes and Doctor Smith has phoned for you. It seemed urgent."

Pete rubbed his face. "Tell Adriano to let him know I'm available now. Whatever his hair is on fire about, we probably need to get it sorted."

She smiled as she walked out of the room. "Certainly, Director."

Pete sipped his tea and closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he heard a pop. He didn't open them. "And what's the problem, son?"

The Doctor collapsed on the sofa. "Oh, we'll get to that. Tony is on his way."

Pete shook his head as he walked over to join the Doctor on the sofa. "Not my Tony. He's pissed at me."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, we-" Pete began just as Lewis popped into the room with Tony Stark.

Tony held his hands out. "What the hell is this?"

"Are you still rhyming everything?" The Doctor asked.

Tony pointed at him as he sat on the sofa across from them with Lewis. "I'm in recovery. But, it's just a recent discovery."

The Doctor grinned. "No more Doctor Seuss for a week. Your brain needs a rest."

"That I guessed. This isn't why you brought us here, is it? I was in the middle of something, and Lewis insisted that I quit."

Pete chuckled, "Why is he rhyming everything?"

The Doctor smiled and informed Pete, "He's read too much Doctor Seuss to Soli."

"And he finally agrees!" Tony told them. "Anyway. What's this about?"

The Doctor pointed his finger to tell them to wait a bit.

Samuel and Arles popped into the room. One look at the group that had assembled, and the brothers glanced back at one another.

Lewis noticed, "Relax. It's not about you lot."

"There better not be anything we need to discuss." The Doctor insisted.

Samuel pointed at himself and smiled. "I'm clean."

Arles rubbed his hands together and exhaled slowly.

They both walked over and sat in the chairs on the sides of the sofas.

Samuel rubbed his hands together. "And what's the problem?"

Arles looked around. "You didn't summon Tony Tyler?"

Lewis crossed his arms as he sat back on the sofa. "Where is Tony Tyler, son? Do you know?"

Arles shook his head. "No, Papa. Well, I know he went up to the ship."

"Did he say why?" Lewis asked.

Arles thought, "No. He had a bite of something, and suddenly remembered that he had to do something. He pulled the remote trigger out of his pocket, and transported immediately up."

Tony Stark crossed his arms. "Immediately?"

Arles nodded. "Yes. I thought it was rather odd. It was as if he was frightened by something."

"What did he eat?" The Doctor asked.

Arles rubbed his hands together and glanced at his bracelet. "Chicken soup. We just returned from surfing and I was cold."

The Doctor looked at Samuel. "Have you had chicken soup since you returned?"

"No. Why?"

"I have a theory. Stay here." The Doctor popped away.

Pete rubbed his face. "Well, I know he sure is pissed at me. It doesn't surprise me that he isn't here."

"You had an argument?" Lewis asked.

"Yes." Pete nodded. "Which ended with him telling me that I'm not his father. Funny. I always thought I would hear that from Rose before Tony."

Lewis sighed just as the Doctor popped back into the room with a bowl of soup which he sat on the table in front of Samuel. "Eat that. Just a few bites."

Samuel picked up the spoon and started to eat the soup.

Lewis rubbed his hands together. "So, Tony was pissed?"

"And as we continue to sit in this meeting of mist." Tony complained. "What is this about? There are things I need to check out."

"He's stolen a ship." Lewis told them.

Pete sighed and sat back. "And done a runner. I'm not surprised."

"Whose ship was it?" Tony asked.

Lewis rose his eyebrows. "I'll give you three guesses, but you only need one."

"Damn it! I should have seen this coming! He was so quick to help me put that damn thing together and it was all so he could use it to..." He grit his teeth.

Pete looked back at Lewis. "Well, you can track it."

Tony shook his head. "No. Not, that ship. If he doesn't want to be seen, you're not going to find him."

Arles grinned, "And you've stopped rhyming."

Tony threw his hands up. "Because I'm pissed!"

The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off of his son who had taken a few bites of the soup and then seemed to become lost in his own thoughts. "Samuel?"

Samuel continued to stare in the soup.

Lewis reached over and put his hand on Samuel's knee. "Samuel?"

Samuel jumped and dropped the spoon into the bowl of soup. He looked around the room and then began to type something very fast on his bracelet. "Excuse me. I need to check on Karen." He said as he quickly popped away.

Lewis pointed at the empty chair where Samuel had just been. "And do you want to explain chicken soup sending these guys into a panic?"

The Doctor nodded. "They gave them Nutrition Liquid when they held them. It tastes like cold, chicken soup. He doesn't remember what happened, but his brain remembers that taste."

Arles sighed and shook his head.

Pete groaned. "So, what are we doing about Tony? Shall I talk to him?"

The Doctor held his hands out. "I've sent him several messages and I'd like you to send him one, as well. He's not answering."

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "Damn it. I've lost another ship. And I had just gotten that one equipped!"

The Doctor grinned. "You're rhyming again-"

"Because I have damage to my brain!" Tony shouted and stood up. He rubbed his face and after a few seconds, looked back at Pete. "Pete. Let me give this some thought. I'll find a way to get him caught."

Pete covered his mouth to keep them from seeing him smile at Tony. He nodded. "Cheers. I know you'll do all you can."

"I'm going to home to start a scan." Tony typed something on his bracelet. "Fucking kid."

He popped away.

Pete laughed under his breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's not a laughing situation. The rhyming though."

The Doctor nodded. "At least he cooled off. I'm going to check on Samuel."

The Doctor popped away.

Lewis noticed Arles look at his bracelet. "How long until you are expected someplace, son?"

"21 minutes, Papa."

Lewis nodded. "Good. That will be plenty of time. Come back to my flat."

Lewis stood up with Arles and spoke to Pete. "John said to leave it to you to tell Jackie."

"Oh, God." Pete moaned. "I don't want to do that."

Lewis nodded. "Understood. But, it was up to me to tell you. I have."

"You are a cruel man, Lewis. I'm going to need Quauhtin protection when I tell her. She's going to blame this completely on me."

Arles shook his head as he typed something on his bracelet. "I would personally wait a few days. It's not the first time he's gotten his knickers in a knot and done a runner."

"Yeah?" Pete inquired.

Arles nodded. "Yes. We'll just hope it's like then."

Pete sighed. "I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47 - The Black 'Mum'ba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 47 - The Black 'Mum'ba

Samuel popped back inside of his island home's kitchen.

"Karen!" He shouted.

"I'm up here." He heard her voice call from up the steps.

He ran as fast as he could to her. She was standing in the bathroom, wearing his dressing gown as she brushed out her hair. One look back to him and she could see the fear all over his face.

She immediately sat down her brush. "Samuel. What's wrong?"

"You're not safe." He told her.

She put her hands on his hips. "Samuel. Please, calm down. Are you shaking?"

"I…..I probably need to take you to the ship."

"Wait, what's happened?"

He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Samuel." She spoke to him gently. "What has happened? What's wrong?"

They heard the Doctor's voice call from downstairs. "Samuel? Karen? Anyone here?"

Samuel loosened his grip on her.

Karen called. "We're up here."

Karen cupped Samuel's face and looked into his frightened eyes. "Samuel? Talk to me."

The Doctor arrived in the doorway. "Samuel. You're safe. She's safe. Everything is alright."

Samuel closed his eyes tightly. "I don't think so, Dad."

The Doctor slowly walked over to him. "Listen to me, son. It's Dad. Everything is fine. I'm here."

Samuel turned to him and asked, "Am I?"

The Doctor grabbed his son and embraced him tightly. He could feel his fear, confusion, and his determination to not let anyone know. "You're here. Safe. With Karen and me."

The Doctor could see Karen over Samuel's shoulder.

She mouthed. "What happened?"

The Doctor didn't let go of Samuel, who continued to hold his father tightly. The Doctor silently formed the words to Karen, "It's alright."

"Son, everything is alright. If you weren't here, could you feel the tingle when Karen touches you?"

As he said that, he reached his hand out to Karen. She took his hand, and he pulled her hand on Samuel's arm.

Samuel relaxed as soon as she touched him. He let his Dad go and turned to look at Karen.

"I feel it." He told her.

She smiled warmly at him. "Yes. I'm here. This is real."

Samuel took a deep breath and looked around the room in complete confusion. "You're sure?"

She took both of his hands. "Feel this. If it wasn't real, could you feel it?"

He looked down at their hands. "Dad? You're still here?"

The Doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah."

Samuel closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

"No." The Doctor insisted. "You've been through something traumatic. Your brain is telling you that you need to flee. The last time it tasted chicken soup, you were being held."

Samuel nodded. "Damn. Nutrition Liquid. Associative _memory. Okay. That makes sense. No more chicken soup for me._ _Ever._ _"_

 _Karen looked up at him. "You're alright?"_

 _"_ _Except for the fact that I'm thick-"_

 _"_ _You're not." The Doctor told him. "Karen, I'll stay with him so you can finish getting dressed."_

 _Karen smiled at Samuel. "I won't be long, Samuel."_

 _He rubbed his face and_ _mouthed_ _. "Alright."_

 _She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door._

 _Samuel looked back at his Dad._

 _He motioned for him to join him. "Come downstairs, son-"_

 _"_ _No." He told him quickly._

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _Samuel crossed his arms. "I'd rather stay here."_

 _The Doctor knew Samuel was still frightened and didn't trust the situation enough to leave Karen. He nodded. "Okay. That's okay."_

 _Samuel shook his head. "I feel like….a clot."_

 _"_ _There's no reason to feel that way-"_

 _Samuel looked back at his father. "I've probably, frightened Karen-"_

 _"_ _She understands-"_

 _"_ _How? How could she possibility? I don't!"_

 _"_ _Give her some credit, son. She knows you were hurt. She knows you are still recovering. Odd things are to be expected."_

 _Samuel nodded. "Odd things. Yeah."_

 _Samuel remembered all of the strange things that had been happening since he had returned. He looked up and saw his Dad's curious face._

 _"_ _Sometimes it helps to talk about it-"_

 _"_ _Oh, no. I'm alright." He told his Dad quickly._

 _Karen walked out of the bathroom wearing a_ paisley printed mini dress. Her hair was down and framed her face beautifully.

Samuel looked at her and relaxed as she took his hand. "Samuel."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry."

"Your Dad is only trying to help. Stop shouting and let him."

Samuel bit his lip and looked at her. He nodded and mumbled. "Okay."

The Doctor continued to stand in front of them. He lifted his eyebrows. "Son, it's normal to be a bit confused after something like this."

"Dad." Samuel sighed. "I don't remember, anything. Two weeks of my life is just….gone."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Do you want to remember?"

"I've been told that I don't."

"Then don't try." The Doctor told him seriously.

"But….now this with Tony and-"

Karen asked. "Wait. What happened to Tony?"

The Doctor answered, "He's done a runner. Stole Stark's ship and he's gone."

Samuel exhaled slowly.

"Are you going to be sick?" The Doctor asked.

"No." He told him as he closed his eyes.

Karen said gently. "Samuel. Please let him help you."

"I feel like I'm losing my mind." Samuel told them quietly.

"How much are you sleeping?" The Doctor asked.

"Enough." Samuel told him.

"None at all." Karen corrected him.

Samuel groaned.

"How long since you've slept, son?"

"Three nights. Maybe four. He won't tell me." Karen said.

Samuel shook his head and looked at the floor. "I don't want to go back to the med bay."

"I won't make you do that."

Samuel looked back up at him in surprise. "You won't?"

"No. This is normal. There's a lot that has happened to you, Samuel. You don't remember it, but your body does. You need to give yourself time to heal."

Samuel nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Is that all that's going on-"

"Yep." Samuel told him quickly.

"Sure-"

"Sure."

The Doctor wasn't convinced. "You can talk to me, son-"

"I know. I just…don't have anything to talk about."

The Doctor nodded, but was still not convinced. "Alright. Well, I'm going to leave you in Karen's capable hands. Karen, ring if you need me. No matter the time."

She held Samuel's hand tighter. "I will. Try not to worry about him."

The Doctor grinned. "I'll give you that same advice in a few months. And you have my permission to laugh in my face."

He smiled at them both as he popped away.

Karen sighed. "And you don't want to tell him about 'changing?' What did that even mean?"

Samuel shook his head and looked around the room. "Nothing-"

"It's not nothing if I've written something to you about it. I trust myself-"

He turned to her and threaded his fingers with hers. "Ah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have alarmed you."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Samuel? What are you not telling me?"

He met her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Samuel. You know I love you."

He smiled, "I know, Karen."

"You need to talk about this-"

"Not until I know what I'm dealing with. I really think, it's…..tell me. Have you noticed anything, odd?"

"Odd?"

"Yes. With me? Since I've been back?"

She considered for a moment. "Just, you trying to pretend you are alright, and I know you're not."

He groaned and dropped his head. "Karen-"

"Samuel, you can tell me-"

"What? That I'm nearly sure that I'm going mental?"

"You aren't!"

"You don't know that!"

"Well, I do know that the one person that would know that just popped away. And if I thought for one minute that there was a problem, Samuel, I'd call him right back. Don't think I wouldn't!"

Samuel laughed under his breath.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

He looked back up at her and rose her hand to kiss it. "I thought my Mum was protective."

She grinned. "You just have no idea. Samuel. Your Dad spoke to me about some things to expect while you were recovering. All of this is normal. You actually haven't been as bad as he prepared me for."

He looked into her eyes. "No?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Or you're just really good at hiding it. I'm beginning to suspect that."

He cleared his throat and ran both of his hands through his hair. "Okay. I need you to do something for me."

She pointed at him. "Not that! My parents are coming over, and we simply don't have time."

"Not that. Later on, that. Ummm…. if you notice, anything odd. Can you tell me?"

"Odd? Such as?"

"Anything. I'm serious. No matter how small of a deal you might think it is."

She crossed her arms. "Alright. If you promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You will read those letters."

He put his hands on his hips and groaned. "I don't want to-"

"You need to."

"Why-"

She pointed at him forcefully. "Because, this isn't just about you!"

He sighed and crossed his arms.

"If something is going on that you and I have felt it necessary to include in a letter, you _need_ to read it. You don't have to tell me what's in it, but what if it's….."

He finished her sentence. "The baby. That's why you're worried."

"Well, do you blame me?"

He took her hand in his again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She looked down at his hand and smiled, "I love that feeling."

He grinned and seemed to relax. "I do, too. Okay. I'll read them."

"All of them-"

"Yes, ma'am. All of them. But, may I do it after your parents return home?"

"Sure." She smiled. "And while you're so agreeable-"

"Oh, shit-" He complained.

 _"_ _You are sleeping tonight."_

 _He sighed. "Alright. I'll try-"_

 _She pointed at herself. "Listen to me-"_

 _He teased, "The Black Mumba."_

 _She put her hands on her hips and looked annoyed, and for a moment he thought she was. Then, her face spread into a smile. She pointed at him, "You better believe it, Angus."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Lewis and Arles arrived back inside of Lewis' flat inside of the Doctor and Rose's home. They both made their way to the kitchen._

 _"_ _So! Where are you headed off to in 21 minutes?" Lewis asked as he reached in the refrigerator and pulled out a beer._

 _"_ _Ah. Just, dinner plans." He told him as he sat at the bar._

 _Lewis offered him a beer._

 _Arles shook his head. "No, thanks. I just can't get used to that taste."_

 _Lewis drank most of it in two swallows. "That's probably for the best. You are my son after all."_

"That makes no sense, Papa. You're standing there drinking it in front of me."

"I was over 200 years old before I had my first beer. Don't rush it." He grinned.

Arles drummed his knuckles on the bar. "So. Finally, we're together. May I ask what my name is?"

Lewis grabbed a manila envelope off the top of the refrigerator and handed it to his son. "It's all in there."

Arles grinned as he opened it and saw his new identification. "Arles Lovell Bennett."

"And we made you a bit older. Pete's idea. Or Rose's. Can't remember which."

Arles smiled proudly. "Lovell."

"What do you think? Terrible enough?"

Arles laughed. "It's perfect. I hope I can live up to the name of a great King."

Lewis smiled proudly at his son. "Without any problems. I have no doubt."

Arles opened his wallet and began to work on replacing his identification. He put his old documents in the manila envelope.

"So, how are you doing here? During this time?"

"I'm alright. I'm glad Sammy is back."

"He still needs a lot of care."

"Oh, I know it. Karen has been keeping me posted."

"Really? Does Sam know that?"

"I'm not sure. She says that he talks in his sleep, well when he does sleep. He's not slept in…ummm…three nights."

"I'll mention it to John. Might be something to that."

"Sammy was always a terrible sleeper. I told her to just put him in front of the tellie. He'll go right to sleep. She's planning on trying that tonight."

Lewis nodded and finished his beer. "And your Uncle Lance has decided to leave the Guard, temporarily."

Arles nodded.

"And that doesn't surprise you, does it?"

"Well, no." Arles drummed his knuckles on the bar. "He's not in the Guard at home. But, he's still there."

"With Jane."

"Yes, sir. With Jane."

"And…children-"

"Can't answer that."

Lewis nodded. "Right. Of course."

"Sorry, Papa." Arles told him.

Lewis tossed his empty bottle in the rubbish. "I feel like I need to chat with you about a million things."

"Yes, sir. That's how I am. I just….can't remember everything I wanted to say now."

Lewis smiled, "Well, how about you ask me questions? Maybe that will trigger both of our memories."

"Questions?"

Lewis nodded. "Where did you say you were going?"

"Ummm. Florida. I'm taking a lady to dinner. Well, lunch. I'm not really sure."

"This, Kelly you've been spending so much of your time with?"

"Yes, sir."

Lewis grinned. "Anything I need to know?"

Arles smiled. "No, sir. We're just friends, Papa. We've been playing softball all week."

Lewis reached into the fridge. "Softball, huh? You like that?"

"Ah. It's good exercise. Lartius seems interested in it. Although, he doesn't understand the ball, isn't actually soft."

Lewis opened another beer. "You're speaking to your Grandfather? Even through these negotiations?"

"He's always in my head. Making sure I'm alright. Just like back home. He's…..completely the same guy."

Lewis drank most of his beer.

Arles drummed his knuckles on the bar top. "Yeah."

"Tell me, son. What are some of the rules you have at home?"

Arles sat back and rose his eyebrow, "Concerning what, Papa?"

"I'm just not comfortable with you going out on your own-"

"Oh. Well, there are rules. Usually, I have to have Quauhtin-"

"And you don't feel like you do now?"

"No, sir. No one knows who I am. And I've had Quauhtin training. I just don't want to officially be one. Like Sammy."

"Are you driving?" Lewis finished the beer he drank and sat it on the bar top.

Arles looked surprised, "Sometimes. Why?"

"What are the rules about driving?"

"Umm. Wear your seatbelt? No drinking prior to-"

"I want you to also not take off your bracelet and set the personal shielding at 100%."

Arles looked stunned. "Yes, sir."

"Every time you're in a car. Even if you're not the one driving. Don't forget it." Lewis crossed his arms and nodded. "Okay. That should be alright."

Arles leaned on the bar. "May I ask you some questions?"

Lewis nodded. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Arles rubbed his mouth and considered if he wanted to ask. "Ummm."

Lewis held up his finger and pulled another beer out of the fridge. "You want to know about her."

"Not if it's too-"

Lewis opened the bottle and said quietly, "You should know. Genie told me that I've never told you anything."

Arles watched him drink some more. He knew that he was having a hard time even thinking about this. Especially with the rate of alcohol consumption happening at the present moment. "Papa, we don't have to talk about this-"

"No." Lewis told him as he leaned against the cabinet. "It's Quauhtin tradition not to speak of the dead. It, prevents them from their rest. But, I'm sure that someone has probably told you something of her along the way. And I'm sure you have questions. And you…should know. She would want that."

Arles nodded. "Lance has told me some things."

"Like what?"

"She was from New Germany."

Lewis looked away and ran his hand through his hair. "A village named…ummm…. Rothenburg. It has a lot of homes that look like something from a fairy tale. She said that Disney movies were filmed there, but I don't know which ones."

Arles was surprised. He had never heard Lewis speak about his Mum. "I know that you didn't date long before you married-"

"A matter of months. If I'm telling the complete truth, it was because she became pregnant-"

Arles rose his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you keep this from John-"

"No. Summus was in charge then-"

"Oh wow!" Arles smiled in shock. "Are you serious? And you still-"

"Managed to get away with it. John knew. Hell, he told me she was pregnant. With both of you."

"Both of us?"

Lewis nodded, "You are a twin. You had a sister. She died with your mother, and you managed to survive. Strong from the beginning. There was no way John could explain it, except that Rose had done something."

"Done what?"

Lewis glanced back at his son. "Something strange. Anyway. Lance woke up and heard you crying. He was the first to hold you. I was injured and John rushed me to a hospital on Plentitude. I managed to recover enough to wake up after I had been there for a….I'm not even sure. But, he had gathered the brothers."

"You were _that_ hurt?"

Lewis nodded. "Yes. I woke up and they told me that she was gone, and you were here. They brought me to the ship and I remember thinking that you were so small. I couldn't believe you had survived that. But, you gripped my finger and I knew you were really alright."

Arles smiled. "I think most babies do that."

"Exactly my point." Lewis smiled and drank the rest of his beer. "And now I see you, and actually realize that you are alright. That, everything will be alright. This tiny infant son of mine, will grow into his man I see before me. He's alright."

Arles couldn't believe he was hearing all of this from his Papa. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I should have told you when you were small. I can't believe that I didn't. Genie told me that I've never spoken of her and after I thought about it, I wouldn't have wanted that if I hadn't been the one that survived. I would want you to know who I was. Something about me."

Arles nodded. "That makes sense."

"So, I'm declaring now, that in the event of my death, don't keep me from my rest. You, and whoever, may speak of me. I've certainly pissed off enough people through my life that I doubt I'll get any rest anyway."

Arles laughed at his Papa's complaining. "What was she like?"

"So, funny. Such a good sport about anything. Brave. Always managed to find a way to help, with everything. She was the housekeeper here for a while."

Arles continued to smile. "What were her hobbies?"

Lewis leaned against the cabinet. "Cooking. You get that from her. And she was amazing at it. She also found that she had a natural talent for interior design. The nursery, for Samuel, that was all her."

"Really?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Yes. She loved plants and had them all over our flat. Her favorite color was light blue, and favorite drink was white wine. She loved to watch the sunset, and never went to bed without writing in a journal. I have it, if you want it. I've never read it."

Arles shook his head. "I don't think I would want to. I mean, a journal is to be private isn't it?"

"That's why I have never read it. Well, plus. It's in German. She didn't speak English."

"None?"

Lewis shook his head. "She was learning some, and was learning her language. We used a universal translator. Hell, I dated her for months and we never had a proper conversion."

Arles grinned, "I'm not going to ask."

"Good, because I won't answer." Lewis nodded. "But, if you want the journal, it's yours."

Arles thought for a bit. "Yeah, I think I would."

Lewis pat the top of the cabinet, and then walked out of the room. Within a few minutes, he had returned with the small, leather book and a small photo album. He sat both down in front of his son.

"There are only about six photos in that-"

"Well, you should probably keep it."

"Nah. I have the same ones. I don't want to look at them, but you should have a copy."

Arles looked down at the books. "What about the other Arles?"

"Arles Lavatch Smith?" Lewis grinned. "You two sort that out when he's older."

Arles nodded. "Seems reasonable."

Lewis sighed and rubbed his face. "And I've drank too damn much."

Arles grinned. "Thank you, Papa. For these, and for talking to me about this. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It is something I should have told you. I'm sorry I haven't. It will be different this go."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. Really. And the other Arles will understand, too."

Lewis crossed his arms and nodded. "I need to go get Arles from Jane. Or Rose. I don't even remember where he is."

Arles laughed. "It was a common problem. Don't worry. It gets easier."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, sir. Usually you would just shout, and Sammy and I would both run towards you."

Lewis smiled proudly. "Both of my boys. Samuel is walking. Just took his first steps."

Arles laughed. "And Dad's blood pressure just rose."

"Oh yes. What time is your date?"

Arles had already forgotten about it. He quickly looked down at his bracelet. "Oh damn! I need to go. I'm late."

"Do you need a tie?"

Arles stood up and took the journal and the photo album. "No, thanks. It's not a date."

"It's a girl-"

"We're just friends." He smiled as he typed something on his wrist, stopped and pointed at the manila envelope. "Umm…."

Lewis took the envelope. "I'll take care of this. Don't make her wait. Go on."

Arles grinned. "Thanks. And, Papa. Go sit down for a while before you get Arles."

Lewis smiled as Arles popped away.

Lewis stood alone in the kitchen. "Our son was just here with me, Arla. Forgive me from waking you from your rest, but he needed to know. And you would be so proud him. Both of them. They are so much like you. It makes me miss you worse. Go on, and rest now. I'll keep an eye on this lot. All of my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles arrived inside a small garage. He turned on the light against the wall and the small garage's metal walls shone brightly. The only thing in the garage was a beautiful, black, Bugatti Veyron.

Arles walked to the front of the car and opened the boot. Inside was a softball glove, cap, jacket, and a black gym bag. He opened the bag which was full of rolled up cash. He put the journal and photo album inside with the money. Then, he pulled out a roll of money. He unfolded it, picked out a few bills and put the roll back in the bag with the rest. He opened his wallet, and slipped the bills inside of it.

After he zipped up the bag, he put his wallet back into his pocket, and closed the boot. He got into the car, pressed a button that opened the garage door in front of him, and turned on the engine.

The air conditioning immediately blew air in his face as the radio started to play Sublime's song, "Smoke Two Joints." The Florida sun shone directly in his face, reminding him to put on his sunglasses that were lying on the seat next to him.

He started to set off, and remembered his promise to Lewis. He sighed and turned his personal force field up to its highest setting. He put on his seat belt, put the car in gear, and drove out of the garage. Closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48 - Samuel's New Game

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 48 - Samuel's New Game

The Doctor popped back into his island home. Rose sat on the floor, laughing with baby Samuel. He was standing holding onto the coffee table. As soon as he saw his Daddy's arrival, he threw his arms up and laughed, "Da! Da!"

The Doctor smiled and sat down beside of Rose on the floor. She took his hand and smiled. He could feel her happiness and excitement. "I think he's about to walk. Watch this."

Not wanting to tell her that he already had, he decided to encourage their son with her. Rose wasn't fooled so easily. "What is that?"

"Nothing!" He told her quickly.

"There's something. You know he can do it. Shit, has he already taken a few steps?"

It was useless to tell her otherwise. "Yeah, earlier today. He walked to Lewis. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He could feel Rose's disappointment. "Damn it. And he's the only one we'll ever have-"

"Rose, you don't know that-"

"The other children haven't said anything about anyone else."

"Well, they wouldn't. Would they?"

Rose sighed. "I don't know-"

"And listen. I'll forget I saw him do it. Come on, Samuel. Walk to Mummy."

Samuel held onto the table and babbled to his Dad.

The Doctor pointed at him, "Hey! There's no reason for that sort of language."

Rose laughed at his complaining. "What did he say?"

The Doctor looked back at her and became lost looking in her eyes. He smiled. "You are lovely."

She smiled at him. "Thank you-"

"No, I mean it. You truly are."

Samuel stood in front of them, laughing and clapping his hands. He had taken advantage of them being distracted and had walked to them.

"Mum! Mum!" He clapped.

The Doctor laughed, "You cheeky boy."

"I missed it again!" Rose complained as Samuel sat on her lap. He looked up at her and laughed.

Rose groaned. "My gosh, he's so much like you."

"Why is that? Did you need to see my first steps, too?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Shut up."

He held his hand out and Samuel grabbed his finger.

Rose looked back at him. "What has you so worried?"

"Samuel. He's really not doing as well as you would think. Something is going on and he won't talk to me about it."

"How do you know?"

He told her what had just happened at Samuel and Karen's. "And when I held him, I could feel how full of fear he is. I think he must have dreamed he was back here, while he was being held."

"You think he remembers and just isn't telling us."

"Yes, I do. It doesn't make any sense that all of his memories would come back except those."

"So, he's joshing us?"

"There is that possibility. And it's a strong one. And another thing. Genie came to see me."

"She rang me earlier. I think she's just had a rough week. She's putting too much pressure on herself."

"Nah, there was more to it than that."

"What, then?"

He looked back at her and sighed, "Do you think I've gotten…"

Not sure what he was about to say, she shook her head and rose her eyebrows. "Gotten…."

"Soft?" He said slowly.

"Well, that was just while Samuel was gone. You were sick and you can't expect-"

He swore in Gallifreyan. "No! And that was simply because I was sick-"

"Oh, so you mean-"

"Yes! That! Not…that! Geez, woman. Is that all you think about?"

Rose laughed. "Sorry. You, going soft."

He sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to say it like that-"

"I didn't say it anyway-"

He stood up. "Oh, nevermind. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Realizing what he said, he stopped and closed his eyes tightly. Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing.

He put his hands on his hips. "Go on and laugh-"

"Nah." Rose insisted. "That takes the fun out of it."

He laughed under his breath.

"Baby, it's normal. You're 'The Doctor', you should know that."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Baby Samuel held his hands over his head and babbled to his Dad.

The Doctor pointed at his son. "If you can walk, then you should start speaking like your Mum and I do. You can say proper English words."

Samuel babbled the same word and held his hands over his head.

The Doctor smiled. "'Up.' That's the word you are looking for. Say, 'up', Samuel."

Samuel clapped his hands over his head and continued to babble.

His Dad crossed his arms. "No. That's not the word. Say, 'up'. And I'll pick you up."

Samuel looked at Rose.

She smiled at him warmly, "You can say it, Samuel. 'Up.'"

Samuel looked back up at his Dad, held his hands out, and said it clearly. "Up, Da!"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "That's it."

He picked Samuel up. The baby was so proud of himself that he clapped and laughed.

Rose stood up off of the floor. "So, about Samuel Bennett."

The Doctor kissed the baby playfully as he held him. "I really think you need to talk to him."

"Baby, I've tried. He insists he's alright."

"And...?"

"I know he's not. He's full of….determination."

"Determination. Like to keep anyone from knowing what is going on and he has a handle on this."

"Baby-"

She was interrupted by Samuel who babbled again.

The Doctor looked at him. "Your Mum was speaking. Don't interrupt her."

Samuel babbled again.

"It's alright. She's not cross. But, try not to do it in the future." He told him.

Samuel clapped his hands together and babbled to his Dad.

The Doctor nodded, "'Down'. That's the word. 'Down.'"

Samuel whispered, "Don."

The Doctor kissed him and sat him on the floor. "And down you go."

Rose smiled. "Wow. It's a big day for Samuel. And back to the other Samuel. When should I go speak to him?"

The Doctor sighed and put his hands on his hips just as the baby pulled himself up on his Dad's trousers. "Da. Up."

The Doctor picked him up. "Karen says he's not sleeping."

"Well, that could be from him worrying about things."

"Nah. I don't think so. I think he's just been sleeping so much that he isn't tired."

"Don, Da." Samuel asked.

The Doctor sat him on the floor. "And Arles tells me he has always been a terrible sleeper."

Rose insisted, "He has to be worried. Baby, he's a kid-"

"Oh, I agree. Although, everyone else seems to think he's an adult-"

"A baby adult."

"Up, Da!" Samuel laughed.

The Doctor picked him back up. "So, you feel that he is overwhelmed?"

"Don, Da!" Samuel said.

The Doctor sat him back on the floor. Samuel laughed and clapped at his fun new game.

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "This is good for your back."

The Doctor smiled, "I'm counting it as training. Primus Lewis would be proud."

Rose smiled back at their son who was pulling himself up again. "Up, Da."

The Doctor picked him back up. "So, what are we going to do about this older child of ours?"

"Well, talk to him-"

"He won't talk to anyone. He just has….clammed up."

"Boy, that sounds like someone I know." Rose told him.

The Doctor nodded. "Doesn't it?"

She pointed at herself. "Do you mean me?"

"Don, Da."

The Doctor looked at his son. "Now, say 'please.' It's polite."

"Pleze." Samuel said and clapped his hands.

"Say all of it together."

"Don, Da. Pleze."

The Doctor kissed his cheek and sat him back on the floor. "Good job. Top work, Samuel."

Rose laughed proudly. "He's so much like you."

The Doctor nodded. "Which is why he's probably thinking he can handle it all on his own."

"Up, Da!"

"Please."

"Pleze."

"Together."

"Up, Da. Pleze!"

The Doctor sighed and picked his son back up. "I've created a monster."

"So, you're saying that you would do this?"

"How long have you known me?"

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's true."

"And he's so much like you, too. We shouldn't discount that. I mean, let's face it. If you don't want to talk about something-"

"Don't." She warned him.

"Exactly, my point."

"Don, Da. Pleze."

The Doctor sat him back down on the floor.

Rose giggled at them. "How's your back?"

"I'm fine. You think that Samuel is overwhelmed?"

"Well, think about when you first arrived here-"

"In Pete's World." He grinned.

She smiled. "Yes. In Pete's World. You were overwhelmed. And that's you. He's just a kid."

"See, I love it that you are agreeing with me that he's a kid-"

"Well, not really a kid."

He groaned. "A kid!"

She sighed. "I was older than him, and I was…well. But, I had lost so much."

"Well, yeah. But, he's from here-"

"No, he's not." She pointed at the baby sitting in the floor. "He is."

He sighed. "That's true."

"He has you and me, but it's not actually us. And all of the rest of this. He is lost. This is a lot for him to go through. Hell yeah, he's hiding his emotions!"

"That's what I said!" He insisted. "Have you been here for this conversation-"

Rose wasn't listening. "I need to talk to this kid."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm glad we agree."

"Up, Da. Pleze."

The Doctor picked him back up and kissed his cheek. "Top work, Samuel. Great job."

Rose smiled, "You're working up a sweat."

"Nah, not really." He told her as Samuel clapped his hands and laughed in his Dad's arms.

She took a deep breath. "Well, you're worried you are getting soft-"

"We really don't have to talk about that-"

She pointed at him. "And we're both worried about our son."

He kissed Samuel's face again. "And that's the tone of voice your Mum uses when she has an idea."

Rose grinned. "You know me so well."

"Don, Da! Pleze!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Chapter 49 - Jane and Lance's New Life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 49 - Jane and Lance's New Life

Jane finished her work on the computer and left the small room that she had made her office in their new island home. She wore a black tank top and a lovely red skirt that flowed as she walked barefoot down the steps. She found Lance doing push-ups in the sitting room while he was watching the news. He was wearing a pair of shorts, no shirt nor shoes, and had apparently been working out for a while.

The reporter spoke. "And New York is all in an uproar. Where did the Starks go on their honeymoon? No one seems to know."

Lance continued to do push-ups as he watched the tellie. He pushed himself off of the floor, grabbed the remote, and changed the channel to a football game.

"Yes." He growled and returned to doing push-ups.

Jane laughed. "What is on your mind?"

He continued to work-out as she walked over to sit in the chair, close to where he was. "A bet with Lewis."

She pointed the football match. "About this?"

"Oh yeah." He told her as he continued.

"You look like you've been at this a while."

"I just came back from a run."

She nodded. "A run?"

"And some training." He told her as he continued to do push-ups. "I got to throw some recruits across the room. It was fun."

She crossed her legs and counted on her fingers. "A run. Training. And now push-ups and football."

He looked up at her as he pushed himself off of the floor. "Yeah?"

"What has happened?"

He dropped his head and sighed.

"And something has happened. I know you."

He stopped and sat up on his knees. He took the opportunity to wipe the sweat that had formed on his face, arms and chest off with a towel. "Am I that transparent?"

She smiled. "You're that sweaty. Out with it. What has happened?"

"Are you wearing knickers?" He grinned.

She pointed at him. "Answer my question, then I'll answer yours."

He ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "Tony Tyler stole Stark's ship, and took off."

"Oh my God." She covered her mouth. "Where did he go?"

"No idea. Stark's ship isn't traceable. He's put some things on it."

She sighed. "What did Jackie say?"

He chuckled. "Hell, I didn't tell her-"

"That's his Mother!"

"Not my job."

"Whose is it?"

"Pete's. Lewis told him." He returned to doing push-ups. "And from what I was told, he took it rather well."

She sighed and sat back in the chair. "He's gone out after those aliens that had him and Sam, hasn't he?"

"Most likely. Either that, or he's just being a pain in the ass. Lewis seems to think that."

"Lartius needs to be told."

Lance stopped and sat on his knees again. "He has been informed. The Quauthin all have orders to stop him before he does anything stupid. Hang on. You didn't answer my question-"

"Never mind about that."

"But-"

She pointed at him. "If he goes in there while they are negotiating-"

Lance walked on his knees over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop worrying about Tony."

"I'm worried about him starting a war-"

"There are people handling this. Quauhtin Jane."

She smiled at his teasing. "Okay. So, are we going to go out to get him?"

"Stop worrying about him. Arles says he will most likely be back in a few days."

"So, we're ignoring this problem?"

"We're not completely sure it's a problem, yet."

"So, we're waiting for it to become a problem?"

"How many questions have I answered?"

"I have a few more."

He groaned and leaned back on his feet, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay. Go."

She started to ask him something, and decided to stop. "You are being very agreeable."

He looked confused, "Am I usually not?"

She took his hands and pulled them into her lap. His heart leapt.

"You are so sweaty, Lance." She told him quietly.

"I'll go shower-"

"In a bit." She said as her lips met his. His heart felt like it might pound out of his chest as he kissed him.

She held onto his neck and smiled. "Maybe I like you sweaty."

"Are there knickers? Tell me."

She giggled. "Maybe."

He rose his eyebrows, "Maybe?"

She laughed and whispered, "Lance. I want to tell you something."

"That there aren't knickers?"

She giggled and continued to hold him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, above her skirt. "May I tell you something, first?"

She smiled, "Sure."

He continued to rub her thighs. It helped him hide his nervousness. He closed his eyes as he worked through how he was going to tell her.

"Lance." Jane said quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"I have…put my status as a Quauthin Warrior, on hold."

"Why? For how long?"

"One hundred years. Maybe a bit less."

She looked confused. "Lance, why would you do that?"

"So, I can return to it one day." He continued to rub her thighs.

"When?"

He smiled and looked up at her. "One day. Umm. I thought about what you said."

"About what?"

"That you want to take photos. Of all of the beautiful places, here, and other places."

She smiled, "Lance. We can't do that. Arles needs us."

"Lewis has given me a ship-"

"You're not leaving him! He needs you more now-"

He took her hands in his and smiled. "I'm not leaving him. You're not either."

"How can we possibility do this?"

"Lewis is well. We can go for a few days, return to be with him, and then go for a few days."

"So, a holiday every few weeks?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Anywhere you want to go."

"I have a job. I'll have to-"

"Rose and John don't need you all of the time. You can put all of your appointments during the time we are here. I'll stay with you in the studio to keep you safe, and we'll come back here. That's why I'm still training. Plus, it helps me think."

She smiled in disbelief. "This is madness-"

"This is what you want. Let me give this to you."

She whispered in her surprise. "How could I ever repay you for something like this?"

"Love me. Let me love you. Promise that you'll let me make you happy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Lance. You know I love you."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "And you haven't been drinking-"

"Well, what the hell does that mean?"

He laughed, "I told you that I loved you before. But, you were drunk and didn't remember it."

She giggled. "And I've told you that I love you probably twenty times. You've always been asleep-"

He continued to smile. "I wasn't asleep. Not every time. Forgive me. I just, was too frightened to tell you."

"Why?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm just….have you seen you? I'm still trying to catch my breath."

She giggled. "I'm flattered, Lance."

He kissed her lips quickly and sat back to rub her thighs again. "So, knickers?"

"Hang on. Lewis, gave you his ship?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"And you didn't bet him, or anything…"

He laughed, "No. He won it in a bet with John, and says that didn't need it. Actually, I want you to name it for me. Give it some thought."

She rose her eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"Too much? Should I have made you a drink?"

"No. There's just one part I'm confused about."

"Which part?"

"Your status as a Quauthin-"

"Don't worry about that-"

"You're throwing out a career-"

"No, I'm putting it on hold. I'll return to it, maybe. Rank and everything. I've wanted to leave for a long time. Now, I just have a reason."

"Me?"

"You." He smiled. "Now, are there knickers?"

"When does this start? When's your last day as a Warrior?"

"It's effective now. Lewis and John can't order me to do anything, or go anywhere."

"But, you are throwing recruits around-"

He chuckled. "I'll still help out. It's something I enjoy. And they can always ask me to do something. But, I can actually tell them 'no.' Lartius can order me to do something, but that's just because he's king."

"What does he say about this?"

Lance grinned. "It's rather, vulgar. But, it's good."

She covered her mouth and laughed. "This is a lot to-"

"Don't think about it. You would do the same for me. I know you would." He told her as he looked up at her sitting in the chair.

She slowly smiled. "You're right."

"So, this is the plan. You tell me where you want to go, and when. We'll leave, and come back when you want."

She grinned. "We have a party to go to."

"Not until next week."

"We have to watch Arles tomorrow for Lewis. And I have three appointments this week."

"There are a few things I would like to do the ship before we go in it. Little Arles can help me. So, don't worry about that."

"How can you fly such a large ship on your own?"

He grinned. "I'm just that damn good."

She giggled.

"Sort this all out when you can be gone. And I'll take you. Just being gone for the day is fine, too. Few days. Whatever."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "And the older Arles needs your attention-"

"Yep. I can give him more attention that I'm no longer going to be called on duty."

She shook her head and laughed, "This will take some getting used to. What are you going to do with all of this time you're going to have?"

He smiled. "Well, I would like to start by kissing you."

She giggled as he leaned into her and started to snog her. She ran her hands through his sweaty hair and felt his hands slowly slide under her skirt and up to her hips.

"Damn it. There are knickers." He groaned.

She laughed, "And you are welcome to remove them. Come on, we'll talk more about your Grand Kidnapping Scheme as you shower."

He stood up and held out his hands to help her out of the chair. "That's what you're calling it?"

She smiled at him as held both of his hands. "The Grand, Photo Taking, Kidnapping of Jane the Quauthin."

He leaned down and rubbed his nose to hers, "And knickers. You should just leave them here. What do you think?"

She looked at him in surprise, "How are you going to fly that huge ship if I'm up there without any knickers?"

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "That's true. It's a safety concern. I'll fly us right into the side of a meteoroid. Bring knickers."

She laughed and kissed him.

"Well, hang on. What did you want to tell me?"

"It's really, not as big a deal as this-"

"No, it is. What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you, that I'm so in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you, and I never want to be without you."

He smiled painfully, "These could be my own words."

She hugged him tightly and let go of him just as fast. "Ew! So sweaty-"

"Right, to the shower!" He insisted as he scooped her up in his arms and made her laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50 - Arles' Non-Relationship

_And another short chapter today!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 50 - Arles' Non-Relationship

Arles sat across the table at a small restaurant on the sea with Kelly. Each table had its own small building that sat over the sea. The waves crashed against the shore feet from them. Boats sailing by waved at the people enjoying their meals. The sun shone brightly and Arles was grateful for the grass roof on their small table's building that gave him shade.

He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "That damn dwarf star is so bright here."

"Yes, it is." Kelly looked at the sea and smiled back at him. "But, this is such a neat place, isn't it?"

Arles sat down his glass of water and nodded. "I like it. I've been to a place that is similar, but it's under the water. You can see the fish swim right up to you."

Kelly shook her head, "I don't know if I would like that or not."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I'm sitting there, eating a fish. Then, his family swims up and sees that. Begins to plot their revenge. I don't think I could sleep again."

Arles laughed. "I don't think they think like that."

Kelly teased. "Actually, now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have ordered the chicken. Do you think these sea gulls will think it's a member of their family that I'm eating?"

Arles grinned, "I could tell them that it, if you like-"

"Do your worse then." Kelly laughed.

Arles leaned on the table and smiled.

"So, did you get to go surfing this morning?"

"I did. It was a wash-out, though."

"Really? The sea seemed pretty good this morning."

"I got one good wave, and went in to eat."

She nodded. "You're going to miss all of this when you return to New York. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow. Well, tonight. Late tonight."

She nodded. "How long does it take the Bullet to get there?"

"I can't remember. You would think I know as much as I've used it."

"You putting your job on hold to come down to help Karen when Samuel was gone, was so kind." Kelly smiled.

"Well, I hadn't actually started working yet. It was alright."

"So, you'll start this week then?"

Arles leaned back and crossed his arms. "Something like that. Yeah."

She sighed. "I'll have to say, that I'll miss you."

He smiled. "Me, too."

"And for our 'non-dates', I've had such a great time."

Arles rubbed his face. "I just want to be fair about this. Transparent."

"I actually respect that you just want to be friends, Arles. It's just…if things ever change in that department with you…."

"It's just not something I'm good at. You are a friend of Karen's and…I don't-"

"Want to hurt me because you'll hurt her."

"She's marrying my brother. I'm sure you understand my position-"

"Oh, I do." Kelly told him just as the waiter brought over their plates.

He sat chicken kabobs with a side of black beans and coconut rice in front of Kelly. Arles had a beautiful lobster with a salad and mashed potatoes.

The waiter left and Arles rubbed his hands together. "Shall I alert the sea gulls? You know, that might be sea gull-"

"Oh, stop." Kelly laughed.

He rubbed his thighs and became serious. "When does softball begin again? The season?"

She smiled at him. "Thinking about playing in New York?"

"Well, if it's on the weekend, I might be able to come down here and play. I really enjoy it-"

"You're really good at it, too." Kelly agreed. "But, that's not practical."

"Well, we could see one another."

"As friends." Kelly reminded him.

He sighed. "Kelly. It's….just…"

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about this-"

"No one is. But, I find the most uncomfortable conversations are the ones that you need to have."

Arles rose his eyebrow at her. "What are you saying?"

"I have an idea. Tell me your thoughts. Honestly. You won't hurt my feelings."

"Alright…"

"You and me….see how it goes. Karen doesn't need to know."

Arles thought. "I don't know, Kelly."

Kelly leaned in and whispered, "Last night-"

He pointed at her, "We're clear. That was just…too far. Friends-"

She sat down her fork. "Okay, we're going to have this conversation."

Arles dropped his head dramatically. "Oh, we don't have to-"

"You'll like this. This is my thought on the subject, because Arles, I really like you. And I'm not going to lie about it. You're fantastic in bed."

He closed his eyes tightly and cleared his throat, "Totally, took it too far-"

"So, we'll remain friends."

Arles rose his eyebrows from behind his hand that he propped his face on and mumbled. "Friends."

"That can do _that_."

Arles grinned behind his hand and quickly cleared his throat and became serious. "Friends, that can do that?"

Kelly was already pulling her kabobs apart. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"Well, sure. Yeah. Umm. Alright." He nodded. "I mean, I'm not here much-"

"Best part!" She told him as she went back to eating her meal. "Long distance relationships never work out anyway. So this is a way to avoid that. If you're in town, what with your weird Bennett family, that isn't related to you, but your brother is marrying into…."

He smiled. "Bennett is a common name."

"And you want to play softball, or go out for a meal, a non-date, or…."

He sat back and rubbed his hands together. "I like this plan. Are you sure?"

She giggled. "I'm going to be so busy with school. I simply don't want to spend my non-existence free time, with someone that is going to tell me something just to get me into bed."

"But, that's where you want me."

She sipped her drink. "Anytime, I can get you there."

Arles nodded and his face slowly spread into a smile. "You know. I like this plan. I really do."

"Excited to be a part of it, huh?"

Arles continued to smile and looked Kelly up and down. "Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Chapter 51 - Tony's Treatment Plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 51 - Tony's Treatment Plan

Samuel had popped back from Florida after bringing Karen's parents to their island home. Karen was presently taking her parents on a tour of the new flat, while Samuel finished frying some shrimp in the kitchen. Henry the Schnauzer sat on the floor watching his every move with his tail wagging.

Samuel smiled at Henry. "Do you like shrimp?"

Henry barked at him and panted.

"You know, I used to have a dog when was a boy."

Henry stepped back and barked again.

"No, I don't remember if he liked shrimp or-"

Had he just understood what Henry had said? Samuel stopped speaking to Henry and shook his head. "I'm going mental. I'm pretty sure of it."

Henry watched as Samuel poured the shrimp onto a plate with a bowl of cocktail sauce. He took a few seconds and arranged it as a nice appetizer.

"Ah. There." He smiled, pleased with his work.

The doorbell rang.

Henry jumped on all four feet and barked.

"Come on then, Henry." Samuel told him as he walked into the sitting room and opened the door.

The Doctor and Rose were standing there, holding baby Samuel, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hi!" They said at the same time.

Henry barked at him.

Samuel shook his head. "It's alright, Henry. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

Rose kissed his cheek in greeting. "We were in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by."

Samuel rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. Umm. Everything alright?"

The Doctor bounced on his feet, holding the baby, and pointed at Henry. "Do you see the dog?"

The baby looked down at Henry. "Don, Da. Pleze."

"No." The Doctor told his son. "Samuel has to stay up right now."

The adult Samuel pointed at the baby. "He speaks?"

"Well, don't you?" The Doctor teased. "Is it a good time?"

Samuel didn't want to be rude. Especially, with his Mum. "Well, Karen's parents are here and-"

Rose smiled. "I've never met them."

Samuel looked surprised, "You haven't?"

"No." She smiled. "Well, not her Mum. Do you want us to leave though-"

"No!" Samuel told her quickly, knowing that to tell her the truth would be rude. "Umm…"

Karen walked down the stairs just then with her parents.

Anne was telling her, "Karen, I just love this place. It's so….ummm…."

Rose finished her sentence. "Lovely! Yes, I love it, too."

Karen's Mom looked like she might faint. "Good Lord. It's Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled, "I'm sorry, we haven't met yet."

The pair of ladies shook hands. It was clear that Anne was in a bit of shock.

Samuel rubbed his eyebrow. "They were in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by."

Karen smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. Stay for dinner with us."

Baby Samuel held his hands out to her and babbled.

The Doctor smiled, "Karen. Her name is Karen. Try to say it."

"Ren." Baby Samuel said and held his hands out to her.

Karen took him in her arms and smiled. "It's nice to see you Samuel."

The baby clapped his hands. "Don, Ren. Pleze."

The Doctor pointed at the baby. "No down. Not now."

The Lieutenant laughed and shook the Doctor's hand. "This is a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see you both."

The adult Samuel pointed towards the kitchen. "I made some appetizers if anyone is interested."

Rose walked with a very stunned Anne into the kitchen with the Doctor and Lieutenant closely walking behind.

Karen looked at Samuel and asked quietly. "Why didn't we think to invite them?"

Samuel groaned. "Because my blood pressure was already high enough."

The baby babbled.

Samuel shook his head and looked surprised at him. He pointed to himself. "I'm Samuel."

The baby babbled again.

"Yes, I know that's your name, too-"

"Wait. You can understand him?" Karen asked.

Samuel stood looking stunned at her. "I really think I'm going mental."

"But, your Dad can understand him, too. Maybe, it's just something you are getting from him-"

"It's never worked before." Samuel told her quietly.

"So, is this when I tell you that something odd…"

"Noted." He told her. "But, at least I have a witness now. It's not just something going on in my head."

She rose her eyebrows and bounced on her feet. "I really feel like there is something about this in those letters."

"I promised I'll read them. I'll read them. As soon as we're….parent free. I don't want to get them involved in this."

She kissed baby Samuel on the cheek.

He laughed and kissed her back.

Samuel put his hands on his hips, "That's my girl, Samuel."

The baby wrapped his arms around Karen's neck. "My Ren."

Karen held the baby's head and laughed. "Jealous of yourself."

Samuel groaned, "Come on. Let's get through this."

They walked into the kitchen to join their guests. Anne sat at the bar with Rose, both eating the shrimp that Samuel had just finished.

"Samuel, did you make this?" Rose asked him.

Samuel nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Just now. They may be hot, so be cautious."

"They are wonderful." Anne smiled.

"Yes. Samuel, they are gorgeous." Rose agreed.

Samuel went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Wine, anyone?"

Karen pointed at Henry, who seemed as interested in the baby as baby Samuel was in him.

Rose smiled, "And little Samuel can walk. Even though, I haven't seen him do it yet."

The Lieutenant held his hands out to the baby. "Would you like to see me?"

Baby Samuel babbled.

The Doctor grinned, "His name is John."

"Don." Samuel repeated.

"No. John." The Doctor said slowly as he helped the adult Samuel with the wine. "You're supposed to be speaking English, son."

"Well, John is hard for a baby to say." Rose told him.

The Doctor held his hand out to the adult Samuel who was standing beside of him. "Please tell me you can say, 'John'."

Samuel laughed and poured his Dad a glass of wine. "I can. Although, I hear Arles have some problems with it."

"He does?" The Doctor asked in surprised.

Karen giggled, "Samuel."

Samuel laughed. "Nah, he doesn't. Samuel. Listen to me. John."

Baby Samuel held his hands out to the Lieutenant. "Don."

The Lieutenant smiled and took the small boy in his hands. "John. You'll get it, Sport. Now, do you want to see that dog?"

Baby Samuel clapped his hands. "Dog Don! Pleze pleze!"

Anne held her hand to her chest. "That is the most adorable thing I've seen in years."

The Lieutenant sat on the floor and put the baby on his lap. He helped him gently stroke Henry's face and back.

The Doctor sipped his wine. "He likes to pull hair. Samuel, don't pull the dog's hair."

Baby Samuel laughed, "No, Da!"

The Doctor nodded and looked beside of him at the adult Samuel. "You're not drinking?"

"I don't really drink."

"You don't pull the dog's hair, either do you?"

"Not normally." Samuel grinned, "It's been a long time since I was around a dog."

Henry became excited, and began to run at top speed through the house.

Karen laughed, "He only does that with Samuel. He's crazy!"

Baby Samuel laughed loudly and clapped his hands together. "Dog, Da! Wook!"

The Doctor smiled, "Daddy sees the mad dog."

"Karen, what would you like to drink?" Samuel asked her as he handed Rose and Anne both a glass of wine.

"Some of that blue drink?"

Samuel clapped his hands together. "That's what I want, too. Yes, ma'am. Right away."

He walked over to the food replicator.

The Doctor leaned on the cabinet, "So, John. Navy instead of Torchwood, huh?"

"When you've done this as long as I have…"

"Oh, I get it. I'm trying to get out of Torchwood myself." The Doctor grinned.

Anne smiled, "He did consider it. But, it came back to his men. The friends he has."

"Yeah. We're rather in it together." The Lieutenant agreed. "That's what makes me re-up each time."

Rose nodded, "Oh, I get that. That's the reason I'm having such a hard time leaving Torchwood. It's just a, unique thing."

"Like a family." The Lieutenant agreed.

"Yes. Exactly." Rose told him.

Henry ran back into the room and slid up to the Lieutenant, causing him to laugh. "Henry! You are insane! Calm down."

Baby Samuel laughed loudly.

Anne shook her head. "Henry was never like that. And then, he met Samuel. Now, anytime he sees him, he comes completely unglued."

Karen laughed, "Seriously. He's crazy."

Baby Samuel clapped his hands as he continued to play with Henry and sit in the Lieutenant's lap. "Da! Dog!"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "I see the dog."

The Lieutenant pointed at the Doctor. "Instead of 'Da', can you say 'Daddy'? I bet you can."

Baby Samuel looked up at his Dad. "Da...deeeeeeeeeeee!"

Everyone laughed as Samuel sat the blue drink down in front of Karen and sipped his own.

Anne smiled, "Your son is adorable."

Samuel bowed, "Well, thank you, Anne."

She slapped the air towards him, "Oh, you know what I mean."

Karen sipped her blue drink and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper typed a code into the wall, and the door opened to Tony's workshop. As soon as she walked into the room, she heard the moans of a woman. The very loud moans of a woman.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at the screen on the wall. "Are you watching porn?"

Tony had his back turned to the television and seemed to have all of his attention on some small device he was working on that sat on the desk in front of him. "It's helping with the Doctor Seuss problem."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "And you didn't rhyme."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "I had to fill my head with something else."

"Oh my God." She laughed and turned off the porn. "I can't believe you."

He sat back on the chair and held something under a magnifying glass. "Soli sleeping?"

She sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms. "We were watching Indiana Jones again and fell asleep on the couch."

He didn't look up from what he was working on. "Just leave him there. Don't try to carry him up the stairs."

"You don't carry him up the stairs." She insisted.

"Beds are made for sleeping."

"I slept on the couch many nights when I was a kid."

He sat back and looked at her. "Slept on the couch?"

"Yeah. Didn't you?"

He shook his head. "No. Dad would wake me up and tell me to take my sorry ass to bed."

Pepper watched him continue to work on something.

"Slept on the couch. Slept with your Grandfather, did you ever sleep in your own room?"

She smiled, "Of course I did."

He stopped and looked back at her. "Seriously? Is this….something strange that I'm missing?"

"He feels safe if he is falling asleep up there in that huge room. That's what matters."

"So, this is normal."

"Tony. Normal is-"

"No. Seriously. I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass. I want you to tell me if it is. I know that my old man didn't like me, and I don't want him to think I don't like him."

"He doesn't think that. You tell him how much you love him every chance you get. Why would you think that?"

He groaned and sat what he was working on down on the desk rather harder than normally would have. "It's, just a bad day. I'm sorry."

"Still haven't heard anything about the ship?"

He shook his head and sighed.

She asked softly. "And her birthday?"

He nodded. "Mom would have been 84 today. And she would have loved being a grandmother."

Pepper smiled, "I think she would."

Tony ran his hands through his hair and propped his feet up on the desk. "I'm getting nowhere with this."

"What are you working on?"

"Ah. A tracking device for the ship. I put three suits on it, and the ship is preventing me from seeing them, too."

Pepper grinned at him. "You did too good of a job."

"I never thought I would have to find her from an idiot kid." He complained. "I'm so pissed that I can't even think straight."

"He told Lewis he would call you-"

"And I'll bet my left nut he don't!"

"Can we not, bet that?"

He grinned and rubbed his face. "You like the porn."

"I do not like the porn." She insisted.

He laughed and sat his feet back on the floor. "Oh, you do. It is giving you ideas-"

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes.

He continued to laugh as he spun around in his chair, took the remote, and turned back on the porn.

She stood up and shook her head. "I'm going upstairs."

"Why?"

"I'm not watching that-"

"Hell, I am. It's my treatment plan."

She grabbed the remote and switched it off. "Tony-"

"Oh, shit! It's not a skit. I can't help it. It's legit. Turn back on the porn, I even made some popcorn. I hope you would join me, my little flea, right here. You can get on your knees-"

"Stop!" She insisted. "Oh my God. Watch the porn."

She turned it back on.

Tony laughed at her. "See. And I've stopped rhyming. It's a great treatment plan. Works just that fast."

She groaned, "I'll be upstairs, in the office."

"Love you." He smiled as she walked out of the workshop.

She pointed at him. "Find me before you do any…'self medicating'."

He gave her two thumbs up. "That's the plan!"

She laughed under her breath as the door closed and she walked up the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. Chapter 52 - Tough Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 52 - Tough Love

Genie sat in her office, inside of the flat on the island. She closed some files on her desk and rubbed her face. She was so tired. It had been the longest week she could remember.

She stood up, turned off the light, and walked out of the room.

As she walked down the steps, she heard the tellie playing in the sitting room. She grinned knowing that Legate was watching a football match.

She arrived in the sitting room to find him lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. The football match forgotten.

She sat beside of him and he smiled.

"Hi." He told her without opening his eyes.

She had seen this many times before with him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Legate and Lartius." He told her. "They are talking about having a ceremony for the old governor."

"So, he stepped down?"

"No." Legate opened his eyes. "He died about an hour ago."

"He was _that_ sick?"

He closed his eyes again. "Lartius says no. He had requested a traditional ceremony."

Genie shook her head. "I realize that's your tradition, but I find it so strange."

He sat up and she sat next to him. "Everyone is different. That's what he wanted."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. "Legate is asking how you are."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it has been a tough week. I believe you are working too hard."

"It's so strange him not being here. I'm sure the younger Genie is going to figure out you aren't him."

He kissed her forehead, "She will. And I have no idea how I'll explain it."

She lay down on the couch, putting her head on his lap. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. "You are working too much."

She closed her eyes. "I think you're right."

"You need to sleep, and not worry about…people surfing."

She giggled.

"You know I'm careful."

"I'm sorry, Legate. I'm sure you are. Oh, it's just been a long week."

He smiled at her. "Lay here with me and rest." He turned the tellie's volume off.

"Grand rang. She's having a party."

"Yeah, Tony told me about it this morning when we were surfing." He began to caress her cheek. "I wonder how angry she's going to be when he doesn't show up?"

"Oh, I didn't say anything to her-"

"Good."

"I think he'll be back. You know how he is." Genie told him.

"And I don't want to be anywhere close to Stark when he returns."

"No Quauthin protection, huh-"

"Poltious has Tony Tyler as his primary. You're mine. I'm not jumping between them."

She laughed as he pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it across her. "Better?"

She smiled, "Yes. Thank you."

He continued to look at her.

"You're missing your football match."

"I've seen this one. We lose." He rolled his eyes as if he was listening to something.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "Well, I expected that. Lartius wants me to stay here and not go to Kaitos."

"Why were you going to Kaitos?"

"Legate taking over as Governor. There is a…ceremony. If people see two of us, they are going to…."

"Yeah. That makes sense. So, you can't be in the same place with him now?"

He held up his finger and listened, "John and Lewis are speaking to me now. I'm sorry."

She took his hand and threaded her fingers in with his.

He covered his eyes with his other hand and groaned. He spoke in Quauthin and became angry.

"Legate?"

He shook his head with gritted teeth and spoke in Quauthin. Genie felt as though he was attempting to steady himself from the anger that he was feeling. He took a deep breath. "Oh, this sucks."

She sat up to look at him. "Legate?"

He turned to look at her. "Never mind. It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing-"

"It's nothing I want to speak about."

She sat back. "Legate-"

He held up his finger again and was listening. He shook his head again. "This shit is just getting…..better."

She sat and watched him.

His eyes met hers. "I'm sorry, Genie. What were you saying?"

"What has you so angry?"

"I'm not angry." He lied.

"That's not true, I can tell-"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I just…can't talk about this-"

"Did Dad and Papa-"

"They are still….discussing….it." He grit his teeth. He took a deep breath and said something in Quauhtin.

"Discussing what? Me?"

"No." He told her. "Not you."

"Then-"

"I really don't want to talk about this. Not right now."

She groaned and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

He watched her walk away, "So, you're cross with-"

"Yes!" She shouted as she walked away.

He nodded. "Okay. Good, we cleared that up."

He dropped his head dramatically and mumbled. "Really good, Legate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete Tyler popped into the mansion to loud voices of children playing. Young Genie and Tony ran across the hallway upstairs. Zeus followed them, barking playfully.

He laughed and took off his jacket, draping it over his arm.

He walked into the kitchen, and found Jackie sitting at the table. She was looking over some notes as she drank some tea.

He hung his jacket on the back of a chair. "Want me to tell the children to go to bed?"

She looked up and shook her head. "Nah. They have 30 more minutes, then I'm going to bark at them."

He nodded as he made himself a cup of tea. "Want another cuppa?"

"No, thanks." She said slowly as she checked something off on the paper. "Ah! This party is really coming together. I think everyone is coming!"

Pete nodded and stirred his tea. "Even the older children?"

"Well, I've only spoken to Genie. But, she seems to think the boys will be there."

"When did you speak to her?"

"Just now. She's such a dear." She smiled as he sat down in front of her and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I think she's my favorite."

"At the moment." He laughed.

"They rotate." She agreed.

He nodded and sipped his tea. "Oh, that's good. Is this the same tea at the office?"

She smiled, "Of course. It's just because you are at home that it tastes better. That's always the case."

He sipped his tea and smiled. "You're probably right. Oh, I have to get some sleep tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Have you spoken with Tony?"

"Today?" He asked.

"Yes, the older one. The younger one had to sit in the chair over there with soap in his mouth for swearing again."

Pete laughed under his breath. "Soap? Howie tell you to do that?"

"Hey, I'm willing to try anything. I don't know why that damn kid wants to swear."

Pete rolled his eyes at her words. "I have no idea where he gets that either."

"Anyway, did you speak to him?"

He sipped his tea, "I left him a message. He didn't answer."

She sighed. "He's still angry with you?"

He wasn't about to tell her that he had stolen Tony's ship and disappeared. He was too tired to deal with all of that tonight.

"Most likely." He told her.

"Are you going to tell me what you lot fought about?"

He sat down his tea and rubbed his face. "Oh, Jacks. It's really not worth even going into-"

"If he's this hurt-"

She was interrupted by young Genie, Tony, and Zeus running into the kitchen.

"Dad! I didn't know you had gotten home." Tony smiled.

Pete yawned. "Yeah. Just got here."

Genie danced in her excitement. "Yay! You're here!"

Jackie shook her head. "Children. He's headed to bed. Just like you lot are."

"Awww. Mum!" Tony complained.

Genie put her hands on her hips and poked her lip out. "Oh, please. Just ten more minutes."

Pete slowly rose out of the chair. "That's enough time for me to chase some….children!"

Genie and Tony playfully screamed and ran out of the room at top speed. Zeus ran with them, barking.

Jackie sighed. "Brilliant. Get them wound up before bed. Cheers."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark walked up the stairs from the workshop inside the island home. It was dark inside of the large sitting room, and the large windows that overlooked the sea showed the stars twinkling. He stopped and looked at the scene.

Remembering Soli was sleeping on the couch, he walked over, leaned over the back and looked down. The blanket was there, but not Soli.

Pepper had apparently taken him to his room. Tony grit his teeth and groaned under his breath. "She could fall down those steps. Stubborn woman."

He walked over to the steps and saw a small figure sitting at the top of the steps.

"Soli!?" He asked.

"Hello, Tony." The little boy grunted in pain.

Tony rushed up the steps to him. "Are you hurt? What happened? Jarvis, turn on the lights."

The lights came on and Tony's mouth dropped open when he saw Soli's leg lying out at an odd angle. Soli's face was full of fear.

"How did you do this?"

Soli was frightened and began to cry. "I didn't mean to. Please don't throw me away-"

Tony quickly grabbed both sides of his face. "Listen to me. You are mine. I'll never throw you away. Alright?"

Soli sniffed. They both looked back down at his leg.

"Did you fall down the steps?"

"I pulled myself up, so I could get to bed." Soli wiped his tears.

Tony shouted, "Pepper!"

Soli continued to cry. "Tony-"

"Look. Shhh…. I know this hurts. It's going to be alright. We'll fix it. Okay?"

Soli wiped his eyes. "Okay. And you're not going to-"

Tony looked in the little boy's frightened eyes. "Look Soli. It's simple. You are stuck with me. For the rest of our lives. No matter what. Okay?"

Soli nodded and wiped his eyes.

Tony held his hand tightly. "Squeeze my hand. I know it hurts."

Tony shouted again as he dug in his pocket for his phone with his free hand. "Pepper!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor stood leaning against the railing of the wooden deck on the back of Samuel and Karen's island flat. The wind blew in his hair as he crossed his arms.

Karen, Rose, and Anne all sat around the table laughing as if they had known one another forever.

Anne, held baby Samuel in her arms. He had fallen asleep while they continued with their visit. So had Henry, who was lying under Anne's chair.

Samuel had to admit that having both sets of the parents there hadn't been as stressful has he had thought it would be. Rose and Anne seemed to get on very well together, and Karen had managed to direct the conversation into things that involved everyone there. Samuel was grateful, because his mind was still full of the odd things that had been happening around him. He had thought about excusing himself to go read the letters from his mother, but found that he didn't want to.

Samuel and the Lieutenant stepped onto the back porch. Each one carrying another drink, which they handed to the ladies and sat down.

Karen took Samuel's hand and he felt the familiar sensation begin to creep up his arm and relax him. He smiled back at her.

The Doctor sipped his wine.

Samuel pointed at the empty chair. "Sit down, Dad."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, I can't. I've ate too much. Where the hell did you learn to cook?"

Karen smiled proudly. "I didn't know he could cook like that. It was amazing, Samuel."

Samuel raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Anne smiled, "I agree. I was wonderful. What did you think, John?"

The Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a sailor. My taste buds died a long time ago."

The Doctor looked back at him and laughed. "You would like Jackie Tyler's cooking then."

The Lieutenant laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned, "Don't start."

The Doctor looked back at Samuel and sipped his drink. "No really, son. Where did you learn to cook?"

Samuel sat back and smiled. "Arles and I went to Photoria for while. Lenox needed some help with the hospital there, and some other projects. His wife, Phipps, taught us both."

The Doctor grinned. "Interesting."

The Lieutenant groaned and stood up. "Oh. I think I'll stand, too. I should have stopped eating long before I did." He stood next to the Doctor and leaned against the railing.

Karen rose up and looked at the baby. "Is he still sleeping?"

Anne smiled as she looked at baby Samuel. "He's such a good baby."

Rose smiled. "I need to change his nappy. I'm sure he's due."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll take him home in a bit and get him in bed. Let him sleep."

Anne kissed baby Samuel. "It's been nearly 20 years since I've held a sleeping baby."

Rose grinned at her. "Nice, isn't it?"

Anne looked back and her and smiled. "Oh, it is."

The Doctor's phone rang in his pocket. "Oh, don't be Torchwood." He groaned.

He took it out and looked at who was calling.

"Torchwood?" Samuel asked.

"No. Stark." He told him in a surprised voice and answered his phone. "Hey, man. Still rhyming?"

His face became serious and Rose felt his mood change to concern.

"Uh-oh." Samuel said. He had known his Dad long enough to recognize there was a problem.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. Yeah, don't move him. I'll be right there. I have it with me."

He ended the phone call and quickly typed in something on his bracelet, "Is Stark's place 43?"

"46, Dad." Samuel told him. "What's happened?"

"Soli fell down the steps and broke his leg." He looked up. "Samuel, please take your Mum home when she's ready."

"I can pop myself home, John." Rose told him.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "With the baby, is too much to juggle. Let Samuel take you."

He pointed at the adult Samuel, "You-"

Samuel nodded. "Yes, Dad. I have them."

The Doctor popped away.

Samuel looked back at Rose. "Whenever you are ready, Mum."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor popped immediately to Tony's house.

"We're up here." Tony told him.

The Doctor quickly spotted them and ran up the steps. He knelt down beside of Soli. Tony was sitting behind the little boy, holding both of his hands, with his chin on his shoulder. "It's alright. He's here."

"Where's Samuel?" Soli asked.

The Doctor was shocked. "How are you awake with this?"

"Can you put him to sleep? I'm sure this is hurting like a bitch."

Tears rolled down Soli's face.

Tony held him tighter. "I'm not leaving you. You're going to be alright. Remember, what I told you."

Soli looked back up at the Doctor. "Don't let him leave me-"

"I would never. I promise he'll be there. Alright?"

Soli closed his eyes tightly.

The Doctor put his finger on his forehead, and the little boy relaxed.

He took the opportunity to look over his leg. "Damn. How did he get back up here? Did you move him?"

Tony shook his head. "He pulled himself up here. He didn't shout for us, or anything. He's scared he will be thrown away if he's hurt."

"That's going to be something you deal with for a long time."

Tony shook his head. "Oh, if I could get my damn hands on those…."

The Doctor pulled a remote transport trigger out of his pocket. "Where's Pepper?"

"I don't know. I've been yelling for her and she's not answering."

The Doctor nodded. "Let's get this sorted and I'll send someone to get her."

Tony agreed.

The trio disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel popped Rose and baby Samuel, back inside of the island home's kitchen.

"And we're home." Rose smiled and kissed baby Samuel who she held in her arms.

The adult Samuel smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, ma'am. Umm. I suppose I should probably help you with….him." He reached out to take the small baby from his mother.

"Ah!" Rose insisted. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Samuel put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Okay. Yes, ma'am. Ummm-"

"I want to talk to you, Samuel."

"About what?"

"I can feel your emotions and…"

He rose his eyebrows as he braced himself to hear whatever she was going to say.

"Son, you are so determined to make everything think you're alright-"

"I'm determined. Begging your pardon, Mum. That's all you can actually feel. Determination."

She sighed. "That true. Samuel, your Dad seems to think that you remember what happened while you were gone-"

"Why?"

"Something you have said, maybe?"

"I haven't said anything to him. Well, about that. I'm really alright."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Am I thick in the future?"

"Ummm." Samuel crossed his arms. "No, ma-"

"Then why would you think I am now?"

He looked at her in surprise.

She rose her eyebrows at him.

He exhaled slowly. "It's nothing I want to talk about-"

"So, you do remember-"

"Yes. I do. And I should have listened to everyone who told me not to try. I remember. There! Happy?"

She shook her head. "No. What else is there?"

"Well, isn't that enough?"

Lewis walked into the room, rubbing his head. "Raised voices between a mother and a son. I thought I may be needed."

Samuel put his hands on his hips. "No, Papa. It's alright. Sorry, Mum. I just. I just can't talk about this right now. It's something I have to sort out for myself."

Lewis stood beside of Rose and took baby Samuel from her. The baby propped his head on Lewis' shoulder and continued to sleep. "What's this about, Samuel?"

Samuel reminded himself that even though it was Rose standing there with him, it wasn't his Rose. His Mum. The one who he was sure he had broken her heart when he had helped steal the TARDIS and run away to save his grandparents. A lump grew in his throat, and he was certain that his determination became stronger because there was no way that he wanted her to know what he was thinking. He became more homesick than he could remember being.

Rose took his hand in looked up at him. "Sweetheart. This isn't something you have to sort out yourself. There are so many here who love you-"

Samuel closed his eyes tightly, "I know-"

"And I know this has to be hard-"

He didn't open his eyes. His feelings threatened to overtake him. "Mum. I really need to go."

Rose sighed. She knew it wasn't any use, plus Samuel had to get back to his guests. "Well, I just want to tell you that we're all here, if you need anything."

He kept his eyes closed tightly. "Thanks, Mum."

Rose looked back at Lewis, who shrugged her shoulders.

Samuel opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I should get back."

Rose nodded sadly, but was pleased that Samuel leaned down and kissed her cheek before he disappeared.

Lewis pat the baby's back. "John's told me of his concerns."

Rose turned to look at Lewis. "What do you think?"

"He'll talk when he's ready. He's trying to find his place here. Trying to sort out his new role as an adult. Give him room to do that."

Rose put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I never thought I would believe that the younger version would be easier than the adult version."

Lewis chuckled. "Usually you have a few years to prepare, first. It will be alright, Rose."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel needed a few minutes to himself and popped to the cliff that overlooked the sea. The moon hung in the sea and the stars twinkled above him.

He sighed and sat on a boulder that he had used many times. He ran his hands through his hair as the lump that had grown in his throat seemed to get smaller.

He spoke gently to himself. "Sam. This is home now. Pull yourself together, man. Things could be so much worse. You could be at home, getting barked at by Dad about everything you do. And know Mum is….."

He sighed as the lump grew again and his emotions threatened to overtake him. He held out his hands. "Okay. Just like Lance says, 'Pros and Cons' to going home. Well, reality, man. Sam…..you don't even have a TARDIS. Genie's disappeared, so you're trapped. Get over yourself."

Then he thought of Karen and a smile spread on his face. He felt instantly better. "Karen and the baby are here. Your family. They need you here, Samuel. So does Arles and Genie. Legate. Things could be so much worse."

He exhaled slowly and nodded. He jumped up on his feet and clapped his hands together. "Right then! Enough of this shit, Sam. You are here, and that's that."

He grinned again as he put his hands on his hips and laughed. "You're going to be a Dad, man. Dad's hold it together, and don't have doubts. They are sure of what they do, without looking back. Brave. Fearless. Clever. And the best part of being a Dad, is that you don't have to be your Dad. Well, your Dad here isn't really that bad. But, anyway. Samuel, this baby is going to love you and you're going to do a great job. Just don't….muck this up with Karen."

He steadied himself and typed in the address to his island home on his bracelet. "Karen is what burns brightest in my soul. The reason I draw each breath, the reason my heart beats, the reason my skin can feel. The one that I choose to be mine. To live to serve. To share my life with. To protect what is most dear to me, her love. Just like Uncle Tony says, you needed just a bit of tough love. Get over yourself, and be a man. "

He popped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Chapter 53 - Samuel and John's Chat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 53 - Samuel and John's Chat

Samuel popped back into the sitting room of his flat. He heard the laughter of their guests still on the back deck. He took a deep breath and walked out to join them.

Karen smiled, "Hi! That didn't take long."

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. Mum told me to get back. Papa is there, so…"

Anne finished her drink. "Well, we probably need to get back ourselves."

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Hang on a bit, Anne. Have you gone through those things you brought Karen?"

Karen grinned. "Oh! I forgot all about that! We left them upstairs."

The Lieutenant smiled. "Good, that will give me and Samuel a little bit of time to talk."

Karen laughed, "Daddy. Are you trying to get rid of us?"

The Lieutenant sat down at the table. "Maybe, I am, Admiral. Give us a minute."

Karen stood up with her mother, and kissed Samuel's cheek as she walked past him to go into the house.

Samuel stood there looking at the Lieutenant. He couldn't help the nervousness that he suddenly felt. "Everything alright?" He asked and cleared his throat.

The Lieutenant pushed a chair out in front of him. "Have a seat."

Samuel crossed his arms. "I'd rather stand if you want to shoot me-"

The Lieutenant laughed, "I'm not carrying a side arm. And I assure you, that's the last thing you have to worry about from me."

Samuel sat in front of him. "Hmm. Lieutenant Bennett-"

"Please, call me John. I'm sorry, I hadn't made that clear to you. You are marrying my daughter, and will be part of my family. John, is my name to you."

Samuel smiled. "John. Yes, sir. What do we need to chat about?"

The Lieutenant took a deep breath. "I really wanted to speak to your father and you about this, so please inform him."

"What's happened?"

The Lieutenant looked back at him. "I found Karen lying next to me, on a ship, nearly twenty years ago. And not a day has gone by that I haven't wondered how she got there."

"I did a Heritage Test on her and it was inclusive." Samuel told him as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "My father believes that she is human. There's no question in his mind."

"And that eliminates any question in yours?"

"Yes, sir. It does. Dad knows more about that sort of thing than any computer could tell us."

The Lieutenant nodded and rubbed his lips. "Something you should know about. The skipper of the ship, I was serving on when Karen was found. He and I have always kept in touch. Not friends, just…."

Samuel nodded, "Yes, sir."

"He showed up. Unannounced at my home this morning."

"What did he want?"

"To see Karen." The Lieutenant sighed. "And with the four MPs he had with him, I'm sure it wasn't a simple, social call as he tried to play it off as."

Samuel's stomach dropped. "He was there to take her."

"I'm not a naïve person, Samuel. I don't believe you are either. I kept her in Florida, with her mother, to keep her safe. I have always felt that one day, they would come back for her. Living on a base, or around military, would only make that easier."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Surely, there's something-"

"There's nothing. I feel as though I'm simply a part of this, grand plan of someone's. Believe me when I tell you that I'm telling you everything I know. I want her safe. He told me that he had heard she had quit school, and had returned home."

Samuel knew it was because of his kidnapping. He felt guilty and looked down at the ground as the Lieutenant continued. "I told him that he was misinformed, and she had returned to New York."

"Really?" Samuel asked in surprise.

"Defense in misdirection. It bought us some time, although, I doubt a lot. I wasn't about to tell him that she was engaged. Moved to an island. No. And I believe she's probably safer here than she is anywhere."

"On this planet." Samuel agreed. "Yes, sir. No one can find her here. Even the Torchwood agents with Pop Watches cannot come here. The dome prevents even unauthorized transports. Uncle Tony has moved his family here to the island and the safety measures that have been put in place are impressive."

"Have you checked to make sure she doesn't have any…trackers or anything?"

"I have. It was something I thought of recently, too. The computer didn't detect anything."

"Have you told her of your suspicions?"

"I've been lucky enough to be able to use another excuse."

"What excuse is that?"

Samuel sat back and sighed. "We'll get there. Umm. Well, they are sure to find out your cover story is ruse."

"Yes." The Lieutenant agreed. "And probably sooner than later."

"They will be back."

"And they won't take no for an answer. You understand why I'm telling you this."

"I do, sir." Samuel nodded. "Does Anne know?"

"I've spoken with her about it, yes. She insisted that I tell you. Hell, I would have told you anyway, of course."

"But, Karen doesn't know?"

He shook his head. "No. And she probably should."

"Let me move Anne here. With us."

The Lieutenant smiled. "She'll never agree to that-"

"I think she will. I have a problem that she can help me with."

The Lieutenant's phone alerted him to a text. He took it out of his pocket and groaned as he read the message. "And I'm going to have to go shout at some sailors."

Samuel grinned. "Getting out of control?"

"Always happens before a cruise. It's not a surprise." He told him as he put the phone back in his pocket. "So, Anne here. I love the idea, but I doubt she'll ever leave that house-"

"I can copy the house, and put it feet from ours. Karen is going to need her Mum, and you need to know she's safe while you're gone. How long is your deployment?"

"Ten months. If not longer."

Samuel nodded. "I see."

Karen and Anne walked back on the back deck. Both of the men stood up.

Samuel smiled. "Already through the bags, then?"

Karen laughed. "It was my just clothes from Florida. Like you suggested."

"Karen. You can buy some new things if you want."

Karen looked back at her mother. "He spoils me."

Samuel took Karen's hand in his and kissed it. He whispered, "My job."

Karen giggled at him.

Anne grinned. "John. One of those bags had my clothes in them. What is going on?"

Samuel and the Lieutenant looked at one another and Samuel took over explanations. "Well, that solved the problem, John! Brilliant!"

The Lieutenant agreed. "Yes. I suppose it does."

Samuel looked back at her. "John has to go to the base tonight, so I wanted to know if you would like to stay here with us? Keep you from being on your own in that big, old house."

Anne smiled, "That's thoughtful, Samuel."

The Lieutenant nodded, "I thought so, too."

Karen hugged his arm and the familiar tingle danced where their skin touched. "That was thoughtful. Thank you, Samuel."

Anne shook her head. "Sailors getting in trouble again?"

The Lieutenant grinned. "You know how it is. Always happens before a cruise. They just sent a text, to tell me to come to the office. I need to go, scream at some people."

Anne groaned. "Samuel. I'm grateful you seem to have your head screwed on correctly. Not like some of these sailors of his."

Samuel chuckled and ran his hand though his hair. "Yes, ma'am."

The Lieutenant took Anne's hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I'll be back to get you, when I get off duty. Alright?"

Anne smiled. "Alright. It doesn't seem as I have much choice in this-"

Karen took her mother's arm in hers. "This will be wonderful. You can see the island here in the morning. Mom, it's so pretty. Come on and I'll show you to a room. Shall we put her….downstairs?"

Samuel nodded. "Where ever you think, Karen. That's fine."

Karen smiled at her Dad. "Don't come home hoarse from shouting at them, Daddy."

He laughed. "I'm not promising that, Sweetheart."

Karen hugged him quickly and took Anne back into the house. Henry barked and joined them.

The Lieutenant pointed at the dog. "And the dog."

Samuel grinned. "Henry is fine. Don't worry about him. Do you need me to alert Papa? I feel like you should have some protection-"

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine, but thank you."

Samuel nodded. "Yes, sir. Okay."

He grinned. "Thank you for this, Samuel. I wasn't asking for this, but I think it will work out better."

Samuel nodded with his hands on his hips. "You probably were just going to ask me to keep an eye out for them. And I'll do that, too. Certainly. They are my family. This will be much safer. And know, you're welcome here, too."

The Lieutenant smiled. "I know. Thank you. Really, I can't thank you enough. Keep this in mind. I have entrusted you with the two most important people in the world to me."

Samuel cleared his throat. "Umm. Actually, John. Three people, just went through that door."

The Lieutenant's eyes grew wide, "Three?"

Samuel smiled. "I'll remind you that you said you wouldn't shoot me."

The Lieutenant covered his mouth and couldn't hide his surprise. "Oh wow. My baby is having a baby. That's what you're saying, right?"

Samuel nodded. "Yes, sir. Forgive me, I'm trying to get Karen to tell you and she's…."

"Stubborn. Yes. She would wait until I'm on a ship before she told me that. She's worried I'll shout."

"But, you're not shouting." Samuel pointed out.

He grinned. "Of course, I'm not. I know she's in good hands. Any man who would willingly go into a hostage situation to save my daughter has nothing but my highest respect."

"So, you're not going to shoot me?"

He laughed. "No. I'm not. Thank you for telling me. Wow. A baby. That's how you're going to convince her to move here?"

"I really need to talk to Karen about it, but yes."

"Karen and her Mom are very close. She'll be delighted, if she doesn't mention it, herself. In fact, I know my daughter well. She'll probably bring it up before you have the chance."

Samuel crossed his arms and grinned. "Wonderful. Umm. A favor?"

"Name it."

"When she tells you…."

The Lieutenant held up his hand. "This conversation never happened. Classified-"

"Classified past Hell's doors." Samuel grinned as he typed something on his bracelet.

The Lieutenant laughed. "I like that. One of your friend, Howard Shepherd's?"

Samuel held the Lieutenant's arm. "Surprisingly, not one of Uncle Howie's."

They popped to the Florida home. It was late at night there, but Anne had left the lights on in the kitchen where they arrived.

Samuel let him go. "Let me talk to Uncle Howie about this. What with Karen."

The Lieutenant shook his head. "I really don't think that's the best idea."

Samuel sighed. "Yeah, it's probably not. But, I will discuss it with Dad."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Well, I need to go put on a uniform. I find I can scream longer if I'm wearing it."

Samuel laughed. "Yes, sir. Give me a ring when you want me to bring you back. Anytime. Seriously."

The Lieutenant shook Samuel's hand. "Thank you. Go, take care of my _three_ favorite people."

Samuel smiled, typed something in on his bracelet, and popped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper walked along the hallways of the Doctor's ship with Lance by her side. She was frantic.

"What is he saying?" She asked.

"John says he's alright. Tony is with him." Lance told her. He had to jog to keep up with her.

They rushed into the med bay. Pepper's red hair flowed behind her as she nearly ran to the hallway she had grown familiar with as the patients' rooms.

The Doctor was walking out of a room just as she got even with him.

"Is he in there?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. He's alright-"

Pepper quickly stepped into the room without hearing anything else from the Doctor.

Soli lay in the bed and appeared to be sleeping under a white sheet. His left leg was exposed to the room and had a blue pillow under it. It appeared to be floating a few inches above it.

Tony lay in the bed, on his side, next to Soli. He was still holding his hand. "He's okay, Pepper."

Pepper shook her head. "This is not okay!"

The door closed behind her.

Pepper walked over and looked at Soli. "How did this happen?"

Tony rubbed his eyes. "Damn stairs. I'm taking all of them out and we're going to use elevators-"

"That's not practical-"

"It's safer."

"Tony! That's just-" She covered her mouth.

Tony sat up and didn't let go of Soli's hand. "Are you crying?"

She nodded her head. "This is my fault-"

"It is not-"

"It is! He was sleeping on the couch, and I was upstairs working-"

"And I was downstairs, working-"

"Watching porn-"

He nodded, "….and working. Pepper. He's going to get hurt-"

"How bad is it?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Tony took a deep breath. "Tibia broke in two places, fibula in one-"

"Damn." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He told me that he was almost at the top, slipped, and got his leg….I don't know. He didn't really make a lot of sense."

The Doctor opened the door and walked back in. "Okay. He's not healing completely together the way others do when I use that bone regenerator on them."

"Because he's a Khlere. I suppose you don't have a setting for that." Tony said as he rose his eyebrows.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. But, he's together enough that he can be moved. Go back home to his own bed if you like. Samuel and I just chatted, and he said his bones take a bit longer to fuse together. He'll come by and see if there's anything he can do. I'm putting a brace on it to keep it from moving, and he shouldn't try to put any weight on it."

Pepper looked back at him. "Are you sure he's alright to come back home?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded. "I've pushed him into a deep sleep and he won't wake up until….phhh….tomorrow morning around ten. Tony has some pain medication, too. It's going to make him tired."

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't believe this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Karen stood in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator.

A loud pop filled her with relief as she looked up and saw that Samuel had returned. "How is he?"

Samuel joined her at the refrigerator. "Soli is as tough of a guy now, as he is in the future."

"Is he, hurt really bad?"

"He broke his leg in three places. Hell of a job."

"Well, anything worth doing is worth doing right." Karen told him.

"Yeah, but it's mostly put back together. We're keeping him still, and I'll look him over again in the morning. His bones are different than most species. Dad's device that he uses to heal bones, well, he just absorbs the energy."

"Can you put them back together?"

He nodded, "Yes. I do something a bit different."

She continued to look in the refrigerator.

Samuel put his hand on the refrigerator door. "What are you are you getting in here?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm hungry, but I don't know what I want."

"Okay-"

She leaned against the cabinet and crossed her arms. "Mom has already gone to bed. Samuel, that was so sweet to invite her to stay tonight. I'm sorry to say I didn't even think of it."

"Only one of us have to think about it." He smiled at her and closed the refrigerator door. "We're a good team."

Karen smiled, "I think so."

"Tell me what you would like to eat."

"I have no idea. When I was a little girl, I would tell Mom that my teeth were hungry. Not me."

He grinned. "I used to tell my Mum that my teeth were itchy."

She giggled. "Oh, that's crazy. Oh, Kelly called, just after you left."

He grinned, "Yeah? Wanting you for more softball games?"

"I've told her to forget it for a while."

"Really, why?"

"I'm not going to commit to playing a season. Besides, she thinks we're living in New York at the school."

He pointed at her and nodded. "Yes. And that's what everyone needs to think. Don't tell them about our little, mystery island."

"Yes. We've covered this. But, Kelly said her and Arles had went out tonight. They had a great time."

"On a non-date." Samuel insisted as he opened the refrigerator and looked inside again.

"She's insisting it's not a date, either. They are just friends. Maybe he is growing up."

"Yeah, right. I still call shit on it. I've known that man too long. I bet $500 they are sleeping together, and he's managed to get her to lie about it, too."

"I actually have $500, so you're on. I don't think he's like that-"

He continued to look in the refrigerator. "Ohh….what you don't know. That guy. He has a gift. And he's so good at it, that it is frightening."

Karen grinned at him. "The food fairy hasn't brought anything since I looked in there."

He looked up at her and grinned. "Food fairy. Is that an American thing?"

"It's a Bennett thing. Gosh. Fries sound good. What do you think?"

"Yeah, they do." He agreed and walked over to the food replicator. He pointed at it. "These sort of chips? Or do you want me to go someplace and get you some?"

She giggled. "I'm not going to ask you to go back out-"

"It's just a pop away-"

"I worry about you using that so much."

He grinned. "It won't take long at all. You deserve the best chips in the world."

He popped away.

Karen laughed and mumbled, "Crazy-"

He popped back in the same spot in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

She jumped, "Samuel!"

He pointed at his phone. "Your Dad said he would let me know when he wanted me to come fetch him. Keep an eye on it."

"If he's shouting at people, he's going to be a while." She told him.

He nodded. "Oh. My Dad usually handles that rather quickly." He kissed her quickly and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	54. Chapter 54 – Arles' Black Eye

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 54 – Arles' Black Eye

Samuel had returned with two containers of chips within moments. They sat on the sofa, and watched tellie together. He had dimmed the lights, and within a surprisingly short period of time, Samuel had fallen asleep.

Karen looked back at him and laughed under her breath. "And that's one way to get out of reading those letters, Angus."

She reached across his waist, and pressed a button on the inside of the arm cushion of the sofa. It caused the back of the sofa to slowly recline. Samuel grunted, and Karen quickly put her hand on his chest, "Shhh… sleep, Samuel."

He took a deep breath and seemed to slip into a deeper sleep.

Karen went back to eating the chips from the container and watching the tellie. She wished she had gotten another glass of the blue liquid she had enjoyed so much at dinner. Just as she made up her mind that she would get up and get herself one during the next commercial break, commercials began to play.

She closed the container of chips and sat them on the table as she got up and went into the kitchen. She made herself a glass of the blue drink and sipped it.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye through the back glass doors. She walked over to investigate and saw a small bit of smoke.

She opened the door and walked out on the back deck. She didn't see any more smoke immediately, but as she decided it was just a trick of the light, she saw it again.

"Arles?" She called.

She heard a cough next door. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes and walked off of her deck, across the sand, and to Arles' back deck.

He was standing there, holding a joint, and looking down at a small leather bound book. "Everything alright, Karen?"

She walked up the steps. "You're smoking?"

He glanced down at his joint. "Yeah. You know I smoke, what's the problem?"

She groaned and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. She noticed a black gym bag sitting on the table, with his green oxford lying on top of it. He was wearing a grey t-shirt.

"What are you reading?"

He turned to look at her and held the closed book in his hand. "Practicing my German." He grinned.

He pinched the front of the joint, and slipped it in his pocket.

"Did you and Kelly have a good time?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was nice."

She grinned. "What did you do?"

"Just dinner. This place where the sea gulls fly around and make you feel guilty for eating."

Karen giggled and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know that place. It has the tables that sit over the water? Right?"

"That's the one."

"You've been spending a lot of time with her-"

"We're just friends. And she believes I'm going back to New York tonight, so I'll probably not be able to see her for a while."

Karen nodded. "She's one you can be honest with-"

He shook his head and sat down across from her, "We're just friends."

"That's what Samuel said you had told him-"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Cause that's true. You're so interested in my love life. I'm telling you, that's not for me."

She watched him pull the black bag into the chair next to him, unzip it, and put the leather book inside. "Sammy told me about your news."

She smiled, "Yes. He told me."

He sat back and grinned. "I'm happy for you guys. I would like to suggest Arles Lovell as a name."

"So, you finally know."

He looked surprised. "You knew my new name?"

"Of course, I did. Samuel told me. I love it."

Arles rubbed the side of his face. "It could have been a lot worse. The other Arles is 'Arles Lavatch'."

"Where do you guys come up with such odd names?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Family names-"

She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to see his face. There was a large bruise forming above his eye. "What is this?"

He rubbed the side of his face again. "Damn it. I thought I had got it all-"

"Have you been in a fight?"

He crossed his arms. "Maybe-"

"Arles. What is going on-"

"Nothing-" He smiled.

She pointed. "You are going to tell me."

"Why? You're not my boss-"

"You need one-"

"No, I don't-"

"Kelly wouldn't have hit you-"

He groaned, "No, of course not."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

He crossed his arms and laughed. "You worry too much, Karen."

Karen wasn't having it. "I will go wake up your brother in a second-"

He sighed and sat back. "Why….are you so concerned with me?"

"You know why!"

He rubbed his hands together and she noticed his knuckle was missing a bit of skin, too.

She quickly reached over and grabbed it. "And this?"

He looked at his hand, "That's from playing the drums. Ask anyone. Your knuckles always look like this. Sammy is always putting it back together for me."

"Have you played tonight?"

"Yes, Madam Inspector." He laughed. Clearly he was still feeling the effects of the joint.

She let go of his hand and pointed at his eye. "So, you're going to tell me this black eye is from playing drums, too?"

He crossed his arms and grinned. "I'm really doing it wrong if it is." He mocked smacking himself in the face with a drumstick and laughed.

She couldn't help but smile at his silliness. "So, you aren't going to tell me-"

"Nope!" He smiled. "I'm actually American and can plead the Fourth Amendment."

"I think you're probably meaning the Fifth-"

"I probably need to get a copy of that and read it." He told her as rubbed his eye again.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Where is Sammy?" He asked.

"Watching the television."

He grinned, "Through his eyelids, huh?"

"First time he's slept in days. Thank you for suggesting that."

"Always works." He told her.

She relaxed. "I want to ask you about something."

"More about my love life?"

"No. About….your sister."

He pulled another chair over and propped his feet in it. "What about Genie? Is she being a pain? She's like that-"

"No." She stopped him. "Your other sister."

He looked surprised at her. "Sam told you about Caroline?"

"Yes."

He propped his hands on top of his head and relaxed. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you kept that entire thing to yourself about her-"

"Of course. I won't say anything."

He nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"With your letters, did she write you one?"

"She's small, she doesn't write."

"Samuel had a drawing from her."

"Really? Huh. I might look and see then-"

"So, you haven't read your letters, either-"

"No." He told her flatly. "I have no plans to."

"That's how Samuel is-"

He pointed at her. "That's how you would be, too. Hell, Tony Tyler tore his up."

"He did?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. Several days ago. See, I haven't gone to that extreme yet. Granted, I haven't stolen a ship, either."

"Wow."

"Tony is a bit….impulsive. And an ass. He'll regret that, and told him to at least save the bits. He refused and burned them."

"Burned them?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Just there in the flat. It set off the fire detectors. Legate alerted the Guard and we had five Quauthin here. They have no idea that's what it was, but…well yeah."

"Unbelievable." She insisted. "I wonder if Genie has read hers?"

"I haven't asked." He shrugged his shoulders. "So, you know about Caroline?"

"Yes. Samuel said she has red hair?"

"Yeah, she does." He rubbed his sore eye again, "She likes to ride on my shoulders, and I spin her around. Mum always thinks I'm going to drop her, so I ask her to shout like she's dying. It only winds Mum up more. It's great fun."

"I'm considering that a warning for what you and this baby will get up to."

Arles grinned at her. "My nephew. Oh, I have such plans for us."

She giggled.

He laughed as he pulled the photo device out of his wallet. He turned it on and typed in a password on it. He handed it to her and sat back. "That's her."

Karen saw an image of Genie, Arles, and Samuel standing under a palm tree smiling. In Samuel's arms was a little girl with long red hair that had been braided. She had her head lying on his shoulder and was smiling at the camera, too.

"That's her cheese face. Dad calls it the 'rat face'."

She giggled, "She looks just like Rose."

"Yeah. Funny how that works."

Karen slid her finger across the screen and saw a photo of Samuel kneeling next to the little girl who was kissing his cheek.

Another picture showed the Doctor holding young Caroline with Rose looking at them. They were all laughing.

"They look, exactly the same." Karen said in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Dad is millions of years old. And Mum…..she's weird."

Another picture showed Lewis standing with Arles, playfully holding him in a headlock. Arles was playfully holding young Caroline in a headlock. She hung her tongue out dramatically.

Karen laughed.

Arles rested his hands on his head. "And Papa has a scar. Just there on his forehead. I don't know if you can see it in that image or not."

She zoomed in. "How did he get that?"

"Something he was off doing with Lartius. I'm really not sure. He's never told me."

Karen slid her finger to change the photo and saw Tony Stark and Pepper. Tony wore sunglasses and had a lot of silver in his hair. Behind them, stood a huge, muscular man that she recognized as Soli. He had that same smile. But what really caught her attention more was the same red haired little girl, holding the hand of another girl who appeared to be the same age as Caroline. She had dark skin and beautiful curly hair that reminded Karen immediately of young Genie.

"Who is this?" She asked.

Arles looked at the image. "Oh, Maria. Tony and Pepper adopted her last year."

"She looks like Genie."

"She's Rixalarian, just like Genie. Tony and Pepper couldn't have children of their own, I'm not sure why. None of my business. Lartius was visiting a children's hospital, after this attack on a colony that had a lot of Rixalarian people. Her family died in that. She was a baby, and just barely walking then. Her name was originally 'Madeleina", which is strange because in French that means, 'tower.' So, Tony and Pepper changed it to Maria. I can't remember her entire name. I think she's named after Tony's Mum and Pepper's…something. Grandmum."

"So, she's younger than Caroline?"

He smiled, "Yeah. She's tall. Tony calls her 'his tower' because of her height."

Karen smiled and looked at another photo. Tony held Maria in his arms, and she had put his sunglasses on her face. He looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "Gosh, I can really see the grey in his hair here."

"Yeah. Soli is responsible for that."

"None of you?"

Arles pointed at himself. "I'm the good one out of this lot."

She handed the photo device back to him. "How are you?"

He looked confused. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

He put the photo device back in his wallet, and tossed it on the table between them.

"Well, life changed a lot for you when you crashed here."

He looked away and pointed at her. "I think the same about you. Your life has really changed."

"No, it hasn't."

He looked back at her, "Write yourself a letter to be given to yourself, two months ago. Would you believe it?"

She sat back and propped her feet up in the same chair Arles' feet were in. "No, I would not."

"Exactly my point. And, I'd be willing to bet you wouldn't even want to read it. See, Sammy doesn't get that option."

"Because I'm forcing him to read those letters?"

"No. Well, I don't know. Maybe you are. Sammy sees the future. In small bits. The points of time that can't be changed. He tells me about them, sometimes. I know he doesn't like it. He says he wishes he could just….go through life and be normal."

She shook her head. "He will never be that."

"I agree. And what fun would that be?"

"He told me you can….flash?"

"Phase. Yes. It's causing me problems at the moment, so don't ask me to do it."

"He told me that's what happened with those girls."

"Not just with them." He groaned.

"Has it happened again-"

He rubbed his face and groaned. "You know, Mum. You need to get some rest."

"Arles-"

"Have you had any odd cravings yet? Legate can probably suggest some things-"

"Arles. Talk to me."

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

XXXXXXXXX


	55. Chapter 55 -Visions, Arguments, and Hall

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 55 -Visions, Arguments, and Halley

Karen walked quietly back into their flat. The television still played, and Samuel hadn't moved. Karen quietly went upstairs and changed into some comfortable pajamas that her mother had brought her from Florida.

She returned to the sitting room with the quilt under her arm. She turned off the television and spread the quilt over Samuel. She snuggled onto his chest and felt him wrap his arm around her.

"Karen." He whispered.

"Shhh….sleep, Samuel." She told him and rubbed his chest.

He turned his head into her hair and inhaled deeply.

Karen remembered Samuel's frightened words and him asking if he was really there that afternoon. She slipped her hand under his shirt and the familiar sensation began to run through her arm. She whispered, "You're with me, Samuel. You're safe."

He kissed her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A light flashed and Samuel opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed, facing Karen. He watched her sleep, and a smile spread across his face. "I love you so much." He whispered as he put his hand on her hip. She smiled and a small baby that lay between them began moving.

"Shhhh…." Samuel tried to sooth the small baby.

Karen didn't open her eyes. "Is she really hungry again?"

"Yeah." Samuel told her as he helped Karen roll the baby over towards her. He watched her unbutton her shirt and the baby immediately latched onto her mother's breast.

Samuel moved closer to the baby and kissed the back of her head. "I could give her a feed with a bottle-"

"Nah. This is better for her."

"But, you need to sleep. You have to be exhausted."

Karen smiled, "I'm alright. You can go back to sleep."

"I don't feel right about that. If you're up-"

The baby slurped loudly causing both of them to laugh.

"She sounds like her Daddy." Karen teased.

Samuel rolled over on his back and rubbed his face. "I'm not that bad."

"I didn't say it was bad." Karen smiled. "I find that I miss you slurping at my breasts."

Samuel looked back at her and grinned. "How are you feeling?"

A light flashed and Samuel was standing in a graveyard. The rain was pouring, but he was so heartbroken that he didn't notice. He stood in the rain as a man gave the order for the guns to fire a salute. Then "Taps" was played on a bugle. He didn't look over at the casket, but instead, looked down at his shoes as he fought back tears.

The light flashed again, and Arles was sitting at this drum set. A small little girl sat on his knee and he held her hands in his as he played the drums. She looked up at him and laughed.

The light flashed again, and a small little girl, with a blond braids was wearing a New York Yankees cap that was much too big for her. She was standing on a baseball diamond, holding a small bat. Karen's voice could be heard.

"Okay, Mommy is going to throw it and swing like I showed you when I say go."

The little girl smiled and readied herself.

Karen gently threw the ball and said, "Go!"

The bat connected with the ball and the little girl's mouth dropped open in surprise. Samuel scooped her up, and put her on his shoulders as he ran all of the bases with her. Both of them laughing loudly.

A light flashed again and Samuel was swimming in very deep water. He was holding his breath and was under the water, looking around. He felt peaceful and watched the sunlight come through the waves breaking over his head.

The light flashed again and he was hanging onto a metal pole as tightly as he could. The wind blew violently around him, throwing debris. Something scratched his face, and he ducked his head between his arms. He was frightened, and knew that no matter what, he couldn't let go of the pole as the winds strengthened.

Another light flashed and Samuel was kicking a football to two young boys that he knew immediately. The blond curly haired boy picked the ball up with his foot, and passed it to the other boy with dark hair. "And there you are, Arles!"

Young Arles, bounced it off of his chest and back to the adult Samuel.

He felt himself laugh, "That's it guys."

Young Samuel smiled back at his brother.

XXXXXXXXX

Samuel woke up. He was lying at an odd angle that he remembered he had been in during his time when he was being held hostage. He jumped to get out of his bindings, that wasn't there, only to flip the sofa over he and Karen were both lying on.

He rolled backwards to quickly get back on his feet, ready to fight. As soon as he had left the sofa, the weight from Karen lying on it made it rock forward. She fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"What in the hell?" Karen's muffled voice asked from the floor.

Samuel realized what had happened and rushed to her. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Anne and Henry both rushed into the room to see what the commotion was. Karen sat up, and for a moment, Samuel thought she was crying.

"Are you hurt? What hurts, Karen? I'm sorry."

But, she wasn't crying, she was laughing so hysterically that she couldn't speak.

Samuel relaxed. "You frightened the hell out of me."

She continued to laugh and lay her head on his chest.

He held her and kissed the head as she continued to laugh. He closed his eyes and mumbled. "Mad woman."

Anne leaned on the back of the sofa that was sitting upright again. "I think you're both crazy. I'll make some breakfast."

Henry barked as he joined her in the kitchen.

Samuel sat on the floor in front of Karen. "You're sure you're alright?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her and sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry."

She kissed the side of his face. "It's alright. Best alarm I've ever had."

He groaned. "I just don't know what I was thinking."

She sat back on her knees and continued to hold his neck in her arms. "How did you sleep? The sofa reclines, you know. I know you sleep better that way, so that's the reason I had Arles copy one here."

He looked back at the sofa. "Oh. I didn't realize they had those here already."

She smiled, "He says it's how you usually slept before you came here. What made you jump?"

He shook his head, "A dream I was having. I think."

She nodded.

Anne returned to the sitting room. "Samuel. Why don't you see if Arles wants to join us for breakfast? That way, I know he'll eat, too."

Samuel grinned. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do that."

Anne went back into the kitchen.

Samuel looked back at Karen, "I need to go next door then-"

"Before you go, I saw Arles last night. After you went to sleep."

He looked confused. "Okay, why?"

"It was late, we were both still up. You asked me to tell you about anything odd-"

"Yeah." He agreed slowly.

"He had a black bag, probably softball gear, sitting on the table. But, he also had a nice black eye. When I asked him about it, he told me that he thought he had gotten rid of it…and made it sound like there were other injuries."

Samuel sighed and dropped his head. "Oh, I know what's he's doing. I'll handle it."

"He said he's having problems with that….blinking thing he does. Do you think he's done it again and gotten into a fight?"

Samuel grinned at her. "I'll handle it. That's next on my list."

He stood up and helped her to her feet.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he called to the kitchen. "Anne, have you heard from John then?"

"Yes. He said he's at the office, and will be working all day there. He's fine."

Samuel looked back at her in surprise. "All day? After being there all night? Is that normal?"

"Oh, the life of a sailor." Anne told Samuel.

Samuel nodded. "Okay. Well-"

Karen took his hand and the sudden burst of energy that moved into his own hand, made him forget what he was going to say. "I'm going upstairs for a bit. When you return, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." He smiled and watched her walk away. As soon as she had disappeared up the stairs, he groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I hope that's a happy talk."

XXX

He slid the glass door open, and Henry ran outside to the sunny morning. Samuel pointed at the dog, "Don't get in the water! And come right back."

Henry barked and ran down the beach.

Samuel walked up the steps of Arles' back deck. Legate and Arles were already there, sitting around the table, smoking. From the laughter at nothing, they had been at it for a while.

"Good morning!" Arles greeted him. "Barking at the dog, are you?"

Samuel grinned and put his hands on his hips. "What is this? Wake and bake?"

Legate pointed at him, "Speak for yourself. I've been up for hours."

"Negotiations, still?"

Legate shook his head. "Nah. Summus has returned the delegation to their ship. The Queen never showed up. They are making arrangements for another meeting."

"For her to blow off, again." Arles laughed as he prepared a small pipe. "Come up here, brother! We'll get you caught up."

Samuel joined them. "My mother in law, wants to invite you to breakfast."

Arles took a drag off of the pipe. "Your mother in law is my favorite person at the moment."

Legate grinned. "Mine, too. I'm ready for a bite."

Samuel nodded, "So, what happened with your eye?"

Arles slowly exhaled. "Karen told you, huh? Legate sorted it out for me. My little, heal it box of tricks stopped working."

Legate held his hand out, "Hand me that bowl-"

"Mother in law is next door!" Samuel insisted.

"Of cereal." Legate finished.

Arles and Legate both laughed hysterically.

Arles laughed, "Your Corn Flakes, sir."

"Cheers." Legate said.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Oh boy. You lot have been at it long enough."

"We got up and trained this morning. What have you been doing?" Legate asked him.

Samuel sighed. "Lying on my ass. It's true. Where's Genie?"

"Sleeping. Dreaming about how pissed she is at me." Legate told them.

Arles smiled, "I'm comforting our brother here."

"What did you do?"

"Ah." Legate insisted and waved his hand.

Samuel nodded. "That bad, huh?"

Legate coughed and pointed at Arles. "You didn't tell me how you got that black eye. What did you do?"

Samuel threw his hand up. "Oh, come on! I know what he did. You do, too!"

Legate shook his head. "Nah."

Arles watched them argue without saying anything. He rubbed his face. "I think I forgot my phone in the flat."

Samuel went with him into the flat. As soon as the door was closed, Arles turned around and faced Samuel. "We're not making a big deal of this-"

"Yeah, we are. How long have you been doing this?"

Arles sighed. "On and off since they took you."

Samuel closed his eyes and sighed. "Arles. You can't do this! Going and fighting for money, hell they let anyone in the ring!"

"I know." Arles smiled and bounced on his feet. "I've gotten some amazing training from it-"

"No!"

"This guy last night. I almost thought he was a Vesuos. I mean, he was fucking tough. But, I finally got him-"

Samuel covered his face and groaned. "I can't believe this."

"I'm here. I'm fine. He's probably in the hospital. I know I heard his arm crack. You know me. Breaking arms is my thing."

"You're going to get your ass kicked and then how are we going to explain that-"

"That's what you're concerned about? Getting into trouble with Dad? Fuck that. There's bigger problems -"

"I'm not concerned about Dad-"

"Good! Because, I was about to tell you to put your tampon back in and deal with this."

Samuel sighed and put his hands on his hips. "So, you're training."

"Hell yeah, I am. Because I'll bet you a left-handed jerk off that those Vesuos are coming back. And I'm not letting them take you, Karen, and certainly not this nephew of mine."

Samuel couldn't help but smile at him. "What if I prefer a right handed-"

"Fuck you. This is my party."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "Arles. Seriously, man. I think you're right. There's no reason to think differently."

"See my point-"

"But, this isn't the way to do it. Arles. This….this could end, badly for you. Have you had anymore problems phasing?"

Arles sighed. "Karen told you about that, too?"

Samuel crossed his arms. "She didn't have to-"

Arles groaned. "I can't control it. No one saw, but it happened. I was driving and…lost control."

"Driving? Really? What sort of car?"

"Oh, a beautiful-"

"Actually, don't tell me. Never mind."

"It's rubbish now. Completely, I doubt anyone can even tell what it is." Arles told him. "Papa made me promise to keep my personal shielding at its highest when I was in a car. I only thought about it, seconds before it happened. Damn lorry driver fell asleep and hit me head on-"

Samuel groaned. "This is so much worse than I thought. Are you kidding me? Where's the car?"

"In a million pieces on a highway in Florida."

"Hang on, where did you get this car?"

"Where do you think, man? I copied it from Uncle Tony. I'll copy another one, he'll never know."

"Anyway. Focus. This shit with you fighting-"

"I think it's a good idea." A voice said.

Samuel looked up and saw the bearded Tony Tyler walk into the room. He had just gotten out of bed, and was still wearing pajamas without a shirt.

Tony shook his head. "It's his life, man. Leave him alone."

Samuel looked back at Arles in shock. "The actual fuck."

Arles laughed, "I know."

They followed Tony Tyler into the kitchen. Tony stood in front of the food replicator and made himself a cup of coffee. "You two make it hard to sleep with all of his yelling."

Samuel cleared his throat. "Right. So, when did you get back?"

Tony sipped his coffee. "I'm not back. So, keep it to yourself I'm here. I don't want anyone to know."

"Where's Stark's ship?"

Tony grinned, "Oh, it's safe. Don't worry about it."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "There are so many other ways to get out of going to a party than this."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Don't I know it? Anyway, so you're cross that Arles is off training and making some money?"

"No, I'm cross he hasn't-"

Tony shook his head and told Arles. "Smack his ass and call him a princess since he is acting like a bitch."

Samuel rose his eyebrows at Tony. "What?"

Tony looked at Samuel. "You heard me. You used to do the same damn thing. Now, you have this Karen and all of a sudden, everything is about you. You think you're all in charge of us and have to do what you say. Suddenly, you're the only adult here."

"I don't think that."

"Certainly sounds like it. 'Look at me. I'm the first one of us to get married-"

"Legate and Genie-" Samuel started.

"I'm the first one of us to find a woman who can tolerate me. I'm the first one of us to become…..a Dad. So, I'm clearly the one in charge.' "

Samuel looked back at Arles, "Did you tell him?"

Tony grinned. "I fucking knew it. That's the reason you are marrying her, isn't it? She's pregnant."

Samuel took a deep breath, put his hands on his hips, and glared at Tony. "You know what? I don't want to talk to you about this."

Tony smiled, "Tells me everything I need to know, man."

Samuel took a deep breath and Arles could see his anger. He quickly put his hand on his brother's chest and led him out of the kitchen. "Umm… Legate is probably getting a bit lonely."

Samuel and Arles walked back out on the deck.

Samuel was furious. "Did you tell him? Just tell me."

Arles shook his head. "No. Sam, I swear I didn't."

Samuel put his hands on his hips and grit his teeth.

Legate was baked. He held the bowl up and smiled. "Sammy. You look like you need this."

Arles laughed, "You're not wrong, Legate. But, you need to stop. I'm cutting you off."

Legate nodded, "Probably right. I'm in enough trouble with Genie."

Samuel motioned for Arles to join him as he walked back to his flat.

Samuel told him quietly. "I can't see how you can get along with him, man."

Arles nodded. "Some days are better than others."

Samuel shook his head. "I just….really."

"Man, who cares if that's the reason you two are getting married."

"That's not the reason!" Samuel told him.

Arles nodded. "I know. But, let's face it. That's what everyone is going to think. And getting pissed about it, isn't going to make a damn thing change."

Samuel nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look man. I'm your brother. I'm not going to lie to you about this. I know you and Karen love one another. Who cares what everyone thinks. This is about you and her. No one else. Forget about Tony."

"That's good advice. Forget about Tony."

"How many years have I told you to just ignore him? You know he's just trying to wind you up. He lives for that shit with you. Don't allow him to do it."

Samuel grit his teeth. "Right. Damn, I should have hit him."

Arles grinned, "Yeah, you should. But, what would that have solved?"

"I would feel a bit better." Samuel reasoned.

"I doubt it. But, I agree you should have hit him. And it won't be the last time. He's playing Cloak and Dagger with Stark, and we have front row seats."

Samuel grinned, "Yeah. Me hitting him is the least of his worries. Did he crash the ship?"

"I don't know. He says its fine." Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe the less we know, the better."

Samuel shook his head. "Oh, that fucking guy."

Arles pat Samuel's shoulder. "I'm going to pass on breakfast with Anne and Karen. You need to get to know your family a bit, man. Plus, I need to deal with a stoned Quauthin before our sister wakes up."

Samuel laughed, "Alright."

Arles smiled and turned to go back to his flat.

Samuel jogged up the steps and Henry was at the door, waiting on him to open it. "Good boy, Henry." He told him as they walked in together.

Anne was already busy making something that smelled delightful. Samuel stopped and inhaled deeply. "Oh wow. What is that?"

"Blueberry muffins. Thank you for taking Henry out."

Samuel's stomach growled. "Oh, that smells amazing."

Anne smiled at him. "Go on and tell Karen. They will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Samuel started to walk out of the kitchen. "You're alright? Need coffee, or anything?"

Anne sipped a cup, "Oh, I love this food replicator. Coffee on demand? It could be dangerous."

Samuel laughed at her as he walked upstairs and replayed the argument he had with Tony in his head. By the time he reached his and Karen's bedroom, he had made up his mind to ask her.

"Hey, Karen?" He asked.

"I'm in the bathroom." He heard her say.

The door was opened so he walked into the doorway, "Karen, let me ask you-"

He forgot what he was talking about as soon as he saw her. She was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair. She was wearing a pair of short work-out shorts and a sports bra.

He stood staring at her.

She put her hair up in a pony tail, and looked back at him. "Ask me what?"

His brain had shorted out. He continued to stand and look at her.

She sat down her brush and smiled at him. "Samuel?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

She smiled, took his hand and pulled him closer to her.

He looked her up and down. "What is this?"

"Yoga clothes." She smiled. "I was planning on stretching a bit. My back is sore from sleeping on the couch."

He immediately put his hands on her back to find a problem. "Where does it hurt?"

She smiled, "You're making my skin tingle."

"Oh, I found it. Yeah, that's tight. I can sort that."

He rested his forehead to hers as he worked on her back. "I'm sorry about this morning. What, tossing you onto the floor."

She laughed. "That was so funny. You make me smile."

"My heart nearly stopped. I was certain I had hurt you or our Blueberry."

"Samuel, I'm alright." She smiled, "I love you."

He leaned in and what started as a simple quick kiss, turned into a snogging. He could taste that she had just brushed her teeth with a lemon toothbrush. He finished working on her back, slipped his hands to her shorts, and pushed them down. Either she had her knickers inside of them or, she wasn't wearing them. They fell to the floor.

She grabbed his t-shirt he wore in her fists and held pulled him closer to her as they continued to snog. He picked her up and sat her on the bathroom cabinet. She unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down.

She whispered to him between their kisses. "Samuel. The door is open."

He didn't stop kissing her, waved his hand, and the door closed without him touching it.

Samuel looked at it in surprise.

Karen never noticed. She was too occupied with stroking him with both of her hands and kissing his neck.

"Door is closed." He told her quietly.

He felt her wrap her legs around him and he continued to kiss her. Between their kisses she asked, "What is the most sensitive part of your body?"

He smiled and continued to kiss her, "Your lips."

She giggled. "That's not my guess."

He continued to kiss her and began to tease between her legs, causing her to grip him tighter. "Oh, there. That's my guess."

He continued, "There are 8,000 nerve endings here in the clitoris."

She started to moan, "Make me feel every one of them."

He grinned, "Hold on in there, Blueberry."

She pulled him into her opening and he continued to tease her as he stroked slowly. The electrical current began to flow between them. Samuel was sure his hair was standing on end as he kissed her.

He whispered, "Is this alright?"

She was already biting her lip to keep herself from crying out.

He kissed her neck and ran his other hand under her sports bra and rubbed her breast. "Oh, I love you."

She moaned as he continued to tease her and slowly stroke, never putting himself deeply inside of her. She grabbed his bum and pressed him deeply inside of her, and held him there tightly as he felt her opening try to press him out.

Seeing her face as she reached her peak was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't wait to see it again. He cupped her face and rested his forehead to hers. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She panted and smiled at him. "That was…amazing."

He kissed her again and looked into her eyes. "Is there any way that I could tell you how much I love you?"

She held him around his neck. "I love you, Samuel."

"Even if there was no baby, you know I would still be marrying you, right? The Blueberry isn't the reason."

"We're already married. You've promised the Blueberry." She reminded him.

"Well, yeah. But, you want a regular sort of ceremony."

She held him, "I want, us. I really don't mind."

He looked at her and smiled. "Nah, I'm giving you a ceremony."

She giggled as he reached over and grabbed a towel to clean them both up. She realized the door he had closed was too far away from him to properly reach. "Samuel?"

He tossed the towel in the laundry hamper. "I need to do some washing."

She shook her head, "I'll do it. Samuel, how did you close the door? It's feet away."

He pulled his pants and trousers back on. "Superman powers."

"Superman powers?" She asked.

He rubbed her thighs. "Yes. And your Mum sent me up here to tell you that breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"How long ago was that?" She smiled.

"17 minutes and 43 seconds." He laughed.

She giggled and pulled him back to her, wrapping her legs around him again. Between their kisses, she told him, "Let's make it an even twenty."

He held her tightly and smiled, "With you in here without knickers on. I love it."

They snogged another minute more and were interrupted by Anne calling them. She sounded as though she was standing at the bottom of the steps.

Karen shouted back. "We're on our way, Mom."

Samuel stepped back and rubbed his chest.

"I need to find some panties."

"Panties." Samuel mocked her accent. "I love how you say that."

She pulled him back to her. "Are you teasing me, Angus?"

Samuel caressed her face and smiled at her. "Absolutely. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I buy Vitex, you're going to need someone here. What to help you, with the baby and such."

She grinned. "This baby isn't due for a while."

He stood up straight and shook his head. "This baby will be here before you know it. She's growing like mad. I need to measure her, because I'm certain our due date is going to be moved up."

"But, she's okay."

He smiled warmly, "She's fine. And she's a she. I'm sure of it. So, go ahead and start with names if you want. Defiantly, a girl."

"I already have a name." Karen told him. "And it's not Blueberry."

He teased, "Maybe we can use that for a middle name?"

She laughed, "No. I was thinking Halley."

He tasted the name in his mouth. "Halley? Like Halley's Comet?"

"What we saw when you proposed to me. Or you remembered that you had proposed to me."

"I count that as the proper time, though. Yes."

"What do you think?" She smiled. "Seriously, you can tell me no."

He laughed under his breath and rubbed her thighs, "I'm not going to say no. I love that. Halley. Halley Bennett. I really love it."

She giggled. "Our Halley."

"But, we should ask her." He told Karen.

She pointed at her stomach, "Be my guest, Daddy."

He kissed Karen's stomach and smiled, "Hey there Blueberry. It's Daddy, again. Mum and Dad think we would like to name you 'Halley.' What do you think about that?"

He held his hand on Karen's stomach and seemed to listen.

Karen smiled, "What is she doing?"

He smiled proudly. "Moving around. She's gotten so big. Do you feel her moving yet?"

"What will it feel like?"

"Butterflies. In your stomach."

"I feel that whenever you touch me, so I'm not sure."

He nodded and kissed Karen's stomach again. "Mummy and Daddy love you, Halley."

He stood up and scratched his chest again.

Karen took his hand, "Stop scratching that."

He sighed.

She giggled. "Our Blueberry, Halley. Do you want to spell it like Halley's Comet?"

"Phhhh. I don't mind. Whatever you want to do."

She smiled. "Then that's settled. And I've thought about this Vitex thing."

He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "Yeah?"

"You said you wanted everything we do in this family to be with love. Are you doing this because of love?"

"Some of it. Not all."

"But, you want to help your Grandfather. I feel that means it's because you love him."

He nodded. "It is. And it's a great deal. And I can fix a really large mess that I know is coming."

She smiled, "Then I say 'yes.'"

He danced his silly way to celebrate.

She giggled.

"Alright. I'll get that sorted."

She laughed as he helped her off of the cabinet.

"Let's get you dressed, yeah?"

She held his hand and they slipped out of the bathroom and she stepped into the walk-in closet in their room. Samuel shouted down the steps. "We'll just be another second, Anne."

"Alright." She called.

Samuel closed the door and leaned on it with his outstretched hand. "So. What do you think about having Anne move here? While your Dad is deployed?"

Karen walked out of the closet wearing a lovely blue and white, v-neck dress that flowed to her knees. She turned and Samuel zipped it for her.

He looked down at his own clothes. He still wore the trousers from the night before with Arles' t-shirt from Plentitude. "Could you hand me an oxford from in there?"

She grinned at him. "Might keep you from scratching your chest."

He smiled as she handed him a brown oxford shirt. "That's true."

She watched him put it on and button it up. "I love this color on you."

"Brown." He smiled.

"My favorite color. You look so nice."

He tucked his shirt into his trousers and held out his hands. "Better? Look like a teacher?"

"Like my Samuel." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her lips quickly. "What do you think? About your Mum moving here?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I've spoken to your Dad about it, and he believes she would prefer to have her house here."

"Could you copy it?"

"Of course. And I ….actually had this entire thing planned out to sell you on this but my mind has gone blank again."

She kissed him.

He closed his eyes, "Yeah, that's not helping at all. It's just full of something else."

She giggled. "Good imagination, huh?"

"Very good." He told her without opening his eyes. "Oh, and you love that."

Karen told him quietly, "We're late for breakfast."

He grinned, "I prefer the sort we just had."

She giggled. "Then, how about….midnight snacks, tonight?"

He rose his eyebrows and nodded, "Oh yes. Let's plan for that."

She winked at him as she opened the door and walked out of the bedroom.

The fuss with Tony Tyler and stress of everything was forgotten. He was happier than he could imagine. He rubbed his hands together and danced in his unique, silly way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	56. Chapter 56 - Samuel, my brother

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 56 - Samuel, my brother...

Tony and Pepper lay on Soli's bed with him. His leg was still in the brace to keep it from moving, and true to his word, Tony hadn't left him once. He still held the little boy's hand, and Pepper held the other one. Both of them lay on their sides, with Soli between them, facing the little boy.

Pepper woke up and looked across the bed to see Tony's sleeping face. He had stubble, and could have used a shave. His hair stuck up in odd places and looked like he had been running his hand through it at some point through the night.

As she watched him sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"What did you dream about?" He asked her quietly.

"You." She grinned.

"Was I wearing anything?"

"Me."

He rolled over on his back and groaned, "How about that? I think we had the same dream."

She giggled.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I've got to pee."

"Then go." She whispered to him.

"Well, I told him I wouldn't leave-"

"He's sleeping."

"But-"

"Hurry. Before he wakes up." She whispered quickly to him.

Tony rolled out of the bed, and Pepper quickly grabbed Soli's other hand that Tony had let go of. After a surprisingly short period of time, Tony quietly walked back into the bedroom, rubbing his hands together.

"Tell me you washed your hands."

"Of course, I did. Mom." He told her as he took an injector out of his pocket and sprayed it into Soli's neck. "There. That should help."

Pepper watched him sit back on the bed, take Soli's hand, and rub his own face with his other hand.

"Go back to sleep, Tony."

"Nah. I'm up. I'll stay here with him. Make sure he doesn't move. You go back to sleep."

She propped her head up on her fist and looked at him. "What time is John or Sam coming back?"

Tony brushed his fingers through Soli's hair. "He didn't say. Just when he gets up and gets to moving."

Pepper watched him.

His eyes met hers, "Did you sleep?"

"I don't think so." She sighed. "I was so worried about him."

"He's going to be fine, Pepper."

"He's already been through so much. Things he won't even tell us. Things that John and Lance have told us, to never ask. Is it unreasonable that I want to make sure he never has to be scared, or worried again? Is it ridiculous to think I even can?"

"I have the same thoughts."

"And what is your conclusion?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through Soli's hair again. "Jury's out."

She gripped Soli's hand tighter.

"What do you think Rhodey would think of this?"

"Us? Or Soli?"

"The entire Stark family. All of us."

"I have had those thoughts myself."

"He'd probably tell me how I'm doing all of this wrong."

"I don't think so. I think he would be supportive. He was always in your corner, no matter what. Even when you were really wrong-"

"Oh, I was never wrong-"

She grinned, "Yeah?"

Tony nodded. "Okay, you have a point. What do you think Jimmy would think?"

Pepper smiled, "He would be proud. Gosh, so proud of him. Like I am. He's really came so far. And to think how comfortable he is with us, after everything. I mean, Tony, I don't think I could be like that."

Tony sat up and stretched his back. "I completely agree."

"Your back, alright?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just laying on it a strange way." He told her. "So, CNN wants to interview us? You saw that coming I'm sure."

She sighed. "Damn it. That's today. Maybe we can get out of it."

"Blood suckers." He laughed and Soli began to stir.

Pepper put her lips to his head to kiss him. "We're here. You're alright."

Tony held his hand pat his chest. "We're here. Stay still."

Soli yawned. "Everything feels…."

"Hurts?" Tony asked.

"No. Numb." Soli told them.

"Numb?" Pepper asked.

Tony nodded, "It's probably the medicine. Soli, John will be here in a bit. Do you want me to call him now?"

Soli closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Tony rose his eyebrow. "So, that's 'yes' isn't it?"

Pepper rose up looked at him. "I'm saying 'yes.' I'm not comfortable with any of this."

Tony put the phone to his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles walked into Samuel and Karen's flat, singing "Daniel" by Elton John. Of course, he replaced the word, 'Daniel' with 'Samuel.'

"Samuel, my brother. You are…older than me. Do you still feel the pain? And the stars that won't heal."

Samuel sat at the bar and chuckled at him, "You nutter. I think it's 'scars that won't heal'."

"That makes more sense." Arles agreed as he reached down to scratch Henry's head. He began to sing again, "Henry my doggie, you aren't…barking at me."

"Good morning, Arles." Anne smiled behind a cup of coffee as she sat at the kitchen table.

Karen was in the kitchen, making herself another cup of coffee. "Arles, do you want tea?"

Arles sung, "Yes, tea my sister. You are…older than me."

Samuel rolled his eyes then turned back to Karen. "Karen, why didn't you ask me to do that?"

Karen shook her head. "It's not a big deal, Samuel."

"All the same. I can make you coffee."

Arles sang. "Samuel my brother, you make rubbish coffee for the lady."

Karen smiled. "Not true."

Arles laughed.

Samuel shook his head. "Mad as a box of cats. Have you had a second bowl of your Corn Flakes?"

Arles laughed and held up four fingers. "Four. But, shared with our brother."

Samuel sipped his tea to hide his smile.

Arles sat down next to Samuel.

Anne giggled, "Do you guys have another brother? I thought there was only the sister?"

Samuel explained, "Genie is our sister, Anne. But, she's engaged to Legate."

"Oh, the one you brought to Karen's that day. I remember him. He did the dishes."

Arles sung again, "Legate my brother, doing the washing up for Sam's Mum….in law."

"I think you're tone deaf." Samuel told his brother.

Arles laughed.

Karen smiled. "You're in a good mood."

Arles grinned. "It's been a good morning."

Samuel rose his eyebrows at his brother. "Did you hit him?"

Karen handed him his tea.

"He was gone by the time I came back in the flat."

Samuel shook his head and laughed.

"Who are you planning on hitting?" Karen asked.

Arles sipped his tea. "Tony Tyler. He has it coming."

Karen sat down next to her mother at the table. "Maybe you should try talking to him first."

Arles looked back at Samuel. "Be the voice of reason here, what do you think?"

Samuel shook his head. "Nah."

Arles shook his head with his brother. "Nah."

Karen giggled and sipped her coffee.

Anne rolled her eyes. "You guys. What would your parents think?"

"I think they would agree." Samuel told her.

Arles nodded. "Especially Papa."

"Without a doubt." Samuel sipped his tea.

Arles sat his tea down. "So, I've came over here to tell you 'yes.' I'm in with the Vitex thing."

Samuel stood up and danced in his goofy way. "Yes! Sammy and Arles! To the rescue!"

Karen and her Mom laughed.

Samuel pointed to the ladies. "Brilliant! So, what do you say now to moving in, Anne?"

Anne shook her head. "I still think it's rather strange."

Karen smiled at her mother, "Come on. Dad is going to be gone and you'll be all alone in that house."

Arles sipped his tea. "You're moving in, Anne?"

"They want me to. Samuel says he's buying Vitex, and Karen is so insistent that she needs me here with her."

"I'm so insistent, because I believe I will need you here."

Arles sipped his tea, again. "It would be a hell of a lot safer. I think it's a brilliant idea."

"I still believe I'll get on your nerves." Anne reasoned. "You two need to be on your own."

Karen held her mom's hand. "That's why Samuel wants to copy your house here. It will be just like at home."

"Yes, Anne. You and Karen can find a place for it to be here, and I'll copy it this afternoon." Samuel told them. "You won't need MPs or anything. We're here. Safest place on Earth. John loved the idea."

Arles asked, "He's allowing you to call him John?"

Samuel nodded. "Surprised me, too."

"Maybe, he's had some Corn Flakes." Arles mumbled and sipped his tea.

Samuel laughed. "Doubt that, mate."

Anne shook her head. "Your Dad has been deployed before…"

Karen looked back at Samuel with rose eyebrows. "Samuel?"

Sam waved his hands, "I'm out of arms' reach if you want to tell her."

Arles' eyes lit up. "Wait! I'm here for this?! Brilliant!"

Samuel looked back at his brother. "Don't trip me if I find I need to run out of here really quick."

"Just a quick, tackle." Arles teased.

"You suck." Samuel told his brother.

Anne shook her head. "What are they talking about?"

Karen took a deep breath. "Samuel is going to be rather busy, with teaching, and running Vitex, and he felt that I could use some help with….the baby."

Anne looked at her daughter. "What baby? Wait. What? You?"

Karen laughed, "Yes."

Anne covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my! Really?"

Samuel looked back at his brother. "I don't think she's going to hit me."

"She's going to let the Lieutenant do it." Arles told him. "Remember your blocking."

Anne hugged her daughter and laughed. "Oh, Karen. I'm so happy for you both. But, what about school? Your dig?"

Karen laughed, "Well, Samuel and I have talked about it, and hopefully, I'll be able to do the dig in a few weeks."

Samuel pointed with his tea, "With other people actually digging. Karen is just going to supervise."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Like Indiana Jones."

Arles nodded, "Hey. Worked for him. What about school? Are you planning on returning?"

"I want to. At least finish. Samuel says we'll have to get some security though, and change schools."

Samuel nodded, "You should look to M.I.T. Tony has some pull there."

Arles sipped his tea. "Or Cambridge. Mum can get you in there."

Karen sighed. "I appreciate it, but want to do it on my own."

Samuel grinned. "Of course. Just know, that's probably going to come into play….you know."

Karen smiled. "We'll talk about that later."

Anne looked back at her daughter. "When are you due?"

Samuel shook his head. "She's not going to carry her as-"

"Or him." Arles insisted. "I think it's a boy."

Samuel groaned. "Well, good thing I'm the Doctor. It's a girl."

Arles sipped his tea. "We'll see, man."

Samuel smiled, "It's a girl, and I don't believe Karen will carry her as long as a human would normally carry a baby. I need to measure to be sure, but I'm guessing….six months?"

Anne was very pleased. "Oh, we need to tell your father! Oh wow. We'll have a baby before he comes back!"

Karen laughed, "Yes."

Anne embraced her daughter again and Samuel's phone rang in his pocket. Samuel walked into the sitting room to take the call.

Arles smiled back at the ladies and sipped his tea. "I still think it's a boy. My vote counts here, Karen."

Karen laughed. "Of course, Arles."

Within a few minutes, Samuel was back in the kitchen. "Karen, I'm sorry, but I need to go over to Uncle Tony's. Dad is there with Soli and needs my help."

Karen asked. "Is he alright?"

"I believe so. I just need to get over there."

Arles sat down his tea. "So! Anne and Karen. We need to find a place to put a house here on the island. Sammy, I'll get that sorted. You go do your Doctor thing."

Samuel kissed Karen quickly and smiled back at his brother. "No punching anyone until I return."

"I'm not promising that. If I have the opportunity, I'm taking it." Arles told him.

Samuel grinned back at his brother, and popped away.

Arles looked back at the ladies and began to sing again. "Samuel, my brother…..has left me with the ladies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Chapter 57 - Soli's Recovery

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 57 - Soli's Recovery

Samuel popped into Tony and Pepper's island home. "And where is everyone?"

Pepper walked out of Soli's room, to the landing at the stop of the steps. "We're up here. Be careful on the steps."

Samuel jogged up the steps and kissed Pepper's cheek in greeting. "How is he?"

They walked together into the bedroom. "Sleeping."

Tony still sat on the bed next to Soli. The Doctor was looking over his leg. As soon as he saw Samuel, he pointed at the leg. "You handle that."

"Right." Samuel said and sat on the side of the bed. He put his hands on Soli's leg and looked at the bones inside. "Well, they are fused together. That's good."

The Doctor put his hand on Soli's head, "He's not in pain."

Samuel glanced up at his Dad. "I'm going to bend his leg. Tell me if this hurts."

The Doctor nodded and seemed to listen with his hand on Soli's head. Samuel bent Soli's leg and looked up at his Dad. "Anything?"

"Feels tight. But, that's because it's be held straight all night." The Doctor told them.

Samuel nodded, "He's alright. He'll wake up and help him stand on it. He'll be running around by dinner tonight."

Tony sighed in relief. "That's great news."

Soli opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Samuel?"

Samuel smiled at him. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I broke my leg. John had to fix it for me."

"Yeah. He did a good job. It looks fine."

Soli turned and saw Tony still had his hand. "You're still here."

Tony ran his hand through Soli's hair. "I meant what I said. Kid, you're stuck with me."

Soli smiled.

Tony pointed across the bed at Pepper. "Your princess as been with you the entire time, too. You scared the hell out of her."

Pepper sat on the side of the bed and took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Soli smiled at her. "I'm alright."

The Doctor stepped back and put his hands on his hips. "Soli. These people aren't going to hurt you, or throw you away. If anything hurts, tell them. It doesn't mean you are defective."

Soli looked back at Tony.

He pat his hand encouragingly, "Everything alright?"

Soli nodded, "Yes."

Tony pointed at him, "But, if anything hurts?"

"I tell you." Soli told him. "Yes, Tony."

The Doctor tossed Soli's wild hair. "Your hair is beginning to look like Tony's."

Pepper giggled. "I thought that this morning."

Samuel stood up. "So. I need to tell you who I saw this morning, Tony."

Tony looked up at him. "Who?"

"Tony Tyler. He was back at Arles and his flat like nothing had happened."

"What?" The Doctor asked in shock.

Samuel held his hands out. "Arles says he's gone again, but that's that."

Tony grit his teeth. "That means he's close. I can probably track that ship using his bracelet."

The Doctor groaned, "If he hasn't removed the bracelet-"

"Or turned the tracking off." Samuel told them.

"He could be using it to pop to the ship." Tony told them. "Which means he's landed it someplace on the surface."

Pepper looked up at him. "Go. Find it."

Tony shook his head. "No."

"No?" Pepper asked.

Tony reasoned. "That's what he wants. I'm not playing his damn game."

The Doctor rolled his neck back in surprise. "That's not what I expected you would say."

Tony pointed at Samuel. "He told you to come back and tell me, didn't he?"

"No. We got into a disagreement. He asked me not to tell you, but well….not telling you something like this never ends well for me."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Oh, I would really like to hear the story where that came from-"

Samuel grinned. "I bet you would."

Tony nodded. "Samuel, thank you for telling me. But, I'm not playing his game. My son is hurt, and I'm staying here with him. We have ice cream to eat, and these video games aren't going to play themselves."

Samuel smiled at his uncle's words.

Tony pat Soli's chest. "My son needs to know that he's more important than a stupid ship. Tony can kiss my-"

"Ah." Pepper stopped him.

"Foot." Tony decided.

Pepper smiled proudly.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "What did you two argue about?"

"Ah, nothing unusual. But, I need to talk to you, Dad."

The Doctor nodded, "Right then. Well, ring one of us if we're needed. Take it slow, Soli, but try to walk on it with help later."

Pepper continued to hold Soli's hand. "If you could come back when he does that."

The Doctor smiled. "Of course. Just let me know. I'll be straight here."

Tony grinned at Soli. "So, hungry?"

Samuel stepped onto the landing to wait for his Dad. The Doctor walked out and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. What's up?"

Samuel took a deep breath, "John told me about a man who came to his home yesterday asking about Karen. He had MPs with him and John feels as though it wasn't a simple social call, even though he tried to play it off as that."

The Doctor sighed and crossed his arms. "Where is Karen?"

"She's at our flat. Anne is with her. Arles is looking for a spot to copy her home there, and she's going to move to the island to help us with the baby. I feel better with her being there what with John being deployed soon."

"Have you told Karen or Anne about this?"

"John says that he told Anne, but I'm not getting the impression that she's worried about it."

"Right. Maybe he hasn't explained it….fully or she doesn't want to alarm Karen. Where is John?"

"Working. Some, sailors got out of hand last night and he went in. He's still there. Is that normal? Seems odd to me."

"Sailors working all of the time? I don't know. Hang on, Tony!"

Tony walked over and stood in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Your friend was in the Army?"

"Air Force. Yeah."

Samuel asked. "How long would he work?"

"Like a shift? Sometimes he would be on duty for days. If he was dealing with me, he just put his uniform on and made the best of it." Tony grinned. "I always gave him a hard time."

The Doctor chuckled, "You?"

Tony grinned, "Surprising, huh? What's this about?"

Samuel shook his head. "Ah, nothing."

Pepper called to Tony. He returned back into the bedroom with her and Soli.

"Have you heard from him?" The Doctor asked.

"Anne said she had this morning, so-"

"But, you're uneasy with this." The Doctor finished his sentence.

Samuel nodded. "Yes. I can't put my finger on why."

The Doctor pat his son's shoulder. "Let's go visit him."

Samuel agreed. "Right. Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	58. Chapter 58 – Legate's Problem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 58 – Legate's Problem

Legate walked back into his and Genie's flat and closed the door.

She walked around the corner.

"Oh, hi." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "Hi."

"Come in the kitchen. I've just made some tea."

He put his hands in his pockets and joined her.

"Where have you been?" Genie asked.

Legate sat down at the bar and sighed. "Arles' place. Walked about for a while. Genie, I owe you an apology."

"No, Legate. I owe you one." She told him as handed him a cup of tea.

He shook his head. "No. I really owe you one. Sit down. I'll explain."

She sat at the bar and he sat in front of her and took her hand. "The governor of Kaitos died."

"Yes. So, Legate will be governor. We knew this."

"Yes. He's been announced as that and the heir. So, the entire Quauthin kingdom is sorted."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. So, Lartius has spoken to his advisors, concerning me. And I've been told that I'm not allowed to be anywhere where he is, use the name Legate with anyone, and in all honestly…it would just be better for the kingdom for me to disappear."

"What?" She asked. "How could they say that?"

"Well, it makes sense. I was pissed about it last night, but…this is the thing. There are two of us."

"Yes."

"If it comes out there are two, that would be seen as a way of someone possibility doing something to take over the rule of the Quauhtin. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"They want you to return to our time."

"Even that won't solve the problem because he's there, too."

She sighed. "So, what are you to do?"

"I am Legate. That's all. I can't go any deeper with any explanation. No title. Just Legate. I can't use my Quauhtin status for anything. If I'm seen out anywhere, I'm him. The governor."

"Okay, makes sense."

"Well, all of this isn't the end of the world because I am here. Planning on staying here, with you, and the school. I had planned on leaving the Guard anyway, but now I'm rather forced to. No one can know I'm actually here. So, my name has been taken from all records."

She shook her head, "I can't believe Dad and Papa have agreed to this."

"It was Lewis' idea. That way, I could stay here. I'm a secret. If anyone asks, there is only one Legate. There are no Quauhtin Warriors any longer, who are named Legate. He's decided to enter public service, and I can't be him. I'm just…a guy, named Legate. No further explanation."

"It does make sense, and I can see why you were upset now."

"I just didn't want to talk about it last night. That's when everything was getting discussed and I didn't fully understand what Lewis was trying to accomplish."

"He's trying to keep you safe."

"He's trying to keep the rule of the Quauhtin people, safe. Genie, there's so much at stake. More than you even realize."

Genie nodded and brought her tea up to her mouth to sip.

Legate looked up at her, sadly.

"But, that's not it." Genie realized. "That's not why you didn't want to talk to me about this."

"You've had such a terrible week. I couldn't add to your misery."

She sipped her tea, "I appreciate that, Legate. But, it mostly concerns you. I don't see completely, how it would have made me miserable, except to feel badly for you. And I do. It's terrible. It's as though you have lost your identity."

He took her tea from her hands and sat it back on the bar.

She looked at him in surprise. "Okay, what am I missing then?"

He took both of her hands. "We cannot get married."

"Why not?"

"Because there is only him. Not me. If we were to marry, you would be his wife, not mine."

"Well, that's just ABSURD!" Genie exploded. She stood up and walked around to the other side of the bar.

Legate had expected this. He sat at the bar and let her shout.

She was furious. "This is absolutely…..without a doubt….ridiculous! What the hell was Papa thinking to even allow such a thing?"

Legate sighed. "We've covered that."

"And I get it, yes…..the entire kingdom of people can't be made to understand there are two…TWO Legates now! But, to for it to be like that! I mean…..that Legate isn't you!"

He nodded, "I know."

"Oh, I'm so angry I can't even think!" She pasted the floor with a clenched jaw.

Legate tried not to smile where she could see him. He didn't see her upset often, and found that he enjoyed it more than he should. He rubbed his face and cleared this throat. "Believe me, Genie. I've with you."

She shook her head as she grit her teeth. "Damn, this is just…."

Legate was reminded of John when he became cross. He cleared his throat again to hide his amusement.

Genie had become irrational. "This is a mistake. Surely, you misunderstood."

He shook his head. "I didn't. It was discussed last night. The records for Legate to marry have to be very clear because of his role as heir."

"But, Quauthin Kings can take two wives."

He shook his head, "Martiea outlawed that on the basis that no King in three generations had practiced that. Why do you think Lartius only has her?"

Genie groaned. "You can get special permission-"

He shook his head. "I've ask. It comes back to being one Legate. Which is him."

"Well, I'm not agreeing to it."

"There is another option." He told her.

She crossed her arms. "Okay. I'm listening."

"You and I, could marry. Here. And it would just be, a simple…between you and me….ceremony. Maybe invite the family. Something small. But, it just…could never be official."

She shook her head. "That's what you wanted. Where everyone in the Quauhtin kingdom sings my and your name in their head. Where the bells ring and the…."

He shook his head. "I don't have to have that."

"And you wanted us to make the promise in the room. There at the castle."

He sighed. "I'm not allowed on the Quauhtin homeworld. Well, unless Lartius summons me back, of course. If anyone was to spot me, I have to tell them I'm him."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "This is all my fault."

"How is that?"

"If we had never came back here-"

He quickly got up and took her hands in his own. "Look. It's not your fault. And it doesn't matter whose fault it is. That's not important. This is what we're dealing with now."

Tears formed in her eyes. "If had just told you yes back home-"

He pointed at her. "Don't do that. This is not through any fault of yours. This is just how it is. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

She waved her hand at him. "You're right…this entire fault thing doesn't matter."

He took her hand, "Genie. Please tell me what you're thinking."

She sighed. "Legate, I'm so cross right now, I can't really think."

They held one another and he kissed her head. "Genie. This changes nothing about how I feel."

She fought her tears and buried her face in his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	59. Chapter 59 – A Mai Tai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Okay, now that we're all properly pissed about this situation with Legate and Genie….carry on. Geez, these reviews and messages. Calm down people._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 57 – A Mai Tai

The Doctor and Samuel popped to a closet at the base that John worked at in Florida.

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "A broom cupboard, Dad?"

"Yeah." The Doctor held up his finger. "And, we can go."

Samuel rolled his eyes as they stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. The room was painted olive and tan and had wood that ran across the bottom of the room. There were several desks that sat empty. The windows showed the Florida sun outside.

The Doctor stood up and looked around. "Well, that's odd. No one is in here."

"Maybe they are at tea?" Samuel suggested.

"Americans don't do that. Besides it's too early for tea." He told him as he looked around.

The Doctor walked over to the dark green door of the room and opened it to find a uniformed military policeman standing there. "May I help you?"

Samuel was grateful his father was there. The MP was frightening, and reminded him of Summus.

The Doctor never faltered and immediately showed the MP something in his wallet. "Ah! There you are then. We're looking for the Commanding Officer of the base. Lieutenant John Bennett. We're here on official business as you can see, and got a bit lost."

The MP nodded his head. "Certainly , sir. I'll escort you to his office. Right this way."

Samuel realized as his Dad put his wallet back in his pocket that he had showed the MP the psychic paper.

They followed the MP down the hallway. Samuel saw many offices and uniformed people working inside. He was grateful he had thought to put on a nice, oxford shirt that morning.

The MP turned a few corners and opened a door for them. They walked into a large office with four people sitting at their desks working. As soon as they walked inside, the man sitting at a desk nearest the door stood up.

The MP explained. "I'm escorting these people. They are on official business and need to see the CO."

The sailor nodded. "I see. Umm. Well, I'm sorry but he's out at the moment."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't disclose that information."

The Doctor looked back at Samuel and groaned. Samuel noticed the man had called his Dad, "sir" and that always annoyed him. The Doctor pulled out his wallet again and showed the man the psychic paper.

"As you can see, we're not a threat. We're just looking for the Lieutenant."

The man's attitude changed. "Yes, sir. He was gone this morning. It's my understanding he went to the ship that is deploying to review the preparations for its departure."

The Doctor nodded and put his wallet back in his pocket. "Okay. That makes sense. Would you please tell him that Doctor Johnathan Smith and his associate, Doctor Samuel Bennett, were here to see him. It's important that we get in touch with him as soon as possible."

The sailor agreed. "Yes, sir. I'll send your message to the ship."

The Doctor thanked the sailor and the MP escorted them back down the hallways.

Samuel sighed.

The Doctor asked his son, "Still not happy?"

"Not really. But, I suppose they know where he is. Right?"

The Doctor and Samuel arrived back outside of the building. The Doctor turned and thanked the MP for his assistance. They walked across the sidewalks and the hot, Florida sun made Samuel wish he had thought to bring his sunglasses. Just as his eyes began to adjust, his Dad handed him a pair of sunglasses. "Always bring a spare. Especially, if you have room in your pockets."

Samuel chuckled and slipped on the sunglasses. "If you have another dimension in there. Cheers."

The Doctor and Samuel walked along next to one another. The Doctor looked around animatedly. "Interesting. Well, I suppose you and I could chat."

Samuel groaned and looked back at his Dad who was wearing sunglasses, too. "About what?"

"Dimensional pockets? You don't do that?"

"No, way. Everyone just accepts it when you pull something, huge, out of your pockets. An umbrella. A guitar. A tent. A spare tire."

The Doctor laughed.

"I prefer to be normal." Samuel told him.

The Doctor grinned. "Normal. There's nothing normal about normal, son."

"Something to aspire to."

"So, Anne knows about the baby? How did she take it?"

"She didn't hit me. Although, Arles says she's going to let the Lieutenant do it."

The Doctor laughed. "I think he'll be thrilled. Have you had any visions as to whether it's a boy or a girl?"

Samuel grinned proudly, "A little girl. Karen told me she wants to call her Halley."

The Doctor stopped walking and tasted in his mouth. "Halley. Halley Smith-"

"Bennett, Dad. Halley Bennett." Samuel corrected him.

He pointed at him. "That sounds better. I like it. Better than Blueberry. I didn't want to call my Granddaughter that."

Samuel laughed. "I agree."

"Have you seen your sister today?"

"What? Genie? No." Samuel told him.

The Doctor nodded. "She's going to get some bad news today. Be there for her."

"Legate was at Arles' this morning. He seemed to think she was cross with him."

"No, she's going to be cross with me. And Lewis. Mostly with me. But, it was the right thing and I think she'll see that-" He told his son and then looked as though he was listening to something in his head.

Samuel stood and watched him. "Do we need to go someplace else?"

The Doctor grinned. "How about for a burger?"

"I probably should get back-"

"Nah. Arles is taking care of that. Sounds like he's doing a hell of a job." He told his son as he pat his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor popped with the adult Samuel to a busy, sea port town. Samuel would have rather been back on the island with Karen, but his Dad insisted. Not wishing to begin a fight, he went with him and was actually rather pleased when they ended up at a seafood restaurant on a ship. The spin of the Earth, and the time of day, told him that they were still in Florida, someplace. The ship was docked in a bay, and the Doctor was recognized by the waitress.

As they sat down, the Doctor took off his sunglasses and slipped them in his pocket. "First time anyone has recognized me without Rose. How about that?"

Samuel took off the sunglasses he wore, and handed them to his Dad. The Doctor shook his head to tell him to keep them.

The waitress smiled, "And Doctor Smith, what may I get you to drink?"

"A Mai Tai." The Doctor smiled. "And Samuel?"

Samuel grinned. "Pina Colona."

The woman smiled and walked away from the table.

The Doctor looked surprised at his son. "I didn't think you drank."

"A Mai Tai? What are you? An old lady with side burns?" Samuel asked him.

The Doctor laughed and rubbed his face. "Ugh. What a long day."

"It's only 3:00."

"Yeah, but I didn't sleep last night. Samuel woke up, right after I arrived back home, and wanted to play. Then, Lewis, Lartius, Summus and I were busy sorting this mess out with Legate."

"What's that about?"

"I'll get into that a bit later. You'll be cross with me, too. Genie will be livid. I'm surprised she hasn't hunt me down to shout at me."

Sam chuckled, "Genie doesn't shout at you."

"Oh, she did. When I found out about Legate, I punched him. His head, popped back, and hit the shelves there in the house."

"He has a head injury-"

"Oh, I know. I gave him another one. But, I had no idea, and I walked in on them….snogging."

"And his hands were all over her bum. I heard the story." Samuel laughed just as the waitress gave them their drinks.

"And here you are. Anything to eat, gentlemen?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, thank you, ma'am."

The Doctor looked at the menu. "I haven't even looked at this."

"Take your time." She smiled.

Samuel suddenly remembered something, "Actually, do you have alligator tail?"

The Doctor looked repulsed. "Alligator tail?"

The waitress smiled, "Yes. Would you like that?"

"I'd like to try it." Samuel smiled.

The waitress walked away.

The Doctor looked back at his son, "Alligator tail?"

"Karen told me about it. She said it tastes like calamari."

"Gross. I'm not eating that. Doesn't sound like anything this mouth would like."

"Why did we come here? You don't like seafood."

The Doctor looked at the menu. "All of these sort of places have chicken or a burger. I'll manage."

Samuel shook his head. "You should live a little. Get some shrimp."

The Doctor groaned. "Roaches of the sea."

"Delicious roaches."

The Doctor sat the menu down. "Disgusting. I'll just stick with my drink."

"I've never understood you. You love fish and chips-"

"Different taste." He looked at the menu again. "Oh, that sounds good. I wonder if they have that."

"But, a Mai Tie, Dad?" Samuel teased.

He sipped it and sat his menu down. "It's actually, 'Maita'I', and it is the Tahitian word for 'good'. So there, cheeky boy."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "So, Mum is home with Samuel then?"

"Yeah. She says he's sleeping. I'm beginning to think he may be a vampire. Stays up all night, and sleeps all day."

Samuel laughed. "I've always had a problem with that."

The Doctor sat down his drink and crossed his arms. "So. Anne took the news well about Halley?"

Samuel nodded. "She did."

"Halley. Where is that from? Sounds familiar."

"Halley's comet."

"Oh. Right."

"We were standing at the window there on the ship, and saw it. That's when I remembered that I had proposed to Karen. Well, proposed to proposed."

"You did it again?" He smiled proudly at his son.

"Seemed like the thing to do."

The Doctor leaned on the table. "Your Mum and I have spoken, a lot about you."

He sighed.

"And feel that you are most likely, overwhelmed."

"Dad-"

"It's normal, son. You've been through so much."

"Can we pleased talk about something else? I feel as though you see me as a ticking time bomb."

"She told me you said that you remembered those two weeks."

"Well…."

"Why haven't you said anything about that?"

He sighed and looked at his lap. "Because if I don't remember, I don't have to talk about it. And I simply don't want to."

"When did you remember?"

"After the chicken soup, yesterday. After you left."

The Doctor nodded. "I can block it if you want-"

"No. I need to deal with it. There, may be something helpful in that. I was asleep most of the time. Had odd dreams. That sort of thing. I don't remember a lot because I wasn't awake that much."

The Doctor sipped his drink. "I see."

Samuel sipped his drink and closed his eyes. "Oh, that's really good."

The Doctor looked at him and smiled.

Samuel pointed at it. "Karen's favorite drink. She bought me one when we first met."

The Doctor grinned. "There's probably a million things I want to chat with you about."

"Should I go ahead and order another round then?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and sat back. "You son…."

"Oh, great."

"Don't get on with Tony Tyler."

Samuel shook his head. "I don't know anyone who really gets on with him. Except Arles. But, that's just because of his natural charm."

"Quauthin charm. Hell, they get along with everyone. They are like….kittens-"

"That can break your arm." Samuel grinned.

The Doctor smiled. "Arles said you and him have both had Quauhtin training."

He nodded and sipped his drink. "Yes. We have. Lance and Papa thought it necessary."

"So, you're both Quauhtin?"

"Warriors? Yes and no. We're allowed to use the title by Lartius, but we prefer not to. We've done some of the Trials."

"What level?"

"Arles is a Second level Warrior…"

The Doctor covered his mouth in shock and swore.

Samuel smiled, "I'm only a First."

"Holy shit." The Doctor swore. "You two didn't feel this information necessary to tell me?"

"Well, no. We're not using it. And you never asked-"

"Holy shit. Your Mum says she's not surprised. I'm floored."

"I had decided to begin the Second Trials when we left. I had been on Photoria with Lenox. He was….overseeing it."

"Do you still want to do it?"

Samuel rolled his lip and shook his head. "Nah. I don't need it. I never did. It was more of a thing to see if I could do it. You know?"

The Doctor nodded, "Makes sense. Yeah."

"Lenox isn't in that role yet, so I would have to go to the Quauthin home world to finish it. I'm not going to leave Karen."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "Quite right."

Samuel grinned and sipped his drink as the waitress sat the appetizer down between them. The Doctor pushed it closer to Samuel. "And you can enjoy that on your own."

"You won't even try it-"

"No!" He told him quickly.

Samuel laughed and thanked the waitress. "Really Dad. When in Florida-"

"Drink a Mai Tai." He told him and held his drink up and grinned.

Samuel rolled his eyes and tossed the small bit of gator tail in his mouth.

The Doctor watched his son. "How is it?"

"Revolting. I don't like it." Samuel told him.

The Doctor pointed at him, "You're supposed to try new things-"

"Three times. Yes, I know. But, I know I don't like that on the first go. Cheers." Samuel insisted and pushed it away. "Tastes like rubber. I'd rather chew on a car tire. Hand me that one you probably have in your pockets."

The Doctor laughed and sat his drink down. "Alright. Enough small talk-"

"This is small talk?"

"Don't play with me-"

"I'm not." Samuel replied in a confused tone of voice.

The Doctor propped his face up on his fist and looked at his son. "I've seen her. I know about your sister. Why haven't you said anything about her?"

Samuel shook his head and smiled, "What about Genie-"

"You know I'm not talking about Genie. There's a girl. Curly, ginger hair. I've seen her a lot in visions since you lot got here. I've never seen her before. I wasn't completely sure, but last night, I had one where she called me Dad. I haven't told Rose. She's so sure we can't have any more children."

"And if I was to tell you that you did-"

"I already know!" He insisted.

Samuel sighed. "Dad. There are things-"

"There is nothing you can tell me that is going to mess up things. You and I see fixed points. That's it. Fixed. They can't be changed."

"Unless Mum decides they should be-"

"She wouldn't with this. But, I'm glad I haven't shown these visions to her."

"How do you do that? Is that something I show Karen?"

The Doctor sat back and thought. "I don't know. Your Mum and I are both telepathic."

"But, I'm not telepathic."

"Neither is Karen. Most likely, I'd say 'no'. And trust me, the surprise is better anyway."

"Mum likes to know."

"She's new to it. If she had to do it, like we do, she would feel the same way. Well, how do you feel about the visions?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "I'd never really thought about it. Arles, Genie, and Legate like it when I tell them things I've seen. Genie can't tell if I'm telling her the truth or not, so that's always fun."

The Doctor grinned. "Winding up your sister?"

"Every chance I get."

"How does Karen feel about it? You telling her things before they happen?"

He shook his head. "I've not really told her a lot."

"Still trying to stay normal-"

"As long, and as much as I can." Samuel suddenly thought of something. "Hang on a bit. You told me that anything Mum wants, she gets. Like…some supernatural thing."

He nodded and sipped his drink. "That's right."

"Have you see any visions with…me…being like that?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at his son. "What has happened?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing-"

"Nah. Something has. Don't play games with me son. Don't ever think you are capable of that. I know everything."

Samuel couldn't help feeling small and frightened. Just like when he was a young boy being scolded by his father. He shook his head. "Dad. Never mind I said anything."

The Doctor looked at him with concern. He knew he had probably been too gruff with him. "You know….when my people….reach a certain age….sometimes, certain things begin to work that didn't before. Things mature. Things that they have never had happen, begin to happen. It can be frightening and some have thought they were going mental."

Samuel looked up at him. "Caroline is her name. She's nearly four."

The Doctor slapped his hand on his table, "I knew it."

"All of us promised not to say anything about her. We knew that Mum and you didn't think you could have anymore. We didn't want to mess up the possibility of that."

The Doctor looked away and bobbed his head in excitement. "Caroline. I love that name."

"You call her, 'Linnie.' It drives Mum mental."

"And she's ginger?" He asked.

Samuel laughed. "Very ginger."

"And I have something else to look forward to." He sipped his drink. "Life on the slow path. These little things make it more tolerable."

Samuel smiled at him.

The Doctor suddenly became serious, "Do not tell your Mum."

Samuel held his hands up, "Never."

The Doctor sipped his drink. "My ginger, Linnie. Brilliant."

Samuel laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe I told you about her."

The Doctor's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket. "And we're not finished talking about you, young man."

"Yes, we are."

He put it up to his ear. "No, we're not. Smith here."

Samuel watched as his Dad listened to someone on the phone. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "No, let me come and look at what you have."

He ended the call. "And Torchwood is roping me back in."

"Problem?"

"Always." The Doctor groaned and flagged down the waitress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	60. Chapter 60 – The Void Reopens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 60 – The Void Reopens

The Doctor and Samuel both stepped into Pete Tyler's office. Jake Simmons and Lewis were there, along with Thomas Trout.

The Doctor stopped walking as soon as he saw Thomas. He cut his eyes over at Pete, and put his hands in his pockets. "Gentlemen. You're pulling me away from a lovely drink."

Thomas spotted Samuel immediately. "Who is this? Does he have clearance to be here?"

Pete nodded. "Doctor Samuel Bennett, meet Thomas Trout. He is in charge of….something here at Torchwood-"

"The Space Port." Thomas told him, sounding insulted. He shook Samuel's hand.

Pete assured Thomas Trout, "Doctor Bennett here has the highest clearance rating, and is on loan to us from the State Department in America."

Samuel nodded, with an attempt to not look surprised. "Yes, sir."

Thomas was still sizing Samuel up.

"So, what's the problem Director Tyler?" The Doctor asked.

Pete directed their attention to the screen that hung on the wall beside of the desk. It had a transmission, and the lines of it could be seen on the screen.

The Doctor picked up the remote and played it. There were sounds of a struggle, a woman shouting something in an odd language, things crashing about, and the unmistakable sound of laser fire. Then, the transmission ended.

"Where is this from?" The Doctor asked.

"Caracalla." Lewis told him with his arms crossed.

Samuel asked. "Over in the Severan System? That's really close to here."

Lewis nodded. "A colony there. They say someone came in during the night, and fired on the town. There are 43 causalities and over 100 hurt."

"Do they have enough medical staff?" Pete asked.

Lewis leaned on the back on the chair. "Caracalla is a colony of scientists. Mostly medical staff."

The Doctor looked over a report that Jake handed him. "We've known about them for years, but they aren't a threat to anyone. They just keep to themselves."

"The people of Caracalla aren't a threat to anyone. They don't even have weapons there." The Doctor told them. "Who would have done this?"

Thomas Trout pointed at the report, "That's what we're trying to sort out. It's really close to us, and we're assessing the threat to them, and to Earth."

Lewis added, "Queen Ashena has sent several ships to help. They are currently looking to see if whoever is responsible for this, may still be in orbit."

"Hell, they wouldn't have stuck around." The Doctor insisted and handed Samuel the file to look over.

Pete pointed at the Doctor. "I'd like you to speak to the leader there and offer anything that we can do to help."

"They won't accept our help. They don't like outsiders. The Andromedeans and them aren't even mates."

"All the same. I don't want to do nothing. Go earn your pay." Pete insisted.

The Doctor groaned and walked out of Pete's office. "How many times have I bloody quit this job?"

Pete chuckled at his son in law's complaining. He pointed at the other men, "Alright. Keep me posted."

Thomas Trout left the room with Jake Simmons and closed the door behind them.

Lewis typed something in on his wrist. "Need me for anything else, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "Nah. Thanks for coming so quickly."

Lewis looked up at Samuel. "Sam."

"Papa?"

"I want you to carve some time out of your schedule, what with your lovely fiancée, and come see your Papa sometime. Alright?"

Samuel smiled. "Yes, sir."

"And your Dad told me about you and the Lieutenant's chat. I agree that moving Anne to the island is a great idea. Arles is nearly finished copying her house."

Samuel nodded. "This keeps her safe."

Lewis pointed at him, "You're a Quauhtin without even trying. You make your Papa proud."

Samuel grinned. "Thank you, Papa."

"Are you still training?"

"I've been able to return to it recently. Yes, sir."

Lewis smiled proudly. "Alright. Well, I won't keep you and your grandfather then. I'm headed over to see Anne's place."

Samuel put his hands in his pockets. "Karen is going to think I've done a runner. We've been gone for a while now. Would you please tell her that I'll be home as soon as Dad is finished here? I probably need to assist him in something."

"Indeed, I will." Lewis smiled warmly at him and popped away.

Pete sat down at his desk, "So, your Dad has kidnapped you?"

"Without meaning to. It's been one thing after another all day." Samuel collapsed in the chair.

"I heard about Soli. How is he?"

"He'll be fine. I spoke to Karen about Vitex."

Pete grinned. "Oh, I hope this is good news, son."

He smiled, "She said, 'yes.'"

Pete rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Brilliant! You and I will go to New York tomorrow, and sign some papers."

Samuel crossed his arms. "There is one thing though."

"I'm sure there's more than one."

"If we do this, it's going to affect the Stock Market prices. Those numbers I gave you may not be accurate."

Pete nodded. "I've thought of that, too. So, I have pulled almost everything out for the next few days for both of us. Well, enough that no one will question it. Some losses are to be expected. We'll look over the list and see if it's still correct or not. Hell, I've already made way more money to cover the price of this company. We're good."

Samuel grinned. "I'm bringing Arles in to help me."

"Good! If you had told me no, he was the next grandson I was going to ask."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "Thank you for this, Grandfather."

"No, thank you. And with all of it, you know you can come and ask for my help."

"Yes, sir. I will, too. Don't think you're washing your hands completely of it."

"I'd like to wash my hands completely of this Torchwood thing. Interested in that?"

"No, sir!" Samuel answered quickly. "Dad has warned me about that for years."

Pete laughed just as his phone beeped.

He pressed the button and sat up in the chair. "Yeah?"

His secretary spoke. "Doctor Smith is back-"

"Well, send him in." Pete told her.

The Doctor walked in and sat on the chair next to Samuel. "And that's sorted. They said, 'Thanks, but no thanks.'"

"That sounds more like they said, 'Piss off'." Pete rose his eyebrows.

The Doctor grinned. "Well, translate it how you like. Meaning is the same."

Pete chuckled. "Shit. Well, my conscience is clear. Do you have any idea who would have done this?"

"No." The Doctor told him. "It's very odd. I can't remember anyone ever attacking them."

"Could it be one of their own people?" Pete asked.

"There's always that possibility. Although, I don't remember that, either."

Pete sighed. "Well, I'll keep you posted if we hear anything else. Oh, and there's something in the basement you need to identify."

The Doctor held his hands out. "Pete. You lot need to sort your own problems out-"

"You. Will want to see this. And make sure it's dead." Pete told him as he stood up. "I'll go down there with you."

The Doctor looked at Samuel and rolled his eyes.

Samuel laughed under his breath.

The three men walked together through the hallways of Torchwood. Pete put looked over at Samuel, who walked beside of his grandfather. "You have full security clearance here. It was in your packet."

Samuel nodded, "Yes, sir. I have the card. Thank you."

The Doctor walked on the other side of Pete and shook his head in disapproval. "Roping him in."

Samuel laughed. "It's alright. Makes me feel at home."

"You work for Torchwood at home?" The Doctor asked. "Have I taught you, nothing?"

Samuel chuckled, "Only on an 'as needed' basis."

"Ah!" Pete insisted. "See, like you. Freelance."

The Doctor groaned. "Freelance. That's the worse explanation I've ever heard of this. I would call it, 'servitude'."

Pete laughed. "Damn. You're cross. New plan. Next time I ring you up, tell me you're drinking-"

"I'll do that." The Doctor insisted.

An agent held the door open for them as they got to the lift. After a quick ride down, and a walk through the hallways there, they arrived to a door that an agent had to open for them.

Samuel noticed that it was heavily guarded. "Are you sure this is dead? What's with the guards?"

Pete stood aside and let the Doctor walk into the room first. "We hope it is dead. John can tell us."

Samuel followed his grandfather into the room that his Dad had just disappeared into. There was an odd, robot looking thing sitting there in the middle of the floor. Half of the bottom was blown away, and appeared as if it had taken heavy fire.

"What is that?" Samuel asked.

The Doctor pointed at it. "You don't know?"

"No." Samuel told him.

The Doctor nodded. "That is the best news I've heard. I hope you never see another one. Stand over there in case it's not dead."

Samuel and Pete walked over to where the Doctor had pointed, and stood behind a heavy, clear protective wall. Samuel watched his Dad look over the odd machine closely.

Pete looked back at his grandson. "It's called a Dalek. Your father issued an order to destroy any of them we ever see, without mercy."

"That does not sound like him."

"Oh, it does." Pete told him. "And he has a very good reason for that. These things, do not look dangerous, but they are lethal. That's the reason I want him to ensure it is dead."

"Pete?" The Doctor called.

"Yeah, son?" Pete replied with his arms crossed.

"Where did this come from?"

"It was down in the hallways here this morning. Took twelve agents to disable it."

"Kill anyone?"

"No. Thankfully. Injured Grey from the Wolves. The Doctors upstairs assure me that he'll be fine. Just burns."

The Doctor stood up and didn't take his eyes off of the Dalek. "This doesn't make any sense. Has anyone been working on the Void-"

He stopped speaking as he realized what had to have happened. He looked up at Pete. "Put this in the incinerator with an eyes on destruction order."

Pete nodded. "Understood. I'll do it myself-"

"No! Do not get around this thing." The Doctor insisted. "In fact. Keep a guard on this room and I'll handle this myself after I go shout at someone."

Samuel could see the determination from his Dad. "Dad. I could destroy it if you-"

"You! Absolutely, do not _ever_ get around one of these things. If you see one, you get away from it immediately-"

"Dad. It's a simple-"

"There is nothing simple about a Dalek, son. These damn things destroyed my life in the other Dimension and they are bleeding through the Void to come here. I won't allow it. Pete, double the agents on this room. I'll return as soon as I can to deal with this."

"So, you don't think it's dead."

The Doctor typed something on his wrist. "I'm not taking the chance. Jake Simmons has a protocol for the weapons that are needed for this. Have them issued immediately to all agents."

Pete nodded, "Right, son."

The Doctor grabbed Samuel's arm and popped away.

XXXXX

The Doctor and Samuel appeared on the same grassy island where they had been a few days before. The small cottage where Doctor Bruce Banner was working out his gamma radiation problem sat in front of them. The wind blew violently, even though the sun shone brightly.

The Doctor looked at his son, "Well, that's not a good sign."

They rushed to the door together and opened it to confirm the Doctor's fears were true. Inside was a large opening to blackness. Doctor Banner had reopened the Void.

It spun were there had been a wall before. The wind blew papers and everything small, into it. Samuel noticed the opening, already a meter wide, was getting larger.

The Doctor shouted. "Banner!"

Doctor Bruce Banner snapped his head back when his name was called. "I got it to work! This is awesome!"

The Doctor quickly rushed over to the computer where he was standing and began to try to stop the Void from opening more.

Samuel looked around and found the cannon that he had read about, years ago, when he had done a research paper on his Mum's paper. He ran over to it and looked for a way to disable it.

The Doctor typed quickly. "This. Can't. Happen!"

The wind became more violent, and started to pull the lighter bits of furniture into the Void. The Doctor worked at the computer faster in an effort to close the opening.

Doctor Bruce Banner was in awe at his discovery. He went over to stand in front of the Void, "It's beautiful! Imagine that! A doorway to another dimension, John!"

The Doctor stopped working and looked up, "Samuel?" He became frightened, "Samuel! Where are you?"

The wind was howling and Samuel couldn't hear him. He was still working on the cannon and pulled out several wires that would prevent it from firing. Just as a chair was lifted and sucked into the Void's opening, Samuel grabbed onto the pole that the cannon was mounted on to keep from being sucked in.

Doctor Banner was not as lucky. The Void pulled him towards it. He held out his arms and went willingly.

The Doctor was desperate to get the Void to close. He continued to type commands as fast as he could. "Samuel?! Answer me, son!"

He looked up to see the Void finally beginning to close just as Doctor Banner was sucked inside.

The Doctor saw Samuel hanging onto the pole. His heart sank. He was about to lose his son the same way he had lost Rose all of those years ago. And Pete wasn't going to be there to save him. "No. SAM!"

Samuel lost his grip and fell towards the Void.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted as he saw his son falling.

Just as Samuel got closer to the Void's opening, it closed.

Samuel was already traveling through the air at a high rate of speed and couldn't stop. He slammed into the wall behind where the Void had been and fell to the ground.

The Doctor rushed to his son. "Sam!"

He saw his legs hanging out from under what seemed like a million papers and debris. He threw the wreckage to the side to free his son. When he finally saw his face, he was relieved to see that Samuel was laughing hysterically.

He sighed in relief. "Just like your Mum. Are you hurt?"

Samuel sat up and laughed. "No, Dad. Oh, that was some mad shit."

The Doctor, relieved that the danger had passed, collapsed against the wall and slid down it. "I can't believe that happened."

Samuel continued to laugh and ran his hands through his hair. "You know, we were just going to check on Soli. When did this day become so exciting?"

The Doctor helped him up to his feet, and took a deep breath to steady himself. Rose felt his sudden moment of panic and began to speak in his head.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ She asked.

 _'Nothing. Everything is alright. Samuel just gave me a double heart attack.'_

 _'Are they both beating, again?'_

 _'Thankfully.'_

Samuel dusted himself off. "Well, this shirt is rubbish." He said as he put his fingers though some holes in his oxford shirt.

Before Samuel knew what had happened, the Doctor had embraced him tightly.

Samuel rose his eyebrow and returned his hug, "Dad. I'm alright."

His Dad didn't let him go.

Samuel pat his Dad's back. "Really, man. I'm good."

The Doctor stepped back at looked at his son and pointed at him forcefully. "You have no idea how badly you just frightened me then!"

Samuel smiled. "I'm fine, Dad. Look. I'm right here. In one piece."

The Doctor slid his hands to his son's shoulders and smiled again. "You're alright."

"Completely fine." He reassured him.

The Doctor laughed in relief and embraced his son again.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #11 in the series, New Beginnings._

 _Will Samuel ever read his letter? Will the Commander return? Will the attacks stop, or begin a war? Will Legate and Genie be able to marry? Will Stark ever find his ship? Will Rose accept who she has become? Will the Doctor try something that Jackie Tyler cooks?!_

 _I'll admit, I'm already 100 pages into it. And it's just a continuation of this one. This has turned into almost a "Soap Opera Series". I've thought about ending it several times, but I've continued to get such lovely messages from my readers and Reviews, that's kept me going. They say that it helps them escape their daily life for a moment, and I suppose writing it doing the same for me. What a life they live._

 _Go ahead and Favorite it as I'll be updating it, Chapter by Chapter, as soon as this is published. Thank you for all of the warm reviews and kind words. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I love writing this FanFic! Granted, it's taken on a life of its own. 11 books?! WOT?!_

 _Also, thank you to TheDoctorMulder for creating such a great base for me to jump from. I really had no idea it would have went this long._


End file.
